Nine Lives
by DeveryLeafwood
Summary: Thief but now history student and bartender by trade, Savine Taylor has her eye on the prize: a map that leads to Artemis's mythical brooch and one of her professors at Tulane University has it. The plan is simple: find and steal the map and go tomb raiding but for once, her plans go south and she crosses paths with a new world that looks strangely familiar. Ash/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. It is purely a fanfiction story.

Timeline: Acheron's book

Summary: After being a successful thief in the black market of art and antiquities, Savine is trying to live her life on the straight and narrow. She now attends Tulane University in New Orleans as a history student and works as a bartender at a bar called Sanctuary. Everything suggests that Savine is really trying to change her criminal ways but not all is what it seems. One of her professors at Tulane University has a map she needs to locate the mythical brooch of Artemis.

Pairing: Ash/OC

A/N: I am a huge fan of the Dark-Hunter series. I love Ash and Tory and think they are amazing together. But I got a plot bunny and it wouldn't go away so here it is.

I write fanfiction for fun and to keep my creative muscles in shape when I need to write something that is not my own original novel, poems and short stories. This fanfiction is just a hobby along with my other one (plus I've always wanted to give fanfiction ago and see what happens). Updating might be irregular but enjoy and let me know what you think.

Prologue: Bar wench

It was her first week working at the bar Sanctuary as a bar wench and everything so far was running smoothly for Savine. She had been working in and out of hospitality since she was twelve. She started out as a dish pig for a restaurant and then slowly progressed to kitchen hand, waitress, seating hostess and bartending. It was the only work she knew she could do no problem when she didn't choose to be a thief. As an outlaw, she made thousands per a job.

As a bartender, she earned scraps in comparison but it would have to do for now. She had to keep the funds flowing or her savings were gone. Stealing was a career, she would've stuck with longtime because she was good at what she did. She didn't get caught but due to recent events, she was forced to retire… temporarily. But her childhood friend, Meredith, didn't have to know that.

To the blonde, she was a reformed criminal trying to live straight edged and that was how it was going to stay until she found that bloody wayward twin brother of hers.

"You have grasped this job so quickly, Sav! You amaze me!" Meredith beamed behind her wine.

"Aw, shucks, Mer!" Savine tossed her friend a sheepish look as she continued to clean glasses behind the bar. Happy hour for dinner time was over for now at Sanctuary but it would no doubt pick up again in a couple of hours. This made it a perfect time for Meredith to visit her at work to see how she was going. It was thanks to Meredith that she got this job because she used to waitress there and she kept in touch with the owners when she left to pursue a career as a tax accountant.

"And you are completely smashing it at Tulane with all those courses!"

"Well… I don't know what part of history to focus on yet," Savine replied. "Doesn't matter, hun. You are trying and that's all that matters." Meredith took a sip of her wine.

"No thanks to you," Savine reminded her and it was now Meredith's turn to look sheepish. She helped her settle into New Orleans quite quickly by helping with finding a house to rent on short notice and enrolling into Tulane University in just the nick of time before semester kicked off.

"You would've done the same for me," Meredith told her otherwise and Savine laughed. Picturing, clean-cut Meredith with her button up blouses and pencil skirts, stealing from art galleries was ridiculous. The girl freaked out if she went 1km/h over the speed limit.

"I don't think you've would've liked my last job… all you can wear is black. It doesn't stain that easily," Savine laughed and Meredith pursed her lips in disapproval.

"A goth job, you quit, remember?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.

Savine hummed at that. "And yet, here I am, wearing all black again." She looked down at her bar wench uniform. A black t-shirt with 'Sanctuary' written in small white font on the left pocket, black jeans and boots.

"At least you're not getting splashed with bodily fluids anymore. That has to be a step up, right?" Meredith prompted and Savine shrugged.

"My dry-cleaning bill is still the same… but I am not getting odd looks anymore. It feels nice to not drive over to the next town for another dry-cleaner."

"Which saves you gas money," Meredith pointed out and Savine nodded.

"Yeah but those drives were worth it… no day was the same, you know?" Savine pondered. Yeah, no day was the same when she was a thief. She travelled all over. Colleagues were never the same just her boss. Vincent. A greedy Italian with a lot of mob connections. He thinks, Savine has taken a sabbatical like her twin. He didn't know his best thief was missing and that was something, Savine was going to keep under wraps.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Sav. When I worked here… no day was the same if you know what I mean?" Meredith grinned and then gestured to the talent around in the bar. The exceptional male talent around them. There was no doubt that Sanctuary was a hub for eye candy.

Most of the guys that rolled through looked like model material and Savine had to stop herself, quite a few times already from hitting on the local talent. She did come here to do one thing and the less attention she drew the better. She came to New Orleans for an artifact and one of her professors at Tulane University, held the map to finding it. She was after the brooch of Artemis.

Though, why a Greek goddess of the moon and hunt had a brooch was a complete mystery to her. Maybe she liked shiny things?

"So?" Meredith sipped her wine. "Any crushes?" Savine rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Sav. I know how you're like and you're worse than me with the eye-fucking," Meredith whispered low and Savine reached for her empty glass.

"Do you want another?"

"Are you going senile or something?" Meredith persisted.

"I take that as a no, then."

"Sav!" Meredith slapped her hands on the bar and gave her serious eyes. Big blue eyes that said one thing: I am not going to let this go. Savine knew that look well. It was a look she could never content with and she sighed.

"Alright, I am not going senile." She quickly looked around for any of the Peltier brothers nearby. If they caught wind of this, she would never hear the end of it.

"Mer, you do not have to point out that you got me working in a male modeling… biker stripper joint." Meredith giggled.

"The scenery always made my day a little better when I came here for a shift." Savine ignored her and pushed on.

"Mer, I am trying to turn my life around here and I have no time for that just now. Until further notice… count me as a nun," she forced out and her lady parts were so not happy about that. Meredith looked at her, stunned.

"You really are taking this, seriously? Huh?"

"I am an all or nothing kind of person, Mer, you should know that." Savine looked at her seriously and Meredith nodded.

"It is good to see… but a nun? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"More like a precaution," Savine corrected and that got Meredith thinking. The tax accountant was quite intuitive when she wanted to be and a light bulb went off. Savine could tell by the sudden knowing look her old friend was giving her.

"It's not who I think it is, is it?"

"How long have you known me, Meredith?" Savine fired back with a look of defeat, which gave Meredith all the answers she needed.

"Does he still play with the Howlers?"

Savine groaned in affirmative. It just sucked more that he was a musician. Savine always had a profound weakness for the art types.

"You are so going to cave," Meredith told her otherwise. "If it is who I think it is, you are so going to cave Sav and I am going to tell you: I told you so! I worked here for nearly four years and that man is sex walking. He just gets better with age." Again, Savine groaned in affirmative. That man was so her type and more but she could not touch. She could just sneak a peek and then go deal with her lady parts when she got home.

"If he continues to only come in twice a week, I will be good. He's already been in for his beer twice this week so I should be good for the weekend," Savine said with a smile of relief when out of the blue 'Sweet Home Alabama,' started to play on the speakers.

She scrunched up her face, as if in visible pain and Meredith just laughed. She didn't mean too but she couldn't help it. Her old friend lived to seize the moment and loved to take risks. Men included.

"Besides that… that is the only bad thing about working here," Savine forced herself to go back to work by pouring another glass of wine for Meredith, which her friend gladly took with another chuckle.

"Ash is not that bad."

"Argh! I am not listening." Savine then made a show of covering up her ears and Meredith yanked her arms down.

"In all seriousness, you will be fine Savine. That man only comes here for beer, a quick chat with the boys and guitar solos. I worked here for nearly five years and I have never seen him pick up here. He evades. I think Sanctuary is his pussy-free zone or something. Every guy has one." Meredith muttered.

"Or, he could be gay?" Savine suggested otherwise and Meredith shook her head, vigorously. "No way! And that's just plain mean to say. They can't have all the good ones!" Meredith frowned and it was now Savine's turn to laugh. "You never know, Mer."

"You're evil," Meredith stuck her tongue out and Savine returned it.

"No, you are wrong Savine and if there is anyone that could finally get to sleep with that man, well someone I knew, it is you Savine. You just have to promise that you call me straightaway afterwards so you can give me details. I know a lot of women who want to know what that man is packing," Meredith muttered in all seriousness and Savine frowned. She might have a huge sex drive but she was no slut.

"Gee thanks Mer. Your confidence in my abilities to be a hoe warms my little black heart," she couldn't help but snap and Meredith looked ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Sav. I didn't mean it that way!" She quickly apologized. "You're a lady with a huge appetite. Not a slut."

"You're damn right, I am," Savine crossed her arms.

"It's just… you're you Sav. You just have this special spark that attracts men for more. You're a incredible force of nature," Meredith muttered carefully.

"And with that compliment, you are out of my bad books. Apology accepted." Meredith breathed out a sigh of relief and Savine patted her shoulder. "I can't wait to get the story," Meredith grinned and Savine rolled her eyes.

"So close, so close," she muttered and went back to cleaning glasses. Meredith just giggled behind her wine. Even knowing Ash was in the bar, set her teeth on edge. That song was both a blessing and a curse. Savine had no idea why it is played every time he entered the building just that it did. Maybe it was a prank the Peltier boys played? Who knew?

All Savine knew that now was the time to grow fixated with her work and sneak a peek when she could. She had to reward herself for keeping the bar in tiptop shape. She was on her third glass of cleaning when she felt him near.

The hair on her arms prickled and the air felt thick, as if it carried a flush of heat. She saw his leather jacket slide up next to Meredith out of her peripheral but she didn't dare to look up just yet. She had to mentally prepare herself. _Okay, Savine. Deep breath in. Count to three and slowly release_. It was now time to think of a hideous workout video by Richard Simmons.

"Hey Ash, how are you going?" She heard Meredith ask in a cheery tone.

"Good thanks, Meredith." That deep voice of his just seemed to wash right through Savine and she had to fight against the urge to close her eyes and savor it. His voice was rough with a dash of elegant authority. For a second, she wondered how he sounded in the throes of pleasure. Would he growl if she went down on him? Or, would he groan out a sweet release? How husky could that voice get?

It seemed that Savine didn't hear the rest of their conversation because the next thing, she realised was Meredith clicking her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry," she quickly blurted out and kept her eyes focused on Meredith's forehead even though she itched to check out the goods beside her. But a close-up ogle was bad. A close-up view let to flirting and Savine didn't trust herself tonight to keep it professional. She totally had Meredith to thank for that. The girl has thrown her off her game with all of her teasing and pestering.

"Ash wants a beer, Captain Obvious," Meredith told her but her eyes told another story. They were challenging her to slip up. _Bring it on_ , were Savine's thoughts. So she took another deep breath. Grabbed Mr Sex on Legs's favourite beer, tapped off the lid and placed it in front of him, all while keeping her eyes on Meredith.

"It's on the house," she blurted out and with a quick turn, she exited stage right for the bathroom. Meredith was so going to pay for this. They were roommates. Meredith better watch out.


	2. Chapter 2

Playlist: Trickster by Kidneythieves

Chapter one

The days continued for Savine. She went to class and did her assessment then she went home to hangout with Meredith. She went to work and avoided Ash as best she could.

A new normal was established and Savine did not like it one bit because it was a missing a vital part: her twin brother Sivan.

It was now two months since he went missing on a side job and the key players of their secret life were starting to notice.

Vincent, their boss called her and demanded to know as soon as Sivan surfaced. He was under the impression that Sivan was taking an extended timeout like he usually did in the past. But two months worth of holiday time was unheard of for the thief. Her twin was an adrenaline junkie and grew restless if he didn't have a project.

As far as Vincent was concerned, Sivan's time to play was over along with hers. Their boss wanted his "lucky seven" team back on the field as soon as possible. Savine promised to come back to work with Sivan and that was that.

There was no way he was going to tell Vincent her brother was actually missing. Sivan only took timeout to do his own tomb raiding. If Vincent found out he was taking contracts for other art dealers, both of them would be ancient history. Vincent took loyalty very seriously. He even gave her bank account a bonus and it wasn't because she was a model employee.

To work for Vincent, you had to know when to read between the lines. The extra money was for finding Sivan.

Savine knew how her boss worked, if she didn't find her brother soon… Vincent will get the whole gang on it.

Time was slowly running out.

When she got her hands on her twin, he was so going to pay for the trouble he always seemed to cause. Savine contemplated freezing his bank accounts this time for revenge and changing the locks in his apartment.

"Such a pain in the ass," Savine grumbled while she put her bag away in her locker.

Aimee, one of the Peltier siblings, called her in to help out with the Saturday night shift.

A couple of things fell out of her bag and Savine collected them up with another grumble. Some of it was spare clothes she always carried around and the rest was paper. She chucked the clothes back in and locked her locker. She quickly went through the papers and most of it was receipts for takeout.

Savine went to trash the receipts when she noticed an old photograph in the pile. It was a picture of her and Sivan when they were fifteen. She remembered her mother took it before they left New Orleans. They were standing in front of their old driveway and Sivan was hugging her tightly while she pulled a silly face at the camera.

Savine felt her heart twinge in nostalgia. Those times were much simpler and their parents were still alive. The old pang of grief swarm through her heart then and Savine locked down her emotions.

She had a promise to keep and she made it in blood. She had to get Sivan back. He was the only family she had left. Without him it was just her then.

Savine closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. She squeezed as many muscles as she could and released them to relieve the sudden tension she felt.

 _Fucking Sivan,_ she cursed mentally and she tucked the photo into her back pocket. She took a few more deep breaths and opened her eyes with a smile. 'Fake it until you make it,' was her motto.

She tied her long black hair back into a messy bun and powered out to the bar.

It was nearly 10pm at Santuary and already the bar was getting smashed with customers. Aimee was busy serving and Cherif, oldest of the Peltier quad waved her down. Both Peltiers were behind the bar. Cody and Alain were also heading to help so Savine got to work.

She was thankful for the distraction. The hours flew by and the alcohol flowed. The bar got so busy that Savine didn't even notice 'Sweet Home Alabama' being played when Ash walked in. In fact, she hardly noticed 'Mr Sex on Legs' as Meredith loved to call him. Cherif served the guy and then he disappeared into the crowd with his favourite brew.

The crowd at the bar didn't die down until nearly one in the morning and the Peltiers left her to it. She was really good at holding the fort. They promised to be back if it got crazy again.

Since there were no more customers, Savine redid her hair into a side braid. Her messy bun disintegrated from all of the quick moving around she just did. She pulled a face when she smelt her shirt, she reeked of alcohol.

"Aims," Savine called out and Aimee stopped walking past the bar with her tray of food.

"What's up?" The blonde perked up cheerfully, she always did at the nickname Savine gave her. She thought it was sweet and was now trying to come up with a nickname for Savine.

"Do you mind if I slip to the back and quickly change my shirt? I reek," Savine grimaced and Aimee agreed with a laugh.

"You can borrow my deodorant too if you life, it's in the staff bathroom," Aimee offered and Savine threw her a thumb's up.

"Thanks! You're the best Aims."

Savine then quickly ran to the back and ravaged through her locker for a clean tank top. She tossed her Sanctuary shirt in for cleaning and quickly changed. She sprayed herself with Aimee's deodorant in the staff bathroom and checked if she looked presentable in the mirror and cursed at what she saw.

Her black tank top was cut low and she had some major cleavage going on. She knew she wasn't going against the dress code but she still didn't want to give the customers the wrong idea.

It will just have to do for tonight and she quickly rearranged her necklace: a golden sun pendant on a silver chain. It was a family heirloom that came in a set and she never took it off. Her twin wore the matching necklace: a golden double bow and arrow on a black cord. Their great grandfather apparently picked them up from a second hand store years ago and decreed the necklaces to be the Taylor's family heirlooms because they couldn't afford anything fancier.

With a yawn she went back to work. She had a break coming up in half an hour and Savine figured she would use it to brew some black coffee and study. Caffeine will keep her going.

She went to rub down the bar countertop and she hummed along to Sanctuary's house band: The Howlers do a cover of Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. It was their last cover until the lead singer, Angel called that they were having a break and Aimee's playlist of old American rock'n'roll started to play over the speakers.

Savine was sweeping behind the bar when she noticed 'Mr Sex on Legs' head her way and she paused to look because she knew from instinct that he wanted another beer. He was all sweaty from playing guitar with the Howlers and Savine tried not to drool.

Wearing a short sleeved black shirt, he had the best set of arms she'd ever seen. Tanned and gorgeous, every muscle was honed to perfection and it wasn't just his arms. The sweat from his playing made the shirt cling to a muscled chest that he looked like he had been custom made for licking.

He still wore his dark sunglasses and Savine sucked her breath in sharply at the sight he made.

Holy lord of fantasy. He was unbelievably tall, lean and ripped. His shirt clung to that perfect body and didn't quite reach the waistband of his pants. Instead, it exposed a mouth-watering glimpse of a hard tanned washboard stomach. His jeans rode low on his narrow hips, dipping down so much that it made her wonder if he had on underwear.

He was also chewing gum in the sexiest manner she'd ever seen. Sweaty and gorgeous, he reached up to pull out a hair tie and he set free a mane of coal black hair with a red stripe in the front.

The heavy footfall of his boots then stopped and Ash looked down his elegant nose at her. He moved like he was about to speak when Savine couldn't contain herself and she did the whacky.

With quick feet, she grabbed and opened his favourite beer before he could say anything. She kept her eyes down when she served him.

"On the house," she forced out before she went to clean glasses on the other side of the bar, far away from the sexiest man she had ever seen roam the earth.

Her face was no doubt on fire. This wasn't the first time she did that and it wouldn't be the last.

She rubbed her face in distress and forced herself to work. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she strangely could feel the weight of Ash's eyes on her still. He hadn't left the bar yet, in fact he parked himself, looking quite comfortable on a barstool.

Savine peered at him over her shoulder and he stared right back while he took a long sip of his beer. He rested that thick lower lip of his around the rim and it was as if he knew she was looking. He raised his dark eyebrows behind all that gorgeous long hair and Savine snapped her head forward and swallowed.

She was so fucked and she was so going to hell for what she was thinking about doing with those seductive lips of his.

Savine then gave her brain a mental job to keep her distracted. She started to count how many glasses she was cleaning. She made her way to five when she suddenly heard giggling.

Curious, she turned to look and saw two women talking to Ash and he didn't like it one bit. Savine could tell by the sudden tenseness she noticed in his arms and jaw. Her twin reacted the same way when she got on his nerves. Typical annoyed male response.

One of the girls started to stroke his arm and Ash calmly removed her hand from him. It was in that moment that Savine experienced two waves of emotions. One was concern because Ash really did not like the attention he was getting and the second was relief. The mystery was solved. Ash was gay.

What hot-blooded man with a face like his and youth turned down two drunken girls? Two drunken girls that looked to be, on closer inspection, college students in their early twenties.

The girls amped up their game then. One rubbed herself against Ash's side and the other reached to touch his hair.

Ash stood up and pressed his back into the bar, and that was how Savine knew it was game over.

"Hey, desperado and desiderata, paws off my customer!" Savine stormed over with her dishrag and the two girls jumped at her intrusion.

"Mind your own business!" The one on the left whined and Savine mentally dubbed her as Desperado out of the duo.

"You made it my business, when you put your fake tits and plastic nails where they are not wanted," Savine frowned.

Desiderata, the girl on the right gasped at her in outrage and Savine checked them out again to reaffirm her suspicions. Both had breasts that looked way too perky and huge for their builds. The size was unnatural for their hip to waist ratio and both girls were doled up to the nines with their acrylics and short dresses.

"I can have you fired for this bitch!" Desperado scowled and Desiderata backed up her friend with a sneer. Savine couldn't help but laugh at their threat. They reminded her of two fluffy bunnies who were cranky that they ran out of carrots.

"Sanctuary has a strict no harassment policy. You either come in peace or leave in pieces," Savine cracked her fists and reached for the water hose. She pointed it towards the girls.

"This policy includes all of Sanctuary's patrons: male or female," she warned darkly and Desperado finally lost her namesake. In that moment, she finally understood. Savine gave her the look she reserved for security guards she had no trouble taking out and she had taken out many a guard in her time. She knew her deep green eyes were as cold as ice in that moment and Desiderata gulped under her glare.

To backup her threat, Savine turned on the hose and the girls scrammed for the door. Apparently they valued their makeup more than anything else.

Savine only ended up wetting the sink where they kept ice and she turned off the hose with an evil sounding chuckle.

"You didn't have to do that," Ash's deep voice suddenly rolled through her and Savine looked at him, unafraid. His dismissal of the girls created a barrier and she breathed at ease. Even her high sex drive had a moral compass.

"Of course, I did. No one gets harassed under my nose. No one," she said strongly and she meant every word.

Ash surprised her by staying quiet. He just continued to stare down into her eyes. A new kind of tension started to grow between them and it unnerved the hair on the back of her neck again.

"Um…," she cleared her throat, feeling self-conscious which never happened so she forced herself to snap out of it. She was a bartender and Ash was her customer.

"Do you want another beer?" She asked and Ash folded his long body back onto the barstool.

"Only if it's on the house," the corner of his mouth quirked up into a half smile.

"Oh, har, har, very funny," Savine fought against her own smile at the joke and she fetched him another beer.

"On the house?" Ash raised a dark eyebrow.

"Of course it is, you need to treat yourself after being pawed at by those desperate kitties," Savine chuckled and Ash took a sip with a laugh.

"I would introduce myself but Meredith probably already did that for me," Ash said and Savine leaned against the bar with her arms folded.

"A proper introduction would still be nice," she replied and Ash held out his hand.

"My name's Acheron, Ash for short," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Acheron. My name's Savine, Sav for short," Savine shook his hand in greeting and her hand strangely felt tingly when she let go of his hand but that didn't surprise her one bit.

Her skin always tingled in a nice way when she touched a man she found attractive. But it was safe now. Nothing was going to happen. She couldn't wait to tell Meredith that she was proven right with her assumptions.

"Nice to meet you too, Savine and thanks," Ash tipped his beer to her in salute.

"I know where to find a good bouncer now, you outshine Remy any day."

Savine laughed at that. Remy was twice her size and had a ruthless attitude towards the customers.

"How long have you been in New Orleans?" Ash asked in curiosity, which nearly surprised the pants off Savine. She took Ash as the tall, dark, handsome and silent type.

"Off and on. I grew up here before I moved away at fifteen but now I am back."

"Missed the place?"

"Yeah and to go to school. I go to Tulane," Savine answered and Ash nodded. He grew quiet again and took up staring. In that moment, she had his complete attention and Savine didn't feel weirded out by it. It was his curious silence that she found troubling.

She was going to make up some excuse to leave when Aimee saved her just in the nick of time.

"I am here to take over for your break," the blonde walked behind the bar and Savine chucked her the dishrag.

"Thank god, I am dying for a coffee," Savine breathed. "Thanks Aims."

Aimee shooed her away with a smile when Ash stopped her in her tracks again with his voice.

"See you around, Savine," he nodded and Savine returned the nod, feeling a tad awkward about it.

"See you around, Acheron," she replied and quickly left the bar area.

She only took five steps before she ran into a face she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Well… aren't you a sight for sore eyes, princess."

"Took you long enough to notice," Savine deadpanned.

"We would've been quicker if somebody knew how to communicate like a normal human being."

"Don't make me break your balls again, Xander," Savine glared at her best friend and old partner in crime.

There he stood in his signature outfit of smart black casual. Black business slacks, leather shoes, velvet vest and black buttoned down shirt. Xander only wore black and he had an obsession with velvet. If he could drape himself in velvet he would. He kept his short auburn curls tucked behind his eyes and his brown eyes twinkled.

It was like he never left her side and he was even holding her travel mug, no doubt full of black coffee.

Xander gave her a goofy grin. But his mention of 'we' didn't escape her attention. Her fellow gang member came with backup.

"I come bearing coffee so you can't break my balls. That would be mean," Xander tried to sound serious with his ever-present grin and Savine eyed the travel mug like it was liquid gold.

"It better be black," she countered and Xander passed her the mug. Savine carefully lifted the lid and she smiled at what she found inside.

"My hero," she purred at the coffee like a cat with catnip and she took a grateful sip. "Mmmm… so good."

"Now, when you are done freaking me out with your pornstar act with the coffee, can we talk outside? We're attracting attention from your coworkers," Xander pointed out and Savine quickly saw the truth in his words. The Peltiers, the Howlers and even Ash was eyeing them.

"On second thought, I think it would be in your favor if you kept up the pornstar act outside. For once, the girls might not do it," Xander indicated to her cleavage and Savine covered her face in distress.

"Don't tell me you brought him," she cringed.

"No, I did not bring him. He followed and he has at least agreed to wait outside instead of barge into the place like a Neanderthal," Xander muttered and Savine rubbed the back of her neck.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad is he?"

"He left the scale a long time ago, Sav. Siven send the letter to him."

"Oh shit," Savine cursed and Xander took back her coffee.

"You'll get this back later now come on," Xander beaconed with a hand on her lower back and Savine looked up at her best friend and bit her lower lip.

"How do I look?"

"Like a hot mess," Xander started to lead her out of Sanctuary.

"You would make a terrible cheerleader, Xander," Savine scowled and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm a gay man does not mean I automatically would love to shake pompoms."

Savine chucked at his forlorn features. Xander hated the gay man stereotypes with a passion and Savine loved to tease him about it.

"Bitch," he grumbled and Savine blew him a raspberry.

"You deserve it for letting him follow you here," she countered.

"My brother has a mind of his own and it is quiet a stubborn one," Xander defended himself and Savine hugged herself when they walked out of Sanctuary.

Remy was at the door and seemed to ask her with his eyes if she was okay.

"All good, Remy. Just catching up with old friends on my break. I'll be back soon," she reassured and Remy nodded back with hard eyes, not believing her one bit. She never left Sanctuary on her breaks. So he kept an eye on her while they walked further down the street.

Xander didn't need to lead her anywhere, she knew where to go.

There he was on the side of the road, taking a long drag from his cigarette while he leaned against his black 1969 Dodge Charger.

"Xavier," Savine greeted her on and off lover and fellow thief.

"Savine," he replied in his Irish brogue. His accent was a lot heavier than Xander and his dark brown eyes striped her down like they always did.

She breathed out heavily when he moved to stand up properly and he looked like sin itself. He dressed quite similar to his brother, Xander. Smart casual but with a black suit jacket and white button shirt. She knew that body of his intimately and watched it grow and change since they were teenagers.

Unlike Xander, Xavier kept his hair short with a buzz cut and he had no curls. He also had a whole lot more muscle.

"You shouldn't have come," she folded her arms and Xavier took another drag from his cigarette.

They were off right now and Savine was determined to keep it that way. They tried to make it work more times than she could count and it took her a long time to learn that. They worked better as coworkers on a heist.

"Sivan thought I had too otherwise he would not have addressed his goodbye letter to me," Xavier countered.

Savine and her brother setup 'goodbye letters' to be couriered out to each other if they were missing in action. She had been waiting for that letter for weeks and to hear that Xavier of all people had it, pissed her off.

"How long have you had it?" She snapped and Xavier stalked her closely with a growl.

"Hey, cool it!" Xander quickly stood between them and he passed Savine back her coffee as a precaution. She was usually the one to start the fistfights.

"It took us four weeks to track you down! We thought you were dead too!" Xavier shouted and something akin to worry flickered through his hard brown eyes and Savine uncaringly took a sip of her coffee.

"Finally, the big old brute shows he cares," she rolled her eyes and Xander shot her a warning look to cool it again.

"You know what?" Xavier glared down at her and pulled out a thick envelope out of his jacket and passed it to his brother.

"You deal with this, I'm getting a fucking drink," Xavier chucked Xander the envelope and he stormed away for the nearest bar which happened to be Sanctuary.

"And there's the legendary Murphy quit and run!" Savine yelled at his back in pure sarcasm.

"And the crowd goes wild!" She backed up with a clap and Xavier flipped her the bird without looking back.

"You need to let it go one day Savine," Xander sighed and Savine frowned at him for even suggesting it.

"He lead me on, Xav! On and off for years! And-

Savine trailed off with a grimace. She couldn't go back there. In fact, she refused to go back there. She had to stay focused on what was important and that was her twin.

"Give me the fucking thing," she scowled and Xander passed the envelope over.

Her eyes teared up when she saw Sivan's handwriting. He wrote her name in his large messy scrawl. The envelope was of course already open. Xavier's work no doubt and Savine finished her coffee before she braved the proverbial bullet and pulled out the envelope's contents.

Sivan's double bow and arrow necklace fell into her hand and Savine froze.

This was bad like seriously bad and she looked to Xander, feeling suddenly lost.

"Just read it," he advised and Savine did. She unfolded the letter and it was short and simple.

 _Savine,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I haven't come back yet and might be in a tight spot. But I don't want you to fret just yet which is why I am leaving my necklace behind. You know how much I love that old thing and I will come back for it. I always do. I will come back sis, I promise (cross my heart and hope to die and all that jazz)._

 _You might already know that I am off somewhere chasing the brooch of Artemis. FYI, I know you spy on my emails and phone calls occasionally, you noisy old woman._

 _But sis, this is no ordinary brooch and I have to go off the grid. This old trinket is worth millions and I already have a buyer interested. If I got this then we could retire for real. How cool is that?_

 _By going off grid, I have to go somewhere we, as explorers, have never dreamed of before._

 _All I can say is Plato's Timaeus is real, sis and this is where the brooch is. The rumored map is a crock._

 _A small part of me is hoping to see Lemuria too._

 _Don't worry about me, sis and take care. I will be back soon. We are the legendary 'lucky seven' team. I love you and all of your weirdness._

 _Your brother, Sivan._

 _P.S. Try not to kill Xavier while I'm gone._

"That moron," Savine relented after she finished reading the letter.

"Tell me about it," Xander agreed with a sigh.

"He is going after? I mean, what the actual fuck?! My twin is out there trying to find a mythical land?! Fuck!" Savine flipped out in outrage and Xander pulled her into a bear hug to calm her down.

"I know, your brother is crazy but we will get him back and then we'll kick his ass for it," Xander muttered calmly and Savine hugged his middle tightly for a minute before she stepped back.

This did not make sense one bit. Atlantis was not real and yet her twin thought it was. Sivan was the most skeptical person she knew and yet he believed.

"Sivan is the most skeptical person I know, this is not like him," she voiced her thoughts and Xander agreed with a nod.

"That's why I am thinking it could be true, maybe Atlantis was an ancient Greek province," Xander muttered and Savine could see the validity in his words.

She needed to talk to an expert about Ancient Greece about the possibility of an unknown province and as soon as possible. She needed someone who had extensive knowledge and that was when it clicked.

"Oh fuck me sideways," she cringed. Now she knew why Sivan mailed the letter to her ex-lover. Xavier was an ancient Greek history nut and it was why Vincent hired him in the first place.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" Xander raised an eyebrow and Savine nodded with a grim look in her eyes.

"I miss the simpler days where we just raided museums and auctions."

Xander gave her an amused look.

"Like I said before, fluff up the girls and go be your naturally sexy self. He could never tell you no," Xander advised and Savine groaned in dread.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed.

"For Sivan," Xander reminded her of the cause and she nodded.

"Yes for Sivan."

It was now time to get the angry Murphy to help and Savine checked her watch. Her break was nearly over but at least she had some coffee. So with Xander, she headed back to Sanctuary and tucked her brother's letter into her back pocket.

She clipped the necklace around her neck and Remy gave her an odd look for having it when she passed. But Savine shrugged off the observation. He probably was just checking out Xander again for any funny business.

She followed the stench of angry Murphy and tobacco back to the bar with Xander following close behind.

Aimee had her ex-lover all sorted with a whiskey on the rocks.

Ash was also still there with his beer but he was now talking to someone on his nodded at her in greeting when she took over from Aimee and the blonde went to wait tables.

Savine then got Xander his favourite drink: a glass of pinot noit. Xander sat beside his older brother and muttered thanks when she served his drink.

Xavier stayed quiet and quite fixated with the bottom of his glass.

"Need a top-up old man?" She prompted and without saying a word, Xavier moved his empty glass forward. Savine refilled his glass and left the bottle beside them.

"I'm only older than you by two years, kid," Xavier reprimanded and he took a long sip of his whiskey. He sounded a lot calmer now. The booze was doing its job.

Xander then pointed at his chest and at her cleavage, signaling her to use it, which did not escape his brother's notice.

"I am sitting right here, brother mine," Xavier grumbled and Savine took her best friend's advice with a cheeky look in her eyes. She knew how much Xavier loved her body. He worshipped it. So she stood right in front of Xavier at the bar and leaned forward onto her elbows.

Like a moth to a flame, Xavier's eyes flew between her chest and face.

"Come on, Xavier. Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Savine bit her lower lip slowly and Xavier's eyes feasted on them before he scowled.

"Fuck you both, seriously," he grumbled.

Xander and Savine then broke out laughing as one. Xavier then couldn't help but join in too to break the tension. Savine was the last one to stop laughing and she shared a meaningful look with Xavier.

"I'm willing to call a truce for Sivan's sake. You know that moron needs your help," she offered and Xavier took another sip of his drink in deep thought.

"Only if you promise to tell Xander next time you decide to disappear," he countered and Savine shared a look with her best friend.

"I was deeply worried," he held a hand dramatically to his chest and Savine mouthed an apology. Xander then threw her a wink to say it was okay.

"Boss doesn't know anything of this?" She asked Xavier and he gave her a 'duh' expression.

"Of course not. I like having Sivan around. He keeps things interesting and besides, Xan and I are due for a holiday too," he said and Xander pulled his brother into a headlock.

"Yay! He's on the team!" He cheered and Xavier shrugged him off with a frown.

"You are lucky you are my brother," he warned and Xander reached to drink his wine with a chuckle.

"This muppet is going to stay with you and hit the books," Xavier ordered and his younger brother's face fell.

"But that's the boring job," he complained.

"You lack the permits," Xavier reminded him and he looked at Savine.

"There's an excavation in the Aegean with my name on it."

Savine couldn't contain herself then and she moved forward to kiss his scruffy cheek in thanks and Xavier held her chin.

"You and the muppet have to get your asses to Nashville," he instructed and Savine looked at him oddly.

"A Kafieri is giving a lecture that might have a lead. Look into the family and you'll see what I mean," he released her chin and he stood up, downing the rest of his drink.

"Brother mine," he patted Xander on the back.

"Make sure she gets home in one piece, look after her. I have flights to book."

Xavier then turned to leave the bar but Savine quickly told him to wait. She quickly left the bar and pulled him into a tight hug.

This was a lot to ask for from Xavier. He was Vincent's right hand man.

Xavier returned her hug tightly and he buried his nose into her neck.

"Thank you, Xavier," she whispered.

"We'll get him back, I promise kid. I'll be in touch," Xavier promised and before she could distance herself, he stole one last quick kiss for good luck.

It was the briefest brush of lips and it left Savine feeling lost for words. There will always be something between them, she realised and she watched Xavier leave Sanctuary.

"I am so draping myself in velvet if the two of you end up together at the end of this," Xander muttered behind his wine and Savine rolled her eyes.

"Har, har, very funny."


	3. Chapter 3

Playlist: Judith Renholder Mix by A Perfect Circle

"Time to go, Xan," Savine said, approaching Xander's table with her bag. Aimee gave her the rest of the night off. When the Peltiers called her in on an unscheduled shift, she only helped out for a couple of hours.

"It's not even 3am yet and this band is rocking it," Xander pointed to the Howler's on stage and a sweaty Ash still playing guitar in the shadows.

Sanctuary was Xander's new favourite hangout in New Orleans and Savine didn't have to ask him why. Her best friend appreciated a good male specimen to ogle just like she did and Sanctuary was full of great looking men to check out.

"I have class at 11am," Savine folded her arms and she was exhausted. She had a major caffeine crash going on. Xander then pulled out his a small notebook from his back pocket and riffled through the small pages.

"You have a lecture about Ancient Greece with Dr Julian Alexander, yeah I know," Xander read off his notebook and from instinct, he pulled the notebook away before Savine could steal it off him with an angry glare.

It didn't surprise her one bit that Xander knew her class schedule but that didn't mean she was pleased about it. He was a highly skilled hacker and could stalk anyone for the right price.

"Do you know where I sleep too, Sherlock Holmes?" She snapped and Xander glanced at his notebook.

"Well…"

"Give me that blasted notebook," Savine tried to wrestle him for it but Xander quickly tucked the notebook into his pants and Savine made a face. There was no way she was touching Xander down there.

"Never mind." Xander laughed and sipped the last of his wine.

"We need tequila," he beamed and Savine gave him a look of mock horror.

"No way."

"Yes!" Xander persisted.

"You, me and tequila equals bad news," Savine reminded him and Xander couldn't argue with her there. They always got into trouble when tequila made an appearance and they usually had to be bailed out of jail the next day because of some crazy stunt they pulled.

"But we don't have costumes with us," Xander wriggled his eyebrows.

"No, Xander," Savine replied strongly.

"Fine, grandma. I'll get us some vodka then" Xander rolled his eyes and Savine gasped at the insult.

"Excuse me but I am not thirty yet, Mr thirty-one."

"In four months you will be thirty and if you keep going like this, you will not age gracefully like me," Xander stood up and it was Savine's turn to roll her eyes.

"I prefer not to age like a drunken rock star, thank you every much."

"It works for the Rolling Stones."

"Jagger has a lot of wrinkles, Xan," Savine told him otherwise.

"Wrinkles are lifelines, Sav. They show the world how fully you have lived and that is something you have not been doing lately."

Savine couldn't disagree with her best friend on that one and she sighed. She did find life quite stressful and demanding at the moment. Xander reached for her shoulders and he gently shook her from side to side.

"Christ, Sav! You're all tense! We need to loosen you up and let Savine have some fun. I'm thinking karaoke," Xander's eyes beamed excitedly and Savine knew she couldn't fight him on this. Xander was determined to see her have a good time.

"Besides, this might be the only time we could do this for a while."

"Okay," Savine agreed in defeat and Xander cheered.

"No tequila though," she outlined and Xander agreed with an excited nod. He made her sit down and then went to the bar. Savine took the opportunity then to text Meredith that she was pulling an all-nighter at the bar so she won't worry if she didn't see her in the morning. By the time she hit send, Xander returned with a huge tray of vodka shots and two tall bourbons with coke.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Savine gaped and Xander sat down with a chuckle. He then divided up the vodka shots in equal numbers and lifted one for himself.

"Loser has to get up onstage and sing with the Howlers," Xander challenged.

"Does that include the bourbons too?" Savine leaned onto the table and Xander smirked.

"Of course," he agreed and Savine pulled the hair tie out of her hair to let loose her long main. She needed to feel as free as possible.

"And the winner gets?"

Xander reaches into his pocket and jingles car keys.

"The Aegean is no place for a Charger. My brother will have to leave it behind and someone has to make sure the engine gets plenty of exercise while he is gone."

"You're on Murphy," Savine agreed to the wager and she reached for her first vodka shot.

"That's my girl!" Xander grinned and he put the car keys back into his pocket. With one hand, he then counted to three and they clinked their shots before they got into it. Savine coughed at the burn. It has been a while since she went out and did a night of hardcore drinking. Xander breezed through the first shot and Savine reached for her second shot. She hated to lose.

"Going alright there, babe?" Xander wriggled his eyebrows.

"Shut it, Murphy."

It was game on then and by the time Savine got through her fourth shot, Xander was starting to chuck down his bourbon. Savine scowled at her best friend's iron stomach and against her better judgment, she poured her fifth shot into her bourbon and coke and started chugging that down.

She gagged at the taste instantly and that was when the vodka caught up to her. Her mind was swimming in a nice tipsy state. Xander tried not to laugh while he drank the rest of his bourbon and with a triumphant grin; he turned the glass upside down onto the table. Savine only had a few sips to go with her bourbon mixed with vodka coke.

"Off you go!" He pointed at the stage and Savine gladly abandoned the rest of her drink with a cringe.

"I hate you," she grimaced and Xander laughed. Not only did she lose but also she was now going to make a fool out of herself where she worked. She so did not think this through. But a bet was a bet and if she didn't honour it, Xander then had leeway to pull pranks and she didn't want that. Xander was an evil-minded prankster.

Her head spun when she stood up and Savine grabbed the table for balance with a shocked laugh. Xander laughed out harder then and she flipped him the bird.

"Do you need some help, las?" Xander forced out with a much heavier Irish brogue and Savine shook her head strongly. She totally had this and she grabbed her bag.

"I'll be right back," She announced like the Terminator and focused all of her spinning attention on the Howlers. She bumped into a few tables and apologized profusely before she reached the thriving dancefloor. That was when she felt the familiar arms of Xander, wrapping around her waist to steady her.

"I got this!" She protested by hitting his arms away but Xander ignored it. He kept steering her through the dancing crowd until they approached the stage. The Howlers and Ash looked at them quite strangely until Xander called to the lead singer, Angel to come closer.

Angel promised too after the song was finished so Savine got lost in the music by swaying on her feet. The Howlers were doing a rendition of 'House of the Rising Sun.' Once Angel sang the last lyric; Xander lifted Savine by the waist and helped her sit up on the stage.

"Whoa, hold on there guys," Angel gapped at them both and Savine left her bag in the corner before trying to stand up. She stumbled a little and the Howlers went to help but Ash surprisingly beated them all to it. Savine felt like a dwarf when she grabbed onto Ash's hands and stood up. She leaned her head right back and stared up into his black sunglasses.

He was a huge mass of tall and sweaty sex appeal on a stick. His sweat even smelt drool worthy. But to Savine's amazement, she did not grow tongue-tied.

"You must get asked to go grocery shopping a lot, you can reach all the high shelves," she blurted and Ash surprisingly gave a half smile. That was when Savine noticed they were still holding hands and she felt overwhelming self-conscious about it. She really liked his hands.

"Um… thanks," she released her grip and Ash slowly released hers.

"You're welcome, Savine." His deep voice rolled through and that was when Xander yelled for her attention.

"Get on with it, Sav!" He beaconed and Savine rolled her eyes.

"Get on with what?" Angel asked and Savine looked down at Ash's boots, sheepishly.

"I lost a bet and now I have to sing. Do you guys mind?" The Howlers chucked at her expense but not Ash. He quietly went back to his shadowy corner with his guitar.

"Sure, why not!" Angel obliged and he went back to his microphone.

"We have a special treat for you guys! Sanctuary's very own bartender, Savine, will now sing you a tune or two!" The crowd cheered and Savine went to the microphone, squinting a little under the stage lights. It was in that moment that she thought of the perfect song to sing. A song that described her current situation perfectly. She then cleared her thought and forced out the first lyric.

"I can't get no satisfaction!"

The crowd soon joined in with singing the Rolling Stones classic and the Howlers quickly started to play along. She sang a little off key but by the second chorus, she was right on the money. Xander was her biggest supporter, he danced like a madman in the front row and that was when Savine finally let herself go and she danced the night away.

* * *

"Time to wake up, Savine!"

Someone with rough hands was shaking her shoulder and Savine slapped them away by turning onto her other side. She tried to get comfortable again by reaching for her other pillow but she ended up grabbing what felt like a hairy arm?

Savine woke up with a jolt along with her mysterious bed visitor. Xander frowned at her for pulling on his arm and he buried his head under her duvet, going back to sleep. Overwhelmed with confusion and what felt like a hangover from hell, Savine looked around her bedroom.

"You're late!" Xavier scolded from her side of the bed and he didn't look happy one bit. He never did when he found her in bed with another man, his gay brother included.

"Go away," she clutched her pounding head with a groan. She started to remember what happened last night. She remembered singing with the Howlers and rocking it out with Ash on his guitar at one stage. The tall hunk even humored her with some dramatic guitar playing and singing which he was freakishly good at. Savine owned that stage until Xander beaconed her off it and together, they hit a few more bars that had karaoke until the sun came up and they caught a cab back to her place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked her ex-boyfriend. She didn't bother asking how. Xavier could get into Fort Knox if he wanted.

"Installing extra security for my ex-girlfriend," Xavier scowled. Well, that was nice but Savine didn't say that. Instead, she told him to go away again.

"You know I'm hung-over as fuck now Xav! So quit being a pest and beat it!" She shooed him away with her hands and she froze when Xavier made her look at her watch still on her arm. It was 10:30 am and she had a lecture she couldn't miss with Dr Julian Alexander. Attendance was compulsory unless she had a good reason and nurturing a hangover was not one of them. Her professor was quite old school with the way he taught. Savine jumped out of bed and cursed in every language she knew while she ran for her en suite.

"You're welcome!" Xavier remarked sarcastically and Xander threw a pillow to get him to shut up. The two Murphy brothers grumbled at one another while Savine quickly showered and got ready. Xavier and Xander were thankfully not in her bedroom when she left the bathroom and Savine got dressed. She threw on clean underwear, an old pair of jeans, sneakers and the first clean shirt she found.

It was a 'Godsmack' band shirt. She quickly ran a brush through her wet hair and she grabbed her backpack, throwing on some sunglasses as she left her bedroom. She could hear the brothers roaming around the kitchen so she powered down the steps, three at a time. Xander chucked her some aspirin as soon as she walked into the kitchen and he started to cook some breakfast. That was when it dawned on her…

"Meredith doesn't know you guys are crashing here," Savine rubbed her neck and Xavier shaking his head, told her otherwise.

"Nah, she does. Apparently, your drunk self announced it loudly when you came home this morning. But enough of that," Xavier knocked his fists along the countertop.

"You need to get to school. Come on, I have some coffee and a bagel in the car," he beaconed with an arm around her shoulder and he started to lead her out of the house.

"Meet me in the library after class, Sav!" Xander yelled after them and Xavier gave her a lift to school. He stayed quiet while she sipped her coffee, ate some of her bagel and popped some aspirin for her headache.

"Thank you for the lift, coffee and bagel," Savine said with a mouth full of food and Xavier just grumbled in reply while he continued to drive.

"You leave for Nashville with Xander tomorrow. Dr Kafieri's presentation is on Thursday night. You fly back on Friday and if I'm not mistaken, you have a paper due for Dr Julian Alexander that day as well so you better hand that in before you leave to avoid arousing suspicion," Xavier instructed like the stern leader he was deep down and Savine gave him a sarcastic salute.

"Yes, Dad and FYI, you do not need to keep an eye on my schooling. I am ahead in my classes, thank you very much. I finished that paper two weeks ago. Ancient Greece is my 'cake' class."

By 'cake,' she meant easy. Xavier taught her a lot about Ancient Greece when they were together.

"I don't know what I'll do with myself if I found out you failed that class," Xavier muttered in all seriousness.

"Go back to school yourself? 'Cause I learned it all from you?" Savine suggested and Xavier shot her a glare.

"No. I would take you to get your hearing checked," he deadpanned and Savine rolled her eyes. They soon arrived at the drop off zone at Tulane University and without saying a goodbye, Savine got out of the car.

"Don't forget to hand in that paper!" Xavier yelled at her back and Savine flipped him the bird. She vaguely heard the man laugh before he took off with a roar of his Charger.

* * *

Dr Julian Alexander approached teaching in the same manner he approached war thousands of years ago, with a firm hand. He gave no extensions and he expected attendance from all of his students unless they had a valid excuse.

It took a little while for his students to learn the message every semester and Julian gave them a little leeway during that transition period. But by week four, he expected nothing but the best from his students. The majority got the message and followed through but there was always that one odd student who didn't follow through.

That semester it was Miss Taylor.

"Miss Taylor, I'm glad you could join us."

Savine cringed when Julian spotted her sneaking into class and she quickly took a seat closed to the door. Her fellow students chuckled at her expense. This was not the first time she walked in late and it probably won't be the last.

"Sorry, Professor A!" She tried to look apologetic but failed miserably by the glare Julian kept throwing her way and he crossed his ankles while he continued to lean against his desk.

Julian shook his head and then proceeded to start his lecture on the vastness that is Ancient Greek history. Things, Savine already knew back to front thanks to her thieving ways and Xavier, so she proceeded to do what she usually did in Professor Alexander's class and she slept.

The majority of her classes were cake classes or whatever they called them and she only did it to keep up her cover as a freshman history student. With her vast knowledge, Savine knew she was probably senior level.

She made her desk comfortable with her backpack and she rested her head on it while she vaguely heard Julian go on about Sparta in his super sexy voice. Her sunglasses dug into her face though and she quickly shifted them away.

The coffee and bagel she forced down earlier did nothing to keep her awake and she was out in less than two minutes. Her professor had a nice voice to listen too.

Julian shook his head again when he noticed Savine sleeping and again he wondered why she even bothered to take his class. She always came late and slept through the rest of his lectures.

He guessed her to be around her early twenties and her wardrobe made him dread the day his daughters grew up. Her style was Goth with a dash of 'stripper.' Today, she was wearing loose jeans that rode too low to be considered descent, a pair of old sneakers and a black band shirt that looked two sizes small for her chest.

Julian doubted she could fit a bra under that thing and her hair was never well groomed. It was a wild mane of black waviness she kept at bay with sunglasses. He really hoped his daughters didn't get into the grunge look.

The rest of class then went reasonably quickly and Savine felt like she just closed her eyes when the loud racket of her fellow students woke her up. She really needed more sleep and food. Preferably something greasy. How much did she drink last night? She wondered.

"Class is finished, Miss Taylor," Julian suddenly said to her left and Savine groaned with her eyes still closed. She could sense another lecture coming along.

"Hey, Professor A," She opened her eyes and sat up properly with a stretch.

"Class is finished," Julian repeated himself.

"Yeah, I heard the commotion," she shot back and Julian moved to go back to his desk when Savine's voice stopped him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Savine started to say. "It is about the paper due on Friday…"

Not this again, Julian grumbled mentally. Yesterday, he argued with the Dean on why he couldn't give extensions to three hockey players in his class.

"Miss Taylor, I do not give extensions and you would know that if you have bothered to read the syllabus which I doubt since I have yet to see you open a book or write notes," Julian interrupted and Savine's mouth fell open.

"Or, if you actually bothered to do anything else besides use this class as an opportunity to nap. Miss Taylor, if you follow the syllabus, pay attention and do the work according to the study guide then this class will come quite easily to you. This class is not easy but it is not hard either. If you tried, you could do quite well but you don't try. You don't do anything. I'm not sure what you expect, but youth and looks will only get you so far. If you want to succeed in not only this class but in life in general, you have to put more effort in it."

Savine was floored in that moment, completely and utterly floored.

"It is not too late either to drop this class without it affecting your grade point average."

And with that, Julian walked back to his desk, gathered his things and left the classroom.

She hadn't been this mad since she found out Sivan disappeared and Savine angrily cursed out her professor by calling him a wanker when he was out of earshot.

So he wanted work, well he was bloody going to get it. With that resolve, Savine collected her things and went hunting for Xander in the campus library. She had a professor to prove wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: This first lot of chapters were used to flesh out the dynamics of Savine's characterisation and previous history, also fleshing out her insertion into the Dark-Hunter universe and approach to Ash. The plot really takes off from the next chapter :)**

 **I am also posting songs I listen to a lot while writing certain chapters.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Playlist: Red Sam by Flyleaf

* * *

Xander knew not to say anything when Savine joined him in the campus library. He knew when his best friend was pissed off. She gave off this 'don't fuck with me' vibe and she was focused…. too focused. A focused and pissed off Savine was a dangerous combination.

So, he quietly kept focused on his own research and watched Savine work on her laptop like a mad woman. She quietly ran to get books, left, right and center. Their worktable was covered in scribbled notepaper and opened textbooks in no time.

Out of curiosity, Xander read a few of her notes and his eyes widened. Savine was holding nothing back on whatever first year paper she was working on and that was a bad idea.

She was writing her paper in Iron Age Ancient Greek but not just any ordinary Iron Age script, Savine was writing in Linear B script. A writing system used to write Greek during Mycenaean times. The Linear B script was lost around c.1100 BCE and with it, all knowledge of writing vanished from Greece until the time when the Greek alphabet was developed in c. 800 BCE.

Only the top historians in the world knew Linear B Script off by heart or in this case, some of the best thieves of antiquity.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Xander reached for her notes. She was even writing in Latin, French and Italian. This didn't surprise him at all; Savine was quite gifted with languages.

"This better not be for a paper, Savine. You are not that advanced in your degree," Xander whispered but Savine ignored him. She kept typing away at her laptop with her reading glasses drawn low. She was now mumbling Latin under her breath.

"I am dead serious, Sav. This can blow your cover," Xander hissed. Savine glanced at him and stopped typing. She was finished translating her paper anyway.

"I got three words for you Xan. Veni, vidi, vici."

 _I came. I saw. I conquered._

In that moment, Xander knew he couldn't say anything to deter his best friend from going down this path.

"You reap what you sow, Sav."

Savine rolled her eyes and hit print on her laptop. She had a professor to prove wrong and it will be a short and sweet victory.

"Give me the lowdown when I get back. I won't be long," she quickly packed up her things and Xander watched her in disappointment.

"There are some things that are worth more than your pride, Savine."

Savine stood up with a sigh. She knew he had a point but at the same time, she couldn't shake it off. She had to do this for herself and Savine couldn't remember the last time she did something that was solely for her benefit.

"Like, I said, I won't be long," she said.

"You are officially the most stubborn woman, I know, Savine but you are also my best friend and best friends don't leave each other in the lurch. I'm tagging along," Xander grumbled and he quickly backed up his things too. He had plenty of research on past archaeological digs in the Aegean for now.

Savine smiled at Xander's thoughtfulness. She might not have his support on this decision but that didn't mean Xander stopped being her supportive best friend.

"Just so you know, this is more than just pride. My professor pretty much called me a lazy airhead who only uses her looks to get ahead in life," Savine finally told him and Xander's mouth fell open in shock.

"Yeah, I know, right?" She grimarced and Xander frowned on her behalf.

"Forget what I said then, Sav. Let's roast this professor and get ice cream afterwards to celebrate. You go, girl," Xander cheered her on and Savine kissed his cheek in thanks and they left to go to the library printer. Xander was as feminist as she was and was an avid supporter of 'girl power.'

* * *

Professor Anderson Bartosiewicz and Chair of the Classical Studies department was not happy with the way the archives in his department were being manhandled. Hebrew texts were mixed up with the Sumerian texts and modern sources were chucked carelessly with the ancient sources. It was a big mess, along with the office filing system and he only had himself to blame for it. He employed the first temp the local job agency sent over when he made a request for a new office assistant last week. Anderson didn't check the new girl, Kristina's credentials. It was a rush decision because the department needed the extra help immediately.

But Anderson believed in second chances and he was going to give Kristina one more chance. So with bated breath, Anderson locked up the double doors to the archives. It was passed sundown so he will get Kristina to fix the archives another day. She only worked at the office part-time. But now it was home time and Anderson made his way to the foyer. All of his other colleagues have already gone home for the day so he double-checked to see if all of the office doors were locked too on his way out. You could never be too careful when it came to the world of antiquities.

To his surprise, Anderson spotted Kristina making her way to Dr Julian Alexander's office and she was holding a bundle of paper.

When Anderson first met Kristina, she reminded him of a mouse waiting to be squashed by an elephant. She was quite tiny despite her five foot seven height and stilettos. It was her presence, mousey brown hair, thick black rimmed glasses, tiny eyes and small voice that gave him that impression. Kristina seemed like she was still stuck in her cotton wool cocoon.

"A student wanted to hand in their paper early for Dr Alexander," she indicated.

"Thank you, Kristina, I'll make sure he gets it. Dr Alexander has left for the day," Anderson reached for the paper and Kristina gently passed it over.

"Thank you, Professor Bartosiewicz and I know Dr Alexander has already left. He didn't want to be late for his dinner reservation at Café Pontalba, which was what I told the student," Kristina said.

"Come, again?" Anderson steadied himself against the wall because a part of him couldn't believe what he just heard. Kristina didn't just tell a student how they could contact a professor outside of a university setting. That was confidential information.

"She was quite adamant that she saw Dr Alexander today about the paper, Professor because she will be out of town for a while. I hope that is okay," Kristina started to look nervous and just like that she blew the second chance Anderson gave her.

Anderson took a deep breath. He hated firing people but he knew in this case it had to be done. He couldn't have staff giving out his teacher's personal information.

"We need to have a chat in my office, Kristina. Please follow me," He beaconed nicely and Kristina quietly followed. While he led the way, Anderson glanced at the mysterious paper in his hands and what he read stopped him in his tracks.

"What was that student's name, Kristina?" He blurted while he flickered through pages that was the same paper but written in different languages. The use of Linear B Script and Iron Age Ancient Greek amazed him beyond belief.

"Her name is Savine Taylor. She's an undergrad student," Kristina answered.

"Can you please get me her contact information from the student directory?"

With a silent nod, Kristina turned away to return to her computer in the foyer.

Anderson continued to read through Savine's paper and he got more impressed the more he read. Now this was a student, he definitely wanted working in his department.

* * *

The huge table at the back of Café Pontalba was full of chatter and laughter. Julian looked around the table, feeling quite blessed. His closet family and friends sat at this table. He even included his once Roman enemy, Valerius Magnus apart of his family. The Roman was laughing with his wife Tabitha at something Selena Laurens said. Selena's husband, Bill Laurens, was also laughing along with them. Across the table, Kyrian Hunter was pointing to cutlery on the table and saying what they were in Greek to his wife, Amanda Hunter, to refresh her memory. Meanwhile, Julian's wife, Grace Alexander, watched this all unfold with a sip of her wine. They had more friends coming to join them soon.

Julian relaxed into his seat further and wrapped an arm across his wife's chair. After today, he needed this. Good company to de-stress with.

"Tough day?" Grace asked and Julian got lost in her eyes, happily.

"It is better now," he replied and Grace smiled back. They then joined in the conversation with Kyrian and Amanda when they suddenly heard the restaurant's seating hostess talk loudly to a young woman holding a bunch of paper and barreling down on them with murder in her eyes.

Julian sighed when he realized who it was.

"Do you know her, Julian?" Grace asked her husband.

"Yes… unfortunately," he stood up to face the fireworks. "She's one of my students. I might have been a bit hard on her today."

"She looks like she's on a warpath," Kyrian said to Julian in their native tongue.

"The war started when you left the classroom, Professor," Savine snapped back in perfect Greek and the entire table stared at her in shock, especially Julian and he wondered if maybe he was too quick with his accusations earlier that day.

"Miss Taylor –

"Professor A, shut your gob," Savine quickly interrupted him and shoves a few pages at him.

"Before, you so rudely interrupted and went off your rocker, I was going to tell you that I needed to hand in my paper early because I am going to be in Nashville for a couple of days to attend a lecture about possible Mesolithic findings from a recent excavation in the Aegean. And why am I even bothering to tell you this? Archaeological findings are way above your pay grade."

"Miss Taylor…"

"This is Linear B Script, the original Ancient Greek format," Savine shoved a few more pages at Julian.

"But in case that is too hard for you, here is my paper in Iron Age Greek, 800 BCE circa." She added more pages to the pile. "Medieval Greek." More pages. "Modern Greek." More pages. "If Greek is not your strong suit, here it is in Latin… French… Italian… heck even Ancient Sumerian."

At this point, Savine was beyond pleased at the shocked look on her professor's face.

"And I even dumbed it down further for you in English," she shoved the last of her pages at him. "If you lose my paper, don't fret. I gave copies to your assistant for safekeeping. See you in class, Professor A."

It was now time to make her big exit, so with a grin Savine turned to leave only to run smack-bang into a wall that was oddly man-shaped. The impact made her trip over her feet and her professor before she crashed into the corner of the table.

* * *

"I've seen many women swoon in your presence but I've never seen one pass out before, your gorgeousness knows no bounds babe," Tabitha laughed.

"Yeah, it helps me leap tall buildings in a single leap too," Ash rolled his eyes but Tabitha didn't notice because he wore his black aviators.

"Well… I am going to get her a coffee for when she comes too," Xander suddenly announced and Ash looked down at Savine's friend. He had seen him before at Sanctuary.

"Are you really sure that's all she needs?" Tabitha prompted and Xander gave a brisk nod in reply.

"My girl is tough as nails. She'll be all right in a couple of minutes. Believe it or not but she's been knocked out by nastier fellows than this," Xander pointed to Ash and Tabitha snorted. Ash strangely felt miffed by Xander's comment but for a whole other reason. He didn't like how the guy referred to Savine as 'his girl' and how he mentioned Savine's past history with being knocked out like it didn't matter.

His silence spoke volumes to Xander and he sighed.

"Not like that man, Sav likes to play around with boxing and marital arts occasionally," he cleared up quicksmart and shot Tabitha a look.

"She'll be a raving banshee when she wakes up. I recommend popping her some aspirin and water and maybe suggest some products from your store. I'll pay for it when I get back."

Tabitha gave Xander an odd look for that suggestion.

"Savine… is ah," Xander shot Ash an awkward look but then thought to hell with it because it looked like Savine was never going to make a move on the tall goth or vice versa with the way things were going.

"She's having a dry spell and she doesn't usually have those and as her best extremely gay friend… I'm concerned."

"Oh my! Well, that just won't do. Don't worry, Xander, I got your girl's back," Tabitha started to lead Xander out of the backroom and she looked at Ash over her shoulder. "Try not to make her pass out again, I'm going to get some aspirin and check on a worried Greek," Tabitha grinned and Ash shook his head at her teasing. When they were gone, he kneeled down beside Savine lying unconscious on a couch and he checked her body for any other injuries with his powers. He found none and he cringed at the bump he saw forming on her forehead, he smoothed some hair away on her forehead.

He could've grabbed her before she hit the table but then he would've drew unwanted attention to himself so he opted for grabbing her before she hit the floor. It was a small compromise to keep up pretenses. The seating hostess nearly had a heart attack when he started to carry Savine out of the restaurant with the others so they could commune at Tabitha's store, Pandora's Box, nearby but then Xander showed up. He cleared up things with the restaurant by saying they were taking Savine straight to the hospital and that they won't sue them. That made the seating hostess genuinely happy.

Julian and the others stayed in the front of the store because Ash said he'd take care of it by healing anything that could cause Savine permanent damage. But he will leave the bump. Again, it was those small compromises to keep up pretenses. Savine didn't need to know about their world or him for that matter.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly. He did feel bad for being the cause of her fall. It was a genuine accident and he couldn't help but stroke her cheek. Ash groaned at the softness of her skin and he damned himself for even doing that. But he couldn't help himself. Savine looked even more beautiful up close and he wanted a piece of it. No, that was an outright lie. He wanted the whole cake but that was dangerous. Ash quickly pulled his hand away and clenched his hands. He shouldn't have done that. Hell, he shouldn't even be here now but he couldn't help himself.

It wasn't everyday he met a woman who wasn't affected by his aunt's nightmarish curse and he knew that was why he suddenly found the bartender so damn appealing.

Not that Savine didn't feel attracted to him; he caught a thought or two of hers before in passing. She really liked him from behind which made him feel strangely pleased at the time. But at the same time, he felt Savine's aversion to his presence at Sanctuary. She liked what she saw but she didn't want it. She genuinely thought he was just another man trying to chill out from another busy day with a beer. That's it.

He could be himself around Savine and not worry about her grabbing his crotch. The bartender was average looking compared to the likes of Artemis but she was beautiful in her own way with her catlike green eyes, tanned skin, full lips and unruly black hair. Her cheeks were a bit round but that balanced out with her hourglass figure. She was also quite muscular in the arms and legs.

It also didn't help that fate seemed to keep making them cross paths and Ash didn't like those kinds of surprises. Their random encounters were not random and he had to find out why. Ash leaned over Savine and reached out to her mind, her soul, everything that she was with his powers.

He saw nothing. No past. No future. He just saw the current streamline of her mind, which was swimming in sleepy delta brainwaves.

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. His age old fears locked him solid and for the first time in eleven thousand years, he did not know what to do.

Savine was a complete blank slate to him and the only other blank slate he had encountered was himself. Her fate was tied with his but why? His libido knew why and Ash clenched his jaw.

He couldn't go there again or could he? Maybe this time, things could be different?

 _Who are you?_ He wondered and it was a sweet kind of torture to still be this close to Savine. She smelt like lavender and some kind of vanilla lotion.

His ancient insides panged with the knowledge of what he couldn't have but so desperately wanted still despite everything. No, his rational side proclaimed. As far as he knew, Savine was a threat and he had to find out why and quickly.

Ash glanced back at Savine's face and froze again for a whole different reason. She was slowly waking up but she looked really confused. He watched her catlike green eyes blink a few times before they zeroed on his face and that was when he was smacked across the jaw.

"Far out!" Savine screeched and rubbed her sore hand. "Are you related to Pop-Eye or something?!"

Ash finally gave her some breathing space, he stepped back and rubbed his jaw.

"Good hit."

When that deep voice rolled through her ears, Savine finally put one and two together.

"Ash?" She grew wide-eyed.

"In the flesh," he couldn't help but snap back sarcastically.

Savine punched him good. It didn't hurt much; he just didn't like being thrown off guard. Especially like this, Savine held a lot more power than a normal human girl should.

"Oh and thanks," Savine felt her cheeks grow hot when she finally processed his earlier compliment on her punch and Ash knew what she meant without any trouble.

"You're welcome but it's a no thank you to the punch."

"Looks like I win!" Kyrian suddenly cheered and Ash glared at his ex-darkhunter and the others appeared behind him. Julian and Bill each handed Kyrian a twenty. That made a bet on how Savine would react to him. Unbelievable.

"I knew your student was a badass," Kyrian patted Julian on the shoulder.

"And what pray tell was the alternative?" Ash demanded and Kyrian smirked.

"Handcuffs," he laughed. Ash raised his eyebrows at that one.

"Why the hell would I handcuff myself to him?" Savine surprised them all by looking horrified.

"Double ew! All he does is ask for free beer!" Savine made a face and cringed at her sore head. In that moment, Ash found her to be the most fascinating woman he had ever met but at the same time, he also felt insulted which perplexed him even more. To cover up his true feelings, Ash diverted with his usual 'don't give a fuck' front.

"Looks like I've made a new friend," he laughed and Savine glared daggers at him and Ash damned his luck further for finding her feistiness sexy.

"Maybe, she will swoon," Tabitha looked between them in amusement.

"Swoon over what?" Savine snorted and pointed at Ash. "Tall, dark and handsome? Sure, he's easy on the eyes and all but that will classify me as a cougar. I'm nearly thirty and he looks like he's barely legal."

The guys and Tabitha broke in laughter while Ash tensed up further. "Cute," was all he could say in that moment. Savine was really throwing him off his game.

"No offence, Ash but you look like jailbait to me," Savine tried to sound sorry with a shrug.

"I am older than I look," Ash grumbled. "And besides, if I really looked barely legal, you wouldn't be serving me beer at Sanctuary."

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, man? You have over a hundred pounds of muscle on me and you did just knock me out. What kind of crazy bartender would I be if I refused you booze now? You are a walking weapon in that Goth getup," Savine countered quick smart and Ash couldn't fault her for that observation.

"Sorry about that but you should really watch where you're walking next time," Ash advised as nicely as he could.

"Or… you could not be creepy and stand behind girls like a looming vampire," Savine told him off which prompted the guys to laugh even more at Ash's expense.

"Cute," Ash repeated himself.

"Nah, in comparison to you, I'm more like a fun sized package with teeth," Savine replied with mirth in her green eyes. She kinda liked playing with this sarcastic side of Ash.

"At least you are smiling while you still have teeth, cougar, life is too short," Ash congratulated her on her efforts and Savine laughed at his reply.

"At least I can walk without fear under ceiling fans." Ash couldn't help but smirk at that one. No one dared to talk back to him like this.

"Can we please adopt her?" Tabitha suddenly gushed and Valerius looked down at his wife in horror.

"No."

Savine finally glanced at the others then and she perked up when she spotted Tabitha holding a first aide kit and a glass of water.

"Can I please have an aspirin and some water so I can leave Professor A in a blaze of glory again?" She chirped and Tabitha quickly went to her side with a muttered 'help yourself.'

Savine smiled and said thanks to Tabitha before she introduced herself properly. Tabitha then introduced Savine to the rest of the people in the room and Savine muttered a 'nice to meet you,' until her eyes rested on her Professor.

Julian rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy when they connected eyes and Savine chucked back some aspirin and water for her headache.

"Miss Taylor," Julian started but Savine held up her hands to stop him go on any further. She forced herself to stand on shaking feet and she noticed Ash near her side as if he was going to help her stay up in a moment's notice. So, he wasn't entirely an asshole who knocked out girls. Good for him. It was a fail-safe move.

"Let's hit rewind, shall we?" Savine then made some car braking noises.

"Miss Taylor –

"Please call me, Savine, Professor A. I think we are on a first name basis now considering your friend and my regular customer did just knock me out," Savine glanced at Ash, "accidentally," she added.

"No more free beer for you by the way."

"I kind of figured that," Ash folded his arms.

"Savine," Julian started again and Savine glared at her professor again.

"You took one look at me and figured I was a stupid young girl who only used her tits and ass to get ahead," she scolded him.

"Julian!" Grace scolded her husband and Julian looked ashamed towards his wife.

"In my defense, I couldn't help but make that assumption. Savine is always late and she never takes notes. All she does is sleep in my classes," Julian explained himself.

"He's not wrong there," Savine admitted, feeling a little bad. "But in my defense, Professor A's class is like redoing grade one for me. I already know it all. Not that his class isn't interesting… it's just."

Julian looked visibly insulted by her words.

"Okay… that's probably not the nicest thing to say to my professor," Savine looked shamefaced. "Okay, I admit that sleeping in your classes is rude but I work nights at Sanctuary." Julian started to frown at her words. "Okay… that's not really an excuse for my behavior either and I'm sorry. I will try to do better next time and not fall asleep." Julian looked happier with that.

"In all honesty, Professor A, I don't know what I want to major in yet. I know all this history stuff so I am just trying out everything right now and seeing what takes me," Savine explained herself further and Julian nodded in understanding. "Fair enough," he replied.

"And I will try to arrive on time and pay attention, I'll make it a personal goal," Savine promised, "Sorry for being overdramatic with my paper too and interrupting your dinner but I wanted to prove a point."

"I think you proved your point beyond academic expectation Savine," Julian agreed.

"Your Greek is really good," Kyrian interrupted. "And your Latin and Italian," Valerius added. The Roman in him had to praise the Roman in Savine.

"Are you from Italy?" Valerius asked.

"Nah, no way. She's Greek," Kyrian interjected and Valerius gave him the stink eye. Their Roman and Greek rivalry still remained strong.

"Thanks guys, I am neither actually. I'm a New Orleans baby," Savine finally answered.

"Then how are you so good with languages?" Grace perked up with interest.

"My Dad was an interpreter for the army so we moved around a lot. My Mum also taught Linguistics. It's in the blood," Savine shrugged and Grace gave her sad eyes when she picked up on Savine's use of past tense.

"I was in college when I lost my parents," she sympathized and Savine gave her a sad smile.

"I was seventeen when I lost mine in a car accident. Drunk driver," Savine admitted.

"Sorry to hear that," Ash spoke up in a soft voice.

"Thanks but it was a long time ago," Savine breathed before she glanced at Julian again.

"So… we're all good about the paper?"

"Yes, we are Savine but just out of curiosity, how did you find me?" Julian looked curious.

"Oh, your receptionist… Kristina, I think her name is, just blurted it out. I was amazed that I didn't have to charm it out of her," Savine laughed and Julian's face fell. His boss, Anderson wouldn't be happy about that. In fact, a lot of people in his department wouldn't be.

"But I did say please so I was polite," Savine added and she reached for her backpack.

"Well… my job is here done. Sorry for crashing the party and enjoy the rest of your night. Thanks for the help too guys and it was nice to meet you all. See you in class Professor A." Savine nodded to them all and they said their goodbyes.

"Don't be a stranger, Savine. We should hangout sometime, you're my kind of people," Tabitha grinned.

"I would love that," Savine flashed her a grin and glanced at Ash.

"I'll see you at work, I guess," She moved around him and went into the storefront. She was in a sex shop and it was closed. Weird. But things just got weirder when Ash suddenly stepped in front of her path with his long delicious legs wrapped up in leather pants. He really did have the best taste in clothes for a Goth and backpacks.

Once again, Savine found herself dragging her eyes up all that delicious leather and well-muscled chest to stare up into Ash's dark sunglasses and she had to hold her head back to do it. With the way things were going, there was going to be a knot in her neck soon. Gorgeous men like Ash really should be outlawed.

Savine then arched a questioning eyebrow at him and moved to her left and so did Ash. She then raised both eyebrows and moved to her right. Again, Ash blocked her path for the door.

"Ah… what are you doing?" She demanded, feeling a little miffed by their little dance around each other now.

"It's dark out," Ash looked down at her like she was crazy. It was not safe for a gorgeous girl like Savine to be roaming the city streets alone at night. His powers also picked up on some Daimons roaming an alleyway nearby. Daimons, he will deal with later.

"You don't say?" Savine's voice overflowed with sarcasm. "I hate to break it to you, Ash but that's what generally happens when the sun goes down. But have no fear, youngling, the sun will come out tomorrow, I promise you. Our solar system is cool that way. The world is not going to end."

Ash is mildly aware of his shocked stance. He did not intimidate Savine at all. She just kept on bamboozling him and suddenly she wasn't there in front of him. The human snuck passed him and Ash kicked himself into high gear. He was able to keep the shop door closed with his superhuman strength when she reached for the handle.

"I think you got this etiquette thing all backwards, Ash, a gentleman opens the door for the lady not shuts her in," Savine leaned against the glass door with a look of disappointment. She even had the nerve to tisk at him with those kissable pink lips of hers. People usually found him terrifying due to sensing his destructive god powers. He then wondered if Savine had any self-preservation at all.

"A true gentleman does not let young ladies roam around alone at night," Ash stared her down hard and he frowned when Savine had the nerve to roll her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you for knocking me out. You can have your free beer again just let me leave," Savine compromised but Ash didn't budge a muscle.

"Oh… you're being serious," she looked up at him in a new light.

"Very," Ash agreed but he didn't move away from the door. He wasn't going to let Savine sneak away from him again.

"Naw… well aren't you a sweetheart," Savine smiled and her sincerity moved him in a way he never experienced before. He started to feel a bit tongue-tied.

"The world needs more caring people like you," her smile grew wider and it nearly blinded him with its simple beauty. Ash wondered what it would be like to kiss that smiling mouth of hers.

"Oi!" Xander suddenly knocked on the glass and both Ash and Savine jumped apart in surprise. Xander then waved around a large mug of coffee and Savine beamed at her best friend. He came bearing gifts.

"If you two are done getting up close and personal," Xander looked between them in amusement before his brown eyes settled on Savine once more, "we better get going."

Savine then surprised both men when she gently rubbed Ash's arm.

"Thanks for being thoughtful, Ash but I'll be alright now," she smiled at him again and Ash cleared his throat with a nod.

"Just doing my job," he admitted and this time he let Savine go through the door. He watched her grab her coffee from Xander and take her much safer leave with him.

Savine tossed him one last wave over her shoulder before they crossed the street and Ash returned it.

"And so the Dark Knight watched her disappear into the night, never to see or hear from her again," Kyrian suddenly chuckled over his shoulder and Ash threw him a 'don't fuck with me' look which sobered up the ex-darkhunter up in no time. He had a feeling someone was spying on them before.

"There are Daimons nearby," he defended himself.

"Sure, there are," Kyrian snorted.

"Stop trying to be a smartass Kyrian, you're just an ass."


	5. Chapter 5

"3…2…1…0."

Ash appeared as soon as he counted down to zero and Savitar got a kick out of seeing his old student sitting on a surfboard in board shorts. The kid hated water sports and only partook it when circumstances were dire.

"You look like an alien out here," Savitar laughed and Ash crossing his arms across his chest had a laugh too.

"At least, I don't make people question their sanity in Goth clubs like you do with your flip flops."

Savitar gave him a crooked grin.

"What's brings you here, Grom? Oh, wait, don't tell me… there's another apocalypse?" Savitar rested both of his arms in the water and returned to staring at the sky.

"There is this woman-

"So…it is an apocalypse. Does this one have red hair too?" Savitar interrupted and Ash chose to ignore his sarcasm.

"Her fate is hidden from me. I can't see anything but hear her thoughts," Ash continued explaining.

"Good for her. She must be using a new insect repellent," Savitar smirked and the way he said it made Ash see red.

"Dammit, Savitar –

His mentor dropped his smirk as soon as Ash raised his voice and he interrupted him by pulling his board closer.

"Like you, I don't fiddle with fate, especially yours," Savitar said in a no bullshit tone.

"As if," Ash snorted. "You fiddle with fate like it's your own violin."

Savitar shoved his board away, "like I said, not yours. Never ever. You're on my blacklist, Grom."

Ash cursed and paddled back to Savitar's side, looking clearly frustrated.

"There is another life involved!"

"Oh, I bloody well know that, little brother. I'm already dreading one of the outcomes," Savitar shivered in disgust, "which I already hold you 100% responsible for. Not her…. she's got mad surfing skills."

Fed up, Ash moved to tackle Savitar but he was too slow for the Chthonian and went head first into the ocean. Savitar tsked when he reappeared with his surfboard behind him.

"You need anger management classes," he scolded his old student. Ash resurfaced with a brief look of defeat. He swam over to his board and leaned on it with one arm.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be the final fate of the world and to have no control over your own?"

"Sure I do. Every decision you make causes your fate to unravel or change. Have I taught you nothing?"

Ash grew lost for words when he realized the truth in his mentor's words.

"She's not affected," he finally said and he didn't have to go any further than that. The sudden knowing look in Savitar's eyes stopped him.

"You know already what the fates decreed. Only through your own actions will you be saved. That is why I can't tell you anything, little brother. You are not the only one who has their balls in a vice," Savitar said in all seriousness and Ash rubbed his face in distress.

He hadn't felt this desperate for help in centuries and it showed as clear as day on his face.

"I don't need to know Savine is good at surfing, Savitar," Ash voiced her name. He knew Savitar already knew it.

"She has a good name. A strong name," Savitar couldn't help but point out with a wry grin and Ash rubbed his face again in distress. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if he left Savitar's island bald.

"Sav-

"Acheron!" Savitar walked all over him with his louder and much boomer voice. In that moment, Ash was at his wit's end and he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Can you _please_ , just this once, give me some insight into my future?" He pleaded and Savitar looked amused.

"That please just about killed you, didn't it?"

"Savitar!"

"Pretty words don't sway me, Grom," Savitar countered quick smart and Ash felt his cheeks grow hotter.

" _Fine!_ I'll give surfing another go –

"Fuck… you are desperate," Savitar widened his eyes on him and Ash glared at him darkly. Savitar crossed his arms and mentally mulled over things. He was silent for several heartbeats before he got a sinister look in his purple eyes.

"When the time comes… you have to bring her too," he bargained and Ash looked at him like he had two heads.

"Sure. Whatever," He angrily agreed though he had no bloody idea how that was going to go down with Savine.

"All right… I am really screwing with things here," Savitar let out a deep breath and Ash was all ears. He pushed himself back onto his surfboard to sit up properly.

"There are three outcomes for your journey, Apostolos. In one, you lose everything, even your life and your mother… surprisingly is not the one to destroy the world. Someone else beats her to it. In another, you are exposed and the Dark-Hunters turn on you, they fight for another and Apollo's enemies destroy the bridge between the sun and the moon. I don't have to say what comes next."

At this point, Ash felt incredibly sick.

"And the third?"

"That's the one I hold you entirely responsible for because the probability of that torture happening… is highly likely. My spine chills just thinking about it," Savitar made that disgusted shiver again and Ash really did not want to know more.

"But like I said before, our fate changes depending on the choices we make," Savitar reminded him.

"So either way, I'm fucked?" Ash cringed and Savitar nodded.

"Oh yeah… especially that last one cause you have to deal with me," Savitar didn't look pleased one bit.

"How the fuck does one human do all this damage?" Ash relented and then his dark past reminded him. "Actually, forget I even asked that. How does Savine reveal to everyone that I'm nothing but a pathetic whore?"

In that moment, he felt his feelings change drastically towards the bartender.

"You have never been pathetic and never will be," Savitar told him otherwise and he looked angry for even hearing Ash call himself pathetic.

They both knew he was a whore and that he still was today. Both men wanted to scream at the injustice of it all.

"Savine is not what she appears," Savitar foretold and Ash gave him a 'duh' expression.

"Not like that and deep down you know that. You wouldn't be going 'gagga' over her otherwise," Savitar grumbled and Ash felt more twisted about everything. No wonder why she wasn't affected by his curse and why he felt such a strange pull towards her. The woman was his downfall and he had a twisted history with falling for those kind of women.

"I cannot believe you want to go surfing with the woman who will expose me," Ash grumbled.

"I never said who will do it, Apostolos, I only said it was a possible outcome… who ends up doing the exposing… remains a mystery until the time comes," Savitar told him otherwise and Ash looked into the horizon in deep thought.

"She is not what she appears to be, remember that Grom."

"Can you give me any advice?" Ash stressed after being silent for a moment.

"The fates already have, little brother," Savitar replied.

 _Only through his own actions will he be saved._

"I might not be able to tell you anything but that doesn't mean I can't show you something."

And just like that, the ocean and Savitar's island faded around them.

* * *

They were at the airport early that Wednesday morning for their flights to Nashville, Tennessee. Xavier was flying to New York so he could catch an international flight to Greece. Savine and Xander packed lightly with their carry-on bags but not Xavier. He took his whole suitcase because they didn't know how long their search for Sivan in the Aegean would take.

"If she gets one scratch –

"I know, I know, you'll kick me in the balls," Xander rolled his eyes and Xavier chucked him the keys to the Charger which was left in the airport parking lot. They planned to pick up the car on their way back to New Orleans on Friday.

"There is just one thing I need to ask," Xander prompted and Xavier gave his brother a 'what now kind of look.'

"What happens if Savine gets the car scratched?"

Like clockwork, both Murphys then turned to Savine with identical expressions, which did not impress her one bit.

"I hate it whenever you two do that… it's fucking scary," she blew a stray hair away from her face. Xavier shot her a sinister look then.

"If she scratches the car… she has to have dinner at Brennans with me when I get back."

Savine looked at her ex-boyfriend with a genuine look of anger. Brennans was the most romantic restaurant in New Orleans.

"Bite me, Xavier," she sneered and Xavier tossed her a flirtatious wink.

"If I remember correctly, babe, you really enjoyed when I bit you…" Xavier pointed to her chest area and Savine slapped his hand away. He laughed evilly at her expense.

"You're such a pig," Savine gave him a murderous look. Xander just covered his face in mock horror.

"And I have gone to that mentally scarring place," he pretended to gag and Xavier glared at his younger brother.

"Think of it as payback for your never-ending slutty ways being waved in my face on this whole trip," he retorted and Savine rolled her eyes when the Murphy brothers got into it again. They were one of the craziest set of siblings she had ever met. They fought like cats and dogs over nearly everything but that never hedged on their love for each other. They would die for each other.

Bored by their play fight, Savine stared passed them. They were still standing outside the airport terminal with their bags and there were a lot of people around. Mostly tourists, locals and business people going on trips. Also a few stray black cats hanging around a homeless guy, sitting on a bench a little a-ways from the taxi drop-off zone.

And as always, a strange pull enveloped Savine's insides when her eyes connected with the two cats. They both had golden eyes and Savine was a goner, the longer she stared into them. The two Murphy brothers hardly noticed her leave her side.

The cats started to purr loudly when she neared the bench and Savine dropped her carry-on bag to the floor. One of the cats beaconed to be picked up with a loud meow and Savine happily obliged. The cat bowered its face into her chest and the other cat started to rub itself through her legs.

"They usually hate strangers," the homeless man suddenly spoke up before he let out a disgusting sounding cough. He looked to be in his late teens and he looked worse for wear with his ratty clothes and suitcase, full of garbage bags and random household items. He also reeked like he hadn't had a shower in months. The dirt on his youthful face told Savine so but the smell didn't phase her one bit.

Once upon a time, she was in the same boat but at least then she had her twin with her to keep her company. Her father, as sweet as he was, had a troubled past with gambling and the nasty debt collectors caught up to them at her parent's funeral. Bye-bye life insurance payout and everything else they inherited.

Since they had no other relatives or family friends willing to take on two rebellious teenagers, the system collected them and wanted to keep them until they came of age. But that didn't work for the twins. The system separated them so they ran. Savine and Sivan were on the streets for months until Vincent came along and showed them a whole new world.

"Cats have always loved me. It's weird. What are their names?" Savine pushed back those memories and forced herself to ask and the homeless man looked a little shocked that she even spoke to him.

"Lucky and Seven," the homeless man replied. Savine smiled at the irony of those names and she reached out to shake the homeless man's hand.

"I'm Savine, what's your name?"

"Sebastian," he answered and Savine smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sebastian and Lucky, I'm guessing," Savine looked to the cat in her arms who meowed in affirmative. She then looked down at the cat on the ground.

"Nice to meet you too, Seven." The cat purred happily in reply and Savine gently put Lucky back on the ground before she rummaged through her purse for two business cards, an envelope of money and a notebook and pen.

"There's about six hundred cash in here," Savine handed the envelope to Sebastian, who looked like he was about to fall off the bench.

"Here's a business card for a kickass not-for-profit for homeless youth in the French Quarter. They're called 'Star-Up' and a beautiful lady called, Theresa, runs it. I've been meaning to go volunteer there when school and work permits. Unlike other homeless charities, these guys won't just clothe and feed you. They hook you up with shelter, medical care and help you find a job if you want to work. They pretty much do everything," Savine passed him the business card and she then scribbled a quick note to Aimee at Sanctuary, asking her to give the kid whatever he wanted to eat and to deduct it from her next pay. She also signed it so Aimee knew it wasn't a joke.

She ripped the note and stuck it together with a business card from Sanctuary.

"This is where I work, Sebastian. Give this note to a chick called 'Aimee,' or one of her brothers. They will give you anything you want for free off the menu. The Peliters are cool like that."

Sebastian took the business card and note as well, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"If you need anything else just pop into Sanctuary and ask for me, okay? I work most nights but 'Star-Up' will help you out for now. Oh and I recommend hiding that money in your underwear while you sleep. The bastards usually go for your shoes and socks first," Savine added with another smile.

"Thank you… but why?" Sebastian looked choked up beyond words and Savine felt a choked up herself.

No one helped her and her twin when they were on the streets. No one but Vincent. Well… not really. Her boss did put them on a life of crime to make a living and if she could go back, she would choose differently. Probably not Sivan, he loved the thrill of the chase more than she did.

That was why she did this whenever she saw a homeless youth and she didn't care about their circumstances either. She always handed them all of the cash, she had on hand and something more. If she ended up helping one teen deter from a life of crime or worse, she would die a happy woman.

But she didn't tell the kid that.

"Because… why not?" She simply shrugged her shoulders and scratched both of the cats behind their ears one last time before she reached for her bag.

"Don't be a stranger, Sebastian and good luck," she started to walk away with a wave and she meant every single word. Sebastian waved back and then he did one of the most beautiful human things she had ever seen. He smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in ages and he had hope in those hard but vulnerable blue eyes of his.

Xander hugged Savine to his side when she neared them and he pecked her forehead.

"My best friend is a genuine rockstar," he gushed and Xavier stared down into Savine's eyes with something akin to admiration.

"Nah, Xan. She is a genuine diamond in the rough and I wished more people knew it," he said in all seriousness and cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward. He then quickly walked inside the airport to check-in.

"I think you just swept him off his feet," Xander chuckled and they walked into the airport check-in, arm-in-arm.

"Nah, Xan, that was him realizing what he lost… again," Savine scoffed.

* * *

It was Ash who flashed them back to Savitar's island and for once, he grew taken with the sky beside Savitar on his own surfboard.

What he just witnessed was not something he expected from a human who lost everything they knew at one point in their life.

People in his experience only took… the gods included. They hardly gave but Savine gave. She gave a lot.

It was a pure selfless exchange and he felt that through Savine's thoughts. She genuinely did not expect anything back. She gave that kid all the money she had and also kind of risked her job by promising the kid a free meal. Not that Aimee wouldn't follow through, but still, it was a risk.

"Well, Grom, I showed you something. Take what you can from it. But I am now leaving the rest up to you," Savitar said.

"Thanks, Savitar."

And with that, Ash flashed himself home. He had an archaeologist to debunk tomorrow in Nashville to prepare for.


	6. Chapter 6

Savine didn't check her phone until they checked into their hotel. Xander got her a nice suite with a lounge area and king sized bed. She hadn't seen his room yet but she knew intuitively that he would have the same thing.

Xander didn't like to share rooms when he travelled if he could afford it and Savine shared the same mind frame. Why not live it up while you could?

She turned her phone on and left it on charge while she checked out her room.

"Xan, you've done a superb job," she praised him. The room had a country but sophisticated feel to it and the furniture was quite modern.

Her phone started to buzz like crazy and Savine went to investigate. She had a few text messages from Xavier, telling her to keep him posted on the lecture. That was probably the fifth time he reminded her.

"Anal prick," she deleted his messages. Meredith left her a text message, telling her to stay safe and to have a fun nerdy time at the lecture. Savine replied, telling her thanks. As far as she knew, Meredith didn't need to know anything about why she was really in Nashville and that was going to stay that way.

To her surprise, Aimee tried to call her and just ended up leaving her a text message. Apparently, Sebastian did take her up on her offer of a free meal. He ordered a measly entrée of chips, which was the cheapest thing on the menu so Aimee upgraded his meal, accordingly. She gave the kid the works and told him, if he wanted to work as a busboy to let her know. Aimee also indicated that she wasn't going to deduct her pay to pay for the meal. The Peltiers liked to feed the homeless, occasionally. Savine happily texted back her regards and called Aimee, 'a rockstar.'

There was also a missed call from an unknown number and Savine quickly called them back. She hoped against hope that is was Sivan or someone who knew something.

"This is Dr Anderson Bartosiewicz," an aging male voice answered and Savine felt her heart sink a little when she didn't hear Sivan's voice.

"Hello?" Anderson said and Savine quickly kicked herself into gear.

"Hi, Dr Bartosiewicz, this is Savine Taylor, returning your phone call," Savine went to sit down on her bed and she started to take her shoes off.

"Oh, Miss Taylor! I am so happy, you have returned my call! My colleague, Dr Julian Alexander told me you were out of town," Andersen indicated and the mention of Julian perked Savine's interest.

"He's right, I'm in Nashville for a couple of days," Savine confirmed.

"And when will you be back in New Orleans, Miss Taylor?" Anderson asked.

"Friday," Savine answered, sounding a little unsure.

"Perfect! Miss Taylor, I would like to interview you for a position in the Classical Studies department. Would you be interested in such an avenue?" Anderson spieled out in a delightful tone and Savine raised her eyebrows at that one.

"I apologise for sounding a bit surprised by this offer, Dr Bartosiewicz but this sounds a bit left field, if you get my drift?" Savine remarked and she faintly heard Xander yell out that he was entering her room.

"Oh, that's no issue, Miss Taylor. I know how left field this offer looks but I couldn't pass up the opportunity on potentially working with a student with your vast talents. I've had the privilege of reading your papers for Dr Alexander and I am impressed," Anderson cleared up with a light laugh.

Xander poked his head into her bedroom then and Savine asked him to give her a minute.

"Okay, now that makes sense," Savine agreed with a laugh. "What position do you want me to interview for?"

"It is quite a diverse role actually, Miss Taylor. You would be helping the humanities' administration team along with our department's administrators in a relief receptionist capacity. You would also be helping out the entire department in an assistant capacity, particularly with the organization of our archives. The role is part time and the hours can be flexible with your studies," Anderson explained and Savine didn't even need to think about possibly taking this opportunity.

Xander gave her the goods about Dr Kafieri. The professor worked in the anthropology department, which was right next door to the classical studies department.

"Where and when is the interview?" Savine asked with a smile and Anderson made a sound of delight.

"When can you come into the office, tomorrow?" Anderson prompted.

"I land in New Orleans around noon and can be there by two in the afternoon?" Savine suggested and Anderson penned her into his schedule. He asked her to bring in a hardcopy of her CV and Savine bid him a good day before he ended the phone call.

Julian was so going to get the shock of his life when she showed up tomorrow.

"What just happened?" Xander prompted while he started to go through her bag on the stand, she left it on. Savine dropped her phone by her side and reclined back onto the bed.

"I got handed an in," she answered, speaking in their thievery code.

"And who are you pretending to be, this time?"

Savine rested her hands behind her head and smiled at the ceiling.

"A rather innocent assistant who knows too much about ancient history who works in the Classical Studies department at Tulane University."

"No fucking way!" Xander couldn't believe their luck. This will make stealing artifacts (if they have too) a whole lot easier.

"I was so made to play this role," Savine chuckled. It wasn't the first time; she pretended to work as an assistant at a university.

"Do you have to charm the pants off anybody?" Xander questioned, mischievously and Savine flipped him the bird for his joke. She was a thief not a seducer.

Xander laughed at her response while he organized what he wanted her to wear tonight. He liked to be her stylist whenever they went undercover.

"What role are we playing tonight?" Savine asked while she watched Xander lay out her outfit.

"Avid students of history. You are a promising undergrad from Tulane who bummed her way to Nashville with me, Xander Hodgers, prestigious Phd student of anthropology from Oxford University. You also have a hopeless crush on me," Xander replied and Savine threw a shoe at him for his last comment.

"You wish I was a lad," she scoffed.

"Ha! Don't make me sick, Sav," Xander snorted and he took a step back to analyse her outfit.

"And I've struck gold once again," he congratulated himself and went back to her bag to look for something. Savine leaned up to check out what he picked from her assortment of clothes.

He laid out a nice pencil skirt in beige with a light brown blouse and grey blazer. Some black high heels were also laid out at the foot of the bed.

Xander chucked some black stockings onto the bed and he started to litter through her underwear.

"Hold it!" Savine shot to her feet and closed her bag. "I can sort out the underwear situation, thank you very much."

"I know you can, Sav. I was just checking to see if you packed a nice top for hitting the bars afterwards."

"I did not come here to party, Xan," Savine frowned and Xander looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're in Nashville, honey. Hot, cowboy, central."

"So?"

"Don't you want to go hook up a nice cowboy after the lecture?"

"No!" Savine gaped and Xander folded his arms with a dramatic huff.

"Girl… you are way overdue for a hookup! I can see it, written all over that tense body of yours! You need an appointment with the magical D," Xander told her for her own good and Savine waved him off.

"No, I don't," she looked at him like he was the crazy one and Xander looked at her in disbelief.

"How long?" He demanded and Savine quickly went to hide from him in the bathroom.

"Girl… if you say since the last time my brother charmed his way into your bed, I'll be very disappointed in you. That shit happened over a year ago," Xander scolded the door and when Savine didn't reply, his eyes widened in alarm.

" _Oh hell no!"_

"I've been busy!" Savine cried out in her defense and Xander shook his head.

"Girl, you are hot as chilli sauce! You've should've rebounded twice over by now! My idiot of a brother has done a whole a block by now!"

"I don't need to know that!" Savine yelled back and it sounded like she was starting to take a shower.

"That's it! I'm buying you a killer LBD!" Xander decreed and Savine groaned as she heard him finally leave her room. She only started the shower to make him go away and she quickly turned off the water.

"Bloody hell, Xan," she cursed him while she left the safety of the bathroom and she powered over to her bag to pick out fresh underwear.

There was no way in hell; she was wearing a little black dress to the lecture so she pulled out a black lace corset to go under her blouse. She'll just take her shirt off and wear that as a top if Xander dragged her into a bar.

Savine was getting her toiletries and makeup together when she came across an old journal in the bottom of her bag.

"Why, hello nostalgia," she commented while she pulled the journal out. It was more like a hardbound scrapbook she made of her life and since she had some time to kill, she settled on the bed to flick through it.

Savine smiled at the old pictures of her parents in their younger days and she laughed at the couple of pictures she had of Sivan being a troublemaker when they were kids. He was so cheeky.

She then came across some old drawings; her twin and her drew in their youth. When they were little, they created their own world and language.

Savine marveled at the maps they drew of their island. They called it: Didymos. They even made up imaginary friends to play with.

There was an Egyptian goddess called Bethany and she was blind in her human form. She was in love with a young farmer called Hector but Hector wasn't really Hector. He was the prince of Didymos and his name was Styxx. He was a great warrior and Sivan's best friend.

Bethany was hers but when she ran off to be with Styxx, she had to create a new imaginary friend. So, she created Castor and he loved to go to the movies. Castor was Styxx's twin brother but he wasn't a prince. He was a secret. He was a mighty god from Atlantis and he had swirling silver eyes. He also turned blue like the Smurfs.

Come to think of it, Castor was probably Savine's first crush even if he was a figment of her imagination. Sivan wasn't a fan of Castor too much.

Savine stroked her old childish drawing of Castor with a fond look. In a way, she always wished he were real.

Castor had the kindest heart and the most beautiful blonde hair, she had ever imagined. He loved getting lost in a good story.

In her deepest fantasies, Savine dreamed of marrying Castor and with a girlie chuckle, she flicked passed the old drawings and familiarized herself with the alphabet, Sivan and her created which was just a bunch of useless curls and scribbles. In that moment, she was more drawn to their list of words and how they wrote their names.

She flicked through some more pages and looked at sketches she made of sun like symbols being pierced with lightning bolts and bow and arrows.

What a imaginative bunch of kids they were, Savine thought when she closed the old journal.

No wonder they turned out this way. Two adventurous adults with a kink for thieving and with that thought, Savine started to get ready. She wanted to eat out and explore the city a bit before they went to the lecture. It's been a while since she's travelled through Nashville. The last time she was here was with Sivan and they were stealing a painting from an art gallery.

* * *

Xander did buy her a little black dress and apparently she had to wear it when they hit the bars after the lecture. Savine told him to shove it and Xander finally shut up about it, looking quite devious. He hadn't given up yet and the night was still young.

Xander dressed up in a nice green and grey tweed suit to match her sophisticated student look. They walked around their hotel for a bit before choosing to eat at a nice restaurant that served Mexican food. They both went nuts on the tacos.

Savine paid for their cab ride to Centennial Park. The lecture was being held in a part of the Parthenon, which didn't start until half past six but Xander wanted to get there early so they could get good seats.

"Come on, Chastity," Xander walked ahead. It was only fifteen past six; they had all the time in the world to get a seat.

"I'm not wearing a belt, Xander," Savine followed him with a scowl and Xander smirked at her over his shoulder. The idiot had been calling her 'Chastity' all afternoon. She should have never revealed her dry spell streak.

"Not yet," Xander joked further and he sped up his stride when Savine went to hit him. He laughed when she missed.

"This is not fair. I'm in heels and you have longer legs than me," Savine complained and when Xander stuck his tongue out, she managed to whack his behind with her purse.

"Hey! This suit is vintage," Xander protested and he finally shut up when Savine whacked his behind again with her purse.

"Behave," she ordered. It was like dealing with a child sometimes and Xander gave her a dramatic salute. He held onto his briefcase extra tightly and sped up his pace towards the lecture hall.

"Such a child" Savine followed him with a grumble. Her feet were killing her by the time she walked into the lecture hall and she followed Xander up the stairs to sit in the very back. Not many people were in the room yet. Xander took a seat in the middle and she sat next to him. She hated wearing high heels this high but she did it to look the part.

Without a word, she helped Xander setup his station. She plugged his laptop into a random socket so he wouldn't lose power and Xander started to hack his way into the room's computer system. Lecturers loved to have powerpoints.

Savine then setup a voice recorder and hid it in the seat between them. Xander then passed her some fake glasses to wear and Savine trained her eyes on the podium. The glasses were fitted with a microscopic hidden camera. She could take pictures by tilting her head to the left. Xander wore a pair too. His laptop was also fitted with a video camera and he already started to film the podium.

"The eagle has landed," Xander indicated in a much serious tone. That was code for having done a successful hack. He was in work mode now.

"Good work, babe," Savine clapped him on the knee and she pulled out a notebook and pen from her purse to take notes.

She started to write down notes about the people she saw enter to sit in the front couple of rows. That's where the important people in the academic world sat. The minutes rolled on by and Savine noticed the crowd of attendees grow larger.

"She pulls a great crowd," Savine observed and Xander agreed with a nod while he kept his attention on his laptop screen when something rather familiar caught his eye but in this case it was more like a person. Two people to be exact.

"Ah fuck," he cursed low.

"What is it?"

"The Italian stallion and his bird has decided to grace us plebs with his presence," Xander indicated with his eyes and Savine followed his gaze. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

Stefano Ricci and his wife, Gianna Ricci were sitting in the front row. They didn't know who Savine and Xander were but they knew who they were. They were illegal dealers of antiquity. The sold stolen goods to museums all around the world and they were one of their boss's rivals.

"They don't usually waste their time with lectures like this though," Savine spoke up and Xander shook his head.

"Only if it's the find of the century," he glanced at the couple once more before giving Savine a serious look.

"Boss will slit our throats if we don't ring this in," he whispered and Savine bit her lowerlip, feeling a little uneasy.

"We'll just have to hope the professor's findings stink," she said hopefully and that was when she spotted someone, she never in a million years would expect to be here and Xander made a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

He recognized that sexual lope from anywhere too by now.

"That's one way to make things interesting," he observed.

Savine, meanwhile watched how Ash walk into the room like he owned it, the sexual lope in his stride, ever present. The man was decked out in his delicious goth gear and his trademark black sunglasses. He looked like a seductive predator among the lambs that were the academic community.

It was no surprise to Savine when she noticed the entire female population in the room pause to ogle the hell out of that man. He wore his long black hair with a red streak in the front down and it framed a face so incredibly handsome that he'd be pretty if he didn't have such a rough personality. The only thing that wasn't black was his dark cherry red, Doc Martens boots and dark grey hoodie under his long black coat.

God, the man looked unbelievably delicious and to her amazement, she noticed he was pierced. He had a silver stud in his elegant nose and a silver hook in his left ear. Savine then watched him take an aisle seat, looking completely at ease in his masculinity. She also noted how he blatantly ignored the women who ogled him.

She watched Ash put his black backpack down and it was an old one, she had never seen before. She would remember it otherwise because of the symbols he had stitched into it. One was an anarchy symbol and the other, stilled her breath.

It was a sun being pierced by three lightning bolts.

Coincidence? She thought not. That symbol rocked her solid and she took a sneaky picture of it with her glasses.

That was when she spotted the tall and extremely voluptuous redheaded woman wearing an expensive white suit with matching Jimmy Choo white pumps. The redhead looked like she just got off the runway in Paris Fashion Week and her beauty equally matched Ash's gorgeousness.

And it was like synchronization just happened. The redhead moved to sit next to Ash and he grimaced at her presence. She offered him some of her drink and it looked like Ash told her to 'fuck off.' There was no doubt in Savine's mind that the two knew each other and intimately. The redhead looked particularly enamored with Ash and he looked like he couldn't give two shits about her.

Well… damn and just like that, Savine felt her barrier towards her number one customer evaporate into thin air.

The man was straight and had incredibly high standards with his women. Savine looked up towards the ceiling with a groan. He wasn't gay. _Fuck._

"I think this is when I say: I told you so," Xander wriggled his eyebrows. "Oh and if Meredith were here… she would say the same thing."

"Shut it," Savine hissed.

"I told you the man didn't hit my gay radar. If he did, I would've already charmed the pants off of that one."

"As if Ash would ever go for you. The man is a musician not a computer geek," she told him otherwise and Xander pretended to look offended.

"Am I sensing a hint of envy, here?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No," she grumbled under his glare and Xander waved his finger in front of her face.

"Someone's jealous of the redhead in white."

"Over my dead body," Savine gushed and she automatically returned to glance at Ash. He was in a intense conversation now with the redhead.

"Does she have to lean in so close?" She thought out loud and Xander tried to hold in laughter.

"At least, I know who is going to cure your dry spell."

Savine immediately took offense to that and she pinched Xander's side, hard. He bit down on his lower lip to mask his pain and he kept his mouth shut. The hard look in Savine's eyes told him too.

"Never talk about Ash like that again," she warned, "He is a human being not a sex toy."

Xander rarely saw her being that serious and he nodded with a quick apology before the lecture finally started.

Dr Kafieri appeared near the podium and both thieves zeroed in on the professor. Soteria, Tory for short, was her first name and she was quite tall for a Greek, Savine noticed. She was also quite pretty in a sophisticated girl scout kind of way with her black-rimmed glasses. She also looked quite young to have a doctorate in anthropology and archaeology. She wore a nice brown and cream suit assemble and wore her brown hair back into a nice bun.

Savine watched Soteria walk around to stand behind the podium and she looked a little nervous. She was about to start her speech when she accidentally dropped her pages. Some people laughed but Savine thought it was incredibly cute.

"I think I have a new girl crush," she whispered to Xander and she meant it in a total admiring way, of course. Xander told her about Soteria's background on the plane ride over and she quickly became a fan of the professor.

"You can ask her out on a friend date when all of this is over," Xander quickly outlined and Savine nudged his shoulder playfully. That was when she noticed a rather crucial detail about Soteria when she leaned down to collect her pages.

She looked to be at least four months pregnant.

"It's her first kid with her husband, Patrick Callis. He works in forensics and he is sitting, ironically next to the Italian Stallion," Xander quickly pointed out and Savine glanced their way.

Patrick was excusing himself from a conversation with Stefano and he quickly ran over to help Soteria and the other presenter with her papers.

He matched his wife in height and hair colour but he looked more buff, like he worked out a lot. He wore a suit jacket with some black faded jeans.

"Adorable," Savine smiled at their interaction. Patrick was reorganizing her papers and soothing her with a backrub. "And, happy, they're childhood sweethearts," Xander added and soon enough, Dr Kafieri started her presentation after being introduced again.

* * *

As soon as Dr Kafieri rolled through her slideshow, Savine hightailed it for the bathroom. Her stomach rolled onto itself when she saw the first familiar symbol and it just got worse from there.

The symbols, the lettering from the journal Dr Kafieri found matched the drawings of her childhood.

Her and Sivan were writing in a dead language when they were kids but how? What did it all mean? Plus, she didn't remember what a single bloody letter meant. She only recognized names on the page and she read the name: Castor.

The whole thing made no bloody sense and when she saw her twin's profile in the background of one of Dr Kafieri's pictures at a dig site, her anxiety hit the roof.

By the time she managed to lock herself into a cubicle, she was hyperventilating like crazy. She hadn't lost it like this in years.

It took her a good ten minutes to calm the fuck down and when she did, she rummaged her purse for her phone and went through her extensive contact list.

She was crazy for even thinking about trying this number again because she got no results but for some reason, in that moment, she wanted to try again.

It was a European phone number; Sivan kept sometimes on a burner phone. The prick went to Greece, she knew that now.

Savine closed her eyes and listened to the dial tones, call out to her twin across the globe. She didn't know how long she listened to the ring but she jumped a little when the call clicked over to his voicemail.

" _You know what to do,"_ The heavy drawl of her twin's voice rolled through the line followed by a distinct beep. Dead silence followed but unlike last time, Savine didn't hang up.

A torrent of emotion and frustration, she kept buried for so long swam up to the surface and she lost it, in an angry way.

"When I get my hands on you Sivan, you are going to wish you were never born," she sneered into the phone and it was like the floodgates opened.

She cursed him, seven ways to Sunday and called him every swear word in the book.

"You are a fucking idiot, Sivan! How could you do this to me? Taking off like that to chase some fucked up language we made up as kids? Do you not care about me, is that it? Do you have any idea the shit you're causing us by not being here?!" She finished with an angry yell and suddenly felt drained as hell.

"Mum and Dad would be so disappointed in you, right now-

"Now that's just plain mean, sis," Sivan suddenly spoke on the line and Savine staggered a little when she heard his voice.

"Well, well, will you look at that? The cat has finally caught her filthy tongue."

Savine swallowed hard. "I hate you so much, right now," she hissed and Sivan had the guts to laugh.

"I love you too, you cranky old woman. Miss you too… which is a shocker," Sivan muttered.

"Where the fuck, are you Sivan? And when are you coming home?" Savine quickly demanded and bitter silence followed on the line for a couple of heartbeats.

"I have to go now, sis, don't worry about me. I'll be back soon," Sivan suddenly said and it sounded like he was moving around.

"No, Sivan, let me help you."

"Sivan –

"And stay away from Julian and his lot, Sav, especially Ash," Sivan hissed before he hanged up.

But her twin's warning fell on deaf ears. How the hell did he know about Julian, the others and Ash? Unless, her twin was keeping tabs on her while he was god knew where? But it did sound like something he would do.

"Fucking moron," Savine swore loudly.

This whole thing just grew more complicated but at least she knew the little fucker was still alive. That had to count for something.

She then sent Xavier a quick text message because he was still flying over to Athens.

" _The moron has been to Kafieri's excavation site. I just talked to him too on his European number,"_ She send and her phone beeped with an incoming text. It was from Xander.

" _Where are you?"_

She stared blankly at her cell phone before her fingers started to type on the keypad.

" _I just talked to the moron."_

Xander was blowing up her cell phone with a phone call in mere seconds but she rejected the phone call and send him another text message.

" _I lost it real bad, Xan. I need to be alone."_

" _You have two hours to pull your shit together before I'm coming to find you,"_ Xander texted back and Savine closed her phone.

* * *

What a fucked up night, Ash thought while he paused to take a breather outside the room when the lecture was over. He leaned his head back against the wall and took his sunglasses off to rub his eyes.

But he kind of saw it coming when Artemis showed up to play her cruel games with him. The goddess thankfully left though before things really turned for the worse. She grew bored with the pictures of his homeland and his lack of reaction. If she stayed any longer, she would've seen him react and he felt bloody awful for what he had to do to protect the secrets of his horrid past.

After he saw his late sister, Ryssa's hairclip and his mother's ancient bust, he froze in his seat. He couldn't believe that someone had really found the remains of his homeland.

Didymous and Atlantis lit up the professor's slideshow.

Dr Kalierfi even had his sister's old journal but the rest of it was filled by another's handwriting, which perplexed him further. Ryssa always kept her journals private.

From what he read, some girl who referred to herself as 'Sabine' wrote it and she liked to perform plays with a boy called 'Castor.'

That was when he witnessed the unexpected and he broke free from his shocked stupor.

He saw Savine, of all people, dressed to the nines in a fancy suit and heels, hightail it down the stairs and run out of the room.

Her appearance at such an event and Savitar's warning twisted something inside him and he immediately went on the defense.

He stood up and without remorse, questioned the validity of Dr Kalierfi's work and made her sound like a nutcase. A few other people in the audience backed him up and they started to leave which drew the professor's presentation to an abrupt close.

That was when the professor's husband tried to start a fight with him but his wife beat him to it with her harsh tongue. She called him a punk asshole and hoped he felt humiliated like this one day.

But little did the human know, he already has experienced such humiliation and it was a million times worse than what he just did to her and her life's work.

The couple then left the room and Ash had no problem seeing their future. They had a long life ahead of them and it was a good one. Apart from a few robberies and personal tragedies in the near future.

Now, he stood out here, feeling incredibly alone and confused on what to do next.

He needed to get those artifacts and destroy them.

"So, I'm guessing that wasn't a frat boy prank, you just pulled in there?" A familiar male voice suddenly asked and Ash quickly put his sunglasses back on.

The spectacled brown eyes of Xander Murphy observed him a few steps away.

"Atlantis is a myth," Ash pushed away from the wall and amped the harshness in his aura. Xander surprisingly didn't move a muscle.

"She probably just found a new ancient Greek province, like you said back there?" Xander set down his briefcase and tucked his hands into his pant's pockets.

"My teaching hours for the day are over," Ash shot back and Xander had the decency to chuckle at that one before he held out his hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Xander Murphy. I'm a close friend of Savine," Xander introduced himself and Ash just glared daggers at his offered hand. Xander quickly noticed this so he took his hand back.

"So, you don't like to shake hands? That's cool with me," Xander loosened his tie, a little.

"I know who you are," Ash remarked and he was telling the absolute truth. He could see everything that was to do with Xander Murphy. The man was a great thief of antiquity and art. He even knew his favourite colour. Cobalt blue but when it came to Savine?

He saw nothing, which wasn't bloody fantastic. But he wouldn't be surprised if Savine did work with Xander. Thieves tended to stick together. At least, he learned something about the elusive bartender that might bring about his doom.

The keyword here was 'might.'

"Oh good," Xander went to pull out his wallet. "Savine's told me a lot about you, Ash and it was all good things so don't worry," he ruffled through his wallet and pulled out a card for the hotel they were staying at.

"And why would I care what your friend thought of me?" Ash acted aloof while Xander put his wallet away and he laughed.

"You might think you're good at hiding your true affections towards Savine but I've got a good eye when it comes to this sort of thing," Ash clenched his jaw at Xander's words and Xander pointed at him.

"You have a thing for my girl and it's bloody obvious,"

"I don't think you are stupid, Xander. You just really have bad luck when it comes to thinking," Ash retorted, sarcastically but Xander didn't react like he expected. The man just laughed.

"You know what, Ash?" He raised his eyebrows. "You're an odd bloke but I like you and I think I can trust you," Xander held out the business card for him to take and Ash hesitantly took it.

"Savine's room is 408, if you see her around tonight please tell her to come back to reality or better yet just drag her back. She's an idiot when she takes off," Xander muttered in a more serious tone and he watched Ash's forehead furrow with concern.

Even after all that he's pierced together, a part of him still felt fond of the bartender.

"Is she alright?" he blurted and Xander picked up his briefcase with a sigh.

"I don't know to be honest, Ash. She rarely does this but when she does, it's usually because her brother has pissed her off. I would give her space but we fly back to New Orleans tomorrow so I want to find her before she does something extremely stupid," Xander said.

"We only came here for the lecture due to studies, I'm a Phd student of anthropology from Oxford," he explained further but Ash knew intuitively that was an outright lie so he kept the conversation on the subject of Savine.

"How stupid can she get?" Ash asked out of curiosity and because he couldn't see a thing about Savine in Xander's mind and he watched the redhead, pay attention to his feet.

"Well… she has disappeared for several days before and ended up surfacing as a married woman in Las Vegas once."

Ash raised his eyebrows at that one. "That is stupid." Xander was definitely not lying about that one; he sensed it with his god powers.

"Extremely," Xander cleared his throat. "So, will you keep an eye out for her?" He genuinely looked worried and Ash pocketed the business card with a nod.

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

Xander breathed out in relief, "thanks, Ash. Just ring the hotel if you need me. I'm going to look for her there first."

Xander took off with a wave and Ash just watched the thief walk away. He needed to keep an eye on that one too.

* * *

It was by her fourth bourbon on the rocks that Savine truly started her journey to get hammered. She was at her second bar; the bartender at the last bar cut her off after three bourbons.

"Hold on, man!" Savine called to the bartender while she chucked back the rest of her drink. He was an aging rocker in his fifties and probably owned the joint by the looks of it.

"Another!" She slapped more notes onto the counter and he quietly served her another drink before resting against the bar top.

"Boy trouble, love?" He looked into her hazel eyes and Savine gestured that he was close.

"Family, actually!" Savine yelled because loud rock music played in the background. The bartender grimaced.

"Argh, I know how you feel, lovey," he eyed Savine in sympathy.

"My brother is an asshole! Hey! That felt really good to say!" Savine continued to shout and she broke off with a laugh that somehow turned into a few tears.

Bourbon was sometimes her friend and sometimes it was her enemy. Like tonight. The drink unhinged her emotions.

"He just took off and left me all alone," Savine buried her face in her arms to cry.

The bartender quickly poured her a glass of water and passed her some napkins to use. Her mascara was pouring down her cheeks and Savine wiped her nose with a muttered, 'thank you,' before she drank more of her bourbon.

"Austin's here, sweetheart," Austin introduced himself with a kind smile, "and he's all ears if you want to talk about it."

Savine looked at him with her sad eyes and pointed at him.

"Austin! You are top people!" She started to slur a little and she drank more until her glass was empty.

"This orphan wants another!" She buried her face with another cry and Austin patted her arm before pouring her another and Savine went to pay him again when he shook his head.

"Nah, love, it's on the house cause it's your last one."

Savine looked at him with wide, wet eyes. "You're cutting me off, already?" She looked devastated and Austin felt bad.

"If you switch to some light beer and let me get you a cab later, then you can stay," he offered and Savine threw her hands up into the air.

"You got yourself a deal, man!" She agreed taking her drink before sculling half of it down and an image of Ash entered her mind's eye when Austin served her a beer and she was talking about him before she even realized it.

"All he drinks is beer, it's so weird," she mumbled and Austin just knew she was talking about someone else that was not her brother. Her voice sounded a lot calmer.

"Who likes to drink beer, love?" He questioned and he chuckled at the blush he saw growing on her cheeks.

"Someone who is not gay," she piped up with a small smile.

"That's a good start," Austin chuckled, "is this fellow your boyfriend, love?"

Savine lost her smile and scrunched up her face.

"He's an annoying pain in my ass, always showing up when I least expect it! With all that gorgeous hair of his and tight butt wrapped up in leather!"

Austin laughed at her ranting, so the man was her boyfriend, he figured.

"He is the strangest man I have ever seen, Austin. He wears these black sunglasses everywhere he goes and I don't know what colour his eyes are!" Savine continued while sipping on her beer.

"But he is sweet… he's always bloody looking out for me. Doesn't let me walk the streets alone at night."

"Sounds like you got yourself a good man there, love and I highly recommend that you spend the rest of your night with him," Austin recommended and Savine shook her head madly.

"No way, man! He is not mine," she then thought of that redheaded bombshell she saw him with and her face fell.

"He's probably in-between her legs, right now," she muttered sadly and Austin looked at Savine like she was crazy.

"Well, he's a nutter if he is," he said otherwise and Savine pointed at him again.

"You are top people, Austin!" She slur got worse.

"I'll have a beer, thanks."

Savine covered her face with a groan when she heard his familiar deep voice that made her think of lusty things.

"Sure," Austin amusedly watched Savine's reaction and he served a beer to Ash. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew this young fellow. He did fit her earlier description.

"I leave New Orleans and you're still appearing in my bar!" Savine grumbled into her arms and Ash eyed her cautiously.

He did go out of his magical way to track her down and he only did it for her safety. Nashville had a lot of Daimons. They were everywhere.

That was his reasoning and he was going to stick with it.

"Do you know this lady?" Austin suddenly asked him with hard eyes and Savine answered for him by letting out another groan. She lifted her head and Ash tensed his jaw when he saw her tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately," Savine grumbled. "Austin, please meet the annoying pain in my ass."

Ash decided to let that comment go because she was drunk… very drunk.

"What happened, Savine?" he asked and Savine pushed herself away from the bar and grabbed her jacket and purse.

That was when he got an eyeful of her bosom and Ash swallowed hard. Her blouse was half unbuttoned and he could see her cleavage, looking quite perky in her black lace corset. Her long black hair laid freely around her face and despite the misery he saw buried in her green eyes, she still looked incredibly beautiful to him.

"That's none of your business, Acheron," Savine slurred and she turned her back on him to walk away.

Even when she was inebriated, she wanted nothing to do with him and Ash quickly paid the bartender for his untouched beer. He also included a huge tip.

"Good luck with that one, she reminds me of my late wife. A rare diamond in the rough," Austin advised while he took the cash.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Ash couldn't help but lament and he took after Savine. He needed to get her back to her hotel and put her to bed before she got herself into trouble.

The crowd parted for him while he followed Savine stumble her way out of the bar, her high heels badly messed with her balance.

He couldn't help but smirk when she decided to kick off her high heels and abandon them once they were outside. Ash picked them up and put them in his backpack for safekeeping.

Savine looked at him oddly when he did that.

"And he has a shoe fetish. Unbelievable," She shook her head and started to walk barefoot down the street. Ash discreetly used his powers to make sure she didn't step on anything sharp by pushing broken glass out of her path.

"Come on, Savine, let's get you to bed where you can sleep it off," He beaconed softly and Savine turned around to glare at him.

"Why in the blazers are you here, Ash?" She demanded.

"I could ask you the very same thing," he said through clenched teeth and Savine stalked him closely in response.

"You are stalking me!" She accused. "That's illegal!"

Her scent enveloped his insides and did strange things to him. Her sudden close proximity both excited and irritated him.

"You always show up when I work at Sanctuary!" She had the guts to start poking him in the chest and he strangely didn't stop her even though, she was riling him up with her actions.

"Ow!" She cursed when it hurt to poke him. "What are you? Ironman?" She demanded again.

"No, Savine," Ash forced out. "My superpower is delivering drunk girls who stalk me to their hotel room."

"You don't even know my hotel!"

"I do, Savine. Xander told me because he asked me to keep an eye out for you."

Savine huffed like she didn't believe him and she continued to walk down the street. Ash felt like punching something when she dared to walk away from him again.

"If you don't come willingly, Savine, I will put you over my shoulder and drag you," Ash warned and Savine turned towards him with a laugh.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" She challenged and her face fell when Ash started to speed up his pace.

"Oh shit," she cursed and Ash yelled her name when she started to run down the street. People on the sidewalk, parted like the red sea when Ash started to chase her down.

Savine managed to run a few blocks before she was forced to take an alleyway. She cursed when she saw the dead end and she nearly screamed for a whole other reason.

She saw two blonde men doing something rather nefarious. They had a young woman with purple hair and she was pinned against the wall. She had teeth marks on the side of her neck and she was bleeding.

The woman's fearful eyes connected with hers and she screamed for her to run. That's when the two blonde guys noticed her and it was quite strange, one of them must have had vampire teeth put into his mouth because he had fangs.

That was when she felt Ash grab her arm and slowly pull her back.

"Stay behind me," he hissed and Savine watched in horror as one of the men, charged at Ash. He had fangs implanted too but he was no match for Ash.

He simply grabbed the guy by the throat and slammed his whole body into the cement. Then a more unbelievable thing happened, a dagger appeared in Ash's right hand and he stabbed the man in the heart.

The guy dissolved into golden dust and Savine screamed in great fright.

Ash then made quick work of the other man and after a few blocks and punches; he dissolved into golden dust too.

The dagger in his hand magically disappeared and Savine started to slowly back away when Ash turned on the young woman. He touched her forehead with a glowing hand before she slumped against the wall with a loud snore.

That was when he turned her way again and Savine took off with a run but she didn't get very far.

She screamed when Ash appeared out of thin air in front of her and her fight response kicked in.

Ash easily dodged her punches and he blocked her sloppy kicks before he was able to pick her up and touch her forehead with a glowing hand.

She blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Savine fell asleep in his arms, Ash flashed them to his realm, Katoteros. The familiar interior of his large bedroom materialized around them.

He was only doing this so he could deal with the other mortal he left behind in the alleyway. He needed to get the other mortal to a hospital.

Ash carefully lifted Savine up, bridal style and carried her over to his unmade bed. He briefly wondered if the sheets were clean and he magically changed them for new black silk sheets before he laid her down.

She will be safe here. He just hoped Artemis decided to not visit him today.

He placed Savine under a dreamless like slumber so her mind could forget what she just witnessed in the alleyway. But Ash still felt like apologizing for what happened.

Savine did not belong in his world and that was going to stay that way… if he could help it.

It was then he realised how much of a mistake it was to place Savine in his bed. She made the mundane object look incredibly enticing for the first time in eleven thousand years.

It was then that he realised that this was the second time; he knocked her out due to unforeseen circumstances. She made a good rendition of sleeping beauty.

He watched Savine curl around one of his pillows and he foolishly wished, he were that pillow instead. She looked quite comfortable but her attire didn't suit the occasion at all, so Ash brought it upon himself to transfigure her clothes into beige coloured pajamas.

That was much better, he thought but he still cringed at the state of her feet. They were filthy from walking on the street and he wanted to clean them but knew he couldn't. Savine would remember that she walked barefoot.

It was then that he begrudgingly left Savine's side to deal with the daimon mess he left behind in Nashville.

" _Akri, is that you?"_

* * *

Danger was stretching in the gym room and minding her own business when she heard the telltale shrill of an overexcited Charonte demon.

" _Akri has a woman in his bed! Akri finally has a lover that is not the heifer goddess! Xirena! Xirena! Come, look and help the Simi take measurements! The Simi needs to buy the human sparkles!"_

Danger immediately stopped what she was doing and went to investigate. Her husband, Alexion and Ash's second in command, met her in the vast hallway.

"Did I just hear Simi shout about a woman in Ash's bed?" He blurted in disbelief and marked the book, he was reading in the study.

"Has she eaten plastic, again?" Danger wondered. "You know how she gets on that stuff. She hallucinates."

" _The Simi has an Akra!"_ Both shades heard Simi exclaim again and they shared an uneasy look before they took off as one for Ash's bedroom.

When they arrived, they both couldn't believe what they saw. There was indeed a woman in Ash's bed and she continued to sleep, undisturbed while Simi measured her arms and legs with a tape measure.

Xirena, Simi's older sister and Alexion's Charonte demon just stood idily by, looking bored while she wrote down measurements for Simi.

"Her feet are a size 40!" Simi exclaimed with a flutter of her large black and red wings.

"She is not getting my boots, Sims," Xirena grumbled and Simi gave her sister a 'duh' look.

"The Simi only uses the plastic cards to get things. The Simi does not steal. Akri says that's illegal and wants Simi to act legal," Simi outlined strongly before she moved to measure, Savine's long black hair.

The demon then looked disappointed when she analyzed her head closer.

"She does not have hornrays," Simi sulked before lighting up with a grin. "The Simi will buy her some and they will match the Simi's!"

"Or, you could ask _materisa_ to give her a pair," Xirena recommended and Simi beamed in excitement. That was when Alexion snapped into action.

"No one is asking Apollymi to give her horns… or fangs," Alexion outlined and Simi crossed her arms, not looking pleased. Xirena simply nodded and followed her master's instructions.

"Lexi is not the boss of Simi!" Simi narrowed her red eyes on him.

Meanwhile, their whole exchange fell on deaf ears when it came to Danger. She just couldn't believe it. The woman looked like the spitting image of her old friend from the theatre in the seventeen hundreds in France… Sabine.

In fact, the woman was her reincarnation and of several others. It was only because, Danger walked between life and death as a shade that she could see this.

Beneath the woman's skin, she saw faint tendrils of all the lives she lived before and there were a lot. Danger counted eight.

"Sabine?" Danger breathed and she started to mumble about impossible things happening in rapid French. Alexion looked at her in alarm.

"Do you recognize this woman?"

"Oui…" Danger swallowed hard before she approached Savine's sleeping side for a closer look. The resemblance was uncanny. Alexion approached her side and used his enhanced abilities to try to see what caught Danger's eye and what he saw stilled him.

"Impossible," he blurted. This woman was on her ninth reincarnation but for what purpose?

Reincarnations only happened twice in his experience.

"She was an actress with me in the late 1700s," Danger said.

"In this life, her name is Savine Taylor and she might be a thief."

Danger and Alexion turned towards Ash as one when he entered the room and he didn't look pleased one bit to find them there.

The only thing that stopped him from hightailing it out of there with Savine was due to the new information his ex-darkhunter presented.

As a precaution, Alexion ordered Xirena to return to him and she followed his orders without a second thought.

"Akra was an actress?" Simi beamed and Ash calmly approached his demon daughter's side. He raised his eyebrows at the tape measure she was holding, though.

"Simikey… what are you doing?"

Simi grinned. "Simi is going buy Akra clothes and hornrays so she can match the Simi and Akri!"

Ash stilled at her words but at the same time, he didn't have the heart to tell Simi that Savine wasn't going to stay and that she wasn't actually her Akra. His demon was particularly gleaming in delight and he never had it in him to snuff out that emotion in her unless she wanted to eat something that she shouldn't be eating.

"Okay, Simi," he reached for his wallet and pulled out more credit cards. Simi cheered at the sight of them.

"Just don't eat her, Simi and do not tell her anything about the magical world. Savine doesn't know about our world," he ordered as an afterthought. Simi's face fell a little at her new instructions. She briefly wondered why he would order such a thing but then thought against it. Her Akri always knew what was best to do.

"Can the Simi buy Akra barbeque sauce?" She wondered and Ash passed her the credit cards with a nod. He had no idea how he was going to explain that one. Maybe, he'll just leave the sauce to be used in the kitchens at Sanctuary.

Simi squealed when he passed her the cards and she quickly pecked his cheek and ran out of the room. That would keep his demon busy for a couple of days, Ash figured.

"Spoiled rotten demon," Alexion grumbled and Ash chose to ignore that remark. Instead, he arched a dark eyebrow at his second in command.

"If I knew you two made a habit of sneaking into my room, I would've installed an electric gate."

The threat might not be clear but it was there and Alexion shot his wife a meaningful look to tread carefully. His boss hated it whenever someone meddled in his personal affairs.

"Acheron –

"Just don't make a habit of it," Ash warned and he went to check on Savine closely. She was still sleeping away looking peaceful. He quickly checked her temperature by touching her forehead and she felt a little cold so he pulled a blanket up. That was much better.

"So," Ash turned his attention back to Danger. "Savine is a reincarnation of your late friend Sabine?"

Danger nodded and Ash glanced back at Savine. That still didn't explain why he couldn't see anything about the human.

"And many others," Danger added and Ash wheeled back around. "Explain," he ordered and Danger reached for Alexion's hand in comfort. Ash couldn't blame her, ever since he crossed Savine, his aura has felt unstable as of late.

"This is her ninth life, Acheron," Danger finally answered and Ash went rock solid but the disbelief on his face said it all.

No one was reincarnated this many times unless they were cursed and he turned to stare at Savine in a new light.

"Can you see who she was before?" He demanded the couple and they both shook their heads.

"It is like she is a matryoshka doll," Alexion indicated. In other words, hard to differentiate unless her past was pulled apart, one by one.

"Well… that explains it."

"Pardon?" Alexion questioned and Ash sighed. He then didn't see the harm in telling them everything he had learned about Savine so far.

"I am blind to her fate."

Alexion instantly froze and Ash laughed darkly at his reaction.

"I'm one lucky bastard," he grimaced.

"What do we need to do?" Danger asked, looking worried. Ash just shrugged. "Return her I guess and avoid her as much as possible."

"Which you have not been doing," an unknown voice suddenly hissed their way and the three beings went on full alert but they didn't see any intruders.

Ash quickly stretched out with his powers and he probed the air around his room until he felt something move to his left. He quickly struck out with his left hand and grabbed whoever it was around their invisible neck. A blast of power propelled him back and he quickly shielded. A goddess was in their mist and it was not Artemis.

Ash quickly conjured a godblot in his hands and his eyes bled a molten red. If there was one thing he hated more than Artemis then it was the gods. Any god.

"Reveal yourself or it will be the last thing you do," he growled and the goddess did but not in a way he expected. Savitar rocked up and he nudged her out of her invisible bubble.

Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess of war, hissed at Savitar with her golden cat eyes. Two catlike ears poked out of her mane of black hair and her skin was a dark ebony. The goddess wore a traditional white dress with an assortment of golden bangles on her arms.

"Always meddling where you are not wanted," Bastet scowled and Savitar just meowed her way. Bastet moved to claw him but Savitar easily shrugged off her attack by paralyzing her everywhere except for her head.

"Now, that's a good kitty," he smirked before he met the interested red eyes of Acheron.

"You're welcome." Ash rolled his eyes at his old mentor.

"Return my daughter at once!" Bastet suddenly screamed at them both. "She has no part in this!"

Savitar laughed at that one. "Says the goddess that turned up uninvited in a Atlantean realm."

"There is no way in hell that I am staying away and letting anyone ruin my daughter's last life as a human!" Bastet relented and Ash glared at Savine's sleeping form. She was a demigoddess?

"Nah, grom. You got yourself a fully fledged goddess right there, well… nearly." Savitar caught wind of his thoughts and quickly corrected him. "I did warn you," he indicated.

"Thanks," Ash bit out sarcastically.

"No problem," Savitar folded his arms.

"Release me!" Bastet screeched and Savitar glared her down.

"You landed yourself this mess when you rocked up here, Bastet. You should know better," he scolded the goddess and Bastet surprisingly shot Ash, the filthiest of looks.

"Stay away from my daughter," she growled.

"Your son, too?" Ash threw out on a wild guess and the darkening of the goddess's face was all the answer he needed.

" _Matisera!"_ He called out to his mother to appear. At this point, he was more than done with trying to get answers from Savitar.

Savitar looked disappointed at Ash.

" _Seriously?"_

Apollymi appeared in her ghost form and she didn't look pleased at all. Her swirling silver eyes frowned darkly at Bastet.

"You shouldn't be here," Apollymi snarled and if looks could kill, Bastet would've slaughtered them all. But before she could mouth a sound, Ash called for silence with a threatening look of his own. He took off his sunglasses and glared them all down with frightening blood red eyes.

" _That is enough!"_ He relented and he rubbed his face in frustration. He felt his mother near his side in visible concern but he quickly stepped away to maintain his space.

Alexion and Danger gave him a wide breadth as he moved to stand guard over Savine. He took in her beautiful face one more time and it was like his body grew unattached to his brain. There was a crease in the bed sheets near Savine's chin and he didn't like the look of it so he gently straightened it out.

Savitar cringed at the caring but innocent display and cursed in a dozen languages. Apollymi immediately scolded him but not Bastet. She looked like she wanted to claw Ash's face off.

"So…" Ash started to put his words together. "I take it, Savine and her brother pissed off some god in a previous life?"

It was the only explanation he could think of to explain why the two were cursed to live out nine mortal reincarnations.

"Eh, wrong," Savitar folded his arms and Ash skimmed over him to glance at his mother. His desperation for answers said it all in his gaze and Apollymi's ghostly features softened.

"Ra cursed them to live out nine mortal lives as punishment for Bastet's infidelity in her marriage to Anubis. Zeus is their father."

Ash's eyes widened at that revelation and he took a little step away from Savine's sleeping side. He hated that Great God of Olympus just as much as the fates and to find out that Savine was related to that god and was Artemis's sister by relation as well, made him feel a bit ill.

"After their ninth life as a mortal, their godhood will be restored and they will take their rightful places in the Greek and Egyptian pantheons as the true gods of the sun and moon," Apollymi added with a pleased look. She, personally couldn't wait to see that day come because it meant the end of Artemis and Apollo.

Alexion and Danger gasped silently at that bit of information and Ash felt a headache coming along. There was no way that he didn't connect those dots in that moment.

"If they are destined to become that… then how are they still alive?" he breathed.

Artemis and Apollo would've annihilated the pair centuries ago. It was Bastet who answered him this time.

"I made a deal with Apollymi," Bastet muttered with forlorn eyes. "The fates foresaw that future when I was pregnant and Zeus ordered their deaths to keep the peace but I couldn't let that happen so I went to Apollymi to hide them. I heard how she did a similar thing with you."

Ash clenched his jaw at the slight mention of his dark past and Apollymi threw Bastet a filthy look for it.

"That was when Ra caught wind of my plans and cursed my babies so for extra protection, I made it so that no one could remember them when they died." Bastet's eyes then flashed over to Alexion and Danger. "Unfortunately, I did not include shades in that equation, considering they are meant to stay dead," she hissed. Alexion and Danger unconsciously went into standby mode for battle at the goddess's unspoken threat.

The shit had definitely hit the fan and now it was splattered everywhere.

"Well… fuck," Ash could only say and Savitar picked that moment to near his side to clap him on the back.

"You got that right, Grom."

Ash shrugged off his arm and surprised the entire room when he picked up Savine.

"Ah… Grom, what are you doing?" Savitar cocked an eyebrow.

Ash just ignored him and transfigured Savine's beige pyjamas back into the clothes he found her in. He forced his eyes to swirl back to their natural silver.

"As you said before Savitar, only through my own actions will I be saved and now that includes the fate of the entire universe which I am now holding," Ash muttered while still staring down at Savine.

Protecting the universe was what he did best and all that he knew.

He would protect Savine for now and deal with her destiny when the time came.

She was still human and he protected mankind that was his job.

Ash glanced towards Bastet and held her golden gaze.

"Your daughter will be protected," he promised and Bastet surprisingly lowered her head in gratitude and surrender, he sensed. Savitar instantly lifted his hold on the goddess and she gratefully moved.

"Keep her mortal form away from danger and our world as much as possible, Atlantean," Bastet pleaded and she took her leave after a solemn nod from Ash. Savitar took his leave too after giving him a 'thumb's up' in support. Ash just shook his head while he glanced at his mother.

"Do I need to know about the deal you've made with Bastet?" He holstered Savine more securely in his arms and Apollymi simply shook her head.

"She has already upheld her end of the deal."

Ash didn't believe her one bit. She was the Destroyer, after all and whatever the deal was, he hoped it wasn't too bad.

* * *

After he bid his mother, Alexion and Danger farewell, it didn't take Ash long to return to the alleyway with Savine and when he did, he slowly coaxed her out of her dreamless slumber.

The other mortal was long gone and delivered safely to the nearby hospital.

Savine was still too tired and drunk to walk properly and she needed his help to walk back to the road so he could hail a taxi to take her back to the hotel she was staying at with Xander. He had to keep up the pretenses of normalcy. She was a lot easier to work with in this state and she calmly followed his suggestions to get into the taxi.

She also grew quite cuddly while they rode in the taxi to Ash's surprise. She used his arm as a pillow and he didn't push her away. He didn't want too which was strange considering what he now knew about the thief.

By the time they made it to her hotel, Savine was fast asleep again and Ash didn't have the heart to wake her up. He simply paid the taxi driver and gently lifted Savine out of the car. She gripped his grey hoodie and burrowed her face into his chest with a contented sigh. The aging doorman opened the door for them and complimented him on how well he was taking care of his lady.

Ash didn't correct him and it perplexed him further but at the same time, it didn't surprise him. The deepest parts of him, the parts where no one could ever touch but him, felt content with pretending in that moment.

For once, he was not a god with an endless list of responsibilities. He was simply a man, putting a beautiful woman who drank too much to bed. The elevator ride ended sooner than he liked and he was knocking on Savine's room door before he realised it.

Xander answered it and the man looked utterly relieved to see him. He thanked him profusely for finding her and directed him to put Savine in her bed. She woke up in a daze then and looked for water. Xander helped her take a few sips and he ran to the bathroom to wet some towels. He gently cleaned her face and feet. He then passed her a large shirt to change into before they left her alone.

Then to his surprise, Xander asked him to stay in the room to watch over her while he ducked out for a bit.

The deep parts of him that wanted to prolong the pretending said yes.

* * *

Ash watched late night television and dozed a little on the couch. His phone rang once or twice with concerns from Darkhunters until he got fed up and directed the calls to Alexion to deal with. He needed a mental break and he did for a couple of hours.

Until he heard the distinct sound of a key hitting the wooden floor and his gaze flew to Savine's bedroom door that wasn't locking her in anymore.

The little minx had picked it just like Xander said she would and just like that, he got his confirmation that Savine was a thief.

Ash watched the lock magically turn to the side and the doorknob turned. Savine peeked through the little gap in the door with her catlike green eyes and the way she crawled her way into the lounge area was catlike too.

By noticing those small things, it was no wonder her mother was the Egyptian goddess of cats.

Ash tsked at the small flask he spotted her holding. The little minx was already still quite drunk when he brought her back a few hours ago.

"Did Xander ask you to babysit me?" Savine slurred at him with a cheeky smile and Ash sat up straight in his chair when Savine started to crawl her way towards his boots. Just like that, their ordeal in the alleyway was completely forgotten on her end and she thankfully left her flask behind.

Savine's body moved like water and she looked seductive without really trying. All she had on was an oversized blue shirt with matching socks. Ash doubted that she crawled to intentionally seduce him.

May Aphrodite have mercy on him.

"Just until you sober up, he'll be back soon," Ash forced out and with a sudden giggle, Savine changed directions. She started to crawl towards the door and she was thinking of escaping.

She was definitely the daughter of Zeus. She was just as cunning like the ancient god.

But lucky for him, Savine didn't know that yet and he easily moved to stop her escape attempt. She squealed when he easily picked her up and she burrowed her face into his chest.

"You smell so good," She slurred while he gently carried her back to bed and it strangely felt good to have her back in his arms.

Ash gently sat her down and guided her body to lie down again.

"Stay," he ordered and took his leave but he didn't bother to lock her bedroom door. There was no way she could sneak past him and the little minx slowly learned that.

She came crawling back into the lounge area with another cheeky smile.

"Savine," he warned, trying to hold back a smile at how ridiculous she was acting. He was used to the Savine that avoided him not this playful one.

She giggled when he started to chase her around the living room and she squealed when he caught her again only to put her back to bed. She played this game of cat and mouse with him a few more times and Ash strangely found it fun to play around like this. He never did this when he was a kid. Savine played around until she slowly started to understand that she wasn't going anywhere and she started to show signs of tiredness once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you tired of playing the hero?" She asked him with a yawn when Ash tucked her back into bed for the fifth time and he stilled at the question. Savine just blinked up at him tiredly with her catlike eyes.

"Not when it comes to you," he said with brutal honesty because he highly doubted that she would remember that tomorrow. She then scooted across the bed and patted for him to sit down. Ash swallowed hard at the invite and he hesitantly took a seat because he didn't want to upset her.

"I am," Savine said quietly. "I'm tired of playing the hero for my twin brother… it's quite lonely but I can't stop. Sivan is all I have left."

"Sivan," Ash tried out the strange name and it sounded like he was saying the number, 'Seven.'

"Our parents named us after their lucky number," Savine scrunched up her nose. "Weird, huh?"

Ash couldn't but chuckle at that one. He had encountered stranger things in his time and before he knew it, he was sharing too. Despite her appearance at the talk about Atlantis and her background, Ash still felt safe to be simply himself around her but to a limit.

After what happened with Nick Gauiter, he missed having a friend to simply chat about idle things with.

"Not as weird as being named after the river of woe. My twin brother is named after the river Styxx."

Savine perked up at new information and leaned on her side. "Acheron and Styxx," she tried out the names. "Cool names but I think your name sounds cooler, it could be the name of a rad artist, Styxx sounds like a rock band's name."

That was definitely a reaction, Ash was not expecting and Savine could sense that by the silent but surprised way Ash stared back at her. It wasn't the first time; he looked at her that way.

"You do that a lot, I've noticed," she called him out on it. A drunk and tired Savine had no filter. She watched him raise those perfect dark eyebrows of his and admired how the shadows played across his face. The only light that streamed into the room was from the lounge area and ensuite bathroom.

But to her surprise, Ash didn't turn rigid with her observation, he breathed out another deep chuckle as if he found her amusing and he relaxed on the bed by leaning back on his gloved hands.

"And what is it that I do a lot, Savine?" he questioned in an amused tone and it was like Savine saw right through him in that moment and she strangely didn't like what she uncovered but it made sense.

"You dodge compliments, you don't like them, do you?"

Ash lost his amusement then and went rigid. It was like he flipped a switch and Savine grew concerned at how quickly he shutdown socially. The relaxing Ash was gone and he was standing up.

"Ash, wait, please," she quickly sat up and reached to grab his hand. He froze when she gently grabbed his hand and he glared her down, rigidly behind black sunglasses but he didn't shake off her hand.

"Goodnight, Savine. You should get some sleep and I should go. Xander should be back soon," he muttered and it sounded robotic, almost fake even like he was camouflaging something that was going on internally.

"If that were true, you would've left hours ago, Ash," Savine's reply caught him off caught and he finally shrugged off her hand.

"Goodnight, Savine," Ash repeated himself in that hollow tone of his and it felt like he was bruising her insides with it. Her whole perspective on this man changed dramatically in that moment and if she were sober, she would let him go but drunk her had no sense of self preservation.

Something was not right inside him and it hadn't been for a really long time. It was a feeling she knew all too well from her days on the streets. It was that feeling that spurred her on when Ash turned to leave the room. She scurried off the bed and quickly got in-between him and the door. She closed it with her back and leaned against it.

"Go back to bed, Savine," he sighed and he suddenly sounded incredibly tired like he was stretched too thin.

"I don't think you want to be left alone right now, Ash."

"Savine."

"And I don't want to be left alone, either," she blurted out, feeling incredibly tired herself but not just from a lack of sleep. It was life.

Ash grew silent again and it was an intense kind that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I do not need to know what's bothering you, Ash. You don't have to tell me but I can see it. It's like you're wounded and I want to help because I know what it's like. It feels like you're drowning… I'm wounded too," she spurred on with wet eyes and to her surprise, Ash reached out to catch a stray tear on her cheek and he exhaled deeply.

"Savine-

"Stay with me tonight, please," she pleaded and her wet green eyes finally broke his resolve.

This woman just reached out and saw a part of him; he thought was invisible to the world. It was a miracle he hadn't latched onto her mouth and begged to be hers but even in his desperation to fill the void inside of him, he respected her state because he knew all too well what it felt to be taken advantage of.

"Please, Ash?" she sniffed and she broke him down further with that please.

"Okay, Savine," he agreed and his heart panged with a sudden flutter when he saw her watery smile. Savine took his hand and gently led him back to bed. She crawled underneath the covers and prompted him to do the same. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't stop his hands from taking off his boots and long coat.

The logical side of his brain screamed at him to leave but the emotional side? Dumped eleven thousand years of suffocating loneliness, he craved relief from for just one night.

He then shrugged off his hoodie and left his things by a nearby chair. He left his shirt, pants and socks on when he slipped into bed. Savine didn't crowd him or inch closer; she stayed on her side of the bed and simply looked at him.

"Do you sleep in your sunglasses too?" She asked curiously and it was only because it was dark that he took them off to rest them on the bedside table. There was no way, she could see the color of his cursed eyes in this dimmed room but then Savine did something, he never anticipated.

She flipped on the lamp on her side of the bed and Ash quickly clutched his eyes closed at the light but he wasn't fast enough. She caught a flicker of his silver eyes and was instantly in awe.

"Wow. Are those contacts?"

"No," he forced himself to answer, his insides filling with unimaginable dread. This is when she will tell him to get lost.

"Do you have vision problems?"

"No," Ash swallowed hard and it was painful because his mouth was suddenly very dry.

"That's interesting," Savine beamed. "You have cool genes, Ash. To be honest, I'm feeling a little jealous right now. I wish I had a cool eye colour like purple or something but all I got was boring old green."

The genuineness in her words stumped him and he had to see it for himself to believe it. Savine just kept on looking at him like she usually did, completely unaffected by his strange eye color. It was no big deal. The only difference now was the genuine interest on her face.

"Your eyes are beautiful Ash and if you tell me otherwise, I'm serving you plain old orange juice instead of beer."

Then in a playful kind of way, Savine bopped him on the nose lightly with a smile and turned to her other side and switched off the lamp.

"Night, Ash," she grumbled into her pillow and Ash was just about to reply when he heard her release a soft snore.

* * *

Savine couldn't recall much as she slept her way into the next day but she knew she was in Nashville and that she learned her moron of a brother did go to Greece.

She remembered the seminar, getting upset and then running away to some bar to drown in her sorrows. But what she didn't understand was why Ash was there.

She saw him at the presentation and for some reason, she dreamed she caught a cab ride with him back to her hotel. He made a nice pillow and he was a good snuggler, particularly in bed.

He liked to hold her by the waist tightly and curl around her body. But he did do one weird thing and that was hold a pillow around his neck and he gently shifted her away from that area. Savine suspected it was because of his long hair so she didn't actually pull on it in her sleep because she did the same thing too with hers. She hated people sleeping on her hair.

Wait, a moment.

Why would Ash be in her bed in Nashville?

It was with that thought that she slowly came too and groaned loudly at the sudden pain in her head. She was hung-over as fuck, just peachy. She needed an aspirin stat and black coffee.

Goodness, it was bright, she cracked open her eyes a little. The faded light from the curtains stung. She needed sunglasses too and immediately.

"Rise and shine!" Xander cooed somewhere and Savine covered her face with a miserable groan.

"Unless you have coffee and aspirin, fuck off Xan," she sneered and Xander tsked at her. It sounded like he was putting things on the bedside table.

"You're lucky, I love you so much," he scolded her lightly and Savine squinted at him. He was forever her savior when she spotted the tall cup of fresh coffee, a glass of water, her sunglasses, a ham and cheese croissant and aspirin bottle.

"I love you," she said, feeling quite patched and Xander rolled his eyes. He looked quite fresh in one of his grey suit assembles which meant he was ready to go. That was when she remembered their flight back to New Orleans and her job interview.

"Are we on schedule?" She panicked a little and Xander shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes and no, it's only seven," he answered and Savine gave him an odd look.

"Why would you say that?" she grumbled, sitting up and that was when Xander pointed towards her bathroom with the closed door. She looked at the door confusedly and concentrated on it. That was when she heard the shower running and spotted a familiar long coat, resting on a nearby chair. She paled immediately when she connected the dots.

 _How much did she drink?_

"Oh god! Don't tell me I did that?" She looked to Xander, feeling mortified and her best friend just shrugged again.

"You two did look rather cozy when I walked in."

Savine groaned into her hands. This could not be happening.

"Pity, you don't remember a thing of it because that man is mighty fine. Unless… you wanted to fit in a quickie before we left?" Xander asked in all seriousness only to get a pillow to the face.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Try and be in the lobby by nine," He wriggled his eyebrows before he hightailed it out of the room when Savine tossed another pillow his way.

Savine fell back into bed with a scowl and groaned when she heard the telltale shrill of a ringing cell phone. The sound pierced her eardrums and Savine scurried to find that darn thing so she could switch it off. It was coming from the other side of the bed.

She found the contraption on the bedside table and quickly answered it. Her hung-over brain couldn't figure out how to reject the call. It wasn't her phone. The ringing died instantly also the sound of the shower.

Savine freaked out instantly and went to hide in anyway possible so she dived under the bedsheets and hid under them. She could faintly hear Ash moving about in the bathroom. That was when she noticed someone speaking on the other end of the cellphone.

"T-Rex, are you there?" A loud male voice beaconed and he sounded Irish. Savine quietly shushed the man and looked for the hang up button.

"Did you just shush me?" The man repeated.

"Quiet," Savine whispered and she froze when she heard the bathroom door open. The man on the phone also did but for an entirely different reason.

"You're not Ash," the man blurted out in disbelief. Savine hissed at him to be quiet again but it was no use. Ash found her and she squealed when he yanked the bedsheets away.

Savine swallowed hard when her green eyes connected with his silver ones.

"Hi," she blurted and curled further into a fetal position.

"Hi," Ash returned the greeting and held out his hand for the phone. The man piped up when he heard Ash's voice and Savine evaded Ash's approach.

It was a very bad idea to get close to him right now. The man was still dripping wet from his shower and only had a towel around his waist.

All of that gorgeous black hair of his laid plastered against his back and shoulders. He looked quite good when he was dry but damn, he somehow looked a million times more sexier when he was wet and conveniently half-naked.

Savine took in that lean but expansive chest of his and admired every inch. His arms were long and well muscled. He also had a black and red dragon tribal tattoo that took up most of his chest. The dragon's head curled on his left pectoral and the rest of it's flowed down his left side. That was when his washboard abs distracted her and Savine swallowed hard again when she spotted some dark hair near his groin area. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to yank that towel away to see the rest of him.

He really was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She also finally got her answer on whether she had sex with the man or not. She was a biter and a scratcher when she was drunk and Ash was clean of any markings. Thank goodness.

"Savine, what are you doing?" Ash looked at her oddly while he continued to reach for his cell phone.

"Ah…" She trailed off and her brain finally kicked into gear. She quickly saw a way out and saved herself from this beautiful but painful visual torture of look but don't touch by covering her face with a pillow to block him out. She felt more like herself then and she wasn't happy.

"For goodness sake, Ash! Put some clothes on! I can't look at you right now! Do you seriously not know how distracting you are?! You are killing me, right here!" She let a rip behind the safety of her pillow and the Irish man on the phone started to laugh.

"Shut it, Talon," Savine heard Ash growl and the next thing she realised, she lost her pillow.

"Hey!" She exclaimed at him when he leaned over her and finally managed to take his cellphone back.

"Oh," Savine made a face of realization and Ash just shook his head at her while he turned to go back to the bathroom. He just wanted his cell phone, well, he could've used his words and asked her for it.

"You could've asked me for it!" She snapped at his back and Ash paused to look back at her with a smirk of all things.

"Then I would've ruined your chance to get an eyeful," he teased and Savine flustered at him.

"You're welcome," he added with a wink and that pushed her over the edge.

"Why, you!" She scowled.

"Cougar," Ash fired back and Savine frowned at him.

"And this is coming from a man who willing slept in my bed, last night, you are such a hypocrite!" She snapped and he dared to laugh.

"Sweetheart, you begged me to stay," he smirked and that one shut her up good. She vaguely remembered doing just that and her face said it all. Ash tossed her another wink before going back into the bathroom.

Was he just flirting with her? No flipping way. She couldn't believe it. No, he was just messing with her, the rational side of her brain piped up and she really liked that explanation better. She was in no position to start anything and with that thought, she started to wolf down some food. She popped some aspirin after a few bites and reached for her sunglasses. She hadn't had a hangover this bad in a very long time. The light felt like it was setting her eyeballs on fire. Her stomach grumbled for more food and Savine gobbled down the rest of her croissant in record time.

Greasy calorie food was great for hangovers. Black coffee too. She particularly cooed at the beverage that made her feel more functional. That was when she started to go through what she needed to do today. She had to get a hold of Xavier at some point but knowing how 'on point,' Xander was when it came to work; she wouldn't have to worry too much about that one. Her best friend had her back and the man probably already got a hold on his brother.

That left her with their flight to New Orleans and her job interview at the Classical Studies department which she will be miserably hung-over for. Her past self was an idiot. She needed this job so she could steal the artifacts from Tory… well not really but it would make things easier.

"Come on, old girl," she muttered low and forced herself to get a move on. She really was getting too old for this shit. After she got Sivan back, she was retiring and going on the straight and narrow for real this time. Sivan too, she'll make him retire too, somehow.

Savine yanked off her shirt and threw it at her open suitcase. It was time to get on with it.

* * *

After he got the Celt to pipe down about Savine, the two discussed basketball plans for Sunday. Talon didn't call about much else these days; Alexion wouldn't have let the Celt through otherwise. His second-in-command knew he had to hold the fort for the next little while. Ash went to see him earlier to translate that through and to get Simi. His demon daughter now rested on his chest, just in case.

His instincts also told him to check-in on Danger. The ex-darkhuntress went out of her way to look into Savine and her brother after they left and her superior hacking skills uncovered a lot.

Savine and Sivan were indeed thieves and they were both bloody good at it. They mostly went after art and antiquity. Law enforcements across the globe had them on their wanted lists but they weren't sure on their identities. Danger recognized the pair as them because she recognized their profiles. She knew Sivan in a previous life too. He was a bootlegger back in the day.

The twins also had ties to the mafia and Danger had her suspicions that they worked for someone in that arena.

Ash felt his blood boil when he heard that new piece of information. Savine lived a dangerous life and he didn't like it one bit. The keyword was 'lived' because he was involved now and she was going to be the safest kept woman on the planet. Her twin too, he supposed.

He ordered Danger to keep an eye on things on the web and she gladly accepted the job. Apparently, she owed Savine a great debt in a past life and Ash left her to it. He now knew how he was going to approach Savine.

He was going to hire her and Xander to steal the Atlantean artifacts for him. Seemed pretty straightforward and with that thought, Ash finished getting dressed. He put on the same clothes he wore yesterday and went back into the bedroom, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Savine had her bare back to him and she was bend over her suitcase, rummaging through its contents. It didn't seem like she heard him open the door either otherwise, she would've reached for something to coverup. She only had a black lace g-string on and all of her black hair was thrown up into a messy bun.

He hungrily took in all of that bare skin and braced himself against the door. He admired her curved behind and shapely hips and lust knocked into him hard. He could just picture it, marching over there to caress her thighs while he nibbled on her behind.

Savine stood up then and that was when he noticed the numerous tattoos she had going down her back. She had a black panther of all things, resting beneath a moon and sun. She also had some lightning bolts. It was ironic considering her unique parentage.

"Look as much as you can, youngling because you are never going to see it again," Savine's sudden voice knocked him back to his senses and Ash felt his cheeks grow hot. He felt like a naughty schoolboy being caught doing something he shouldn't.

Savine held a pile of fresh clothes to her chest and a few toiletry bags. She pushed her sunglasses back to rest in her hair and finally glanced his way. She stared back to his silver eyes with no shame and made her way towards the bathroom with confident steps.

The action was so simple but wasn't at the same time. She really was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and she was cruelly oblivious to it.

Words failed him when she got closer and he could barely breath. He was stuck and terribly unsure on what to do next. This never happened to him.

"What?" Savine raised her eyebrows and Ash cleared his throat. He had to say something, anything.

"We have to talk," he forced out.

"No, we don't," Savine quickly corrected him and her sharp tone kicked him back into gear. He over towered her closely in the doorway so she could see how serious he was being.

Savine rolled her eyes. "You can't scare me with your height, Ash. I can take down men twice the size of you."

"I know," he replied and Savine looked at him oddly.

"We didn't have sex, Ash. There is nothing to talk about. You looked out for me, which I thank you for but that's that," Savine muttered.

"If we did, you wouldn't be walking properly for days," he couldn't help but tease and Savine scowled. She made it so easy for him.

"No, you would be the one not able to walk properly for days, Ash. I don't usually brag but it's true," Savine looked him up and down. "You wouldn't survive it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Savine," he quickly fired back and Savine narrowed her green eyes on him.

"Like I said, there is nothing to talk about. Thank you again for last night but you can go now. You are welcome to order anything downstairs for breakfast, just charge it to my room."

Ash ignored her offer and pressed on with his plans. "I'll be in the lounge area," his silver eyes slowly ran down her body and Savine tried not to show how that heated stare affected her, she was particularly quivering on the spot. He then stared directly back into her eyes.

"I'll wait for you to get decent," he flashed her another teasing look and Savine scowled.

"You are a royal pain in the ass! Stubborn too!" She told him off and Ash chuckled.

"It takes one to know one, cougar."

Savine just closed the bathroom door in his face and cursed his annoying but beautiful behind under her breath while she went about showering. She had a nice hot one to wake her up and she dressed into a nice black pantsuit with a silver blouse. She cringed at the colour but quickly pushed it aside. She was not dressing to match her annoying but tall pain in her ass.

It was only clean blouse she had left. She then pulled her hair back into a nice high ponytail and kept her makeup nice and light. She quickly packed up her suitcase and opted for black high heels before she went to face the enemy with her coffee.

She found him channel surfing on the couch with his trusty backpack and he was nursing a beer he got from the mini bar. Savine checked her watch and it was only half past eight.

"Isn't it a tad early to be drinking?" She couldn't help but scold and Ash pushed his sunglasses up his nose. His full body armor was back on, she quickly noted.

"I don't need a mother hen, Savine," he scoffed and Savine held up her hands to look harmless.

"Sorry," she breathed.

"What I need is a thief," he quickly added and Savine froze in her tracks. Come again? Her expression said it all and she watched Ash carefully pull out some files from his backpack. He laid them out on the coffee table and invited her to take a look.

Savine crept forward and cursed inwardly. There laid out bare was her criminal life story. She saw mug shots of her and her twin when they spend some time in the slammer for armed robbery in their younger days. She also saw the numerous fake identities she assumed over the years and international cases connected to her. She also spotted some cases, starring Xander and Xavier and some pictures of the people she primarily worked for. Vincent starred in a lot of them.

It took her a while to get the courage to look at Ash again and when she did, she slammed into survival mode. Ash had no warning when she threw her coffee at the coffee table in an attempt to destroy the files before she ran for the door. He flashed over to her when she wasn't looking and he caught by the waist when reached for the door.

Savine screamed at him to let her go and she fought against his hold but it was no use.

Ash covered her mouth to silence her screams and sat down on the floor with her cradled between his legs to calm her down. He kept her pinned in his lap with one strong arm and hooked his long legs around hers to stop her wriggling.

"Calm down, Savine," he made her face him and the fire in her eyes, made him admire her spirit. This was someone who didn't give up. She looked like she could spit fire.

"I'm not a cop." Savine narrowed her eyes on him and didn't believe him one bit.

"I'm a private collector," Ash powered on, "I want to hire you, Xander and Xavier to deliver the artifacts Dr Kaliferi and her team has discovered. In return, I will pay you three handsomely and help you find your brother. I know he is the reason why you are in Nashville."

He watched Savine's eyes grow wide and he felt the tension in her body suddenly disappear.

"I know Sivan is searching for the brooch," he added, he didn't dare speak the goddess's name in fear of her arrival. The sudden anxiety he saw envelope Savine's eyes made him release his hold. She slowly crawled away from him and looked at him cautiously.

"Prove it," she breathed. "Prove you are who you say you are because I would remember seeing you around at one of Vincent's parties. He collects private collectors."

"I am new to the game," Ash lied quick smart and Savine narrowed her eyes on him.

"Prove it," she bit out again and Ash did by magically pulling out an old ancient Greek bronze coin from his coat pocket.

"It's my good luck charm," he chucked it to her and Savine quickly caught it. She analyzed the coin with careful eyes and couldn't see any forgery in it. Her face fell in defeat and she looked at him carefully.

"How long?" She demanded to know and Ash chose his words carefully.

"Since you barged in with that paper for Julian, I knew something wasn't right so I followed my suspicions," he answered. Savine mulled his words over and shrugged.

"Makes sense," she breathed. No wonder she kept running into him, he must have her bugged with a tracker or something.

"You'll settle a price with Xander, he's the numbers guy and you'll get what you want. We leave for New Orleans in two hours, I'll try to get you on our flight."

"No need," Ash shook his head. "We'll take my private jet." Savine just looked at him like he grew a second head.


	9. Chapter 9

Xander handled the contract and their promised payment from Ash on the flight back to New Orleans. By the time they got off Ash's private jet, the deal was sorted. Savine spend most of the time feeling stumped that Ash, young as he was, had enough money to even own a private jet. Xander just thought the whole thing was wicked and went along with it.

Ash also offered them a lift to the university but Savine gratefully declined. She needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

She caught a taxi and arrived just in time for the job interview while Xander took their things back to Meredith's house.

The job interview wasn't your standard interview to Savine's surprise.

She expected the professor to simply ask her questions about her resume but instead, the professor got her to hangout in the archive room for a while. He tasked her with fixing a shelf and left her to her own devices. The shelf was in major need of repair and Savine quickly catalogued the poor books into their rightful places in less than twenty minutes.

The professor was surprised to see her finished so quickly and offered her the job right on the spot. She started on Monday and was promised three days a week that suited her class schedule.

The rest of the job interview included the usual filling out of new employee forms and organizing her shift times. Savine wasn't going to quit Sanctuary; she chose to make it work and she mostly worked nights anyway so it she didn't have too much to worry about.

Friday then the weekend went as quickly as it came and thankfully not much happened. When she wasn't working at Sanctuary over the weekend, she spend her free-time studying and planning with Xander with how they were going to rob Dr Kaliferi for the artefacts.

But to Savine's surprise, Ash didn't make an appearance at Sanctuary. He was MIA and so was Xavier to Savine's further surprise but she could understand that one.

Xavier liked to go off the grid when he went undercover on a project. Ash's disappearance was the one, Savine couldn't understand. He always showed up at Sanctuary for a beer on the weekend and she strangely missed serving the tall but gorgeous Goth pain in the ass.

* * *

Things were going smoothly on Savine's first day at the new job. A little too smoothly, in her opinion and a part of her waited for the proverbial shoe to drop. She spent most of the morning familiarizing herself with the reception desk and computer system. Most of her duties were secretarial in nature and archiving, which she planned to do after she located more staples for her stapler.

Savine was in her own little world while she carefully searched her drawers when a familiar voice caught her attention by bidding her good morning.

To her surprise it was Dr Kaliferi, looking quite fresh and young in a casual long skirt and blouse ensemble. Her long brown hair also hung freely down her tall and willowy but pregnant frame. Tory pushed up her spectacles with a smile and Savine kicked her brain into gear.

"Good morning and welcome to the Classic Studies department, my name is Savine, how can I help you?" She returned the smile.

"Yes, can you please tell me whether Dr Julian Alexander is in his office?" Tory asked and that was when Savine noticed the rather large bag, the professor was holding.

The bag looked too big to be your average sized purse and it didn't match the casualness of Tory's outfit either. This immediately perked Savine's interest but she quickly covered that emotion by slipping into clueless student mode.

"Oh," her face lit up with recognition, "that would be Professor A! Yeah, he's in and already planning his next version of historical recollections on the ancient greeks!" Savine stood up and beamed with forced enthusiasm, which Tory saw right through.

"I take it, you are a student of his?"

"Is it that obvious?" Savine beamed again and Tory chuckled at her in amusement.

"If you haven't chosen your major yet, you are more than welcome join us in the Anthropology faculty. It's not too late," Tory whispered the last part and Savine approached her side with her own chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor?" Savine held out her hand and Tory returned the handshake.

"Dr Soteria Kaliferi but you can call me Tory," Tory released her hand. "What gave me away?"

"The not-so-subtle recruiting part," Savine laughed and Tory quickly joined in. Her girl-crush on this Professor just tripled.

"Well, shall we?" Savine got her act together and indicated Tory to follow her down the corridor to Julian's office.

"I think after seeing Professor A, everyday for a semester we might both need a break from each other. He wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that I was his new department's assistant. We kind of started on the wrong foot."

Tory raised her eyebrows at that one.

"Let me guess, you had a difference of opinion and bamboozled him with your intellect?"

Savine looked a little taken back at the question and Tory smiled again.

"You and your essays are a popular topic of discussion in the staffroom and on behalf of every woman who works at the university, you go girl," Tory winked and Savine smiled, feeling a little relieved.

"Men sometimes need to be reminded that we are not just pretty faces," Tory muttered and Savine nodded in agreement.

They shortly arrived at Julian's office and Savine knocked on the door before she pushed it open. Julian's golden head of curls bounced up when she poked her head in the doorway. He was busy grading papers.

"Yes, Miss Taylor?" He prompted, looking a bit miffed at being disturbed.

"Dr Soteria Kaliferi from the Anthropology department is here to see you," she answered in a professional tone before she opened the door further for Tory.

"Thank you, Miss Taylor," Julian returned and politely greeted Tory. Savine then asked them if they wanted anything to drink but they both declined so she gently closed the door and took her leave. She tip toed a little away before hightailing it to her desk. She rummaged through her bag for her cellphone and texted Xander to listen into Julian's office. As a precaution, she bugged the Classical Studies department that morning. She planned to bug the Anthropology department when she finished for the day.

A few minutes passed and Xander still didn't respond to her messages so she put her phone away with a sigh.

"Tough day?"

Savine immediately got the fright of her life when she spotted Ash, looking as devilishly handsome as ever, as he leaned against the wall across the lobby. He was in his usual Goth getup with the expensive coat, black aviators, dark jeans and boots. His trusty black backpack rested on one shoulder and his nose twinkled with a new shiny piercing.

"You need to stop doing that," Savine tried to steady her pounding chest. Ash just tiled his head to the side.

"I was being polite and asking if you were having a tough day," he defended himself and Savine rolled her eyes.

"No," she breathed. "You were scaring me… again."

"It's not my fault, you have trouble noticing me," Ash grumbled in more ways than one and Savine stood up with a shake of her head.

"Well… you can't just pop in whenever you feel like it either, I am working and last time I checked you were not studying classics," She walked from behind her desk to go the store room where they kept spare stationery. Ash followed her into the room and that didn't surprise her one bit.

"I am checking in considering our little project," Ash retorted and Savine concentrated on her previous mission to find staples.

"You could've called," she told him otherwise. "You wouldn't have answered," Ash snapped right back and Savine paused to glance his way. Well, he was correct on that one. She would've got Xander to deal with him.

"Ash, you being here, right now is not a good idea," she particularly hissed at him. She didn't forget that Dr Kaliferi was just down the corridor. Ash looked down at her defiantly. He dropped his backpack to rest by his feet and stood his ground in the opened doorway.

"I am not leaving until you give me an update," he folded those delicious arms of his and outlined. Those arms of his were wrapped around her body a mere two days ago and Savine had to shake her head from following that train of thought.

"Ash," she warned but quickly trailed off when she spotted the back of Tory's head in the corridor. She was still talking to Julian in his doorway and if she turned this way, there was no doubt that she wouldn't recognize Ash. It was like she was realizing her worst fears before they came to pass in that moment and she acted before her brain could catch up with the program.

She saw the slight turning of Tory's head towards them and sprang into action. She quickly pushed the door closed behind Ash and before he could cause a scene, she yanked him down and kissed the ever-living daylights out of him to keep him quiet. This was a big mistake on her part on many levels.

Her whole body fell into him and together they stumped back a few steps before Ash guided her to the wall beside the door and barricaded her against it. Not that Savine wanted to go anywhere else in that moment. She was quite happy to stay where she was and so was Ash.

The last of his resolves when it came to Savine smashed into a thousand pieces when he finally tasted her soft lips and he dove in headfirst. He deepened the kiss and Savine didn't have a chance to finish the moan he drew expertly from her mouth. Ash's lips were there, hot and searing with a passion that felt ravenous for something unspoken.

The shock of it almost incapacitated her that all she could do was feel his mouth, that beautiful mouth sliding inside her mouth. It was devastating, the hot, slow glide of his lips and tongue. It made her limbs feel weak that she had, to grip his shirt to stay upright, the fabric bunched tightly in her fists.

She dragged it upwards, her hand accidentally coming into contact with the smooth heat of his neck. Ash groaned, low and deep at the soft brush of her hand. He instantly needed more one-on-one contact.

He slowly traced her jawline with his tongue while he gently holstered her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. A trill of satisfaction shot through Savine at the sudden elevation. Yes. Something inside her whispered. This. Thank god, she chose to wear pants that day.

Ash slanted his mouth over hers, took her lips like he owned them, tasted her until she was quivering. The desire to have her, to sink into her, was overwhelming. He pressed his body into hers and it was the most delicious thing that he'd ever experienced in his long life. Savine cushioned his hard frame perfectly and returned his urgent kiss in her own slowly receptive but enticing way.

This man kissed her as if she was the very air he breathed. Urgently, desperately, with a need that took her breath away. His tongue coaxed and teased until she was a melting and moaning mess in his arms. The sounds he made her make were like music to his ears and he groaned low in triumph. Ash pressed her hips against the wall and slowly grounded his hips against hers.

The animalistic but primal side of his powers wanted to mark her in some way and he fought hard against the urge to drop fang and bite her jugular. Hard, long and firm just as she expected, Savine never doubted this man's magnificence. She ached to find out how he would feel inside but she just knew sex with this man would ruin her.

As soon as he dropped her, she would be ruined for any man that came afterwards and drop her Ash would after he had his fun.

She knew what kind of male mould he fitted into. Young, beautiful and insanely rich. The world was this young man's oyster and she no longer fitted into that reality.

Maybe three years ago but not now and she was way to old to keep on having flings. After Xavier, she developed a foul taste for them and it was that thought alone that she regrettably broke the kiss and breathed out heavily.

But Ash kept on torturing her with what she couldn't have and Savine closed her eyes with a whimper when he started to do wicked things to her pulse point with his teeth and tongue which broke her resolve. Maybe she had one more fling in her?

"Oh god," she panted in pleasure and rocked against him. Her soft moans and whimpers greatly pleased Ash and his hands grew a life of their own. They snuck underneath her purple blouse and he caressed her smooth but warm stomach.

"Miss Taylor? Are you in there?" Julian asked loudly behind the door suddenly and knocked hard on the wood. The vibration of that knock forced the rational side of Savine's brain into gear and she finally freaked out.

What the hell was she doing? She didn't get caught making out with a hot guy on the job, which was not like her at all. It was incredibly unprofessional and she should know better.

Ash immediately backed off when he heard her frenzied mind and he reluctantly lowered Savine with a clenched jaw. He was rock hard and ready to hit something at being interrupted.

"Ah… I'll be out in a minute, Professor Alexander," Savine replied, looking a bit dazed and nicely ruffled up in Ash's opinion.

Her blouse was wrinkled and her soft skin was nice and flushed. Her hair also looked a little windswept and her kissable lips were swollen and red. But most of all, she looked pleased and Ash couldn't help but feel good at being the cause of it.

It also pleased him that her mind wasn't screaming out in regret and disgust at having kissed him. She was just worried about losing her job if they got found out but Ash wouldn't let that happen.

"I need to fax something urgently, Miss Taylor," Julian called out again and Savine sighed.

"Leave it on my desk and I'll do it for you!" She said loudly.

"But you promised that you'll show me how to use the machine!" Julian retorted, sounding impatient and to Ash's surprise, Savine shot him an apologetic look and he read her mind.

She was now panicking about Julian's reaction to seeing him in here and she wondered if he would get mad at her for preying upon his younger friend.

He had to hold in a laugh at that one while he finally eased Savine's nerves and opened the door with quick hands.

Savine grew wide-eyed and so did Julian that the ancient general had to back-up a step. His blue eyes flew between them and knowingly connected the dots. He wasn't born yesterday and thanks to being a sex slave bound to a book, he knew well the tell tale signs of a well-kissed woman.

"I'll show you how to use the fax machine, Julian," Ash quickly offered and Julian needed time to find his words again.

"Sure, Ash," he could only say and Ash motioned for Julian to show him to the fax machine. Savine could only follow dumbly behind them while she sorted herself out by fixing her blouse and hair. The fax machine was behind the reception desk.

Her eyes stayed on Ash while he showed Julian how to use the fax machine and before she knew it, she was caught in that seductive web of his. She admired the way Ash's long but elegant fingers plucked the paper from Julian's grip and put it in the machine.

She wondered briefly how his skin would taste if she suckled on his thumb.

As if he heard her thoughts, Ash glanced her way and didn't pull his sun-glassed gaze away. He was quite happy to keep his eyes on her while he continued to explain the fax machine and Savine swallowed hard under Ash's scrutiny. Things had definitely changed between them and she cursed herself. What had she started?

Julian hardly took any notice of them, mooning eyes at each other; he was more interested in the buttons.

"So, I just but in the number and that's it?" Julian asked Ash but he didn't hear him properly at first.

"Ash?" Julian glanced his way and Ash reluctantly broke their infatuated stare-off. Savine released a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and went back to the storeroom to get some space and find staples.

She found it in ten seconds flat. To her annoyance they were right on the shelf. She didn't see that earlier thanks to her gorgeous Goth incredibly great kisser pain in the ass.

"Fucking shit," she cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ash's deep and erotic accent rolled through her.

Lord, have mercy on her soul.

"Nothing happened," Savine sighed and turned to look at him, looking all-cute with his concerned expression while he leaned against the opened door with his backpack.

"It's just been a rough couple of months. A lot has happened… I need a holiday," she confessed and Ash nodded, looking deep in thought.

"I'll get out of your way then," he turned to go and the hollowness she heard in his tone rubbed her the wrong way. He did nothing wrong. The fault was all hers.

"Ash, please wait."

Ash looked down at her in silent surprise.

"It's not you," Savine pointed out. "This is just me having a moment from all the stress I'm under and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. You've done nothing wrong," she looked into his sunglasses softly but Ash just nodded.

"Thanks by the way for helping Julian with the fax machine. He's a nightmare with technology but I suppose you already know that."

Ash couldn't help but crack a small smile. "He's worse with driving," he added and quickly looked behind him to check if they were still alone. Savine looked at him curiously. Ash turned back to her and kept his voice to a near whisper.

"Julian asked me to translate something his colleague, Dr Kaliferi found. Apparently, she was just here," he said softly and Savine raised her eyebrows.

"Good to know but you should leave it to us," she told him otherwise and Ash frowned a little at the order.

"I can easily get it this way," he referred to the journal and Savine quickly shook her head.

"She is more likely to hit you with the journal then let you read it and besides, how do I know for sure that you can translate it? No one has seen writing like that before."

"As far as you know," Ash whispered low and Savine looked at him in a new light.

" _You can read it?"_ She blurted out in disbelief and Ash just shrugged like it made no difference.

"Like I said, it's from a small Greek province."

"Yeah right," Savine narrowed her eyes on him. He was hiding something, she could smell it.

"And when were you going to drop that bombshell, Mr Secretive? Before or after we handed over the goods?" Savine sounded pissed off. They had a deal and Ash promised to help her find her moron of a brother.

"I was going to tell you," Ash looked down at her, amusedly and Savine scowled.

"If I wasn't at work right now-

"But you are," Ash cut off her threat with a smile so gorgeous; Savine felt her insides melt once more.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeously annoying you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you how irresistible you look when you're mad?" Ash took a step closer and dropped his voice to a near husky whisper. Savine didn't move an inch; she met his challenge head on.

She didn't have to touch him to feel the magnetic heat pulsing off this man. Being up this close in his personal space both turned her on and set her teeth on edge but she wasn't going to show him how badly he affected her. Their earlier make out session was bad enough so she forced herself to stay on task and what she initially came to New Orleans to do.

"What are your plans tonight?" She got right down to business and Ash folded his arms.

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me," he replied.

"I finish work at Sanctuary around 9pm."

Tonight, she had to help with waitressing for the evening meal, they had a gumbo special on Monday nights.

Ash nodded. "I'll take you home afterwards and we can talk."

"Sounds good," Savine agreed and put her hands on her hips.

"Next time call me," She looked at him sternly.

"Only if you promise to call back," Ash countered and Savine sighed. "Okay, I will." She then motioned for him to leave the storeroom. "Now go, before Julian comes back to see if we're making out like teenagers again."

"I agree, it's not the most ideal location. I personally prefer black silk bed sheets."

Savine grimaced at him openly. "Goodbye, Ash," she said loudly and Ash laughed at the disgusted look on her face. He found her strong attraction and aversion towards him quite fascinating. He never teased a woman like this before not even Artemis.

"See you later," he took his leave with a wave. Savine released another curse when she was finally alone but she wasn't alone for long.

Julian came waltzing back into the reception area and Savine took a seat with a dramatic groan.

"What is it?" She muttered while she started to fill up the stapler with staples.

Julian held his hands up. "Nothing, Miss Taylor, I'm just going out for a coffee."

"Have fun," Savine leaned back into her office chair and concentrated on the stapler. She thought that was the end of it so when Julian still didn't move away from her desk, she looked up at him suspiciously.

Her Professor folded his arms and looked quite conflicted about something. She had a strong feeling it was about what he might've saw in the storeroom earlier.

"I know it is none of my business –

"You're right on that one, Professor A," Savine quickly interrupted but Julian held his hand up for silence and Savine sighed.

"What is it?" She gave in and Julian looked down at her with serious blue eyes.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Ash and quite frankly I do not want to know."

"Good," Savine interjected.

"Ash is a good man, don't get me wrong but you are my student and I like to look after my students in anyway I can. I know we got off on the wrong foot."

"Where are you going with this, Professor A?" Savine looked at Julian, curiously.

"Just be careful," Julian advised, looking very serious and that greatly stumped Savine. She knew Ash could be physically dangerous because he was able to pin her down and he could accidentally knock her out but he had a good reason for all of that. Those were circumstantial. But she gladly took the warning in.

"Ah, thanks Professor A. I'll bear that in mind but for argument sake, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I can take care of myself," she tried to reassure Julian and he nodded.

"Okay… I'm glad we had that conversation, Miss Taylor. I'm going to get my coffee now. Can I get you anything?" He offered and Savine quickly declined with a forced smile.

She went back to her stapler and fished out her cellphone. Xander still hadn't replied so she send him another text to do a background check on Ash. They didn't usually do that on their clients but you couldn't be too careful these days.

* * *

Savine had a tutorial that afternoon and Anderson allowed her to attend classes while she worked at the office. The tutorial was only an hour long and Savine spend the rest of her day working in the archive room.

She found the task of cataloging and organizing quite relaxing to get lost in a mindful way. In another week, she would have the archive room back in working order, she predicted. She walked out of the office at five o'clock and made a quick stop to the Anthropology department. Hardly anyone was still there and she was able to bug the place in less than fifteen minutes.

By six o'clock, she was already in the thick of things at Sanctuary. She started taking food and drink orders as soon as she got changed. Since dinnertime was always busy at Sanctuary, Savine opted to wear short black skirts with her standard black Sanctuary shirt and waist apron.

She moved around quicker in skirts and the boys loved to comment on her well-muscled thighs on display. Dev dubbed her thunder thighs whenever she waitressed and it stuck.

Savine didn't mind, she just thought the whole charade was hilarious. Dev was just jealous that she had bigger muscles than him down there.

Some rowdy men liked to compliment on her legs too, here and there but Savine hardly took any notice. She only played along if they gave her a nice tip.

But if she ever felt harassed, she had no problem with getting Papa Peltier or Remy to deal with them. Papa Peltier was the father of the clan and he was the scariest looking of them all with his seven-foot height. He gave Ash a run for his money with his height.

Her waitressing shift went quickly and before she knew it, she only had fifteen minutes to go so she went to clean tables. It started to die down twenty minutes ago.

Ash would be here soon and Savine made a face. She really hoped that she had the will power to not kiss him again. But the flutter of her heart spoke another story. That man left her in knots over that kiss and that was something she hadn't experienced since her adolescent days.

He stripped who she was with that hot and demanding mouth of his. She strangely felt brand new, excited and fresh when that man savored her mouth. It was like the last ten years of her life never happened. She was young again and full of wonder that she could experience anything. Be anything. Which was completely ridiculous in her opinion. To survive, you had to restrict yourself from falling into the unknown. You had to avoid all of those black holes as much as possible and Ash was one of them.

She couldn't go back to being that girl again because naïve and trusting girls like that got chewed up and spat out. She learned that the hard way.

'Sweet Home Alabama,' started to play on the speakers and Savine glanced at her watch. The man was ten minutes early, well, good for him for being punctual in his young age. Such a habit will serve him well in life.

But it also was insanely ironic that he decided to rock-up right when she allowed herself to think about him. She had been fighting against it all day.

He only intruded on her thoughts when she spotted a couple out and about and then she wondered how they would look if they held hands and went on a little date. She forgave herself for those little slipups but not her most recent one.

She felt his approach before she saw him while she focused on wiping down another table. Through the noise of the bar and restaurant area, she heard the pitfalls of his boots close in on her back. She knew she should stand up properly and greet him but her heated skin told her she wasn't ready to do that.

It was a damn pity she couldn't mentally label him as gay anymore. After this morning, there was no way she could believe in that lie anymore.

"Are you nearly done, Savine?" Ash prompted and approached her side at the table.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him taking a seat at the table she was cleaning. She watched those long and well-muscled leather-clad legs of his stretch out and bit the inside of her cheek. He really was the sexiest thing she had ever encountered.

"Hello?" Ash moved to wave his gloved hand directly in her face and it was in a playful manner. Savine moved to push his hand away with hers but to her surprise, Ash grabbed her hand and gently made her face his way.

He rose his dark eyebrows at the blush he saw building on Savine's long neck. She cleared her throat when her eyes landed on that lovely face of his.

"Can – I?" She cleared her throat again. "Can I get you anything?" She tried again.

 _Yes, you just as you are,_ Ash mentally answered while he drew circles in her soft palm but he didn't say that. Instead, he admired the muscled curves of her legs in that skirt of hers one more time before he looked into her green eyes again.

"I thought we were leaving straight away?" He questioned. Savine stood up properly and took her hand back to rub the sore muscles of her lower back.

"Do you mind if I grabbed some dinner here first? I'm starving." Her stomach then rumbled to back her up and Ash reached for the menu with a nod.

"What would you like? I can pay," He offered and Savine narrowed her eyes on him in suspicion. Ash sighed and stood up to take his motorcycle jacket off. That was when Savine noticed the matching motorcycle helmet on the other seat. She was going on a motorcycle with him, later? She cursed her luck.

Apart from musicians, she also had a huge thing for motorcycles. Ash rested his jacket on the chair and retook his seat.

"You don't like getting free handouts, do you?" He prompted and Savine shrugged.

"It depends if the handout comes with no strings attached," she replied honestly and Ash handed her the menu.

"This one does now tell me what you want," he beaconed and Savine felt her neither regions tighten up with arousal at that suggestion.

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to stretch him out naked on a nice big bed with black silk sheets and ride him until they both couldn't walk. There was no doubt that Ash didn't know what she was thinking about in that moment and his insides panged in longing for it. But he knew it couldn't be.

He would have two very pissed off goddesses at his throat if he took Savine as a lover. Plus she did technically now worked for him and he didn't like to mix business with pleasure. He was only meant to protect her and nothing more.

The sexual tension grew nice and thicker, the longer they stared at each other until Savine forced herself to look at the menu.

"I'll have the jambalaya. Did you want anything?"

"A beer, thanks," Ash replied and Savine couldn't help but chuckle at his answer.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ash just smiled lopsidedly and Savine found it adorable.

"You, sir, have a beer problem," she pointed the menu at him and Ash land it flat on the table. "Just get my beer, Savine and finish your shift. I'll order your food," Ash ordered with a suppressed smile.

"Bossy too," Savine countered.

"Get moving, bar wench," Ash shooed her away and Savine poked her tongue at him before she scrammed.

She got Ash's beer first and he was ordering her food from Aimee when she delivered it. She couldn't help but quickly pat his arm in thanks before she finished cleaning a few more tables and went to the locker room to collect her things.

She was finally done for the day, well almost. She dropped her bag and leather jacket on the spare seat across from Ash and sat next to him at the table. That was when she noticed the newly opened beer in front of her. Ash nudged the bottle towards her with his fingertips.

"Didn't we learn anything from Nashville?" Savine arched an eyebrow and Ash leaned back in his chair, comfortably.

"That you fall apart when you drink bourbon," he took a sip of his beer. Savine made a face.

"Sorry about that," she grimaced and Ash waved it off.

"Don't be. I thought the whole thing was hilarious."

"Oh god," Savine paled because she still couldn't remember much from that night. "What else did I do besides ask you to stay?"

"You're quite the happy drunk actually. All you wanted to do was run, giggle and play tag with me," Ash chuckled and Savine shook her head.

"That sounds like me alright. I turn into a kid when I'm hammered." She then reached for the beer and thought why not. She took a swing. They simply sat together at the table and drank in silence. It strangely didn't feel awkward at all. The sexual tension was still there but there was also an unsaid comfort.

She was tired and hungry. She had a feeling Ash could sense that and that was why he wasn't jumping down her throat about the job. He was giving her some peace and quiet.

Aimee delivered her meal and that was when she noticed the blonde give her odd looks. Savine just thanked and smiled her way. The blonde will probably ask what was going on with her and Ash when she came to work tomorrow night. By then, she hoped to have a believable lie under her belt.

Ash went to pay for everything while she ate and he returned when she was halfway through.

"So good," she moaned at the taste and she barely noticed Ash tighten his grip on his beer. The jambalaya smelt and tasted delicious.

"Do you want to try this Ash?" Savine reached for a clean spoon and scooped up some sausage. Whenever she ate good food, she loved to share it. It was her thing to do.

"I'm good, thanks," Ash clenched his jaw but Savine, in her excitement over the food, persisted. She pulled her chair closer to his and held the spoon up to his lips.

"It tastes like heaven," She smiled brightly before she noticed a rather strange look pass over Ash's face while he stared at the spoon.

If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that Ash was afraid of the food or something so she decided to test that theory. She moved closer with the spoon and Ash jerked his head back, his sunglasses stayed glued to the spoon. He hated food.

"Is something wrong?" She backed up with the spoon and a strong sense of shame enveloped Ash's gut when he caught the genuine look of worry in her eyes.

"I ate before I came," he replied with a stiff upper lip and reached for his beer.

His voice changed then and the underlying tone she heard stilled her heart. It reminded her of a small but fearful child. The kind of child she had encountered on the streets.

She gently reached for his whiskered chin and turned his head towards her. She felt the gigantic weight of his stare shift from the spoon to her and she stroked his chin with her thumb.

"I'm not forcing you to eat Ash and I never will but at the same time, I don't like seeing you starve. You never order anything to eat when you're here. Please eat something," her soft words touched that hollow place inside him.

Savine then ran the back of her fingers across his cheek. The vein in her neck called out to him again. He would like nothing more than to drink from her soft skin but he would never subject her to that torture, no one but Artemis because he didn't care if he hurt her.

"Just one bite, please?" Savine held the spoon patiently to his lips and it was the kindness he saw in her green eyes that prompted him to part his lips. The taste caught him off caught while he ate but it was nothing in comparison to the genuine delight he saw dance across Savine's face.

She lit up like a Christmas tree and fed him some more and for the first time since he became a fully fledge god, Ash ate.

"It's good, isn't it?" She beamed and Ash nodded while he took a swing of his beer. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to reach across the table for her and kiss the living daylights out of her delectable mouth again.

Instead, he sat back and restrained himself by concentrating on what she was saying. She was talking about the recipe for jambalaya and how the cooks at Sanctuary made it. She kept talking about it until she finished her meal and reached for her things.

"Shall we hit the road?" She took one last swig of her beer and Ash stood up with a silent nod before he lead the way out of Sanctuary to his bike, parked safely behind the building.

He was reaching the end of his tether when it came to the thief and his cock downstairs was not happy with him one bit. He was hard and ready to go to fill that hollow ache deep inside him.

Savine happily followed him while she bid her coworkers goodnight. When they got outside, she started to babble about the stars and how they looked clear at night in New Orleans. Ash barely noticed a thing that came out of her mouth. He was more interested in the subtle movements of her beautiful face. He loved how the skin around her eyes crinkled when saw was happy or laughing.

They got to his Hayabusa in one piece and Ash cursed himself for not bringing a car instead.

"Whoa! Baby! Is that yours?" She looked up at Ash excitedly and he nodded. He couldn't mouth a single word in that moment. If he did, Savine would be beneath him.

"Do you have a spare helmet?" Ash passed her one from the compartment and placed her bag inside it.

Long story short, bringing the motorbike was a terrible idea. Savine had to sit in front of him because the bike was custom made to fit his build, which she didn't seem to mind one bit. Ash also preferred it that way. He wasn't comfortable to have Savine at his back…yet.

She held onto his leather-clad thighs while she fed him directions to Meredith's house through the intercom he had in the matching Hayabusa helmets. She also pleaded with him to drive a little faster. She giggled sweetly when he picked up speed and he didn't mind how tightly her curves molded into his body when he took the turns extra tightly just to feel her body. She cheered like a little kid on those turns and held onto him tighter.

By the time they reached the long dark driveway beside Meredith's house, Ash's tether when it came to Savine was nonexistent. She was a corresponding ache and it travelled all over his tight body. In his nose, on his skin and in his blood.

Savine was damn near panting by the time Ash parked the motorbike in the driveway. She could feel every inch of his desire nestled at her lower back and she didn't want to move in fear of never feeling it again. Ash was breathing out heavily too; she could hear him through the intercom.

"I should've brought the car," he finally spoke in a husky tone and Savine melted at the sound of his voice. She let Ash lift her up by waist and she helped him to turn her around. He groaned when he lined his core up with hers and the heat between them grew too much to bear.

He reached for her helmet and she reached for his. Their helmets rolled onto the dark concrete and Savine reached for his sunglasses. She needed to see his eyes and all that sweet swirling mercury pulled her blissfully under his spell.

"God, you're beautiful," She breathed and Ash wordlessly reached for her face. He gently pulled her closer and kissed the ever-living daylights out of her for the second time that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Savine rolled her eyes at her roommate for the millionth time that night but that still didn't deter the excitement she saw blossom in Meredith's eyes.

At least this time it wasn't her Professor who caught them in a heated make out session on Ash's motorbike.

Meredith turned on the porch light and the rest was history and her best friend beated her to inviting Ash in for a beer.

Xander was now quietly filling Ash in on the plan in the living room while she helped Meredith clean up the kitchen. Savine didn't even know what the plan was but she'll find out soon enough when Meredith ventured to bed. She usually did after the kitchen was spotless.

"So… you guys get hot for each other on motorbikes instead of hotel beds in Nashville?" Meredith started to tease and Savine concentrated on washing the dishes. The dishwasher was already full and running in its low hum.

For some reason, Meredith needed to use everything whenever she cooked but in her defense, she was a great cook.

"You always did like your leather," Meredith continued.

"Mer," Savine warned with a frown. She couldn't help it. Her whole body was wired up tight thanks to Ash.

She needed a release and she highly doubted her toys could accomplish that task for her because what she really wanted and needed was chilling out with Xander in the other room.

Meredith just looked at her with wide eyes. "So you guys really didn't?"

"No," she grumbled.

"But… you two were out there for ages," Meredith added and Savine looked alarmed.

"How long were we out there?" She breathed.

"Half an hour."

Damn. The look on Savine's face said it all. She usually worked faster than that for some reason with Ash; she was too busy with being fascinated with his mouth. No wonder her jaw hurt from kissing him so much.

"Ah well," Meredith shrugged and broke out into a wide smile.

"I'm just happy to know I was right after all," she looked way too pleased with herself and Savine cringed because she knew what was coming.

"I told you so! Nearly three months ago!" She cheered in triumph and Savine shushed at her to keep her voice down.

"And I am going to get all the details," Meredith beamed. "Ah, the girls are going to be so jealous especially Tabitha."

"Okay, that's enough Meredith," Savine grew deadly serious and Meredith gave her wide eyes.

"What did I do?" She looked unsure and she watched Savine get all tense. Her old friend was putting up a wall between them, she could sense it.

"At least, tell me what I did to piss you off, Sav?"

Savine stopped what she was doing and looked her way.

"I can see why you guys fawn all over him because of his devastating good looks but you forget that there is a person under there and that person from what I've seen so far is pretty cool," Savine spoke openly and Meredith looked at her in a new light.

"I am not saying that I'm not attracted to him because I am. There is just more to Ash than what meets the eye and I feel more drawn to that. His good looks are just a bonus."

"Oh, god," Meredith gaped.

"So yeah what I'm trying to say is… please quit objectifying him like that around me, okay? Cause even if I do end up sleeping with him, you're getting nothing from me, Meredith. That's between him and I."

"You like him," Meredith looked stunned and Savine gave her a 'duh' look.

"Of course, I like him."

"No, Sav. I mean… you really like him," Meredith prolonged her words and Savine still didn't get what she was trying to say.

"If you're asking if Ash means something to me? Then yes, he is special that way but he is also a pain in my ass."

"No, Savine," Meredith half-laughed. "You like him as in have a crush and want to date said crush."

"Oh." It finally clicked in her brain and she tried to think back to when she developed her last crush, which was with Xavier. That bonehead used to mean something special to her too and she thought he was a pain in the ass.

Meredith just nodded along as it dawned on her face before she crumbled into sudden devastation.

"Oh, fuck it," she cursed and threw herself back into washing the dishes. She felt Meredith near her side in a 'I'm there for you, my friend,' kind of manner.

"It's okay to like someone, Savine."

"Not right now, Mer. Now is a terrible time," Savine bit out in self-hatred.

"When is it ever a good time?" Meredith shot her way and Savine laughed darkly.

"Oh, now is definitely a bad time for that."

"Just ask him out on a date. One date," Meredith tried to make her see differently.

"No flipping way," Savine looked at her like she was crazy and Meredith didn't look pleased one bit.

"It will do good for the both of you and if it doesn't work out, you can move past this awkward making out but I don't know if I want to bang you just yet thing and put the whole thing behind you and be friends."

Savine just looked at her roommate and Meredith felt like pulling her hair out that second because her old friend was so stubbornly hard headed.

"You two might be in different rooms right now but the sexual tension between the two of you is absolutely mental. It's like it is hanging around you like a bad smell, right now," Meredith pointed out and Savine couldn't help but look sheepish at her on point observation.

"If you don't ask that man out on a date right this minute, I am doing it for you and Xander will back me up on this."

"You can't be joking," Savine breathed in disbelief and to her horror, Meredith left the kitchen with a determined stride. Savine followed after her with a muttered curse. She tried to pull Meredith away from the living room but her roommate shrugged her off and both women crashed into the wall by accident.

Xander and Ash stopped talking and immediately looked their way. Meredith smiled and brushed herself off while Savine awkwardly stood off to her side.

"What are you doing Thursday night, Ash? Savine has a night off then," She prompted and Savine started to freak out, internally. Ash look between them, feeling a bit perplexed.

"Nothing… why?"

"Fantastic! Because I was wondering since I did catch you getting quite acquainted with my roommate on the drive way and since she is too chicken shit-

"Okay! Okay! Meredith!" Savine stepped in frantically and quickly took over the situation. No one called her a 'chicken shit' and got away with it so she proved her point by walking towards Ash where he sat on the couch.

"Would you like to hangout-

"Chicken shit," Meredith quickly commented on her choice of words and Savine told her to can it with a glare before she turned back to Ash and her eyes softened incredibly.

She took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

"Would you like to go on a date with me on Thursday night?"

Xander literally felt his tongue roll out onto the floor in that moment. Meanwhile, Meredith waited for Ash's answer with bated breath while Savine braced herself for the most embarrassing rejection she will ever experience.

"Okay," Ash answered.

"Huh?" Savine looked down at him in shock and Ash just smiled lopsidedly.

"Okay," he repeated himself. "I'll go on a date with you."

"Cool," Savine nodded, feeling a bit dazed. God, she needed some air and desperately. Fuck, this was awkward.

"I'm going to go clean the kitchen now," she quickly hightailed it out of the living room.

Meredith looked way too pleased when she moved passed.

"Bloody noisy roommates," she grumbled and concentrated on washing the dishes. When this was all over she was so living on her own again. There would be no more drama then and a hellava lot of peace and quiet.

Maybe, she'll settle somewhere nice in Scotland. She really liked the highlands. It was so quiet and lush with greenery out that way. Or, maybe even Alaska. Nothing happened out that way and she could continue studying in a online capacity. She'll get a cool huskey too for company and a few cats.

Savine calmed down considerably by thinking of all these possibilities. She mindfully finished washing the dishes and wiped down the counters. Meredith decided to pop her head in.

"Night, Sav. Will I see you in the morning?" She asked sweetly and Savine didn't have the energy to glare her way anymore.

"Yeah, probably," she shrugged. "I'm still undecided if I'll go to the library tomorrow before class."

"Okay, well night then."

"Night, Meredith," Savine nodded in her direction and Meredith disappeared. Now, Xander could tell her what plans he and Ash were cooking up. Hooray for thieving, she thought sarcastically.

Ash walked into the kitchen with that sexual lope of his and Savine looked confused when she didn't see Xander with him. Ash picked up on her confusion immediately.

"I asked Xander to let us talk first in private," he answered her concerns and Savine put her dishrag away.

"Sure," she said tiredly. "We'll go out to the back deck," she indicated for him to follow.

The cold night air smacked her in the face when she walked outside but she hardly reacted to it. She had spent nights in colder conditions. Only the back porch light was on and Savine went to sit on the stairs that lead to the backyard. She sat cross-legged on the first step to keep her barefeet warm beneath her skirt.

That was when she felt Ash place a motorcycle jacket over her shoulders and he sat down beside her on the wooden stairs. His bare arms told her that he gave her his jacket. Due to his height, his booted feet rested on the fourth step. Savine felt tiny beside him and a little worried when she noticed his arms break out in goose bumps due to the cold.

"You need this more than me," she moved to give him back the jacket and Ash shook his head swiftly.

"Fine, we'll share," she compromised with him and Ash raised his eyebrows when she moved closer to him and tossed half of the jacket onto his back. She held one of the sleeves across her front and motioned to do the same.

"I didn't pick you to be the gentleman in this equation," he chuckled lightly and Savine snorted.

"These days ladies need to be their own gentlemen," she muttered and reached for his sunglasses. Ash surprisingly didn't fight on his and he helped her push them back to rest in his hair. His silver eyes glowed brightly in the dark.

"Now that I can see you, properly, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know why you asked me out on a date," he cut straight to the point. Savine stayed quiet and let him finish.

"I overheard you guys in the kitchen. You only did it to prove a point and don't worry, I'm not offended or anything. I just wanted to say that it was okay and that we don't have to go on a date. You've proved your point to Meredith," he said quietly and Savine strangely felt uneasy from his words.

A part of her did want to go on a date with Ash. It was the same part of her that felt neglected. For months, she had put other's needs before her own and that was something she hadn't done since she was on the streets.

Meredith was right in a one way; this date will do her some good because it was something she could do for her sole benefit and maybe Ash. He looked like he could use a good time and it was only one date.

"You're halfway wrong," she told him otherwise and they locked eyes. This was a huge risk she was taking right now because Ash was just not her customer anymore.

He was her client and thieves did not get involved with their clients. It was against the rules and her boss, Vincent, wrote that but Vincent was not involved in this job. With that thought, her mind was made up.

It was only one date and she'll be calling the kettle black if she said, she didn't like the guy. She willing made out with him twice today.

"The first kiss was to distract you so Tory wouldn't see you when she left. She was in Julian's office when you came by."

Ash moved to hug his knees to his chest and he looked out into the dark. He looked more guarded to Savine's surprise.

"What about the second and third time?" he sounded stern and Savine felt her palms sweat at being put on the spot like that but she pushed through and said what first came to her mind.

"That was a cougar finally succumbing to her feelings towards a beer drinking, extremely tall Goth-

Ash's mouth was on hers before she could finish her sentence and she kissed him back gently.

"You're not that old for me," he gently stroked her hair away from her face and Savine looked at him like he was crazy.

"Most twenty-one year olds…"

"I'm twenty-six," Ash interjected and Savine looked like she didn't quiet believe him.

"It says so on my driver's license," Ash moved to get his wallet to prove it but Savine quickly stopped him.

"Okay, I believe you but you could've told me sooner. Twenty-six is way better than twenty-one," she sighed.

"And if I was twenty-one?" Ash asked out of curiosity and Savine made a face. "I wouldn't be going on a date with you on Thursday night, that's for sure."

"So… we are going on a date?" Ash couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah! I mean… only if you want too?" She held her knees up to her chest and Ash resting his forehead against hers closely was her answer.

"I would like that," he whispered for her ears alone and Savine perked up with a grin.

"It will be fun, I'll plan the whole thing once you fill out a little questionnaire for me," she muttered and Ash laughed at the mention of a questionnaire.

"Come again?"

"If you're going on a date with me, you have to fill out a questionnaire so I know for sure that you're enjoy yourself too."

"How much detail does this questionnaire go into?" He asked, feeling a little worried and Savine nudged his shoulder, playfully.

"Don't worry, I'm not after your deepest and darkest secrets. I just want to know your favourite colour, favourite food, book, film, basic things like that."

"I see," Ash felt relieved and he nudged her shoulder back playfully.

"I'll give you the questionnaire sometime tomorrow." Savine rested her head on his shoulder and Ash didn't push her away. He calmly welcomed her close proximity.

The simplicity of it greatly warmed a part of him he thought died a long time ago. Savine had no idea how profound simply being with her moved him. The silence between them didn't feel odd either, it was strangely comforting and enough.

"This is nice," Savine spoke softly and Ash gently rested his head against her own and closed his eyes. It was nice to simply sit there and enjoy her company.

"Sorry but I have to interrupt you two love birds," Xander suddenly spoke behind and broke their little bubble. Savine stood up and gave his jacket back.

"What is it, Xan?" She folded her arms and leaned against the stair railing. The cold night air enveloped her body again and made her alert. Ash stood up too and he engulfed the back patio with his tall build. His head was mere centimeters away from hitting the tin roof.

Xander cleared his throat to her attention and Savine refocused on her best friend again. It wasn't her fault that she found her client/date/customer so appealing to look at.

"We need a new plan," Xander said in all seriousness and Savine sighed in frustration. They never needed a new plan unless something major had changed.

"What happened?"

"Xavier just called me with an update. He has managed to track down where Sivan was crashing. The place was ransacked."

Savine cursed loudly.

"Tory's excavation team is also dead."

Savine felt her stomach fall through the floor while she shared a frightened look with Xander.

"Xavier thinks there is another player in the game and it is not Vincent otherwise we would have heard of it or any one we know. This player is new and hardcore professional."

"Do you have any good news?" Savine stressed.

"Xavier found a map of where Sivan hid what he stole from the excavation team. He left it underneath the wallpaper," Xander replied.

"Good boy," Savine breathed. Her brother might be a moron with running away but he knew how to hide things well.

"What happens now?" Ash finally spoke up and Savine looked his way, seriously.

"We get your trinkets tomorrow."

She then released a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. There will be no sleep for her tonight.

"We need back-up," she eyed Xander. They could do an open-call out in the underbelly of New Orleans.

"What sort of back-up?" Ash prompted and both thieves looked up at him like he grew a second head.

"You know where to hire criminals?" Savine looked skeptical.

"I have resources," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Savine felt like she was running out of time when in actual fact, time barely crept forward. Adrenaline kept her alert and a few espresso shots kept her moving. She ran on autopilot while she got things sorted out for tomorrow.

Xander had already left to go sort out what he needed to hit Tory's lab at the university. Large establishments were more his forte while houses were more Savine's jam. She started out robbing houses with Sivan before Vincent encouraged them to go bigger.

It didn't surprise her when Xander turned down Ash's help for getting back up. Her best friend was rather prideful with his work and didn't like receiving handouts, her on the other hand not so much. She decided to give it a shot because she knew Ash badly wanted the artifacts. When he left her side, she just told him to get her a good getaway driver and a watcher who could double up as muscle.

She just knew Xander was getting his own back up and he knew how to cover his ass well. He will probably threaten to hand over his crew to the FBI if they snitched.

After Ash left, she went to sort out her things and cursed at her lack of latex gear and wigs. She had everything else because she carried them out of habit but in her defense, she hadn't had to rob a house in years.

Bloody siblings.

Savine quickly packed up a bag and left a note for Meredith to find in the kitchen, telling her that she was at the campus library, which was conveniently open all day during the week.

She then ordered a cab to take her to the airport so she could rent a car for a couple of days under a fake I.D. She wore a blonde wig and blue contacts to pull the little stint off. At this time of night, the airport was pretty much the only place she could rent a car. Xander claimed the Charger and there was no way, she was going to use Meredith's car. She opted for a nice grey sudan that had seen better days. She also booked a room in a cheap motel so she could catch some sleep later on after she bought some latex gloves.

Latex worked better with hiding her fingerprints and the material was nice and thin so she could cover her hands with another pair of gloves that had fake fingerprints. She also needed another wig. It wasn't like she could waltz into the mall to get these things either. Most of the stores were shut past ten o'clock. She had to go somewhere else that catered to night owls wanting wigs and latex, which was a sex shop.

She drove around the city and stopped at a few mainstream franchise ones but the quality in most of their decorative wear were crap. She needed a wig that didn't look like she just taped plastic string to her head. She nearly gave up on the sex shops until her cellphone started to buzz. She answered after she saw it was Ash on the caller I.D.

"Only you would call me at a time like this," she rolled her eyes at the irony while a huge wall of sex toys stretched out in front of her. The phallic shapes reminded her of her lack of a sex life in a taunting way.

"Is this a bad time?" Ash's sexy deep voice questioned and Savine turned away from the sex toys with a strangled groan. This man's voice was its own kind of sex toy.

"Is something wrong?" Ash persisted.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ash but damn, you could charm off the pants of anyone with that voice of yours."

Savine then scrunched up her face when she realised what she just said. Besides booze, extra caffeine and adrenaline gave her a loose tongue. To her relief, Ash didn't take offence to that. The man laughed low in his throat.

"That's funny because I only desire to charm the pants off one woman and last time I checked, she was wearing a nice black skirt that showed off her beautiful legs." He sounded a tad huskier now and Savine hightailed it out of the store with a shaky breath.

Man, he was good and Savine fanned herself when she got back into the car. She didn't usually fluster this easily but then again, she had never met a man like Ash before.

"Well, whoever this woman is, she is quite the lucky woman. I'm just a thief in jeans," Savine glanced down at her plain blue jeans and old running shoes. She got changed into comfier clothes before she left Meredith's house.

"My mistake," Ash countered quick smart. "It seems she has gone and changed on me into a pair of jeans that hug that gorgeous behind of hers."

"Oh, you are bad," Savine laughed in jest.

"Only if you want me to be, baby," Ash replied so softly that it made her tingle downstairs but enough was enough, the rational side of her brain countered.

"Okay," she tried to sound more serious. "What's the 411, boss?" She quickly reminded him of the many roles they played and Ash quickly took the hint.

"I've got your back-up. They're good men, very assertive and focused. They have worked for me before," Ash vouched and Savine hummed in affirmative. Sounded good to her, she just needed a driver and watcher to keep an eye on things while she robbed the house.

"Okay. Just get them to come to the motel I am staying at around six o'clock in the morning. I will message you the address."

"Just like that?" He sounded a little shocked. "Don't you want to check them out first?"

"No, that's okay. I trust you," She quickly reassured and she wasn't lying.

She might not have known Ash long but she did grow to trust him after what happened in Nashville, which surprised the living daylights out of her. Ash was silent on the other end for a minute or two and Savine waited patiently for him to say something.

"Where are you?" He finally spoke.

"I am sitting in my rental outside the third sex shop I have browsed. I really need latex gloves but all the ones I've seen so far are shit quality. I also need a good wig." Savine paused to let out a deep breath of cleansing air.

"Are there any fancy independent sex shops in this city?" She braved the bullet and asked.

"There is Tabitha's shop," Ash answered without skipping a beat and Savine felt like smacking herself in the head for forgetting about Pandora's Box. She did make best friends with Tabitha's couch when she accidentally got knocked out.

"Oh yeah," her tone dripped with recognition. "Thanks Ash, I'll head over there now." She reached to start the car and she quickly bid him goodnight before making her way over there.

Savine navigated her way over there easily from memory and she got a street park near the front of the store. She discarded her wig and contacts when she parked because Tabitha knew who she was already and she quickly ruffled her long hair before she made her way to the store.

She was still tossing up on the idea that she had to cut her hair off before she hit Tory's house. The best thief was an untraceable thief and hair easily fell out on the job if she didn't keep it under wraps.

A few couples and small groups of women were clustered around the store when she entered Pandora's Box. Tabitha was pottering behind the counter while she had what looked like two sales assistants on the shop floor.

Tabitha looked her way when she spotted the door open and her face lit up with recognition.

"Hey stranger! Long time no see!" She beamed and Savine made her way over with a wave.

"Hey Tabitha, how are you?" She greeted.

"Good, good, thanks. How about you?" Tabitha grinned. "But I have to say, it is good to see you enter my shop on your own two feet this time."

Savine couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "Then in that case I am good too, thanks."

"But you need something." Tabitha eyed her intently and moved to join her on the other side of the counter. Savine just nodded.

"Do you carry much latex products?"

Tabitha's eyes perked up with interest but she kept it professional. "We sure do. Come, I'll show you," she beaconed.

Tabitha then showed her an assortment of latex gloves and body suits. Savine reached out to test the material of one glove and she cheered at the good quality.

"Finally," she breathed. "I get my hands on the good stuff." She grabbed a packet of black latex gloves and glanced at Tabitha when she got an idea. It was a bit extreme but it was better to be safer than sorry. Vincent could not catch her thieving in New Orleans.

"Do you have this brand in a full body suit?"

"Sure do!" Tabitha passed her a suit in a generic size small. "But I would try it on before you take it."

"Good idea," Savine took the body suit and then she figured she should probably purchase other things beside a wig to not raise suspicion.

"Can you recommend any good handcuffs?"

"Do you want the gentle kind or the kind where your guy can't escape?" Tabitha wriggled her eyebrows and Savine smirked.

"The kind where he can't escape," she decided to play along and Tabitha suggested some stainless steel ones. She then opted to browse the lingerie section and grabbed a cute two-piece set with a matching negligee to try on. She briefly wondered if Ash would like the style.

It was a matching black lace set decorated with purple crossbones and red roses. Just because she wasn't getting any action, didn't mean that she couldn't treat herself with cute lingerie. The set did have a gothic edge to it and just like that, Tabitha couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"Okay, who is he?" She smirked and Savine laughed.

"I'm only asking out of concern for your inner sex goddess. Xander told me about your dry spell," Tabitha whispered low and Savine rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She sighed. Xander was so going to pay for this.

"Don't worry, Tabitha. My inner sex goddess is okay. She's content, now I am going to try these on," Savine held up the clothes and Tabitha followed her over to the busy change rooms.

"Well, he better blow your mind," she added and Savine gave her an amused look while she went behind the curtain. Tabitha just shook her head at her for keeping her secrets. She had an inkling, she knew who the guy was and she hoped against hope that she was correct.

"Just yell out if you need help," she offered and Savine yelled back thanks while she stripped down to her birthday suit. She tossed her hair up into a tight makeshift bun before she grabbed the bodysuit.

The latex thankfully fit her legs and hips like a glove. She pulled the suit up her arms and chest, easily. The zipper at the back, however, gave her strife. She could only get it to zip halfway up her back before she threw in the towel and went for help.

"Sorry but I need help with the zip, Tabitha," She reached for the curtain to pop her head out but who she saw hanging outside the changing room made her freeze in her tracks.

"Tabitha is a bit busy but I can help," Ash offered with folded arms and Savine quickly looked past him for Tabitha.

Oh, she looked busy all right. The woman looked quite excited while she pretended to look busy behind her counter. Her eyes kept dancing in their direction, along with every female and some of the men in the store. They ogled the hell out of Ash, simply standing there in his black Hayabusa motorbike riding gear and wrap around sunglasses.

Savine didn't like it one bit. Those leather pants of his looked painted on.

Ash had little warning when she gently reached for his hand and pulled him behind the curtain.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded low and Ash just folded his long arms again.

"I'm here to pay for what you need."

"You don't have to, Ash. I pay my own way when I work," Savine folded her arms to cover her nipples. Latex left nothing to the imagination and Ash quickly took notice.

"I'm here to help you in anyway I can, Savine," he spoke while he continued to admire her curves with hot eyes. Savine sighed and simply gave in. She didn't have the energy to go head to head with him anymore tonight. She turned around and silently accepted his help.

Ash's warm fingers brushed her back while he zipped her up the rest of the way. Savine then faced the changing room mirror and moved around to check the flexibility of the latex. Ash quickly backed up when she stretched her arms without warning and he made an abrupt noise.

Savine quickly glanced his way in concern and saw him, rub the back of his head in visible pain. He accidentally bumped into the wall behind them with his head.

"A little warning would've been nice," he grumbled.

"Sorry. I need to see if I can be an acrobat in this suit." Savine quickly patted his rock-hard stomach with an apologetic look. Ash reached for her waist with his free hand but Savine slipped through his fingers when she left the changing room.

She turned to face the mirror again with critical eyes while she moved her arms in opposite circles. The material didn't give which was good. The latex molded well to her upper body. Ash started to creep out of the change room again and to her surprise, he didn't look happy. That beautiful jaw of his was clenched and he was giving off, a 'fuck off' kind of vibe that reminded her of a canine marking its territory. He seemed to hover behind her while she stretched.

Curiosity finally got the better of her and she looked up at him but Ash wasn't looking her way. Instead, he was captured in what looked like a stare-off with every guy in the store. He was also standing in such a way that no one could see her while she tested the latex suit's durability. The overprotectiveness surprised her. Serious boyfriends did this not men she's barely dated. The man looked he could spring into action at any minute and it strangely didn't scare her one bit, she found it cute.

She might be independent as hell and could look after herself but she still didn't mind having an overprotective man around. It felt nice to feel protected to a certain extent.

"Cute," she grinned up at him and Ash relaxed a little in his stance when he glanced her way again.

"Excuse me?" He wasn't sure what she just said.

"Never mind," Savine's grin grew wider and she started to stretch out her legs.

"What did you just say, Savine?" He persisted and Savine crept closer and used his chest like a leaning post. She rested her chin on his sternum and gave him another goofy looking grin. He automatically rested his hands on her hips.

"If you must know," she leaned back a little, "I called you, cute." Ash felt his cheeks grow warm at her compliment. No one thought he was cute, these days. Savine grinned again at his sudden blush and she stood on her tippy toes to kiss the skin above his shirt collar. It was the furthest; she could reach without him meeting her halfway.

"I also think you have nothing to worry about. You're the only one, I'm interested in." She playfully tapped him on the chin and faced the mirror again.

And just like that, she bamboozled him with her sincere words once again. He could only stare back to her eyes in the mirror while she tossed him a wink.

"Now," she rubbed her hands together. "I am going to need you to back up a few steps. I don't want to accidentally knock you out."

Ash swallowed hard and backed up with a nod. Savine then did a series of kicks where she stretched her legs straight up into the air. She quickly did a backflip where she landed on her hands and walked a little forward. Ash raised his eyebrows at her flexibility.

Savine effortless fell into a backbend and stood up. She balanced on her toes and did a few ballerina like twirls before throwing in a cartwheel and landing in the splits.

"This suit is good," she passed her final judgment with another goofy grin and Ash quickly gave her a hand up.

She will wear this tomorrow, plus the mask as a balaclava. She'll cut her hair off too to be on the safe side. She could not leave a piece of her DNA behind. At this point, she could careless about what she looked like.

She then turned her back to Ash and went back into the change room. He followed and closed the curtain behind him. Without asking, he unzipped her bodysuit and Savine thanked him. Only this time, he didn't step away completely. She watched him close in with bated breath in the mirror.

She quietly watched him kiss her right shoulder lightly and wrap his arms around her middle to hug her gently to his chest.

The lack of sexual heat in his touch surprised her greatly. He held her like she might break, as if she was the most precious piece of glass in the world. She reached to entwine their hands together on her stomach. Ash kissed her skin again and looked at her in the mirror.

"Can I spend the rest of the night with you? I just want to hold you," He asked softly and Savine didn't miss the needy undertone in his deep voice. This was the most vulnerable and real, she had ever seen him and she wasn't going to screw it up.

"Yes, you can, if you don't mind a crappy motel bed." Ash smiled at her answer and Savine turned around in his arms.

"You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?" She moved to rest her hands on his shoulders and stroked the leather.

When it is safe, Ash thought but he didn't say that.

"Rarely," he said instead.

Savine raised her eyebrows when she noticed how tight his muscles were. It felt like he had some knots.

"Man, you are stiff," she eyed his shoulders in concern. "You are due for a massage, buddy."

"I don't like getting massages," he quickly countered and Savine got a wicked idea.

"Maybe that's because you've never been massaged by the likes of me," She winked and Ash just raised his eyebrows.

"You just want to get me naked," he teased and Savine surprised him by shaking her head with a laugh.

"I can get rid of those knots of yours over your clothes," she suggested and Ash snorted.

"What about massage oil?" He pointed out the flaw in her plan and Savine shrugged. "Who says we need it?"

"But oil makes all the difference."

"Then go get some," she chuckled and opened the curtain for him to leave. She was vaguely aware of everyone staring in their direction again and to her surprise, Ash didn't move a muscle.

"You'll ruin my shirt," he muttered and Savine moved to grab his hands so she could nudge him out of the change room.

"It's up to you if you want me to use oil on you." Ash just looked down at her. "I don't need a massage."

"But you would like one, am I right? Otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned the oil," Savine smirked when she caught him out on his bluff.

"I was merely pointing out a fact," he muttered and Savine snorted while she reached for the curtain.

"I won't be long, I just need to try on one more thing and choose a wig."

Ash parked himself by the wall next to the change room. "I got nowhere else to be," he folded his long arms and Savine playfully popped him on the chin.

"Go browse the massage oils," she backed up with a playful wink and closed the curtain.

"I don't need one, Savine," he grumbled and Savine rolled her eyes while she stripped down to try on her lingerie set.

The matching bra and thong fit perfectly, the negligee just made the set feel classier. She couldn't remember the last time she splurged on lingerie and with that thought, Savine changed back into her clothes.

To her surprise, Ash wasn't where she left him. She quickly spotted him with his silky black and red locks, standing by some shelves that displayed lotions and the like. Was he actually following through with her suggestion? Savine just stared in amazement while she made her way to his side with her purchases.

"See anything you like?" She peered up at him and she noticed how he quickly pocketed a bottle of something in his jacket.

"Nope," Ash quickly replied and glanced down at her purchases. He didn't raise his eyebrows when he spotted the matching facemask for the latex suit, he understood the logic behind that purchase but he did raise his eyebrows at the lingerie and handcuffs.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He tapped the handcuffs and Savine tried to keep a straight face. "It's for work," she muttered and went to look at wigs.

Ash followed her closely and waited patiently while she ummed and arghed at the colours. She analyzed a few wigs before settling on a short light brown wig.

"Are you any good at cutting hair?" She glanced at Ash. "Why?" He looked confused.

"I need to cut my hair off. I can do most of it but I will need help with the back."

"Are you being serious?" Ash asked, cautiously and Savine nodded. He clenched his jaw at her answer and he reached to toy with her long black locks. He greatly desired to feel the wild mane caress against his naked skin while he took her.

Savine swallowed hard at the innocent display of his affections and she grew more aware of Tabitha, staring hard in their direction with glee. Did he know what he was doing?

"Ash?" She said his name to test the waters and he gently pushed her hair behind her ears to cup her face.

"I'll help with the haircut," he sighed. "But I'm not happy about it," he admitted and folded his arms. She found his sudden attachment to her locks, adorable.

"Naww… don't worry it will grow back," She tried to reassure him. "But I totally understand if you want to back out of our date if you don't want to go out with a bald woman," She chuckled in jest.

Ash cracked a smile and took her purchases. "You could wear a paper bag for all I care and I'll still want to be with you." He then left her to stare after him dumbly while he went to the counter.

Savine felt her insides melt at his words and it took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was swooning over him like a lovesick teenager. _Come on, girl, stay focused._ She knocked herself out of it and followed him. She took out her purse only to see Tabitha processing her purchases with Ash's credit card.

"Ash," she grumbled and Ash just looked down at her. "You're welcome," he smirked. He knew she wanted to pay for her things herself and he beated her to it.

"I am so keeping my eye on you from now on," She warned low.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he had the decency to purr back in that deep sexy voice of his. That was when Tabitha finally cracked it.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," She gushed with excited eyes. "What's going on here, gorgeous babe?" She demanded and Ash quickly lost his sexual lobe. It was like Tabitha just splashed him with ice water and reminded him that this world did not just involve Savine and him.

Savine quickly spotted the sudden rigidness in his big body. He only did that when he started to feel uncomfortable in her experience so she redirected Tabitha's attention onto her. She wrapped an arm around Ash's waist and grinned at Tabitha.

"We're dating."

Tabitha cheered loudly in excitement and mumbled about how her baby was growing up so darn fast. Ash didn't know what to say in that moment. It wasn't like women ever proclaimed they were with him, publicly, every day. He felt his heart pang with warmth, he had never encountered and he felt a tad misty-eyed. Thank goodness, he wore his sunglasses otherwise Savine would see how much of an emotional wreck he was. Luckily, she hardly noticed the profound emotional shift in him.

"Exclusively too," Savine rested her head on his chest and smiled up at him.

"So, tell all your girlfriends that this one is off the market," she glanced at Tabitha and just like that, she staked her claim. He was hers after one kiss, Ash choked up. The sudden trill of Savine's cell phone went off and she quickly answered it because it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She greeted on the line.

"Savine, is that you?" Sebastian, out of all people questioned and the teenager sounded panicked. She would never forget that homeless kid, she helped out days ago outside the airport.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this," She quickly grabbed her purchases and said goodbye to Tabitha.

"Whoa, slow down there, Sebastian. It's me; can you please take a deep breath for me? Everything is going to be okay."

She had no idea how the teen got her number but that didn't matter right now.

Ash quietly stuck to her side while they went outside and he waited patiently.

"Oh, thank god! Savine! I am so sorry but I don't know who else to call!" Sebastian sounded a little relieved but Savine could still hear the desperation in his hurried voice. Her gut told her something was wrong and it was bad.

"Do you need help, Sebastian?"

"I… I got arrested," the teen whimpered and a torrent of emotions slammed into Savine hard. Ash grew concerned when he saw her cringe in visible distress and he reached to rub her back in comfort.

"Where are you, kid?" She demanded.

"The one near Jackson Square."

"Okay, hold tight kid. I'm coming for you," she promised without a second thought. "If you're in a shared cell, don't draw attention to yourself." She hanged up and let out an uneasy breath. She had to get the kid out of there and as soon as possible.

"What's going on here, Savine?" Ash asked. Never had he seen Savine so visibly shaken up.

"I need to get him out." She walked to her car with a hurried stride but Ash quickly noticed that her hands were shaking. They shook harder when she took out the car keys and he quickly grabbed her hands to calm her trembling. She was in no state to drive.

He saw terror flash through her evergreen eyes and something else. Anger.

"I'll drive," he said in a firm tone and Savine passed him the keys without another word. She got in on the passenger side and told Ash which police station to drive too. The drive didn't long. Fifteen minutes tops. She was out of the car as soon as Ash parked it.

She breathed hard and fought hard against the memories of her own horrific time in a cell. If it wasn't for Vincent, she would still be in there and Sivan included.

She stormed straight into the police station without a second thought and powered over to the reception desk. The police officer, manning the desk was on the phone when she approached and he went to end the call. He looked like he was in his late forties with his receding hairline and greying moustache.

"Your guys nabbed a seventeen year old about this tall?" Savine cut straight to the point and indicated Sebastian's height. The police officer, which she learned was named John by reading his nametag, leaned against the counter. The safety bars obscured his aging face.

"You're gonna be more specific than that, ma'am."

"His name is Sebastian and he looks like he's been living it rough."

Recognition immediately crossed the police officer's face. "Ah, the homeless kid with a knack for picking pockets. What about him?" John folded his arms.

"How much is his bail?" John looked shocked by her question.

"We plan to release him in the morning. This is the kid's second warning."

"Trust me, Sebastian has learned his lesson and well. Now how much is it to release him now?" Savine demanded and she felt Ash near her side. John's eyes flicked over to Ash and fell down to her.

"Look ma'am, no charges are being laid on the condition that we teach the kid not to do it again. We will let him out in the morning."

Savine frowned darkly at John and reached for her chequebook. Sometimes, money was the only answer and corruption ran rampant in the police force. She quickly wrote out a cheque for five grand to the police station and passed it to John. His aging eyes widened.

"Consider it a donation from a grateful citizen," she bit out and John reached for the phone. He told someone in the back to release Sebastian because he made bail and he hanged up.

"If he does it a third time, he goes to the courts," John warned and Savine stepped back with a relieved nod. She went to wait for the kid by the entrance and reached to hold Ash's hand. She allowed his presence to finally calm the tremor in her hands.

"Come here," Ash pulled her gently into his arms and Savine breathed out deeply against his chest. Guilt crept in and she felt like a failure in that moment. She should've done more for Sebastian.

"It will be okay," Ash tried to soothe her frenzied mind. He remembered who Sebastian was and he remembered seeing how much Savine wanted to turn the kid's life around. Savine had no words to say. She just rested in the comfort Ash selflessly provided in that moment and she hugged him back. They waited for what seemed like an eternity until she spotted Sebastian's dirty jeans and ratted sneakers walking their way.

He looked thinner in comparison to the last time she saw him but a lot cleaner. He wore a new grey sweater and his brown hair was cut shorter on the sides. Savine froze when she spotted that minor detail and she reluctantly stepped away from Ash.

As if he finally sensed her presence, Sebastian looked her way and he looked like he was on the brink of tears again with his dark bloodshot eyes. The right side of his thin face was bruised and he had a spilt lip.

Sebastian ran the rest of the way to her side and Savine wrapped a protective arm around his drawn shoulders and walked him outside. He started to cry again as soon as they left the police station but Savine didn't stop there. She walked him to the car and turned to look for Ash because he had the keys but he was right there, a step behind her always.

Without saying anything, he unlocked the car and Savine mouthed him a silent thank you while she helped Sebastian get into the backseat. He was crying uncontrollably at this point and Savine continued to hold him close on the backseat. Ash got into the driver's seat and started to drive. He asked Savine for directions to the motel and she gently directed him while she continued to comfort Sebastian. She had a feeling the kid had not cried like this in a very long time and he needed to let it all out.

"You're stuck with me now, Sebastian. If you let me, I'll take care of you," she stroked his hair and Sebastian just nodded against her shoulder. She then took the opportunity to see if he was branded with any tattoos behind his ears. Gangs loved to brand their members and since Sebastian was thin and quick on his feet, he would be an ideal recruit for stealing. Thieving gangs liked to mark their members with tattoos behind the ears. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't find any tattoos.

Vincent had her get a spider tattooed behind her right ear when she joined his gang. But she did find a small healed over cut behind his left ear, which meant he was being recruited. She breathed out another sigh of relief. All was not lost after all.

Sebastian got the bruise from being tackled by the police when they caught him pickpocketing a lady's purse. Savine was glad to hear it wasn't caused by any other means. She got a motel room for the teenager next to hers and she ordered him takeout while he went to cleanup.

Thankfully, the teenager was roughly the same size as her and she lend him some of her running shoes and sweat pants to wear. Ash donated a band shirt for Sebastian to wear. He went to get his motorbike and things after he drove them back to the motel.

After Sebastian cleaned up, Savine mother-henned him some more by batching up his injuries and told him to get some sleep. They would talk more in the morning.

Ash mostly hanged out in her room for the time being. He looked freshly showered and wore a pair of loose fitted sweatpants when she returned. In other words, he looked good enough to eat but she lacked the energy to do anything about it. Instead, she asked her future lover to help cut her hair. The more time she spend with Ash, the more she could see herself falling under his spell in the bedroom. She just hoped that it lasted longer than one night. She had a feeling she would have a hard time leading this man go afterwards and it wouldn't be because of the sex.

Despite the circumstances, Ash was there for her and he wanted to be. She hadn't felt supported like that in years. Sure, she had Meredith, Xander, Xavier and Sivan to fall back on but it wasn't the same because Ash didn't try to contain her true nature and put it in a box. He embraced it and let her do the stupid thing. Xander and Xavier would have never let her bail out Sebastian like that. Sivan, maybe. Meredith? Probably not. That tax accountant was a law-abiding citizen who did not bribe cops.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ash prompted while he continued to concentrate on shaving the back of her head. She got most of her hair off before she handed him the hair clipper. Her long locks were now stuffed into the bathroom's waste paper basket.

"For everything you've done." Ash's silver eyes flew to her reflection in the mirror.

"You've done nothing but look out for me since we met. I owe you, big time."

"Besides the artifacts, you don't owe me a thing, Savine."

For some odd reason, Savine felt a little disappointed by his response. After today, she thought they were making progress in the 'getting to know each other' plain.

Instead, she was reminded of why they really were in each other's lives. Thieving. In a way, she wished she could go back to the days where she was just a bartender and Ash was her customer. Thieving was apart of the darker parts of her life, she wished didn't exist.

"Thank you, anyway," she said. Ash didn't miss the slight change in her tone, the words sounded forced and he switched off the hair clipper.

"All done."

Savine ran a hand over her baldhead with a critical eye and she checked for anymore-stray hairs. Her fingers paused to trace the legs of her spider tattoo and she bit down on her lower lip hard to fight against the memories. That was why she grew her hair out, to hide the fact that her life has never been her own for years. After she dragged Sivan back, kicking and screaming, she was done.

"I would like to take a shower now, if you don't mind." She turned around and said with her eyes on the floor.

But Ash didn't move a muscle and he gently ran his fingertips along her jaw. Savine clenched her hands to stop from shivering at his electrifying touch. Her green eyes flashed to his and he found her to be more striking.

Her black locks hid the unique edges of her face and panned down her cheekbones. She looked more real and stripped bare with her fragility as a human. She was beautiful even with the spider tattoo.

But the way she looked at him was a tad different. Her fiery spirit still shone in her eyes but it was guarded. He wondered what changed to cause him to lose some of her openness.

"I'll leave you to it." He quickly took his hand back, feeling a tad disappointed himself at the sudden shift between them and he finally left the bathroom to give her privacy. Savine closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Ash wondered if he should pack up and leave. The sudden guardedness he saw in her eyes made him feel uneasy, like he suddenly wasn't welcome to spend the night. Sure, Savine avoided him when they first met but acting guarded around someone meant something completely different and he knew that feeling all too well. She was acting cautious and so was he.

Ash glanced at his backpack and reached for a clean shirt. He felt incredibly torn in that moment. Part of him wanted to run, as far as he could and the other part wanted to stay and see. Maybe, he was overthinking things? But there was another part of him and that part feared what could happen next.

That was the part that won because in his vast experiences, his fear was always right.

Behind the bathroom door, Savine was torn in her own spinning mind. Ash was just her client, she told herself and she was a thief, hired to do one job for him. The spider on the side of her skull hammered that fact home further. Her head knew that but not her heart. Her emotional insides didn't want to believe that. She was more than a thief. Once upon a time, she believed she could be more.

She was once Sebastian.

Young, so very young and innocent until the world turned and changed. But the world was always turning and changing, and the lines blurred. She adapted and shoved all of her vulnerabilities down. She grew through the pain and the horror until she hardly recognized who she was anymore.

Her world was changing again and she didn't like it one bit. The box where she caged all of her vulnerabilities was leaking and it all started when Sivan took off. The mere thought of her brother's selfish abandonment rattled something deep inside her. Why couldn't she be selfish too? Why couldn't see start fresh like Sebastian again?

With a new purpose, she yanked the bathroom door open and it banged against the wall, loudly. Ash looked her way in surprise. He was fully dressed with his backpack tossed over one shoulder and he was about to leave the room. He felt a little taken back from the heated look, Savine fired his way.

She took one strong step into the bedroom and put her hands on her hips. "I quit," she spoke loudly and clearly.

"Excuse me?" Ash took his sunglasses off so he could see her clearly in the light.

"I quit," she repeated herself. "I am not your thief, anymore."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this some kind of a joke, Savine?" He genuinely thought she was bluffing and he turned rigid when she shook her head.

"I have decided to retire," Savine said with a straight face and Ash couldn't help but laugh darkly while he placed his backpack back on the ground.

"Bullshit," he fired back and Savine frowned at him for not believing her words. Ash pointed a firm finger in her direction and amped up the hardness in his tone.

"You do not retire unless I say so, Savine. We have a deal."

Savine snorted. "Well… the deal is off." Ash scowled at her stubbornness.

"You do not want to piss me off, Savine," he warned and Savine arched her eyebrows at him in a condescending way.

"Right back at you, baby," she fired back and Ash stormed her way with a low growl. Savine didn't look afraid of him, one bit, a part of him liked that she could stand toe-to-toe with him.

"I refuse to work as a thief for hire anymore, especially for you," She glared up at him.

"And why the hell not?" He demanded and the close sexual heat of him drove Savine wild. She just grew more unhinged by the millisecond.

"Because!" She started to yell because her mouth was no longer attached to her brain. If her tongue was a puppet, her heart now pulled its strings.

"I don't wanna be a thief you want to fuck!"

Ash quickly lost his frown at her words.

"Goddamnit Ash! I like you, a hellava lot! There, I've said it!" Savine threw her hands up in the air.

"But you don't make it, easy either," she pointed out. "I want to get to know you better because I care but I can't do both. I can't be yours and your thief, all at the same time."

"Then don't be," he agreed in a much softer tone and Savine gaped a little in shock.

"What?" She blurted and Ash's eyes grew softer.

"You are not a thief I want to fuck, Savine," he cupped her face so that she could meet his eyes.

"You are a woman I want to make love too."

Savine kissed Ash to extol the words he just spoke. Her kiss became an act of worship that connected her lips to his ear so she could tell him things she never told another.

"I've never made love to anyone before," she whispered into the intimate space between them.

She couldn't recall how she ended up lying on the bed exactly but she knew it was because of Ash. His skilled hands stripped her down to her underwear and he charmed her body to lie down for him.

Ash's heated silver eyes paused in his perusal of her aroused body and flashed to her eyes. The man was still fully clothed while he crouched over her bend knees and all that silky black and red hair of his, spilled forward like a waterfall. The only thing bare about him was his feet.

A hint of surprise enlightened his gaze and something else… wariness.

"Are you a virgin, Savine?" He asked in a more serious tone and he looked relieved when she shook her head with a sheepish laugh.

"It's just," she sat up properly against the pillows and chewed on her lower lip.

"Just what?" Ash shrugged off his jacket and tossed it uncaringly to the floor. Savine tried not to get too distracted by his arms and concentrated on his hypnotic silver eyes.

"You said… you wanted to make love to me."

"I did." He reached to take his shirt off next and Savine tried not to moan at the sight of his bare chest. His eyes travelled down her body, once more with that heated stare of his. As if he was mapping out and planning how he would go about pleasing her body.

"I've never made love to anyone either." He gently cupped her knees and Savine strangely felt closer to him due to his own confession but she also felt nervous. Ash felt her leg muscles tense up and looked into her eyes. He sensed her unease by instinct.

"You're perfect." Savine relaxed at his heartfelt words and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The question surprised her greatly but she kept her reaction at bay. She thought her consent was a given when she kissed him.

The sincerity in Ash's silver eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen before. He really wanted to know.

"Yes, more than anything," she looked up at him lovingly and Ash smiled a rare smile that lit up his silver eyes beautifully, she thought. He then did a rather peculiar thing, he rubbed his stubble to check the smoothness.

"I need to shave, I'll be right back." He smoothly left her side with his long legs and Savine followed him with her eyes. He grabbed his backpack and disappeared into the bathroom

"Okay." She felt quite warmed by his thoughtfulness. Usually, she had to request such things to avoid whisker burn. She relaxed on her side and heard him potter around the bathroom for a minute or two. Her heartbeat speeded up with anticipation when he came back and she quickly got the idea to strike a sexy pose when he looked up, after dropping his backpack beside the bed.

Ash felt his freshly shaven jaw line slack at the sight of Savine. He was finally meeting the seductress. Her long legs were crossed at the ankles and she was pushing herself up to sit. Her green eyes grew half-hooded and she ran her tongue slowly across her full lips. Ash was aching for her before but now he was rock hard.

Savine, in all of her curvaceous and soft skin glory, crawled towards him on the bed and she made a silent come hither motion with her hand. Ash was by her side in a millisecond and he watched her rise up onto her knees. Her hands slid up his leather pants and she kissed his washboard stomach. Ash panted at the brush of her lips across his heated skin.

He wanted nothing more than to be hers for an eternity and more in that moment but he knew it couldn't be. They only had this and he was going to pay for it, dearly. Artemis will find out his discrepancies, she always did but right now, he couldn't careless. For one true moment of bliss in Savine's arms, he will gladly take the beating for it.

"Savine," he said her name like a prayer and he looked down into her green eyes like she was the god and him, a mere mortal instead. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of his pants and gently squeezed him.

"Yes, baby?" She lightly traced his abs with her tongue but she kept her green eyes on him. It was only hours ago that they were making out in the storeroom and now they were here. How had it come to this? She briefly wondered and when Ash reached to cup her face, she got her answer when her skin tingled.

Three long months of desire and longing for something she knew she couldn't have.

"Never stop touching me," he pleaded and Savine smiled against his skin. "I'll only stop if you tell me too." Ash groaned at her words.

"Is there anything else you want from me?" She turned her head to kiss his palm and Ash breathed deeply in her arms.

"I don't like having my hair pulled," he confessed and Savine nodded like it was no big deal, which surprised him. It took a lot of guts for him to say that.

"Anything else?" She continued with quick precision.

"I don't like it when people breathe on my neck."

"No problem," She smiled and again, his hang-ups were no big deal. Ash relaxed incredibly but also felt a bit emotional by her acceptance without asking why.

"Try not to scratch my head too much," she barely got her request out before he was kissing the living daylights out of her again on the bed. His long hair fanned around them and she concentrated on keeping her hands around his waist. Ash carefully caressed the back of her head when he devoured her mouth and she stroked his leather-clad legs with her feet.

The intimate space between them quickly burned up to a blazing inferno and Savine couldn't take it anymore. She hooked her legs around his hips and rolled Ash to his back. She paused to admire his beautiful face for a moment before she dove into the gorgeous sea that was Ash.

She held her breath while she kissed her way down his neck and collarbone. Ash groaned. Her mouth and hands traced the contours of his body with an agonizing slowness that was tender. No one had touched him like this before, like he was something precious. Everybody else touched him in a needful, demanding way because they craved something dark from him. But not Savine. Her touch was freely given. Ash's eyes glistened.

He couldn't keep his eyes open as she kissed down his chest, pausing to take a tight nipple into her mouth. "Yes," he hissed.

Her bent head moved further down his body at leisurely slow pace. She lathered his skin with her mouth. Ash's fingers itched to hurry her descent so he grasped the edges of the blanket. The world swirled around him as his breathing became more labored. He was going to explode before she even touched him.

"Someone's getting excited."

He opened his eyes to meet her pleased expression and he quivered when she dipped her tongue into his belly button.

"And impatient," he added softly. He was dying to explore her body

Savine looked down at his hardened bulge then up at him.

"I've noticed," she indicated to his clenched fists and smirked. "But it's my turn to explore you first."

She reached to undo his pants and Ash helped her to peel his leather pants off. He lay back down and stretched out for her eyes only. God, he was magnificent. From the tips of his long hair and all the way down his dark and hairy legs. No wonder every woman she'd met so far wanted to know more about this man. If she took naked pictures of him and sold them, she would be filthy rich. But she would never do that. A rather possessive and protective side of her pushed to the forefront of her thoughts that very second. This man was too precious to be ogled. He was built to be treasured.

His beauty made her speechless. She could only marvel and she did. Ash clenched the blankets harder while she ran her hands up his legs and he groaned when she teased his inner thighs with her tongue.

"You're killing me here, Savine," he forced out and his heart fluttered at her sudden giggle.

"Patience, love, patience."

His cock stood proudly near her face and he hissed when she finally touched him. Savine stroked his length and ran the pad of her thumb over his tip. His body immediately responded to her touch and his hips jerked. He had no warning when Savine suddenly lowered her head.

Warmth engulfed him and his lids shuttered. He watched her head bob and his insides churned. His stomach muscles contracted and his toes curled. He was falling over a cliff into heaven and there was no way he could stop himself. He felt shocked at how quickly he was losing it. He had to warn her, make her stop before it was too late.

His body was at war with his brain. His hips thrust upward, wanting to go deeper, while he tried to grasp her shoulders to push her away. But he underestimated her determination. Savine's rigorous movements intensified and she fought hard against her gag reflex so she relaxed her throat to take him deeper. Her mouth and hands did things to him that made his eyes roll back.

She moaned around him and the vibration sent him over the edge. His orgasm came hard and fast. That was when he tasted pure bliss and unaltered pleasure for the first time in his long existence. He entire world did a backflip and he came crashing down with a shout. In the back of his mind, it registered to him that she hadn't lifted her head in time.

Savine swallowed the salty taste of him down, wiped her mouth and crawled up his body. Her eyes held a satisfied glow in the darkness.

"Sorry," Ash breathed, his body still shaking with aftershocks.

"Sorry for what?"

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. If I didn't want you to, I would've stopped." She snuggled into his chest.

He blinked, staring down at her in surprise. He'd expected her to be upset. No one liked his mess. "Savine." Guilt gnawed at him.

"It's fine, really. I was into it as much you were." She laid her chin on his chest. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did. It's just…" his voice trailed off.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" she smiled and planted a soft kiss on the center of his chest.

"I love how comfortable you make me feel. It makes me want to take leaps with you." Her brows rose questioningly. "Is that okay?"

Ash hugged her close and kissed her fully. "It's more than okay," he said softly. Savine moaned at the taste of him combined with his delectable tongue. The passion in his kiss astounded her and when he started to harden against her stomach, she looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Already to go again?" She breathed and Ash rolling her beneath him was her answer. His mouth was like liquid fire while he suckled her neck. Her mind spun by the intense passion, he explored her body with. His hands seemed to be all over her body at once. Her underwear disappeared in a blur and she quivered at the full contact. Nothing separated them.

She felt like she was stroking a man made out of flames and together they were building a bonfire made out of erotic heat. Savine was not a virgin; she'd experienced sex before, but never so intensely. When Ash took her breasts in his mouth and suckled, growling gently from pleasure, she nearly lost it. She bit her bottom lip to keep from letting out a moan.

The sexual magnetism between them, the heat, the passion, the erotic feel of his tongue doing things to her body was too much for her. Ash would not let her hide from him mentally, physically or emotionally, he took over her completely. She just knew sex with this man would be devastating and she didn't care. There was no way; she was passing up on this experience even if it was only once.

 _Not once. Multiple times_. Ash told her otherwise when he caught wind of her aroused thoughts and that was a promise he was going to keep. He was addicted and too far gone by this point. Savine crumbled with a moan when he took her where she needed him to most with his mouth and he was relentless with his need to see her break apart. She held onto the blankets for dear life so she wouldn't grab his hair. And Ash stayed true to his word, especially when he buried his tongue deep inside of her and had her screaming out orgasm after orgasm. She quickly lost count on how many he pulled from her body.

But that was only the beginning.

"Ash," she moaned his name and her body still spasmed from her latest orgasm when he thrusted two long fingers easily inside. The fullness was welcome against her oversensitive flesh but it still wasn't what she needed. She reached for his shoulders and she swore he looked like some ancient god when he crawled up her body to abide her request. In her post-coital blissful state, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Please, Ash?" She pleaded against his mouth. "I want you." She stroked his face and Ash kissed her with great need. He would do anything for her from this moment onwards but he wanted to look into her eyes when he took her for their first time.

Gripping her hips, he rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him so that she straddled him. It would be better for her this way to get used to his size. Savine sat up, placing her warm palms flat against his chest. He shivered as he watched her green eyes darken seductively. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, giving him a sexy grin. He was about to reach for his pants for a condom when her next words stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'm protected and I take it your clean otherwise we wouldn't have reached this far."

She looked down at him with absolute trust and he nodded. He had no words in that moment. Her beauty, what she made him feel, blindsided him. He could only move. After quickly readying himself, Savine hovered over him. He licked his lips with anticipation as she slowly lowered herself onto him and their eyes locked as she started to rock against him when she grew accustomed to his girth. He cupped her breasts, loving the warm tightness of her body surrounding him. They fit together so perfectly. He wished they could stay like this forever. Her eyes started to flutter shut and he growled against the action.

"Stay with me."

Her hands rose to cover his as she arched her back and rode him. She moaned as he thrusted deeper. "I'm here," she panted and Ash groaned as her walls tightened around him.

Everything he'd been feeling came pouring out and he didn't want to stop. A stray tear fell against his will. Savine rode him harder and faster, sending his mind closer to bright skies.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she held his gaze. "I don't want to stop," she moaned.

"Then don't," he pleaded, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Something strange was happening; Savine could feel it growing inside her body. It wasn't just the frighteningly intense orgasm that was steadily growing with each dominating thrust that rocked her entire body, it was a spiritual connection reaching out, spiraling out of her body to join with his. She wanted to scream, whether in terror or ecstasy she didn't know, but she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was too overwhelmed by the out of body experience.

Suddenly her eyes popped wide open. Something clicked, connected, and sent her into an orgasm so intense; she fell into him. With one final thrust, Ash tumbled after her into an earth-shattering orgasm.


	12. Chapter 12

Thoughts of her twin made Savine wake up with the sun. If Sivan wasn't missing, she would've stayed in bed and continued to recuperate from the best sex she ever had. Instead, she was standing beneath a hot shower with her eyes closed. The hot water helped to soothe her sore muscles and she stretched. She ached in places, she hadn't used in a long time. It wasn't a terrible ache. It was more like a dull ache from muscle overuse. She will survive.

Savine couldn't help but smile as she remembered the various ways; she overused her body the night before. Ash really knew his way around the female body. He gently eased her body into positions she hadn't tried in years and she happily lost count of how many times she came. That man had stamina and he exceeded her expectations more than once throughout the night. He only let her sleep a few hours. If she weren't so stubborn and determined to track down her brother so she can hit him, she wouldn't be standing vertical.

The sudden gently twisting of a doorknob made her open her eyes and she glanced at Ash's tall shadow behind the shower curtain in surprise. Surely, he would've been exhausted from all that sex. She peeked through the shower curtain. He slept like the dead when she left his side.

"I thought you were asleep," She raised her eyebrows and Ash smiled that lopsided smile, she quickly grew to love. "I was," he concurred and he entered the shower with heated silver eyes, closing the shower curtain behind him.

Savine quickly backed up with a little step and kept her wits about her. After last night, there was no way she didn't know what followed that look when he directed it her way.

"Ash?" She tried to make him think rationally with a hardened tone. They didn't have time for this. Ash shrugged off her concern with a deep hum and quickly readjusted the showerhead to suit his height.

That perfect silky hair of his was wet in seconds and his delectable body… Savine swallowed hard. There was no way her body could produce another orgasm. She was officially orgasmed out but at the same time, she was hopelessly weak when it came to this man. She didn't want to say no.

"Ash," she tried again to make him see clearly when he pulled her close but it sounded more like a whimper.

"One more time, Savine." His deep and erotic voice rolled through and touched her deep down inside. Her legs unconsciously spread apart on their own and Ash ran his hands down her slippery body with a rather wicked smile. She no longer had any restraint when it came to him.

"I can't possibly have another orgasm. You've orgasmed me out, Ash." But her body told another story, she rubbed herself against his thigh and Ash made her grip his shoulders. She squealed a little when he easily lifted her up by her thighs.

"You can do one more," Ash pleaded in-between kisses and Savine moaned against his mouth. He never had an appetite for sex unless he needed to feed and yet, here he was, particularly begging for another round with a woman he wasn't planning on making food.

"Come on, Sav," he moved to hold her up against the smooth tile and Savine clenched his hips tightly with her legs. He cupped her sex to check if she was wet enough and she was to his amazement. But he stroked her just to be sure and he happily watched her green eyes light up in pleasure.

"One more time?" He whispered huskily into her ear and Savine could only nod against him. His hands were driving her crazy. Ash devoured her moan when he entered her with one calculated thrust.

"Oh, god, yes," she hissed at the delicious feel of him, filling her up and stretching her to her limits. She tried to move her hips against him but Ash didn't let her move an inch. He tilted her hips and rolled upwards so he could hit that secret spot inside that made her mindless with pleasure. She quickly turned into a blithering hot mess when he concentrated on hitting that one spot, over and over again.

Ash groaned when she dug her fingers into his shoulders and he fought hard against that dark part of him that wanted to bite her.

He buried his face in her neck and ran his tongue over the love bites he made hours ago. For the first time in eleven thousand years, he found home in this lithe of a woman; he suddenly grew fiercely protective of. She was his.

He reached down to stroke and pinch her clit, and she was absolutely beautiful when she broke apart around him. The tremors of her orgasm brought him closer to the edge and he came hard when she tightened around him like a fist. His legs nearly went under him but through his sheer sense of will, he kept them steady while she kissed him softly.

Ash rested his forehead against hers while they both settled down their racing hearts and heavy breathing. Pure bliss continued to rush right through him and his heart leapt in joy when Savine smiled, brightly. She didn't push him away after the first time and that was something he greatly feared at the time. Instead, she curled into him with a smile while her green eyes shone with nothing but joy and acceptance.

"That was amazing… you are amazing," she gently pushed his wet hair away from his face so she could see him clearly.

"Only because of you," he said in all seriousness and she kissed him for his constant sweetness.

"Please be careful out there," he added and Savine looked into his worried eyes while they stayed connected.

"I promise."

"I could help-

"No," she quickly cut him off. She wanted to keep Ash clean of this robbery.

"You can help me by going about your usual plans for the day. I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

"Do you always get this overprotective with men?" Ash rested his forehead against her own.

"Lover," She quickly corrected with a smile.

"And I've only ever been this overprotective over my twin and now you… lover," she nibbled his lips, playfully and that was when she finally noticed her weak legs. She was spend.

"I officially can't feel my legs," she laughed and Ash helped her down with a deep laugh of his own but he did it, reluctantly. He didn't want this to end.

Savine couldn't help but cringe a little when he left her because she felt overworked. A flash of guilt crossed Ash's face and he instantly reached for a washcloth to clean her up.

"It's okay, Ash," She tried to reassure him but he shook his head.

"I got carried away," he looked angry with himself until Savine kissed his clenched jaw away.

"No, you didn't because I loved every second of it and wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I'll be more gentle next time," he promised and he really hoped there will be a next time of this. Savine felt warmed by his concern and held him closely. Ash stroked her back softly and kissed her forehead.

"Please tell me if I hurt you next time," he said.

"Only if you promise to do the same," Savine kissed one of the few scratches; she left on his chest in a fit of passion. She also left a few on his back. Ash agreed and she moaned again when he kissed her deeply.

He then grabbed the soap and helped to lather up her skin. She laughed when he tickled her behind the knees and she got him back when she grabbed the soap. She helped to clean him up too but at a much leisurely pace but she didn't wash his hair in fear of accidentally pulling a strand. She left him to do that while she went to get ready for the day ahead.

She felt a lot better about what she had to do now because Ash wasn't paying her anymore to steal the artifacts. He promised to help her find her twin and in exchange, she'll give him the priceless trinkets. She meant it when she said she was retiring for good after this.

She pulled on the latex suit first and left the back open while she pulled on some dark jeans and runners. Ash came out of the bathroom when she was pulling on her boots. He was still wrapped up in a towel while he helped her zip up the body suit without a word. She kissed him in thanks and continued to get ready.

She pulled on a black long sleeved shirt and black sweatshirt before grabbing her wig and contacts to put on in the bathroom. She opted for brown contacts to match her wig. Ash was fully dressed when she came back to pull on her multiple gloves. The one with the fake fingerprints fitted nicely over her latex gloves.

Ash sat on the unmade bed and watched her get her things together with skilled hands. She was calculating with the way she placed her things and she strangely looked at home while doing it.

"I take it, your backup for me exist on the other side of the law?" She suddenly asked and Ash leaned back on his hands with a chuckle.

"In a previous life, yes but they know not to cross me."

Savine just glanced at him. "You're not secretly a mobster, are you?"

"Nope," Ash quickly replied and Savine looked relieved. Her cellphone decided to ring in that moment and she quickly moved to answer it.

"You bailed out a homeless pickpocket?!" Xander's voice relented as soon as she answered and Savine groaned. Of course, he found out.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, yes it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"Sav, you popped up on the boss's radar. Of course, it is my business."

"Shit," she cursed. She forgot about the surveillance cameras at the police station. Vincent was hooked up well with law enforcement security feeds.

"You're lucky, I think quick on my feet," Xander snorted and Savine cringed. That only meant one thing, Vincent called him and he made up a story to cover her ass.

"What's the lie?"

"You saw him in action on the street and decided to recruit him because you were impressed."

Savine clenched her teeth. "The kid is not joining us," she bit out.

"Oh, yes, he is because you're going to test him by taking him with you to the house."

"The hell I am!"

"Sav! You played with fire by bailing out that kid so I told Vincent that you're gonna hit some houses and test the kid as a twig just in case you fucked up again."

Savine scowled on the phone. "It's a good cover just in case boss decides to stick eyes on your ass," Xander explained. He was right about that one and she was too mad to say anything else so she hanged up.

* * *

The plan was to look for any lithic residue in Tory's house. Find the microscopic stone flakes and presto, she would find the artefacts and hopefully, her thieving days would be finally behind her.

"You're not just a thief… you're a high-tech thief," Sebastian murmured across from her in the back of the van.

Otto, their getaway driver was driving them slowly through the suburbs. He was a thirty-odd, rowdy and muscular fellow who favored obnoxious Hawaiian t-shirts.

Savine thought he was completely nuts for rocking up to her motel in a bright yellow and floral nightmare of a shirt. The man stood out like a sore thumb. Luckily, Ash thought the same way and he told the man to change his shirt. Otto wore a navy sweatshirt, Urian had handy in his car.

Urian was their hired muscle and he was following behind them in his own car. In comparison to Otto, Savine figured he was the more serious one.

Otto cracked a joke or two about finally meeting one of Ash's elusive girls and he dared to make a flirtatious joke with her.

Ash didn't take that too well and he was ready to commit murder in the motel parking lot. Otto sobered up with the seriousness quick smart when she stepped in and calmed her growly lover down with a belly rub. Ash's possessiveness over her, after one night together, astounded Savine. The man also marked his territory by giving her a fierce kiss goodbye before she got into the van. She was the last one to crawl in and she knew Otto saw it all unfold in the side view mirror.

Sebastian continued to analyse her every move with his dark brown eyes. The sad little boy from last night was long gone. Today, she faced the teenager who was a survivor.

"And you are an old school pickpocket. What a pair, we make huh?" she murmured back. The teenager was shocked when she finally told who she really was and what their job was today. When she mentioned how she needed another person to act as lookout, Sebastian surprised her by offering his services for bailing him out without a second thought.

"Do you rob houses often?" He asked.

"Years ago, robbing houses was all I did but this one will be my last one."

"Why?"

"I'm retiring," Savine glanced his way. "And so are you, kid."

Sebastian looked at her like she was crazy.

"I have nothing. No home. No family. No friends. No prospects. Just my wits, two hands and a couple of stray cats."

"That was yesterday. Today, you have my help if you want it."

"Why offer it?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion and she couldn't blame the teenager for feeling that way.

"This is no way to live, kid." Savine looked at him, head on with a grim expression.

"That's a tad hypocritical of you to say," Sebastian countered and she laughed because it was painfully true.

Here she was, advocating living life on the straight and narrow and they were about to rob a house and she had the teenager acting as a lookout.

"I think it would be better to resume this conversation after I get the goods… what do you think?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Did you just want me to scope out the street by the bus stop? Or, should I move around?" He went straight to business.

"Both," Savine suggested and when Sebastian nodded at the order and she concentrated on her equipment once more. She removed her wig to pull on a latex balaclava that only revealed her eyes. She put the wig back on and reached for her sunglasses. The lenses were designed to pick up any lithic residue left behind from the artifacts. All she had to do was shine a special UV light.

She backed the UV light into her backpack and hid the rest of her mask with a wooly scarf.

"Can you breath in that?" Sebastian asked with a look of concern and Savine pointed out the breathing holes under her nostrils.

"What about talk?"

Savine chucking him an earpiece was his answer and she showed him how to attach it. She then showed her earpiece, switched it on and pressed down on a button.

"I'm wearing a nude colored mouth piece underneath my mask. If you need me, just press the button behind your ear," she instructed. She already equipped Otto and Urian with earpieces and she raised her eyebrows when she heard them bickering about video games.

"First point of view, hands down is the best way to play," Urian said.

"For shooting but not hand-to-hand," Otto argued and Urian was about to grumble back something when Savine cleared her throat.

"You can discuss this later, gentlemen. I need you focused on your jobs," she pulled them in line and she froze when Urian called her 'overbearing,' in ancient Greek.

"Aye, aye, O-Captain!" Otto remarked and Savine rolled her eyes at the man's sarcasm.

"If you two are not going to take this job seriously, walk now."

"That's not happening," Urian quickly interjected and Otto backed him up.

"Let me guess…. robbing a little suburban house is way below your pay grade."

Or, way beneath what these two were really capable of, Savine figured. They acted way too laid back on this job.

Both men had nothing much to say after that and bitter silence followed for a moment or two.

"We do what Ash requires of us," Urian said firmly.

"Not today boys," Savine quickly interrupted and she went alpha on their asses.

"Today, I am in charge and you follow my orders because on this job, I am Ash and I don't tolerate any funny business. Do your job and don't piss me off."

"And if we don't?" Otto prompted.

"I will do whatever Ash would do to you look like a tea party."

Urian was the only one who dared to laugh at her threat. Not Otto. He glanced into the rearview mirror at her reflection. Savine toyed with her switchblade on purpose then and when Otto glanced forward again, she stuffed the switchblade into her back pocket.

"That's some big shoes to fill. No one really sees anything after Ash gets pissed," Otto finally said and it was Savine's turn to laugh.

"He learns fast," She countered and Urian made a low sound.

"She's got balls this one, I like it."

Savine smirked at the compliment. To get along with boys, you sometimes had to play it rough. Who knows? Maybe, after a few drinks and a fist-fight, Urian could be her new best friend. As for Otto? She would have to wait and see.

"And we have arrived at the bus stop," Otto announced in a tour guide fashion and Sebastian reached for the door. He was about to slide out when Savine stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"If shit goes down, you run and get in touch with Ash. He might dress like a vampire but he is a good man and he'll look out for you," She told him firmly and Sebastian promised with a vigorous nod.

"Good boy," she ruffled his head playfully and for once, the teenager smiled while he slipped out of the van. Otto then drove them away from the curb.

"I'm going to tell Ash, you called him a vampire," Otto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, he knows that already," she told him otherwise and Otto noticed how she kept her eyes on Sebastian on the curb.

"We'll take care of the kid, don't worry," he easily picked up on her concern and Savine cleared her throat as another heavy emotion worked it's way through her chest.

"Make sure he doesn't turn out like us."

Otto promised with a nod and he drove further down the street. He turned right and they started to drive by the back of some houses. He slowed down when they got closer to Tory's house and Savine didn't say anything when she slid out of the moving van.

They all knew what they had to do.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Savine, Ash was involved in the robbery in an auditory sense. He hid his own listening device on Savine when he kissed her goodbye. The device was the size of a one-cent piece and it was hidden in her clothes.

It was a device handcrafted by Otto and he got the Squire to keep their own lines of communications open. Urian patrolled the front of the house and Otto hanged out in the back. He didn't know where Sebastian was, only that the teenager was nearby on the street.

He ordered Otto to also keep an eye on the police radio just in case someone saw his lover sneaking into the house. For the first time in eleven thousand years, he liked that label.

Lover. Savine was his lover and he was hers… for as long as he could get away with it.

"Visual, Otto," Ash instructed into his earpiece while he continued to pave a roof for a charity that rebuild houses after the tragedy that was cyclone Katrina.

He could get away with talking to himself up here; he was the only one on the roof.

"That girl of yours is a certified ninja, Acheron. She just climbed over the fence and scaled the house in less than twenty seconds. Where did you find her?" Otto replied in disbelief.

Ash smirked at the picture his squire painted. She really was good at thieving like her file said.

"Where did she climb?"

"The attic of all places," Otto noted in a troubling tone. "She climbed the pipe and didn't give the house alarm a second thought."

"She knows what she's doing," He brushed Otto's concern aside with a chest full of hope. He then heard Savine rummaging through what sounded like boxes on the line.

"I found an old school safe with a dial and it's drenched with specs of lithe residue," he heard her say.

"Okay, cool," Otto interjected. "Listen to me carefully, I can walk you through it."

Savine surprised Otto with a laugh. "I know how to crack a safe."

They heard the dial spin and Ash suppressed his own laugh when she put his tech-savvy squire in his place.

"Are you using the stethoscope method?" Otto asked out of curiosity.

"Nope," Savine quickly answered.

"Then how?" Otto sounded a tad frustrated. He wasn't used to being upstaged with the tech knowledge.

"I'm using a torch." Her answer surprised Otto greatly and he didn't say much else. It took Savine a couple of tries and Ash could tell she cracked open the safe when she let out a little cheer.

"Oh, dang it," she spoke again.

"What is it?" Otto prompted.

"There are just personal valuables in here… hang on a minute."

Ash paused in paving the roof and he waited with bated breath.

 _Please find something._

He concentrated on Savine's movements and he heard her open what sounded like a tin box.

"I think I got Tory's keepsakes from the dig. There are about three coins, an antique hairclip and a ring. Some of the symbols match what I saw in Tory's presentation."

Ash instantly breathed a sigh of relief. Now, he just needed the journal and the rest that was presently being collected by Xander and Xavier.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house now."

They then heard Savine close and lock up the safe. Thanks to his vast abilities as a god, Ash was able to hear the pitfalls of Savine's light feet travel through the house.

The minutes slowly ticked on by and Ash pretended to look busy with the roof while he continued to listen in. Savine didn't find anything on the second floor and she told Otto, she was going down to check out the first floor.

"What about the alarm?" Otto interjected.

"It's deactivated otherwise I would've set it off already, thanks to whoever did that remotely."

"Ah… I didn't disable the alarm, Savine and neither did Urian," Otto told her otherwise and Ash, instantly felt on edge.

"Get her out now," Ash growled to his squire and his heart nearly leapt out of his throat when they suddenly heard a loud crash.

"We're on it," Otto barked in affirmative and that was when Ash heard his cell phone ring. He scooped out the device and glanced at the caller I.D.

It was Julian and the only reason why the ancient Greek would be calling him today was in regards to the journal.

Ash instantly felt divided. Half of him begged to get to Savine and the other half, the more desperate part of him needed to get his hands on that journal.

In the end, desperation to protect the dark secrets of his past won.

Savine was in good hands. Urian and Otto haven't failed him yet on a mission and they were right there and ready to go, he rationalized. With that thought, he answered the call from Julian.


	13. Chapter 13

There were two women going at it with short swords and they were both heavily armed. One was a brunette and she was dodging some rather brutal attacks from the other, who was blonde. Both women were fighting to the death… a somewhat silent death because they both didn't reach for their guns.

Savine stuck to the shadows of the stairs. The two women didn't spot her yet and she was going to keep it that way. She had no idea what she just walked in on but gut instinct told her they were other players in the game.

Ash wasn't the only one who wanted Tory's artifacts.

The blonde suddenly got the upper hand and got resourceful. She ran the brunette into a mirror in the living room and with that painful crash; Savine kicked her ass into gear and quietly crept back up the stairs.

She successfully made it back up two steps before her glasses spotted some lithic residue on the floor by the coat rack near the front door.

Ash's need for the artifacts and the sudden competition presented spurred her to take the risk. On quick feet, she went for the front door and rummaged the coat rack. She found nothing in the numerous coats and she came up with a further nothing with the few empty handbags Tory left hanging there.

It wasn't until she went through the last handbag that she noticed the sudden silence coming from the living room and that her frantic rummaging was no longer covered by the sound of the two women fighting.

 _Fuck._

On pure instinct, Savine reached for her switchbade and twirled it open. Her muscles shifted into fight mode and she tensed when she spotted the brunette from earlier, slowly move into the entranceway with a gun aimed right at her head.

Dressed in a lyrca black bodysuit, the brunette was quite attractive by runway model standards despite her cut lip and bruised eyebrow from her earlier fight. But the one thing that drew Savine's attention the most was the gold medallion around the brunette's neck.

It was a double bow with an arrow. She really needed to look into that mark when she got out of here. It kept cropping up everywhere.

"Put the knife down," the brunette said but Savine ignored the order.

"Whatever your boss is paying you, my boss will double it," she lied smoothly and the brunette shocked her further by letting out a laugh.

"I highly doubt your boss could offer me power."

Her words greatly stumped Savine but she forced herself to stay alert.

"There is no power in slavery," she bit out; again the brunette chuckled briefly and went back to being serious.

"Slide what you've found over," she ordered.

"Over my dead body," Savine countered and the brunette hardened her gaze in morbid understanding. Then the proverbial switch was flipped, Savine quickly dodged the bullet for her head and let her switchblade fly.

The brunette let out a yell when the switchblade landed in her gun arm and she quickly changed hands before she managed to take aim again.

Savine crashed into the wall when the force of the first bullet smashed into her right shoulder. Adrenaline and her wild heartbeat kept the sting of the pain away just as her brain predicted from memory and she went on autopilot.

Savine reached to unlock the front door and she crashed to the floor when the brunette shot her in the back.

 _So this is how it ends_ , her thoughts started to travel down one dark and lonely tunnel. But at the same time, a part of her did feel somewhat relieved. The shit that was her life was finally over and then an image of her twin flashed before her eyes.

 _See you soon, brother._ She mentally said her heartfelt goodbyes. The brunette with her murderously hard dark eyes kicked her until she lied on her back. Numbness haziness continued to flood her sensors and her latex bodysuit felt warm and wet.

She thought of Xander. She thought of Xavier. Even Victor for a smutch of a second before Meredith's face floated briefly inside her head. Then she thought of her parents.

 _Mum and Dad… I'm coming._

Joy blossomed through her chest at the thought of being reunited with her folks at last and when the brunette aimed her gun again at her face, she grimly accepted her face until the deep parts of her psyche screamed with memories of Ash.

She saw him playing with the Howlers at Sanctuary and heard the first time his gorgeous voice ever ordered a beer. Her emotions felt his rough but gentle hands on her body and she saw the warmth that was ever present in his silver eyes when he glanced her way.

 _Ash…_

 _Acheron…_

His long and blonde hair dancing in the wind while they ran into the ocean.

 _Wait a minute,_ her mind echoed. They have never gone to the beach.

"Should've taken the out mortal," The brunette tisked down the barrel of her gun and Savine braced herself for the final bullet while her mind continued to swim in confusion.

 _Castor…_ she heard her mind whisper and she heard glass break from above. Those shards of glass rained down and suddenly the brunette was knocked clean off her feet.

Some guy was yelling her name and it was Urian. She vaguely saw his serious blue eyes inspect her wounds before he quickly tossed her over his shoulder. Pain started to swim into her consciousness and she briefly saw the brunette bleeding out on the floor.

Urian, she assumed shot her in the head and it was a clean shot. They were leaving Tory's house now and the movement was quick. Solid white pavement blurred into a dirty sidewalk until she was horizontal in the back of the van. Urian yelled to Otto to break a run for it and Sebastian looked like he was going to break down all over again.

But still, all Savine thought of was Ash and what he wanted. She knew she didn't have much time left and she looked for Urian under all that pain and blood loss. The guy had a first aide kit and he yanked off her balaclava so her breathing wouldn't be obstructed.

"Tory has the journal on her," she forced out and Urian's blue eyes flashed in her fading vision.

"We need to get you help straightaway," he bit out and she shocked him by biting out a growl of her own.

"Ash comes first. He needs the journal… not me," she forced out and glanced at Sebastian. The teenager answered her silent 'come here' by crawling to her side.

"Bas… the laptop in my bag… it has a tracking device on Tory's car… use it," she managed to get out before her injuries chased up to her consciousness and knocked her out cold.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong, he could just feel it and nearly everyone could pick up on his uneasiness.

Julian thought better than to ask him again if he was all right and continued to let him brood.

 _Hurry up, professor,_ Ash particularly growled in his thoughts. Julian asked Tory to meet them at the construction site and she was taking her sweet ass time.

His muscles grew tenser by the second.

"Maybe, we should reschedule," Julian suggested.

"No," Ash quickly interrupted with a growl and he kept his eyes peeled for any approaching cars until finally, he spotted the professor driving a grey 4WD. Tory eased into one of the last parking spots along the kurb down the street. She reached for her large handbag and got out of the car.

Ash concentrated on how her long casual skirt swooshed when she turned to lock her car and trained all of his attention on her making her way down the road. The journal she carried was the only thing that kept him rooted in his place.

Tory continued to head their way until the loud roar of an engine further up the street made her look back. A van of all things barreled in her direction and it was gaining ground fast.

"Fuck," Ash swore and he moved to take action when he spotted Otto with his dark sunnies in the driver's seat. His jaw slacked in surprise further when he saw Urian yank the side door open and hold a pale but determined looking Sebastian. Both of them were wearing balaclavas. Ash only recognized them due to their eye colouring.

The teenager had his arms out and Tory started to run when the van roared closer but it was no use. With quick hands, Sebastian tore the handbag clean off her shoulder and Tory in her shock at the mugging, fell face forward.

Urian quickly rummaged through the handbag, pulled out a journal and tossed the handbag back out before yanking the van door closed once more then Otto kicked up speed and the van flew around the corner.

He was running for his motorbike before he realized it.

"Ash!" Julian yelled at his back but he ignored the ancient Greek general completely. It might've been quick but there was no doubt that he didn't see it. Urian was drenched in blood and it wasn't his.

* * *

This didn't look like heaven or hell for that matter. Well, from what she assumed from pop culture references. There were no pearly white gates and there were no roaring beams of fire.

There was a truckload of sand and palm trees, also a nice blue river that stretched on for miles.

"Okay?" Savine said to no one in particular. She knew she was dead or maybe, she had finally slipped into that shiny place called insanity.

She had no idea, only that she wasn't bleeding out inside the van anymore.

In fact, her body looked as good as new and she physically didn't need to breath.

Maybe, she was dead after all and this was the afterlife?

"Not quite, my child," An unknown voice answered from behind and Savine spun on her heels.

Golden catlike eyes met her own with a smiling warmth and Savine just stared at the woman as she slowly appeared as if out of thin air.

A pair of cat eyes peeked through her ebony black hair and the woman's skin was a dark chocolate brown. She wore a long white dress that hugged her figure perfectly and she was decorated with an assortment of jewels hanging off her slender arms. A large collar of gold rested around her neck. The design looked Egyptian.

The woman continued to approach her side and Savine cautiously kept her distance.

"You have nothing to fear, my Savine," The woman tried soothe her fears and Savine grew alert.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"It is me, Savine. Your mother, Bastet." Bastet answered with heartfelt eyes. "You are finally home… where you belong and once Sivan joins us, we can finally be the family we were always meant to be."

"No…" Savine shook her head madly while her thoughts raced and tried to rationalize the situation.

"This isn't real! You are just a fragment of my imagination!" She yelled to make herself see sense and Bastet just gave her a sad smile.

"It will make sense in a moment, my child… once you forget this life along with all the rest," Bastet tried again to reassure her and Savine backed up at her approach when all of the sudden, they both heard a mighty roar rock the skies and Bastet looked up at the darkening sky with angry golden eyes.

"No," she growled. "You will not have her this time, Acheron," she vowed and the next thing, Savine realised she was being clutched around the waist by Bastet.

She struggled against her so-called mother's hold but it was no use. Bastet was freakishly strong and her golden eyes quickly pulled under a mystical trance.

Something hot and heavy started to grow inside of her chest and suddenly it was like everything that made her who she was being deleted… one file at a time.

"That's it," Bastet started to cry a tearful smile. She was so enthralled with her daughter's final rebirth that she barely noticed Ash rip into her realm like he had the claws of hell at his back.

He took one red-eyed glance their way before he shoved Bastet away from Savine with a burst of brutal power. His power as a god trumped her own as a goddess, a dozen times over and Bastet screamed at him to stop with all her might but Ash just kept angrily shoving her away from Savine until he reached her side.

Her soul weakly fell against his blue form and he gently cupped her soft cheeks. He was beyond his human form in that moment and he didn't give a shit who saw.

He lost it majorly when he caught up to Otto. The Squire took Savine to Carson's makeshift clinic at Sanctuary and it took several of the werehunters to hold him back to let Carson woke on Savine. But when she died on the table from losing too much blood, everyone cleared the room.

Then he really lost it. He fought his way here and he came just in the knick of time.

Bastet was no way near done with completing Savine's transformation as a goddess. Her soul, her memories and all that she was still remained intact and he cried out in relief.

Savine continued to look up at him and the haziness in her green eyes slowly cleared. Clarity quickly returned to her eyes and she blinked up at him.

"Ash?" she blurted out unsurely. She didn't know why but this blue skinned demon with red eyes, felt like her Ash and she strangely wasn't afraid of him, black claws and horns included.

Demon-Ash hugged her closely and she fell into him until everything went dark once again.

For once in his long existence, Ash thanked the fates for declaring him to be the god of final fate. For he can, take life and give it in equal measures and due to this unique combination of power, he was able to hold the transparency of Savine's soul. She was nearly shade like in this form and he carefully picked her up.

Savine clutched at his shirt in her sleep and he turned to leave when Bastet's sudden dark growl made him look her way.

"You're going to pay for this Atlantean! Mark my words!"

"That's where you are wrong, Bastet. I have already paid for this a thousand times over only this time, I know exactly what I am getting myself into," Ash kissed Savine's transparent brow, lovingly and his tone spoke volumes.

"She's everything."

Bastet's frown melted away at his sudden proclamation and again she didn't know what to do with that information.

She grimly watched Ash fade away with the soul of her daughter and she hoped against hope that it would work out this time because last time… it didn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Image after image flashed in Savine's mind as she drifted and it made no logical sense. Something else was not right; she could sense it with every ounce of her gut.

She died in the van and came too in a whole other universe that felt terrifyingly familiar.

Bastet felt familiar and she had no idea why. She felt like she completely lost her mind at that moment until Ash appeared and his presence calmed her right the fuck down. She didn't even ask why he was suddenly blue; she was too caught up with the simple fact that they were reunited.

And then she blacked out again… only to see the most bizarre of images of herself in a different place, another era with Sivan and other people she didn't know.

But the images of Ash wearing variously coloured chitons and armor with blonde hair rocked her the most.

 _What was happening?_

"Savine?" She heard him say her name softly and the flickering images came to a brutal halt. Then it was like a lightbulb turned on in her mind. She slowly started to come too and she needed to breath, like really badly.

Ash jumped a little when he saw Savine's once lifeless body gasping for air and her beautiful hazel eyes gapping wide open. The brightness of the room stung her eyes a little and Ash moved to hover closely to block out most of it. He watched her eyes blink rapidly for a bit and he waited for her to get her bearings.

"You're not blue like an Avatar anymore," Savine slowly mumbled when her vision cleared and she could see him properly.

"And you're not blonde," she added and that was when she noticed an eerily paleness suddenly play havoc on his handsome features. He looked like he just swallowed his tongue.

"D'Alerian!" Ash backed away like lightning and spun on his heel to face another man in the room. Savine looked at the newcomer with long black braided hair in confusion and wondered how Ash knew him. He was a tad shorter than Ash and he had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow from across the room.

"I couldn't keep all of her previous lives at bay."

"Explain," Ash advanced to the D'Alerian's side and he glanced back her way with a pointed look.

"In front of the mortal?" His deep voice faltered a bit in surprise and Ash just nodded, looking a tad impatient.

"Ash?" Savine called for his attention and her voice didn't sound like her own. Gone was her usual confident and strong tone. She was particularly squeaky with nerves.

Ash's worried silver eyes flashed to her own and he quickly returned to her lying side on the gurnery. The metal bars of the bed drew Savine's attention then and she finally took in the room around them. They were in some makeshift operating room and she was wearing a green hospital gown.

"It will be okay, Savine." She released the breath she was holding in when Ash cupped her face and she leaned into his touch.

"I need you to trust me," his silver eyes comforted her a little with their sudden warmth and Savine reached to hold his hands with a little nod. Ash felt his heart pang when she reached out to hold onto him for comfort and support and he freely gave it. He had never seen her act so frightened and unsure like this before.

"D'Alerian, I will not repeat myself again," he warned low while he kept his eyes on Savine and the Dream-Hunter didn't argue with him much after that.

"I can't keep her first life at bay... you've made it impossible Acheron when you made her forget what really happened in Nashville. It's too close to home."

For the first time since he known her, Savine looked at him with a mixture of horror and disbelief when she heard D'Alerian mention Nashville.

"Savine, please hear me out before you draw your conclusions," Ash quickly pleaded and he didn't care if the Dream-Hunter saw him beg on his knees if he had to in order to get Savine to hear him out. But to his surprise, Savine didn't let go of his hands, in fact her grip tightened.

"Do it fast before I start to think we are all crazy," she breathed and Ash kissed her quickly in relief. He nearly choked when she didn't push him away either.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered for her ears alone.

 _How could she not?_ Where Savine's thoughts exactly. She was dead and for some reason, she wasn't anymore and that was due to Ash and whatever he was that was more than human.

But that was what trust was: trusting that part in someone that was more than what you could see and touch.

"I do," she whispered and Ash gifted her with a brief smile. D'Alerian straightened up when Ash turned his way again.

"No bullshit, no riddles, just tell me what I need to know to help her."

"You're not going to like it," D'Alerian warned.

"That's for me to decide," Ash fired back and D'Alerian sighed before he switched to another way of communicating...

"I did warn you."

 _Eleven thousand years ago…_

The play was brilliant and everyone stood up to give the actors a standing ovation. Savine felt her cheeks grow sore from laughing and smiling so much. It was about a Greek hero who saved all of Greece from an invasion and fell in love with his sidekick, a fellow soldier who in the end revealed himself to be actually a princess. After the actors bowed and vacated the tiny stage, everyone started to leave the theatre but Savine stayed behind, this was one of her favourite times at the theatre. She enjoyed the quiet inspiration left after a great play, she wouldn't might becoming a storyteller. She also stayed behind for another reason and that reason related to a tall hooded fellow who also frequented the theatre. He sometimes sat in the royal box and when it was less crowded like it was today, he would sit near the front row with his brown hood drawn low.

Savine saw him nearly every time she went to the theatre these days and she wondered if he was someone important to the royal family considering he did have permission to sit in the royal box from but then again, he did not receive any special treatment. There were no servants and no one brought him food or drink. On a few rare occasions she had seen the royal family visiting the theatre, Prince Styxx and Princess Ryssa mostly, they had guards, servants and a banquet of food. The royal box would also be decorated with reefs and freshly plucked flowers.

Though, it didn't really matter to Savine if he was important in social standing, she mostly just wanted to get to know him so she could have a companion to visit the theatre with. From the few glimpses Savine has got of the stranger's face, he did appear to be quite young but still a few years older than her and he was quite tall, nearly seven feet tall.

Her younger siblings hated the theatre along with her twin, Sivan. He was more into fighting and training for the constant wars their kingdom got into with the Atlanteans. Her father, the royal scribe to the King of Didymous, used to join her at the theatre when she was a child but that soon drew to an end when he caught wind of her desire to become a playwright. According to him, daughters should only aspire to marry and run households.

Feeling inspired by the play to approach him, Savine took a deep breath. It was time to be courageous and seize the day.

"Here goes nothing and by Zeus… please don't let me have an accident." She then stood up and made her way up the stairs in order to approach the royal box. The hooded stranger noticed her straightaway and he seemed to bow his head even lower, as if he was training his shadow to keep him shrouded in darkness. Savine found his behavior quite antisocial and discerning but then she reminded herself of the heroine from the play. That princess had guts and so did Savine. Apart from being a theatre enthusiast and wanting to make friends, Savine was also quite accident-prone so when she reached the tops of the stairs, it was no surprise that her foot got caught on the ends of her dress and she fell face-forward. She fumbled to get her bearings but she wasn't quick enough and down she went. Her hands and arms skitted across the rough sandstone and ripped up her forearms, along with her knees. The blood trigged the tears as it always did and Savine felt angry at her herself for having two left feet. If her father got wind of this, he would ban her from sitting high up on the dias and she loved sitting up high. That was where the action was.

 _How was she going to explain this?_

"Here, let me help you," A deep voice suddenly spoke but all Savine could do was stare at her grazed skin.

"I am so sorry for my clumsiness sire! I will get out of your way, I am so sorry," Savine kept her head down low and she bowed from the waist up before trying to crawl out of the stranger's way but the man was having none of it. He reached out to gently help pull her up by the elbows. Startled by the attention still, Savine kept her head down. She might have guts to approach others but she was also shy when she received attention. It was quite the conundrum and it was something she was trying to break out of. The man helped her to stand but the sudden change in position was too much for her legs, they buckled so the man lifted her up instead and Savine went wide eyed but again she was still too startled to mouth a sound. The man held her face to his clothed shoulder and she couldn't see his face while he powered down the stairs. She only realised who it could be when she glanced upwards. The hooded man in the royal box was gone.

 _Present day…_

Ash shutdown the memory as soon as he recognized the hooded man as himself and he swallowed hard.

Savine knew him when he was human in her first life… _fuck._

"Before you start with the threats that was the extent of what I saw," D'Alerian quickly pointed out and Ash shot him a stone cold glare. His face said it all: look any further than that and he was a dead man.

"How much longer until she remembers the whole thing?" Ash forced himself to stick to the facts. He will freak out later… much later.

"I can't say for sure but it will be slow, it depends on much she dreams or if she gets triggered."

"Get out," Ash ordered but D'Alerian stayed put.

"But Zeus-

"He won't find out," Ash quickly cut him off and D'Alerian looked at him like he was the insane.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't recognize-

"I said get out!" Ash yelled and D'Alerian shook his head at him. Zeus had many children and he was unfortunately one of them like Savine.

"Tell anyone and you're dead," Ash warned low.

"I'm not that suicidal, Acheron. If she needs me, you get me straightaway, understood?" D'Alerian looked dead serious. When it came to family, he never fucked around and Savine was going to need all the help she could get.

"Why do you think I called you?" Ash replied and D'Alerian grunted a little before disappearing into thin air.

Bitter silence followed, which was unexpected. After Nashville, he expected another freak out from Savine. But all she did was stare at the spot D'Alerian once stood, looking quite shell-shocked.

"Savine?" He called to her softly and the paleness of her cheeks made him near her side once more but Savine didn't glance his way.

"Savine… look at me, please," he sat on the bed and obscured her view of the room, only then did she refocus on him with tears building in her eyes.

"I really am dead, ain't I?" She whispered and Ash quickly shook his head.

 _How was he going to explain this?_

"Then I must be dreaming?" Her voice grew louder in a near fright and Ash tried to calm down her rapid heartbeat by stroking her sides.

"This is not a dream," he sighed and Savine pushed herself to sit up.

"I've lost my mind, haven't I?!" She started to shriek and Ash pulled her into his lap. He cupped her face and savored the feel of her soft skin.

" _Then what Ash? What's going on here?"_

Her fear feels like a knife stabbing his side, every shaking word she spoke like a whip to his back. The last beating he took from Artemis doesn't even come close to comparing to the pain he feels for putting her through this. But it was this or lose her forever. He just hoped that she didn't push him away after revealing who he really was.

Now, he was the one having the freak out. He hands started to tremble badly against her skin.

" _Ash?"_ This time Savine said his name out of sudden concern and it was like her tall, brooding, Goth, sex-walking Ash vanished into thin air. Great fear and vulnerability that was larger than her own played havoc across his body as she watched him turn into a frightened child.

Closing his eyes, Ash slid down the gurney to sit on the floor with his legs gathered tight to his chest. That gesture alone spoke volumes. It reminded her of a little boy who was upset that he'd been banished to his room for something he hadn't meant to do. Seeing him like this pained her insides.

His fear yanked her out of her own and she followed him down to the floor. She reached to hold him but he quickly slid away to backup against the wall. His refusal of her touch, her comfort felt like a slap to the face and Ash felt like a bastard for doing that.

But it was better this way… their time was done. There was no way she will want anything to do with him after this but at the same time, he hurt. He didn't want to make Savine to fear him.

"I wanted to tell you who I really am," he forced himself to say so he could scrub away the hurt in her big hazel eyes. "But I didn't know how… but now I have too."

"No one ever likes me when they find out," he revealed in one of the saddest tones, Savine had ever heard that she finally let loose with the tears.

"Ash, please," she cried. "I have no idea what's going on right now but I can't bear to see you this way." Savine reached to touch him again and he let her because he was selfish. He let her caress his shaking arms while he continued to look worse for wear until he couldn't delay the inevitable anymore.

He hung his head in his hands. "I should never have touched you. What have I done? I will pay for this for the rest of eternity." The anguish in his tone tore right through her and she wondered why would anyone punish him for showing her such affection.

"You have… we have done nothing wrong," Savine said and Ash continued to hung his head in his hands.

"But I did, Savine… You don't know what it's like to walk through the world, always alone in every crowd. Everyone sees me, but no one knows me," he continued to speak with great anguish.

"I am not everyone but I want to see you, Ash," Savine gently encouraged him to look up at her again. "Show me, please," she pleaded and with an unsteady breath, he did because he couldn't say no to her.

He lifted the veil from that night in Nashville and she remembered the woman who was getting attacked by two blonde men who had fangs and Ash saving the day by magically calling forth a dagger to stake the two vampire-lookalikes. She remembered how he put the woman into a magical sleep-state and she remembered how he reappeared in her path to do the same to her.

She then saw the most bizarre of things in third person. She watched how Ash took her sleeping form to another realm and several other people she didn't know rock up. Two were demons and Ash treated them like they were his own children. A dark haired lady that felt familiar then started to talk about she recognized her from a previous life.

The bizarreness of these visions played havoc on Savine's mind and she tried to shake them off but couldn't. The images playing out were too strong but when stopped strongly when Bastet appeared claiming to be her mother. There was no way Ash could've conjured that image from her previous mind trip. She shut up and took it all in then.

Ash's scared but handsome features reappeared after she watched him take her sleeping form back to the hotel in Nashville and she didn't know what to say except to ask questions while she still cupped his face.

"What are you?"

"I am a god, Savine… the last of the Atlantean pantheon," he finally revealed and Savine just stared at him. Well, that explained it oddly enough… right down to his billionaire status and well-guarded ways.

"Savine?" He repeated himself but again, Savine just stared back at him with wide but wet eyes.

"Did you hear me?" She just hummed in response and he figured to hell with it and he revealed some more.

"No one can know about Atlantis. They can't know about me, Savine. No one can ever know what I was there or what I am now. That's why I hired you to get the artifacts, but I can't let you expose me or anyone else. Ever." He growled that word through clenched teeth.

"Then why bring me back to life?" She finally spoke. Curiosity always got the better of her tongue and that was one question Ash never expected. Whatever she was would be gone and she would be reborn as a different being entirely, if she understood things correctly from that vision. She would've been a goddess with no memory of Ash and he in turn would have no memory of her.

"Because," he entwined his hands with hers, "I don't feel broken when you look at me."

Those words brought tears back to her eyes. "How could you feel broken?"

He rubbed his face against her palm and when he spoke, his breath scorched her skin. But it was his words that branded her heart.

"I was shattered as a child and thrown away, like a piece of trash no one wanted. But you don't treat me like that."

"But I did Ash," she quickly corrected him. "In the beginning, I avoided you. I am so sorry." Her heartfelt words and admittance to her wrongdoing made his hollow heart a tad lighter.

"You treat me like any other ordinary man getting on your nerves, Savine. You see in me the human bit and you touch that part of me. You make me feel whole and wanted… worthy."

Savine could no longer stand the physical distance between them and she pulled him close. Her tears wet his skin and his anxiety started to ebb away. She wasn't pushing him away but crying for him. Ash just savored the gentlest embrace he had ever received in his long existence.

"I love when you hold me," he whispered into her neck and Savine held him tighter.

"I love holding you too… god or no god, man or not, I do not care Ash," she kissed his forehead and all that fear she watched build up in his body finally dissipated. The slight tremor vanished and he let out a deep sigh.

As she continued to hold him close, she realised she was looking at and talking with the real him. He was completely exposed to her despite the fact that she had seen him naked before. This was an emotional nakedness and he had no defenses against her. No sunglasses or secrets to hide behind. He was completely vulnerable to her and something told her that he'd never been like this with anyone else.

"So…?" Savine leaned back to look at him properly and the tightness around her heart eased when she saw how much calmer he looked and Ash rested his forehead against hers closely with a curious sounding hum.

"I take it, I am no longer a cougar since you are an ancient Atlantean god, huh?" She pointed out with a playful glint in her eyes and her random observation made Ash let out a surprised laugh.

"I told you, I'm older than I look," he countered and Savine gave him a droll stare.

"You don't say." Ash couldn't help but smirk a little before getting back to serious matters.

"You are taking this better than I thought," he indicated and Savine let out her own surprised laugh.

"Would you believe me if I told you that when I was little, my brother and I would pretend we were in some fantastical island called Didymous that was near Atlantis?"

Ash tried not to react too much at that new piece of information so he opted to keep listening. He didn't know how much Savine knew of him from her first life.

"Also you raising me from the dead, seeing you 'stake' two vampires, the disappearing man and you plucking an image of Bastet from my head also drove the point home."

"I do what I can," he tried to joke but failed miserably when Savine didn't laugh.

"Or, maybe we really are both crazy lunatics right now," she said in all seriousness because her logical mind still needed one more dose of convincing.

"Make my hair grow back," she dared.

"Okay." The word had barely left his lips before her baldhead started to feel warm. She sucked her breath in sharply at the sensation and eyed her regrown locks in wonder.

All of it.

Which meant she had a choice to make. Either he was telling her the truth or he was a very hot-looking faith-healer or they were both nuts.

She opted for the truth.

Okay, they definitely weren't nuts.

Ash was a god like many out there, vampires were real… along with Atlantis, she was actually a goddess cursed to live nine lives and she was still living out her ninth life.

What a day.

But that was only the beginning, she further realised and she stared at Ash.

"What happens now?" She prompted and Ash stroked her long black hair. He really did miss her wild mane plus he needed to touch her to remind himself that she was real and very much still breathing. His admiration for her taking all of this in stride has tripled. But then again, she was a thief and thieves had to be adaptable to their circumstances.

"I get the rest of the artifacts from Xander and Xavier so I can destroy them."

Savine nodded but continued to listen to his every word.

"And do whatever it takes to find your brother but firstly, I want to know who killed you so I can return the favour," Ash added with a determined frown.

"I don't like taking human lives. They're too short. Daimons, demons, immortals and gods . . . they're fair game. I don't tamper with humans if I can help it and I don't think it is a bunch of humans we are dealing with either, they have too many resources."

"Does that mean you're going to turn green err in this case blue… and go Hulk-Smash on their asses?"

Ash just looked at her with a mixture of amusement and unsureness like he again didn't know exactly what to do with her randomness.

"Don't diss the popculture references, bud. It's how I'm wrapping my head around all this god stuff."

Ash tried to not to laugh too much at her rationalising skills.

"And where do I come in with this plan?" Savine prompted and Ash caressed her cheek with a warm expression.

"I keep you alive."

"Eh… wrong answer," Savine corrected him. She didn't need to be kept in a cage and looked after by a fire-breathing dragon. She could take care of herself. She just needed to know what and who she was up against so she could adapt her skillset.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Ash murmured.

"I am literally like a cat now, Acheron. I have nine lives-

"Which you are at the end of," he interrupted sharply.

"I have skills!" Savine raised her voice in her defense and Ash forced himself to stand so he could get Carson to medically discharge her from the makeshift medical ward in Sanctuary.

"Which are I greatly admire and do hold in high regard." Savine smiled at his compliment, "but now are obsolete," and she quickly lost her smile with that comment.

"The only reason why that bitch got me was because she was a coward and shot me in the back," Savine stood up as well but Ash brushed her words aside by walking to the door.

"I am not a victim that needs protecting Acheron!" She yelled at his back and Ash stopped mid stride. He turned his dark head towards her and the sudden fiery look he gave her; seared her to the bone and rocked her emotions solid.

Then, he was kissing the ever-living daylights out of her mouth and he didn't hold back. She got it all: the darkness, the vulnerabilities, the sweetness, the passion and the power. She got the god and the man in that one kiss and it was beyond phenomenon. She also got a slice of that blue demon he could morph into. She felt the fangs with her tongue and she shivered in a warm, pleasurably way. In the darkest recesses of her sexual fantasies, she did hold a torch for vampires. Gary Oldman in Dracula, anyone?

That's why she always liked Ash to vampires. He had that same raw and deadly sexual allure.

She wondered briefly if he was actually a vampire and fed on blood due to the fangs because she never really saw him eat anything in the past.

Ash nibbled on her now swollen lower lip when she needed air and she gazed up at him with warm but lust filled eyes. He buried his hands into her thick black hair and threaded his long fingers through it.

"You are more precious to me now than you ever were before… why would I gamble that away?"


	15. Chapter 15

That man of hers was lethal. No wonder he was a god too. It made so much sense. Savine briefly wondered if he was the god of charming stubborn women into agreeing to do things they normally wouldn't then thought naught of it.

Ash was more dangerous than that and mysterious.

The man was literally a general of a vampire army too and that was all he really was known as. He wasn't kidding when he said no one could know the truth about him and Savine didn't push him for more on the subject. He had his reasons and she had her reasons for not demanding more information about the Dark-Hunters because they had to focus on more important matters like her immediate safety.

But Savine wasn't your average stubborn woman. She had a level head whenever someone presented a good argument for following a specific instruction, which was to not leave Sanctuary until further notice.

She quickly learned the place was a magical no battle, no kill zone that was run by Were-Hunters of the bear variety. This also made a lot of sense… the Peltiers did have an obsession with honey.

In other words, Sanctuary was a safe zone and the best place for her until Ash eliminated the threat against her. Savine also saw it in her best interests to stay so she could learn about this new world revealed to her and update her skillset to deal with the magical. She had already requested extensive reading material from her lover.

But in order to go forward, she needed to cut Meredith, all her ties to Tulane, Xander and Xavier loose and she couldn't agree more when Ash suggested it. But she didn't budge on Sebastian. The kid needed her more than ever and Ash promised to talk to the Peltiers about the teenagers staying at Sanctuary as well.

As for telling her best friend and the others what was really going on, that was a no-brainer. She promised to keep the magical stuff a secret because one, who would believe her? And two, Xander would probably stick her in the mental health ward until further notice.

This was why, Ash didn't exactly heal her bullet wounds all the way and he got Carson to batch her up with the stitches and bandages. He hated that he couldn't heal her completely but Savine told him that it was either this, a little pain and scarring or her gang wrecking up their situation further.

As far as the goddess scenario was concerned, Savine didn't waste a single thought more on it. Future her can deal with that because right now, she was a human on a mission to find her twin while she dealt with remembering eight past lives, which was mostly kind of solved. Ash said that he got D'Alerian to hold most of it at bay except for one because all the Atlantean artifacts and her childhood fantasy playing triggered it. Younger her and Sivan, were more with it than their adult selves because newsflash: Didymous and Atlantis were real and they lived there.

After Carson completed his medical work, the Peliters and Ash had her moved to a more comfortable bedroom in Sanctuary so she could receive guests to blow off temporarily. She hadn't seen Sebastian yet but he was in good hands with the Peliters. The bears took one look at the teenager and took him under their wing.

Now, operation get Xander off her case was in motion…

"Bloody bitch," Xander grumbled while he paced around the double bed, she rested in. "Who shoots someone in the back?"

"A bitch," Savine answered and Xander grunted in affirmative. He wasn't that upset to find out she got shot, it wasn't the first time that happened. He was just pissed that it happened.

"Don't worry Sav. Once Xavier gets back, we will roast those bitches."

"Actually, Ash will," she quickly corrected and Xander came to a standstill with the pacing.

"Come again?" He asked because he didn't quite believe what she just said.

"We've got this, Xan," Savine braced herself for what was to come. "And that includes Sivan."

"You're joking," Xander glanced down at her with pure disbelief and Savine shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

"But you're injured, Sav."

"Like I said, Ash will take care of it. He's got the resources and the funds. Once, Xavier hands over the artifacts from the Aegean, you two can go and do whatever," She said in a no bullshit tone and Xander frowned at her words.

Something was up, he knew Savine far too long not to suspect it.

"What's really going on here, Savine?" He demanded and Savine didn't flinch when he turned up the testosterone levels.

"You're not going to like this."

"Oh, don't give me that fluffed up bullshit, Sav. I've got no patience for it," Xander scowled. It has been one hell of a long couple of days.

"Then you better not start bitching about me being inconsiderate of your feelings because you want me to give it to you straight," Savine folded her arms with her own slight frown.

"What is it?" Xander felt a tic start to grow in his jaw.

"I'm with Ash now," she admitted and Xander rolled his eyes.

"Honeybunch, I know that already. You guys have your first date on Thursday."

"Xander," Savine said his name slowly so she got his full attention.

"I am with Ash now as in both a working and full-on loved-up capacity. I am not leaving his side anytime soon and I am not coming back to the gang when we find Sivan either. I am retiring for good."

Xander's face slowly went blank at his words and he just looked her way.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious," She confirmed and Xander breathed out loudly as he finally took her words in.

"I don't speak for Sivan but I can speak for myself and I am done with Vincent, Xander."

"You have officially lost your mind," Xander pointed out with no regret and Savine let that comment slide because he was right.

No one left Vincent's gang unless it was in a body bag.

"I will not change my mind, Xander."

"I know," he gave Savine a knowing look before he shocked her with his next set of words.

"And I am joining you with the insanity because I am not leaving your side."

"Xander-

"Blood doesn't always make family, Savine and that's what you are to me. I love you too much to abandon you when you need help the most," Xander interrupted her with his sincere words and Savine could no longer look at him.

This was going to be one of the hardest things, she had ever done but she had no choice. She loved Xander too much to see him get ripped apart by Vincent's executioners. She could only hope they could make amends afterwards.

"Savine?" Xander called for her attention once more and when she didn't look at him, he approached her side. With one hand, he reached to touch her shoulder only for Savine to shove it away.

"I said I was done!" She raised her voice sharply and the anger Xander saw flash across her face made him still. But little did he know that all that anger she suddenly felt was self-directed.

"I am done with everything! And that includes you!" Savine forced out in a shrill-scream but at the same time, she fought against feeling the proverbial dagger she was stabbing her heart with.

" _Me?"_ Xander looked lost.

"Yes, you! I wouldn't be in this hell of a mess if it weren't for you, Xander Murphy! Sivan wouldn't be lost to me either!"

"Savine… I didn't do anything," he started to frown.

"But you did! You started all of this shit for us when you recruited us!" Savine damned herself for finally drilling that fiery point home and Xander backed away from her side on quick feet. His look of disgust said it all.

"Are you seriously blaming all of this on me?" He demanded.

" _Yes!"_

"Now, you're just being irrational."

"No, I am not! For the first time, I am seeing things clearly and as they are! If it wasn't for you seeing us pickpocket our way out of poverty, my brother, my real family would be by my side right now!"

Xander's brown eyes flashed with deep hurt at her words and Savine bit down on her tongue hard so she couldn't take it back but the damage was done.

"You don't mean that," he said in a low tone and Savine snorted which finally inspired Xander's own temper to flare.

"If it wasn't for me, you two would've died on the streets or worse," he scowled.

"You did not save us Xander! You condemned us to hell!" Savine bit out and she watched Xander's nostrils flare which meant he was really pissed off now.

"If this is just an angry rant you don't mean because you need someone to blame, Savine, tell me now or I'm walking for good," he grounded out through clenched teeth and Savine didn't have the strength to respond to him anymore. She looked away. Her insides were breaking.

"Fine… I'll give you what you want Savine. We're done," Xander hissed in confirmation and Savine struggled greatly to let him go but she did it. The tears started to build when Xander turned on his heel and she cringed when he slammed the door on his way out.

There was no way she would ever be able to repair this. For years, she called him her knight in shining armor for pulling them out of the gutter and now, she just went back on her word.

This was the ultimate deal breaker for their friendship.

"Oh god,"she whimpered at what she just done but it was too late now to take it back. The deed was done. She had finally driven her best friend away for good.

 _Her other brother._

A sob started to grow in the back of her throat and it festered the longer she held it back. But deep down she knew that the emotional pain she was feeling now would have nothing on the turmoil she would experience if Xander got killed.

Blood didn't always make family. Sometimes love did.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Savine jumped at the noise.

"Savine, it's me! Dev! I got your things, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, Dev," Savine called out and she tried to keep it together when Dev entered the room. He kept his blue eyes focused on not dropping any of her suitcases and he rested them at the end of the bed.

"That's all your stuff you left at Meredith's place. We got it all when Meredith left so don't worry. We grabbed everything that had your scent and none of the guys touched your underwear and girly things, Aimee packed those things," Dev indicated and he paused when he saw her wet cheeks. Savine then noticed how he shifted on his feet, looking unsure.

"Thanks Dev," She tried to reassure him with a forced smile but failed miserably. She could careless about her things right now.

"Ah… I'm not good at this human crying thing," Dev, awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want me to get Aimee?"

Savine quickly shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest. She flinched when she moved too quickly due to her healing wounds and the physical discomfort was what tipped her over the edge.

Dev pulled out his phone and dialed Ash.

"What?"

"Savine…" Dev barely got her name out before the unmistakable presence of the Dark-Hunter leader filled the room.

Savine looked up when she felt Ash, a slight frown crossing her face. "You called him?"

"Of course I called him," Dev said. "You're crying."

"I just got shot, it goes with the territory," Savine wiped at her face.

"Sav, what's wrong?" Ash knelt down beside her, hands automatically surrounding her body. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she lied and tried to get out of bed but Ash gently helped her stand up and brought her small frame against his chest with a concerned frown. He was just on the phone with Xander and they discussed how the final exchange for the artifacts would happen.

Ash planned to send Alexion to collect the artifacts from Xavier and deliver the money when the thieves decided on a rendezvous point in Greece.

The thief did sound a tad strange on the phone but Ash didn't think much of it at the time until now.

Dev then silently indicated that he was leaving to give them privacy and he swiftly left the room.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ash asked as soon as they were alone. His concerned voice punched through Savine's tough front and she let loose a loud sob. Ash clenched his teeth at the sound of her cries and he hated every second of it but he didn't tell her stop or try to fix it.

He didn't know what needed fixing so he did what he always wished someone else would do for him when he cried, he held her and Savine leaned into him more.

"Everything is going to be okay, baby," he said and she cried out harder. "Okay, okay," he tried to soothe her some more and he gently picked her up so they could be more comfortable on the bed.

Ash sat against the headboard and kept Savine close on his lap. "Let it all out, baby, I'm not going anywhere," he spoke into her hair and he wished he could take her pain away from her trembling body. And Savine did let it all out and she mourned the loss of her Xander.

The minutes and the tears ticked on by until her sobs turned into a mild few. She felt drained while her body calmed down and her nerve-endings finally started take in Ash's soothing touch on a deeper level. He paused with rubbing her back when Savine lifted her head up and she fingered his rather wet and splotchy bandshirt.

"I ruined your shirt," she realised in regret and Ash caressed her wet cheeks.

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry," Savine looked up into his sunglasses and apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ash corrected but to his dismay, Savine shook her head and moved to sit up properly beside him.

"You are a god, I should be sorry."

Ash immediately frowned at her words. "Not with you, Savine. Never with you and no matter what anybody says, you are my equal."

His sincere words made her cry again and he cursed.

"I don't deserve you," she whimpered and that was when Ash had heard enough. He reached for her shoulders and held her gaze with a hypnotic heat.

"Never ever say you are not good enough to me again, Savine because that's bullshit. You are-

"I am a destroyer Ash, I hurt everyone I cross paths with," Savine interrupted but Ash just saw right through her. He learned quickly that she said the darnnest of things when she was emotional.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded and she cringed.

"I told Xander to go."

"And you had to break his heart to do it?" Ash quickly filled in the missing blanks.

"Yes," she bowed her head in self-loathing and Ash breathed out deeply.

"You saved his life, Sav," he reminded her. "I know… but I am only human and I love him, Ash."

"You wouldn't have done this if you didn't truly love him, Savine," Ash commented and Savine immediately saw in the wisdom in his words.

"You're right."

She gazed into his sunglasses and caught herself marveling at Ash yet again. He really was remarkable.

"This isn't the end, Savine, don't forget that. Today is today and tomorrow-

The next thing he felt were Savine's wet lips on the corner of mouth. He let her lead the kiss and fell under her spell. Ever since, he brought her back to life, he hungered for her and that special plateau she could take him too. But now wasn't exactly the appropriate time to get reconnected with her body.

"Sav," he spoke mid-kiss and she hummed against his lips.

"Yes, Ash?"

"Kissing me is probably not a good idea right now."

Savine pulled back and looked confused.

"You're upset," Ash explained and he sighed when Savine continued to look confused.

"I have no control when it comes to you, baby. One kiss… one touch and I want you," he confessed.

"Oh," she finally understood what he was trying to say and her heart warmed at his constant thoughtfulness.

"Now is not the time," Ash muttered. "You need to rest and eat so you can heal."

"I love how thoughtful you are, Ash," Savine confessed with a smile and to her surprise, Ash groaned.

"Stop it," he grumbled.

"Stop what?" Savine perked up with curiousty and Ash just pointed at her beaming smile.

"That," he said. "Stop brightening up my world with that beautiful smile of yours and rest."

"I need a shower too," she nuzzled her way back into his arms. Savine sniffed the air around him and made a face. Not that he didn't smell bad, he just didn't smell fresh after the long and eventual day they both had.

So much had changed and so much more will change.

"You look like you need a shower too… do you want to join me?" She flattered her eyelashes on purpose and Ash couldn't help but chuckle at her attempts at flirting.

"Yes but only to get you cleaned up," he outlined.

"Of course!" Savine agreed with a smirk.

"I mean it, Sav," Ash tried to keep his tone serious but he cracked when she smirked.

"I don't know what you usually do in a shower, Ash but where I come from, we use them for cleaning purposes only," she teased and Ash fought back a smile.

"You're a tease," he scolded her lightly and Savine stood up with a laugh.

"Baby, if you think that's teasing then I don't know what you would label this."

She then gave Ash another delightful memory to keep forever. She threw him a wink and undid the ties to her hospital garb. The material slid down her arms with quick succession and left her bare to his gaze.

As always, her naked body left him near breathless. No one could or would compare with Savine's natural beauty. Her scared skin, long wild black hair and curves enticed him to no end. He would lather her up with affection but the bandages around her shoulder and back kept him from reaching out.

Her wounds reminded him that she died and that was no thanks to him. There was no way it was another gang of thieves from Savine's criminal world. No one from her world knew about their plans to rob the professor, if they did Vincent would be breathing down both their necks.

No, it had to be someone who worked for a major player in his world but who? He had a list of enemies nearly a mile long.

"Do you plan to shower fully clothed?" Savine quirked and pulled him back to the here and now. Her brows crinkled with concern when he stayed quiet and she picked up her hospital dress.

"I'm sorry," she rushed to cover up.

"I was only playing… I thought you would be into it."

"You've done nothing wrong," Ash held his hand up to reassure and ease her worry.

"I," he started to speak again but lost his words while he continued to stare deeply into her hazel eyes.

"Yes?" Savine pleaded with him to continue and she held her gown tightly against her chest.

Ash stood up and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked the nape of her neck. His mind twirled and emotions he buried a long time ago, danced in the dark hollow parts of his heart.

He nearly lost her today because of his dire need to cover-up his past.

"Ash?" Savine called for him, softly and he cupped her face.

"I lost you today because of a few measly artifacts," he finally voiced what his heart struggled to keep locked up ever since he saw Urian covered in blood in the van.

"But you didn't, you saved me," Savine quickly corrected him.

"You died because of me," Ash said in self-loathing and Savine shook her head, frantically.

"No, baby, you had nothing to do with my death. It was my choice to go into that house and it was that woman's choice to shoot me."

"She will pay for taking you away from me," he hissed, "And whoever she works for, they will pay."

"But not to the point where I lose you," she surprised him with her strong tone.

"I might not know much about this magical world you live in, Ash but I don't want you to jeopardise everything for me either. I don't want to be here without you," she confessed and at the same time, she got a gage on just how deep her feelings ran for this man. It both scared her and excited her.

His resolve not to make love to her, smashed into a million pieces at her words and he gave in.

Savine made a surprised noise when she suddenly felt her world go horizontal. She was naked again and so was Ash much to her delight. They lied side by side in bed and he was gently nudging her to her side. The whole transition boggled her mind for a moment because there was no way an average man would be able to get her lying naked in bed in a blink of an eye.

It was physically impossible but not magically and her man was not some average joe.

He was a god and he had an insatiable appetite for her mortally fragile existence.

Another impossible.

"You undo me with that mouth of yours." The sunglasses were long gone and she could finally see his lust filled eyes. He had her back cradled to his chest. It would be kinder to her wounds if he took her this way and Ash coaxed her mouth into a fiery kiss.

Savine's tongue ventured out to meet her lover's as she leaned back into the hard planes of his chest, hand curling around his strong neck. Ash responded with vigour.

He took Savine's breath away when his tongue invaded her mouth, fingers delving into her hair. It was like he flicked a switch on her body, bringing her back to life in a heartbeat. Savine could feel her nipples straining with desperate arousal. All of a sudden, she knew exactly what she needed: Ash.

Even after the revelation that he was a god, he still had this powerful affect on her. Savine wanted more than to have Ash inside her again.

"Savine," Ash sighed breathlessly.

The god was feeling the same as his lover as his hands roamed over her delectable body, longing to feel more of her. His fingers rubbing at her inner things, longing to venture inside and feel her walls clam down around him.

But he had to still check. Resolve or no resolve. Reluctantly, he pulled back for a moment, nearly gasping.

"Do you-"

"Yes," Savine said before he could even finish, pulling him back to her mouth.

Did he really need to ask?! Could he not see how much she wanted him? All she wanted was to feel his skin on hers, to have her lover cherish her body like he had done in the motel.

Ash's lips pressed down heavily on hers and his hands ran firmly up and down her thighs.

When he guided her knee forward with his, her heart soared. Her own hands fumbled to touch more of him but Ash kept her pinned to her side. As soon as he had her nether regions exposed, Ash explored his favourite parts of Savine.

Savine's shivered against the wall of his chest while he held her place while he suckled her shoulder. She gasped as his hips pinned her in place, feeling the hot hardness of his manhood press up against her behind. His hands were everywhere: on her hips, her waist, in her hair until ultimately, every curve of her figure was pressed up against his.

She now lived to be this close to him, but there was no time to suddenly analyse her devotion to this man. All she thought was that she will be royally fucked when he decided to leave her side. Ash literally stole her breath away from her as his fingers slipped between them, feeling between her thighs.

Her moan caught in her throat; she was ready.

But she didn't need much encouragement though when Ash kissed her like that, when he caressed her so deliciously.

Ash's hips grounded against the curves of her behind as his arms moved to crush her back against his chest again, tongue invading her mouth possessively. Savine threw her arm around his back and thrust her hips against his, desperate to have him inside. She felt like she was burning from the inside out and a part of her longed for Ash to thrust his way back to where she ached for him the most without much more foreplay.

The instinct to be one with him was too strong and Savine didn't even bother to bite back her moan as Ash buried his face in the side of her neck and with one hard thrust rammed himself fully inside her.

The sound melted from her lips as he claimed her, her fingers clinging to his behind; he stretched her so well.

Her eyes fluttered shut, while moans bled from her lips as Ash rutted into her. His breath was hot against the side of her neck and she could hear the way his breath caught in her throat. Neither of them cared for gentleness. All either of them could think about was how good the other felt.

Ash's hands gripped her hips and breast, teasing all her nerve-endings at once. All the same, Savine wasn't exactly complaining. Her god, her man claimed her hard and roughly, her back thudding back into the hard and sweaty skin of his chest with every brutal thrust. It was everything she needed after today.

Her leg muscles clenched as Ash moved furiously inside her, hitting the back of her walls every time. Her hand moved to the back to his neck, holding on for dear life as the he consumed her. The rush of please he brought washed the thoughts from her head, wiped all emotion clear except for yearning and adoration. It was absolute bliss and Savine sighed in relief.

The god couldn't get enough of her, hands roaming over every inch of Savine's body as he took her. One moment he was at her waist, the next squeezing her breast, and then steadying her hip as he thrust himself fully into her in fluid, hard strokes.

Her core clenched around him with every thrust and he knew it wouldn't take him long to reach his limit. He could already feel their sweat mix together with the sounds of their passion.

He had nearly forgotten how perfect her body was. She swamped his thoughts nearly every night since he met her but nothing in his imagination could ever come close to the goddess she truly was. Holding her body now, moulding her curves against his torso, he knew it was going to be hell to let her go when their time was done.

It only made him more determined to fight for her now though. She was his lover, and he would be damned if he would let her be harmed. He would bring her to his realm when all of this was over and then he would make sure that he loved her like never before, so there would never again be any room for doubt.

Savine thrust back against him as much as she could, feeling her breath start to catch the closer she got. Her cheeks were flushed with colour, adrenaline drowning in her body. It felt so good to have Ash fucking her hard and taking control of her body. She had no control over her body's reactions, lustful moans torn from her throat.

Ash pulled his head back slightly – just enough for him to crush his mouth to her pulse point, one hand fisting hard in her hair. He inched to bite down and drink her essence. He could hardly bear it as the heat in his gut gathered faster and faster. The hand at her hip pulled her hard against him, relishing in her breathless moans and the way her fingers twisted in his skin.

His thrusts were hard and erratic but all he could think about was that bliss of completion. Savine found it first though and Ash didn't silence her loud release when her body convulsed around him, arms clinging to him for dear life as the pleasure claimed her.

With a few short, sharp thrusts, he followed her into orgasmic oblivion, eyes fluttered shut with a throaty moan as he lost himself in his lover and the god in him took over. His fangs pierced her neck like butter and the taste of her blood made his eyes roll back into his head. The taste of her drew out his orgasm and pulled Savine under the grips of another. She screamed when he bit down and it was the most erotic experience of her life. She truly felt she was apart of him. Their bodies slumped forward, trapping Savine between Ash and the mattress and they both breathed hard and clung to the other as they stayed in place, coming down from their highs.

But as rational thought started to return to Ash, he softened his hard embrace around his lover and withdrew his fangs with delicate remorse but not regret. She now proudly wore his mark.

Delicately, he brushed her hair to one side and he pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder. His palm moved to cup her inbetween her thighs, still trembling slightly as he eased himself out of her depths.

They both sunk into the mattress, Savine's legs trembling still from the pleasure. Ash gently turned her around and drapped her loosely across his chest as they both got their breath back.

Savine rested her hand against her lover's chest and focused on the strong thrum of his heartbeat. She leaned into him, finally feeling much calmer and surprisingly not mad that he bit her neck.

But it made so much sense.

"Now, I know why you don't eat… you're a vampire."

Ash tensed at her words and cursed himself for losing control. Never would he ever bite someone without their permission again.

Savine noticed the tenseness in his muscles, immediately and knew what it meant. Her lover felt bad for losing control in the heat in the moment and biting her. So, she chose to go with a different approach.

She rested her chin on her hands and gave Ash the most seductive smile she could muster.

"I am more than happy to be your chew toy because, baby… damn! That was amazing and a fucking wet dream come true! I've always had a thing for vampires… just not the ones from Twilight. Yikes," She made a face.

That cleared up the guilty emotions in his silver eyes real quick and her lover released a fully bellied laugh.

"Real vampires don't sparkle," Savine joined in with a laugh and Ash caressed her cheek with a relaxed smile. Never had he felt this comfortable, this relaxed, this free to simply be himself with anyone before.

"Just to set things straight… no one knows I feed on blood and I don't usually lose control like that."

"Then why have the grrr grrr," Savine made some silly monster faces which prompted Ash to laugh with bared fangs and all.

"And before you ask, yes I am a huge Buffy fan," she added and Ash gently pulled her up for a quick kiss.

"Dark-hunters have fangs as well because their power is similar to that of a Daimon. I show mine to keep up appearances."

"And Daimons are those blonde vampire dudes, right?"

"Yes, that's right. They are the cursed children of Apollo," Ash answered and a rather peculiar look crossed his lover's features.

"I know, we haven't talked about my whole nine lives goddess thing yet but isn't Apollo the greek god, my twin is destined to replace?"

And just like that, Ash no longer felt relaxed. He perked up with the seriousness straight away.

"And aren't I destined to replace-

"Yes!" Ash quickly interrupted before she could voice the goddess's name. She tended to appear when her name was mentioned around him and poor, Savine jumped at his raised tone.

"Sorry baby but I wouldn't say her name," he quickly confessed with stern silver eyes. "She likes to appear when someone says her name."

"Oh," Savine paled a little in understanding and grew quiet for a moment or two.

"So… she is like Voldemort?"

Ash raised his eyebrows at the Harry Potter reference and found himself nodding.

"Yes but that is putting it mildly," He admitted in a grave tone.

"So… I take it that all of those ancient greek myths are not just stories?"

"Like, you wouldn't believe," Ash sighed and Savine hummed in grim understanding. Well, that really brought her good mood down so she racked her brain of ways to lighten up the mood.

"Hmmm," she hummed and Ash looked up at her, expectedly.

"So… how are old are you really?"


	16. Chapter 16

Ash was as old as the journal.

A whole eleven thousand years old. The history nut in her had a field day after he revealed his true age.

Poor man didn't know what had hit him. It wasn't too long until she was asking him if he witnessed the finer moments of history. Savine fired question after question in her excitement and he had to remind her to eat when Aimee delivered dinner.

So in-between mouthfuls of food, he answered her questions to the best of his ability while she ate dinner at the nearby table, wearing his discarded band shirt.

He stayed lying down on the bed and felt surprisingly comfortable with that arrangement. His prolonged nakedness didn't divert Savine's enthusiasm to learn more about bits of his past, he was willing to share.

Ash found her interest endearing and again, took in the here and now. No one had ever sat with him when he was naked to simply talk before.

"Oh man, this is so cool! You saw the first film ever to be shown in cinema!" Savine gushed and Ash held up five fingers to indicate that he saw that particular film, five times.

"You, my dear, are officially the coolest person I know!"

She then concentrated on finishing the rest of her meal and reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth. The cooks at Sanctuary always made the gumbo extra saucy for flavor and Savine just knew she made a mess of herself.

"All good?" She lowered the napkin and glanced over at Ash to check, only to see him give her a rather warm and affectionate look. It was a look no lover had ever given her before. It was a look that made her feel oddly complete and excited for the future all at the same time.

Warm and fuzzy feelings danced through her body and she couldn't help but blush with a tiny smile. And then it was like her smile had a domino effect, a smile grew across Ash's face.

It was if he had finally found that vital piece he longed for so long, like nothing else in the world could make him feel any better but being around this woman. He wanted her and now.

Ash's silver eyes beaconed Savine to come closer but not in a way he probably expected.

Feeling slightly giddy, Savine rushed to the bed only to jump on it with a giggle. Ash sat up in surprise and quickly laughed at how silly she was being.

He reached out to grab her by the waist but Savine quickly evaded his advances with a cheeky laugh and then it was suddenly game on. She watched his silver eyes light up with playfulness and she giggled when he started to chase her around the room but in a light hearted manner.

He knew she was only playing with him and he loved every second of it.

"Tag! You're it," She quickly touched his arm and squealed when he tried to scoop her up but he missed. Savine jumped back onto the bed and poked her tongue out. She then made the mistake to wriggle her behind at him and that was when Ash pounced on her with a cheer of triumph.

But with the combined force of their weight crashing down, they broke one of bed's wooden legs and the mattress dipped to the floor on one side.

The sound of the crash was a loud one and it no doubt ricocheted throughout the floor.

They both shared an 'oh shit' kind of moment before Ash rested his forehead against hers with a deep laugh.

"Oops!" Savine laughed and they both laughed out harder. His long black and red hair mixed with hers while they continued to play around. Ash tried to keep his tickling gentle but Savine was having none of it. She wanted to win this tickle fight and she strangely didn't feel bothered by her injuries, which was odd but she quickly dismissed that notion when Ash decided to up his game.

With a wicked grin, he got a hold of her knees and she was a goner. The backs of her knees were her number one ticklish spot and her lover quickly learned this during his first explorations of her body back at the motel.

"Okay, okay! You win!" She quickly gave in with cheeks hurting from laughing too much and Ash cheered like a little kid.

"And the crowd goes wild!" He made the sound of a cheering crowd and Savine smiled at how beautiful he looked whenever he finally let go and had some fun.

"Does that mean you're going to pay the Peltiers to repair the bed?" Ash wriggled his eyebrows and Savine snorted.

"No way, man! It was you who broke the bed when you decided to jump on me!" She smirked.

"You jumped on it first!" Ash tried to look cross but failed miserably when Savine giggled beneath him, again.

"That is true… okay can we go halves?"

Ash kissed a trail to her ear and hummed. "You're going to have to convince me," he whispered low and that was when Savine remembered that she was dealing with a rather naked and sex-on-legs, Ash.

His delectable mouth started to do wicked things to her earlobe and she happily sighed when she got an idea.

"We could say Dev broke it because he wanted to check if the mattress still had some spring in it."

Ash pulled back with a laugh and pecked her cheeky lips. He planned on keeping the kiss brief but when Savine stroked his jaw with her fingers, he lingered. She coaxed him into a soft leisurely kiss and he ran his palms up her shirt to caress her sides. Savine mewled happily against him until she felt her lover pause.

Ash suddenly broke the kiss and she looked up at him with concerned hazel eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" She prompted and Ash leaving her side in a tense broodish manner was her answer. New goth gear, appeared on his skin and the dark sunglasses were back.

"I forgot about your wounds when I treated you roughly," he bit out and Savine sat up.

"Ash, I'm fine! In fact, I feel fantastic," she quickly reassured him and he tilted his head to the side in a curious manner.

"Are you being serious?" He prompted and Savine just sighed when he didn't believe her.

"Yes, I am. You can check my wounds if you'd like."

Ash was back by her side in an instant and Savine jumped a little when she lost her shirt. The bareness surprised her but she thought better not to say anything because her lover seemed to be in mother hen mode.

She hugged her chest and waited when he started to peel back the bandage on her back. She expected him to just take a peek but she got quite the shock when Ash just tore the whole bandage off with quick precession.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

He quickly made her face him and he tore the bandage away from her shoulder then he cursed quietly in a language she didn't recognize. He released his hold on her and paced the room.

 _What the hell?_

In confusion, Savine reached to feel the jaggedness of her wounds only to feel smooth skin. In alarm, she quickly raced to the bathroom for the mirror. She turned side to side, even opened and closed her eyes several times and she couldn't believe it.

The bullet wounds were fully healed and something told her it wasn't due to Ash's powers. She quickly pushed her hair back to check the fresh bite mark on her neck and gasped when she saw two faint grooves in her skin that were fully healed over.

For some reason, only those scars remained. In fact, on further perusal of her body, they were the only scars that remained.

 _Again, what the hell?_

Savine stormed out of the bathroom.

"I'm fully healed!" She exclaimed and Ash stopped pacing.

"I know," he grimaced.

"Did you do that?" She had to check and when her lover shook his head, she felt anxious.

" _How did this happen?"_

"I don't know." Another grimace and Savine rubbed her face while her thoughts went in a thousand different directions.

"I'm not suddenly a vampire now because you bit me?" She blurted and Ash just looked at her.

Savine took a deep breath. "Well, let's test that theory."

On quick feet, she rummaged through her bags and Ash rushed to her side when he saw the knife.

"Sav-

But he wasn't fast enough. With a cringe, Savine quickly sliced open her left palm. Ash grumbled at her stupidity and reached for her palm to heal it.

Her blood welled up along the swallow cut and to his amazement didn't drop. Together, they watched her palm magically heal all by itself.

Savine let out a scream when it did and stared at her hand like it was an alien. She held it away from her in fear and Ash tried to calm her down when suddenly; a loud pounding came at the door.

"Grom! Are you lot decent?" Savitar asked loudly.

Savine got another fright when a pair of her jeans, boots and plain black tank tops appeared on her skin and she buried her face into Ash's chest when she heard someone come in.

Savitar just took one long look at the couple and shook his head.

"I told you there would be surfing when we got to this part."

"I am healing way too fast and some dude wants to go surfing?!" Savine flipped out and Ash concentrated on calming her down.

"Surfing is for great for calming easily freaked out women," Savitar's voice oozed with sarcasm and Ash threw him a glare.

He moved to tell his mentor to buzz off when Savine beat him to it. Savitar's sarcastic tone inspired her to put on her big girl pants and she spun around to face the mystery man, dressed in a ridiculously loud Hawaiian shirt, shorts and flip flops.

If he was dressed in a more sensible outfit, she would even say he was attractive with his brown tan, purple strange eyes, thick beard and slicked back black curls.

"Look here surfer dude, I don't know who the fuck you are-

"The name's Savitar," he quickly supplied with a cocky grin.

"Nor do I fucking care," Savine scowled right up at the seven foot tall built rugby player.

"Oooo this kitty really does have claws… I can see why you like her so much, Grom. This kitty cat has got spunk."

"And quit calling my man a kid. He is older than he looks," Savine snapped and Savitar laughed at the order.

"It's not every day I meet a human who knows what that word means.

"I can say the same thing about you… poser."

Savitar quickly frowned at the insult and Ash quickly stepped in-between them.

"Settle children," he scolded them both and Savine poked her tongue at Savitar and the ancient Chthonian's frown deepened.

"We'll see who the real poser is when we hit the waves."

"Savitar," Ash called for his mentor's attention with a near growl, his patience was wearing thin. Savitar kept his purple eyes pinned on Savine, poking her head around Ash's strong arm.

"I've come to check on the latest disturbance the gods have spat out."

Savine quickly quit her stare-off with the sarcastic surfer when she felt Ash grow tense and she looked up at him in worry.

"You'll have to go through me if you want her," Ash growled and Savitar rolled his eyes.

"I said check, Grom not take."

The tenseness in his body immediately left but he still wrapped a protective arm around Savine.

"I can't get a good read on her with you leeching on her personal space," Savitar scolded and Savine finally spoke up.

"Would you two quit talking like I'm not here?"

Ash looked apologetic and squeezed her shoulder. "Sorry, babe but I needed to be sure if Savitar came to take you away from me."

Savine pressed herself against him at his words and she looked a tad fearful.

"Now you're scared?" Savitar snorted and Savine just looked up at him. She didn't know who or what this man was capable of or if he really was just a regular man.

"Who are you?" She blurted and Savitar sighed.

"I thought you told her about me, Grom."

"Was I supposed too?" Ash looked taken back and again, Savitar sighed.

"Who trained you when you became a god?"

"But I'm not a god," Savine raised her voice.

"The keyword here is yet," Savitar said and Savine's eyes widened. Meanwhile, Ash just looked paler by the minute.

"I fucked up," he breathed.

"I wouldn't say that, Grom. You just weren't fast enough with interrupting the transition and now –

"I'm a god?" Savine interrupted loudly and Savitar glanced her way.

"That I need to check, Gidget."

Savine raised her eyebrows at the new nickname he promptly gave her and her grip on Ash tightened when he gently pushed her towards Savitar.

"Savitar is one of my oldest and most trusted of friends. You can trust him," he quickly reassured and kissed the back of her head.

"Please stay close," Savine pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere… I just need to give Savitar some room to work. My aura is too large for him to get to yours."

But Savine hardly took in Ash's words. Savitar's intense purple gaze grabbed all of her attention and pulled her under a seamless trance.

There was just the loud surfer dude and glowing purple irises.

"Hmmm," Savitar hummed and Ash mentally nudged him for answers.

"She's nowhere near a demigod but she's close. You've basically made this human a hellava lot harder to kill," Savitar diagnosed and Savine came back to herself when he stopped his metaphysical perusal.

"Does she have other powers besides the faster healing?" Ash demanded.

"Possibly but that's your job to deal with, not mine. My job is done. See you later, Grom and Gidget."

Ash clenched his jaw when Savitar spun on his heels and vanished into thin air. Savine didn't react too much by Savitar's sudden disappearing act.

He watched the woman he was dangerously falling head over heels for, blink a few times at the space Savitar previously occupied and look up at him.

"Do all of your friends do that?" Ash raised his eyebrows at the question but answered as honestly as he could.

"Yeah… pretty much."

Savine hummed at that and folded her arms. "Well… you better tell your friends to leave the toilet seat down and not to come with dirty shoes whenever they decide to pop in because those are two things I will never budge on."

Ash couldn't help but crack a lopsided smile at that one. "I will try my best to keep them in line."

"That includes you too," Savine indicated and she let him pull her into a hug while he chuckled at her words.

"I will try my best," he pecked her forehead and Savine leaned her head back.

"You are taking in all of this awfully well," he commented and Savine snorted.

"Oh… don't you worry, the freakout is coming but there is a time and place for it."

"And I will be there when it does," Ash offered her as much comfort as he could and Savine hugged him tightly in gratitude.

"So… I take it, I am still a human?" She breathed into his shirt and Ash stroked the length of her spine.

"Yes… just a lot harder to kill."

"Good, it will make finding whoever wants me dead a hellava lot easier," She gave him one more squeeze around the middle and stepped away from the comfort of his arms, reluctantly.

Time was of the essence now and she had to get to work. Ash also let her go reluctantly and he watched her swift movement around the room with curious eyes.

The vulnerable woman fell away and the survivor came to the forefront. Savine was clinical with how she armed herself with an assortment of knives under her clothes and Ash raised his eyebrows when he spotted the handgun with a matching holster appear out of her suitcase.

The handgun and holster went over her shoulder but still stuck out like a sore thumb against her tank top until she covered it up with an old leather jacket.

"I didn't know you had a gun," he said and Savine shrugged.

"Better to be safer than sorry." She grabbed her laptop bag and went for the door but Ash blocked her path.

"The WiFi is better downstairs and I can check on Sebastian."

"Don't leave Sanctuary," he told her for the millionth time but it still sounded like pleading to his ears and Savine gently coaxed him into another kiss to ease his worry.

"Only with you will I leave this place, okay?" She promised and Ash kissed her again because he needed to feel that she was still indeed real. He would've kept kissing her if his cell phone didn't ring and he pulled back with an annoyed groan.

It wasn't the first time she saw him react to his cell phone in such a manner either. That cell phone was always ringing off the hook and bugging him to no end.

"Dark-hunter?" She asked.

Ash nodded. "They love to play rounds of 'Help me, Mr. Wizard' calls."

Savine patted his arm in sympathy and he answered the call.

"I'll be downstairs," she whispered and Ash pecked her forehead while he listened to whoever was on the other line.

It was Urian and Ash watched Savine leave the room.

"Got any intel?" He prompted once he was alone and Urian gave him the goods.

"Absolutely-it pays to have friends on the dark side. Stryker is sending out scouts even as I speak to find the artifacts. He wants those journals to take down Artemis and Apollo and absorb their powers. He's also hoping there's something in the journal to hurt you, which now has your mom going ape shit and sending out her demons to look for it too." Urian laughed evilly. "Welcome to Armageddon, buddy. Looks like they're starting without you."

Ash was immobile for all of three seconds before he flashed him over to Savitar's island.

As expected, the ancient Chthonian was waiting for him while he lounged on a deck chair by the waves.

"Funny how things fall together," he laughed darkly and Ash hanged up on Urian with anger and fierce overprotectiveness powering his blood.

Damn this Sabine and his sister, Ryssa for journaling their every thought.

"Ryssa knew about Savine and Sivan's cursed prophecy and you didn't think to tell me?" He saw red.

An odd smile stretched across Savitar's lips.

"Grom… there was no way I was messing up Gidget's prophecy. If you want to know more, I recommend you get those journals before someone else does."

* * *

Afternoon quickly crept into evening and Savine hardly left her booth except to go to the bathroom once or twice while she researched everything she could about Atlantis, Ancient Greece and the gods.

She already knew a lot about ancient history but now she was looking at it all with fresh eyes. This time the gods were real and she was related to some of them who now wanted her dead.

If she didn't have Sebastian to focus on, she probably would've lost her head. That teenager and his entire normalcy kept her grounded and somewhat sane.

Ash too but he wasn't around her right now. She really hoped she wasn't damaging their relationship too much with her sudden neediness.

"Are you studying for an exam or something?" Sebastian prompted and he refilled her mug with a fresh cup of coffee. The teenager begged incessantly to earn his keep at Sanctuary and Mama Peltier was thankful for the help. But at the same time, she didn't want to use the teenager for free labor so she offered him a busboy job with free accommodation.

Sebastian took to the offer like a duck to water and gratefully accepted. He spent most of the afternoon, learning the ropes of being a kitchen hand and busboy.

"Nah… it's recon for work," Savine answered.

"But I thought you were done with that," Sebastian surprised her greatly with his sharp tone and she looked up at the teenager. His deep blue eyes were narrowed on her and he didn't look pleased one bit. But underneath his disappointment, she got a glimpse into the man he will become and that was someone who would protect what he held dear with everything he had.

So, she tried to reassure him with a smile and patted for him to take a seat. Sebastian quickly rested the coffee jug on the table and took a seat.

"I am," She indicated and Sebastian looked relieved by her answer.

"I am just looking for my brother now. The artifacts are what will lead me to him," She explained and she showed him her many notes about the gods. Sebastian nodded in understanding and he started to read through her handwritten notes with much interest.

"So… what are you looking for exactly?" He arched an eyebrow.

"A brooch that my idiot of a brother thought would be cool to go tomb raiding after."

There was no way, she was going to tell him about how she had a list of people who wanted her dead now, so she stuck to the basics.

"Does he do this often, your brother?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then, why go after this brooch?"

"It's legendary," Savine explained and Sebastian looked keen for more information so she gave it.

"Well, according to ancient Greek mythology, the goddess Artemis made this brooch to protect her favorite hunter, Orion from all harm in the wild. This brooch even protected him from the gods themselves.

"But her brother, Apollo did not like this one bit. He didn't like the idea of a human being able to withstand the power of the gods so one day; he tricked Orion to remove his cloak because he challenged the great hunter to a hunt on foot.

"During the hunt, Apollo left a trap for Orion. A tiny scorpion that pricked his ankle when he was taking his final shot. Orion thought it was a mere sting from an insect and thought nothing of it but as time went on, the scorpion's poison took hold in Orion's body and he died shortly after."

"Apollo, you say?" Sebastian asked with a strange look and Savine didn't miss the shift in his mood and she nodded.

"He is one mean son-of-a-bitch," he hissed and Savine reached for her mug.

"People can be just as cruel too," she said and she noticed a tick start to form in Sebastian's jaw.

"The gods are worse," he muttered with venom and Savine felt taken back by the teenager's anger. In that moment, she looked at Sebastian in a new light and thought… no… it wasn't possible.

 _He couldn't possibly know that the gods were real too?_

"They can be the ultimate heroes or villains in any story," she said and it was like another shift of emotion passed through Sebastian at her words.

This was merely a story, a legend, they were discussing.

"Yes, you're right," he agreed with a bowed head. It was like he was trying to refocus on the here and now, and he did by fidgeting with his apron.

"I should get back to work," he stood up but Savine stopped him from leaving with a gentle hand to his arm and Sebastian glanced her way.

"I know we don't know each other that well yet but I want you to know that I'm genuinely there for you. I am not going to abandon you, Sebastian. You called me and I am going to help you if whatever way I can… which means you can tell me anything too, okay? I won't hold it against you."

A small smile tweaked his thin lips and Sebastian nodded. "I know," he breathed. "I just need some time, okay?" He offered.

"Okay," She let go of his arm with a gentle squeeze and then he asked if she wanted anything else from the kitchen. After she told him no, Sebastian went back to clearing tables and she went back to her notes.

Thinking of the gods, Savine went to her 'who wanted her dead' list. In a positive light, it only had three names on it. Her old boss, Vincent was at the top and he would definitely be her number one concern once he found out her transgressions.

No one left the gang… ever.

Artemis and Apollo's names were directly under Vincent's name and she tried not to shutter too much at that reality.

But according to Ash and the other magical beings she'd met, they weren't aware of her existence yet. So technically, she shouldn't be worried about two Greek gods wanting her dead.

The survivor in her, however, wanted to be prepared, if the gods were real then it meant legends and folktales of old were true too.

To live, she needed Artemis's brooch now more than ever and so did Sivan.

No wonder he is so desperate to get his hands on it but Savine highly doubted that her brother knew about their shared destiny and curse.

"Fuck," she swore underneath her breath and abandoned her mug altogether. Coffee would not do her good right now, she needed something stronger so she pulled out a hundred dollar note while she powered over the bar.

Cherif Peltier, the oldest of the quadruplets, was manning the bar that night and he cocked an eyebrow at her hundred dollar note when she slapped it on the bar.

"Is that wise?" He tossed his rag over his shoulder and Savine drummed her fingers on the bar top.

"Yesterday, you were just Cherif, my loud and funny coworker I got on with. Today, I know you have a thing for honey and I am relying on your family to keep me safe from the gods. You do the math," she pointed out and Cherif sighed.

"I suppose this is better than running down the street in hysterics… though does too much booze make you loose your cookies?"

"Hardly… it calms me the fuck down and I turn into a big kid," She answered in quick succession and Cherif double-checked her scent just in case she was lying and she wasn't.

"I'm not giving you the hard stuff," he outlined and Savine just looked at him.

"I just want to comfort of the cheapest whiskey you have Cher with a bottle of coke thrown in," She requested and Cherif clicked his fingers with a smile.

"That I can do," he served her a tall glass with ice, a bottle of coke and a half empty bottle of whiskey but he didn't take her money.

"It's on the house," he passed her back the money but Savine didn't hear an inch of it and put the hundred dollar note into the tip jar.

"Buy yourself something nice," She suggested and Cherif shook his head at her while he went to serve another customer. Savine grinned and took her purchases back to the booth.

She resettled and did a shot of whiskey first thing. The burn of the alcohol in her throat was a lovely distraction and she poured herself another to skull down.

She knew how to protect herself against Vincent, but the gods? Where did a mere mortal start?

It was with that thought that she skulled her second shot of whiskey down.

Then there was the conundrum of Ash, ancient Atlantean god and all around amazing man she was falling head over heels for. He could protect her and she didn't want to burden him with that.

No, this was her problem and she always dealt with her problems alone. Sivan too.

"Fucking asshole," she whispered at the thought of her twin and she rubbed her face. "Bloody psychic asshole," she corrected herself.

Out of all the legendary artifacts he could go after, he had to pick Artemis's brooch. There was no way that this was coincidence. He had to have been egged onto it by someone and that was when she thought of her goddess of a mother.

Bastet.

The goddess wanted her kids back more than anything but she couldn't interfere directly that was but indirectly? She could influence so many things…

With that train of thoughts, she reached for her cellphone to call Ash and she scrolled through her directory to find his number when a shadow suddenly darkened her view of her cellphone.

Her instincts kicked in and she reached into her jacket for her gun with one hand while she simultaneously looked up and her eyes widened considerably.

"Xander?"

"I am not back here by choice," he bit out and thrusted his cellphone into her face.

She let go of her holstered gun and slowly took his cellphone with shellshocked eyes.

"It's for you," Xander stressed with sweat beating down his face and Savine put the cellphone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Il mio piccolo ladro?" A rather familiar voice drawled on the line and it was one she hadn't heard in months.

"Capo?" She answered in grim defeat.

"Sì… you have been very naughty, Savine Taylor and so has your amore." She cringed when she suddenly heard Xavier's rough voice shrill in pain in the background and she swallowed hard.

"What do you want, Vincent?" She forced herself to sound strong with all her might but deep down, she was freaking the hell out and Vincent laughed cruelly on the other end.

"What I always want when one of my children misbehaves… compensation."

"Don't play coy, Vincent, it doesn't suit you," Savine bit out and her muscles tensed up when she heard her boss bark out another order to whoever was tormenting Xavier and he let out another tortured scream.

The sound twisted her right up inside and would no doubt, haunted her dreams for years to come. Xander looked incredibly shaken by all this now and Savine passed him her glass of whiskey skull down.

"If you have Xavier that means you have the artifacts too," She forced out and Vincent let out another cruel laugh.

"Good to know you don't underestimate that much still."

Savine swallowed hard. She knew how her boss worked. Disloyalty equaled blood and priceless antiquity always equaled a substantial monetary gain.

"You will auction them off," she stated and that included Xavier, she just knew it. Vincent hummed on the other line in agreement.

"When and where?" She demanded.

"Three days… 10pm… Romvi." She heard nothing but a dialtone after that and she glanced up at Xander when she closed the cellphone.

And it was like their fight never happened, Xander reached towards her with one hand and she took it. He yanked her into a bone-crushing embrace and breathed deeply into her ear.

"Help me get him back and then we are done for good."

Or so, she thought…


	17. Chapter 17

The instant he was done with getting all that he could from Savitar, Ash flashed himself to Artemis's temple on Olympus.

His anger mounting, he flung open the doors to her temple with such force, they clamored against the walls. Her koris shrieked before they ran out to leave Artemis alone with him.

Artemis sat up in a huff as she raked him with a feral glare. "What is your wreckage?"

"Damage," he corrected as he stalked toward her. "Can't you tell?"

"What? That you look like crap? You're covered in sand and you smell. Why didn't you bathe before you came to me?"

He took a deep breath and counted to ten before he killed the mother of his daughter. Though to be honest, Katra was a grown woman who didn't really need her mother anymore.

"Does the Atlantikoinonia ring any bells for you?"

"Yes, they do. So what?" That unrepentant stare went through him like an exploding grenade.

When he spoke it was through his clenched teeth as he fought for the strength not to lash out and hurt her. "They tried to kill the thief I hired and as you can plainly see, I'm not really thrilled over it."

Artemis brushed his concern and anger aside. "They did their job."

"No," he said, his voice dropping to the low rhythm of a pissed off demon, "their orders were to terminate an innocent human on sight. I just happened to be with her when they struck."

She gave him a droll look. "Why do you even care about the human? I was only trying to protect you."

"No you weren't. I know what's in the missing journal. You don't give a shit about my dignity. It's your own ass you're trying to save."

She scooted back on the couch, trying to escape him. "Does this mean you're the one who took the book?"

Now that was new information to him. He had the one Savine took from Tory. Xavier had the other one… unless he didn't anymore… _fuck._

So he paused. "I thought your people had it."

She curled her lip at him. "If we had it, why would we be after the bitch?"

The insult to Savine pissed him off even more. "She's not a bitch, Artemis. Now call your dogs off. I mean it."

She rose to her knees to meet him without cowering. "What if I don't do what you want? They're innocent humans too. Are you going to kill them?"

His hands itched to wrap themselves around that perfect, swan neck of hers and wring it until he had satisfaction. "I am not playing with you."

"And neither am I," she shrieked. "That journal threatens everything and I won't stop until I have it."

He hissed in anger, but she didn't retreat.

She tossed her head back, proud in her defiance. "You won't hurt me and I know it. You love Katra too much. She would be devastated to know her father killed her mother. I should have introduced you two a long time ago. So long as I have her love, I know I'm completely safe from your wrath."

He held his hand up as if he'd choke her anyway, but in the end, they both knew the truth. She was right. As angry as he was, he couldn't hurt her because it would tear his daughter apart.

Artemis smiled seductively. "I've missed you." She slid her arm around his waist.

Ash shoved her away from him. "If you value your worthless life, stay away from me."

He flashed himself from Olympus to Katoteros.

Urian was on his way out the door of the main hall as Ash entered it. "What the hell happened to you? You have a bad run-in with Artemis?"

Ash curled his lip at the ex-Daimon. "One day, Urian, I'm going to bitch-slap you so hard your ears will ring for eternity."

Urian laughed. "But it won't be today, mostly because you don't look like you could do much of anything to hurt someone. Seriously what happened?"

"I was at the beach."

Urian rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Fine, don't tell me. Whatever."

Ash let out a bitter laugh as he realized how preposterous that sounded. Upset, angry at Artemis and worried over Savine, he paused to look at the Daimon. "You know, Uri, there's something seriously wrong with me."

"And you're just now figuring this out? Damn, you're the poster child for slow learning."

Curling his lip, Ash started past him.

Urian pulled him to a stop. "That was a joke, Acheron. You were supposed to laugh."

"I'm not in a laughing mood."

Urian nodded in understanding. "So what really happened?"

Ash hesitated. It wasn't in his nature to talk to anyone about anything. And yet he had one burning question that wouldn't go away. "What is so wrong with me that I'm only turned on by women who in the beginning hate my guts?"

Urian snorted at his question. "You're right. That's sick." He clapped his hand on Ash's shoulder. "One word for you, my brother. Therapy. Get some."

"That's three words."

"It needed expanding and speaking of expanding things, you have a visitor inside who wants to be your new best friend."

Ash cursed as he realized who was waiting for him. "Who the fuck let him out?"

"The girl ghost who wants the two of you to kiss and make up."

Ash ground his teeth together. "I'd rather be hit in the head with another punch from Savine."

"Savine hit you?"

"Long story but it was well deserved on my part. I accidentally knocked her out and when she woke up, I was leaning over her so she attacked first." Ash let out a tired sigh. "Thanks for the warning. I'll go deal with him."

Ash headed for the doors that led to his throne room. As he passed over the seal in the floor, his clothes changed to his Atlantean formesta and black leather pants. He threw open the doors to find Styxx waiting on the other side.

He paused at the sight of his twin who always caught him off-guard. Every time he looked at Styxx he was reminded of his past. Of the brutality. Of the injustice of their lives.

And against his will, he heard Estes growling drunk in his ear as he held him down by his hair and violated him. "How dare you make me want you like you do. I hate you for what you do to me, you disgusting whore. I. Hate. You." The only thing his uncle had ever freely given him had been blows and insults.

Now Styxx stood before him, a perfect replica with short blond hair and normal blue eyes that Ash would have killed to possess.

Ash looked away as he reminded himself that he was a god and not a worthless whore at the mercy of his brother's cruelty. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you today, Styxx. What little patience I have was eaten alive about two minutes ago."

"I know. I can sense your moods."

Ash narrowed his gaze threateningly.

"It was a gift," Styxx said sarcastically, "from Artemis when she threw me into Tartarus and gave me your memories. I'm only here to ask you one favor."

Ash felt his skin flash to blue as anger pierced him fervently. "You would dare ask a favor of me?"

Styxx stepped back and nodded before he went down on one knee. "I ask as your brother and as a supplicant to a god."

Ash would have laughed had he not been so angry. What game was Styxx playing with him now? "As a supplicant, what sacrifice do you offer for this favor?"

"My heart."

Ash scowled. "I don't understand."

Styxx looked up with a sincere gaze that scalded him. "I offered you my loyalty and it wasn't enough. So in this, I offer my heart to you. If I lie or betray you, you can rip it out over and over again. Chain me next to Prometheus on his rock."

If he ever betrayed him again, he would. "And what favor do you ask?"

Styxx's eyes were haunted before he whispered. "Let me go. I can't live here anymore, isolated from people. Alone. Banished. I just want the chance to live a life that neither of us ever had a chance to live."

Any other time, Ash would have laughed in his face. But today he was weak with understanding and sympathy for the very thing he wanted himself. What had been done to them hadn't been fair. Styxx's life shouldn't have been tied to his and because of Acheron, Styxx had lost his family, his life and his home.

Maybe a fresh start would do them both good. "Fine, brother. You'll have everything you need to start over."

He threw his hand out but Styxx yelled for him to wait, so he did.

"Send me to Egypt," his brother quickly requested and Ash, wanting to be done with him, nodded at the request without a second thought. He flashed Styxx to Alexandria where the prince would blend in best with the population. It was also an area where he would hopefully never lay eyes on his brother again.

Besides, Styxx was right. He could kill him at any time. Let the man have a life if he could find it. Honestly, he wished him luck.

Most of all he wished Styxx a peace that seemed to forever elude them both.

"Simi?" He'd been holding her on his body, against her will.

She pulled off his arm and manifested beside him. Yawning, she glared at him in aggravation. "Akri done left his Simi on his arm for far too long. She done got tired and cranky. Why you treat the Simi like that, akri?"

He cupped her cheek in his hand before he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, baby. It's why I brought you here. You should stay for a bit with your sister and Alexion."

She frowned up at him. "But what about you, akri? You've been so sad, but you wouldn't let the Simi come off you . . ."

"I know. I have things I have to deal with and I don't want you hurt. You stay here, Simykee."

She beamed at the endearment he hadn't used since she was a baby demon. "Only if akri promises he will call for his Simi if he needs her."

"I promise."

She held her finger up to him. "Good, cause the Simi knows akri can't break his word."

He smiled and pulled out his black American Express card for her. "Go shop."

She squeed before she ran to the TV and turned it on.

Wanting to be alone, Ash walked through the palace even though he could teleport. There were some times when walking and just being normal meant more to him than all of his god powers combined.

Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. There were some things that didn't need to be done. It was why none of the beings he'd consulted with would tell him shit about his future. There were some lessons, even hard ones, that everyone had to learn. Even the gods.

But right now, he didn't want to learn anything else. He just wanted solace and comfort. Savine crossed his mind then and it was like she answered his unspoken call for her. His cell phone rang when he got to his bedroom and he answered it when he saw her name popup on the caller id.

"Yes?" he sighed tiredly and flopped onto his bed.

The tired tone in his voice made Savine stop from launching into whatever she planned to say and Ash closed his eyes.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Her concern warmed his tormented heart and he tried to picture her in his mind.

"Baby… I'm here in anyway you need me, if you want to talk, I will listen, if not I can stay on the line with you."

He could see the way her eyebrows would furrow in worry while she waited patiently for him and Ash yearned for more than just a memory of her face.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out to her on the mortal plain with his powers and the familiar weight of her body, pressing down on his hips, made him open his eyes.

Savine lowered her cell phone from her ear and ended the call while he ran his hands up her jean-clad thighs. Mere hours ago, the sudden teleportation of Ash pulling her from Sanctuary to her would've rocked her sideways but now?

The move barely terrified her and she pushed back his sunglasses to get a better gauge on his mood. The liquid silver of his eyes was swirling at a rapid pace, which meant he was upset.

"What happened, baby?" She ran her fingertips down his strong jaw but Ash didn't answer her straightaway. He let his body do the talking and he pushed himself up to hold her closely. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent deeply.

It scared him how he felt a million times better already and Savine gave him all the time he needed to regain his senses. She drew soothing circles on his coat and massaged the nape of his neck then she started to rock him a little.

"It's okay," she soothed his very soul with her words and he reluctantly pulled back so he see her face. Savine smiled at him when he did and he breathed at ease when she didn't pressure him for answers at his sudden mood swing. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and took a look around his room.

"You've brought me here before."

"Yes… to keep you safe while I dealt with the daimon mess," he replied and Savine gently stroked his hair behind his ears.

"You have a cool room," she indicated and pointed out all the things she liked about it so they could talk about it. And it was a distraction Ash happily fell into. They talked about his large guitar collection, steampunk furniture, bookshelves full of manga and novels, his record collection and his huge gaming setup. Not to mention how clean it looked despite the random article of clothing he hadn't put away yet.

"So…?" Savine trailed off when she ran out of things to point at and Ash focused on playing with her hair.

"As much as I would love to spend more time exploring your home, I did call you to tell you something."

Ash sighed. "If it's about Xavier not having the journal anymore, I already know."

"Not quite," she quickly corrected and Ash grew alert.

"Technically, Xavier still has the journal… I mean he is close by to it. Oh man, how do I say this?" Savine rubbed her face in distress and Ash shifted so that they sat side by side.

"Vincent has it and him," she breathed and Ash felt his anger regrow in mere seconds.

"He is auctioning off all of the artifacts in three days and he has invited us. It will be a private auction for serious collectors only and for the right price, he will sell them. He is also planning to auction Xavier off to the highest bidder."

That struck a deep cord in Ash and he growled angrily at the notion of it all.

 _Now, he had to buy back his own disturbed past?!_

"This boss of yours is a fucking dead man walking."

"He sure is… but that's not all," Savine folded her arms. "Whoever tried to kill me will be there too and unlike you, I do not have the ammunition to stake vampires. I need to find the brooch asap and to do that, I need to read the journal I gave you."

That was both a great idea and the worst idea ever. He didn't know this Sabine so the likelihood of her journaling about his past was significantly low. He could take the chance there.

But at the same time, Sabine's journal could trigger Savine to relive more of her first life and all the encounters she had with him back in his human days. It was a huge risk but deep down, a part of him did want to find out what happened between them over 11,000 years ago.

He did want to regain that knowledge he lost when she died in her first life.

Savine waited patiently for him to mentally mull her suggestion over and she gave him a smile when he glanced her way.

"Are you a fast reader?" He asked out of curiousity and Savine shrugged.

"It will take me awhile to get my head about the Atlantean language but if I had you to teach me, I can pick it up pretty fast."

"I am not going to teach you how to read Atlantean."

"Excuse me?" She gapped in outrage. Her survival, her brother's life depended on this!

"Savine… when the time is right, I will grant you the power to read and even speak Atlantean if you want too," Ash said and deep inside he was a bundle of nerves at what he was doing.

 _This will be harmless, right?_

"Okay," Savine replied but she did looked unsure. "What do you mean by timing? I have three days to try and get the brooch Ash."

"Savine?" he looked deeply into her hazel eyes and let it all fall away. All the shit he dealt with on a daily basis until all that was left was what he felt for her alone.

The heat in his silver eyes, as always, warmed her body and made her shiver.

"Give me two days," he pleaded. "Two days of nothing but us… simply being us?"

He was ready to get on his knees if he had too and Savine reached out to lace her fingers with his while she grew overcome by his question.

She wanted nothing more than to spend aimless hours of time learning more about this man. This thing between them might've developed lightning fast but it felt scaringly right. She cared about him deeply and didn't want to just be his lover.

She wanted to be his friend too.

"You can say no, I will give you the journal right now if that is what you want and I will grant you the knowledge to read it. But if you say yes, in three days, I will give you the journal and all you need to read it."

Savine stood up to think it over and she walked around the large bedroom. In three days, Vincent could destroy all of it and plunge her life into utter chaos. That included Ash too and the mere thought that Vincent could hurt him made her feel sick, also angry.

Ash gave her space but deep down, he was a nervous wreck. She hoped against hope that she would say yes.

"Only us?" She looked back and Ash leaned forward on his knees with a nod.

"Would that include cellphones?" Savine pulled out her cell from her back pocket and Ash tried not to appear to be too excited, she hadn't said yes yet.

"It can if you want it to be," he chose his words carefully and he surprisingly did not feel one ounce of guilt for liking that suggestion.

The fate of the world would be okay for two days, right? The Dark-Hunters could cope on their own but just in case, he will put Alexion, Urian and Zarek on nanny duty.

"Where's your cellphone?" Savine bit her lower lip and Ash reached into his coat for it. Ironically, the contraption decided to ring at that precise moment and on reflex, he went to answer it but Savine quickly intervened with a mischievous look in her hazel eyes.

As always whenever he came into close proximity with this woman, he lost his train of thought and became scrambled eggs. The mirth in her eyes had a heated edge to it and he gulped when she seduced him with that one look.

This woman really had no idea how much power she held over him and how much he loved surrendering to every second of it.

She was his goddess.

Someone was talking on his cellphone, looking for him but he hardly took any notice. Savine rested one knee between his sprawled out legs and with one delicate hand, she reached for his cellphone and held up to her ear.

"Hello, this is Ash's phone?" She greeted while she continued to undress her lover with her eyes and licked her lips.

"Oh hey, T-Rex's girl," Talon greeted but he seemed genuinely surprised to hear her voice.

"Oh, hey!" She could help but laugh when she recognised the Irish man, Ash knew as Talon.

"Can I talk to T-Rex, please lass?"

"He's not available sorry," Savine gently trailed her fingers along her lover's beautiful face and Ash kissed her fingertips whenever they made contact with his mouth. He suckled her thumb and bit lightly with a groan.

Savine bit her lowerlip and fought back her own groan while Ash reached for her finally. She squealed when he pulled her on top of him and rolled her beneath him. He made himself at home, happily between her legs and reached for his cellphone. Talon was still babbling away about how he needed to talk.

"Celt, go bug Kyrian, I'm taking a holiday with my girl." He then hanged on the Celt before he could say anymore and he switched off his cell. Hers too before he made both devices vanish into thin air.

Savine laughed at his actions and marvelled at this new side of Ash, she was getting used to and she settled down when he cupped her face, looking solemn.

"So… is that a yes or a no?"

"Only if you promise to be your whole self," She countered. "I don't just want the god, Ash. I want the man and the god. I want to get to know all of you and in return, I promise to be real too."

Ash leaned over her and nodded with a heartfelt look.

"Then… you have yourself a deal, tall dark and handsome," she grinned and Ash kissed her like she was the most precious thing to him in the world.

He will treasure these two days more than anything and when the time is right… he will try to let her go.

It just wouldn't work. She was human and he was a god who was chained to the gods. If he didn't feed from one, the world and everything in it was doomed.

Savine might be like a demigoddess now but her godhood wasn't enough to sustain his demonic thirst long term.

But now was not the time or place to think about that.

Her mouth pulled him asunder and he unwrapped what they could be, one article of clothing at a time.

And when they joined, his tongue grew unhinged. He whispered things he thought he would never be capable of feeling for another in Atlantean.

Savine, however, had different ideas and he gasped loudly when she grabbed the hilt of his cock. She strokes him when he thrusts out of her and with a languid pace, the feeling of her hand on him intensifies how it feels when he thrusts his way back into her depths. Ash pulls her close and kisses her and she keeps pumping him with her strong but gentle hand.

"Savine …" he moans out. Her eyes hold him and in a low, captivating voice she says, "I want to be with you, right now."

The sight of her exposed to him like that pulls him to her immediately and he can't help but let out a dark laugh.

"But you are," he says in a husky tone and slows down his pace so she could feel very inch of him going back in. Savine arched her back with a half moan and laugh. She shook her head.

"I know," she smiled when he stilled his movements and guided his head down for a kiss. "I want to be with you in every possible way, Ash… I want you to bite me."

Savine tilts her head to the side, her hand moving up to push her sweaty hair away, baring his bite mark to his eyes. "Please?"

His mouth is on her neck in an instant but not in a way, she anticipates. Fangs nibble along her skin until Ash rears back after a swift kiss to his bite mark.

"Ash, please?" She pleads with him. She loved how intimate, how close she felt with him when he bit her.

Ash looks conflicted at her plea and his brows frown a little. "Savine, you are not food… hell, I don't ever want what I have with you to be about blood."

He really didn't want their relationship to be about blood.

"But I love how close it brings us together... when you bite me it is like I can feel you inside my head."

He loved the closeness too and Savine wriggled beneath him with a delightful clench of her core muscles. He growled low at the cheeky action and she flashed him a rather naughty smile.

"Please, Ash?" She undid him with that captivating tone of hers and he couldn't say no. Gods, he loved how her blood salivated his mouth too so he grumbled a 'fine' and to his lover's further surprise, pulled out of her completely.

"But when I'm good and ready," he flashed her a wicked grin and Savine didn't know what hit her when he kissed his way down her body.

Then he sits back and smiles, almost to himself as he places his hands on her thighs, lightly running his fingers along her slick skin. She's propping herself up by her hands, looking down at him curiously. He almost laughs. As if she doesn't know precisely what he's going to do to her.

He reaches for a pillow and puts it behind her.

"Lie back," he coaxes and she does what he's asked, using the pillow and he returns to between her knees. He kisses and licks the sweat from her flat stomach, stroking her thighs. Kissing a trail down to where her soft curls begin, he continues to run his fingers along her legs.

He places a soft kiss on her mound then moves to nip at her inner thigh. She gasps out and her hips press towards him, seeking his tongue. But he's not ready yet, he wants her trembling with need. He leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses right where her thigh gives way to her folds, just not quite reaching where he knows she wants him.

"Please," Savine begs.

"Patience."

Slowly, Ash caresses her outer lips lightly, careful to avoid her clit.

"Ash, please," she whimpers desperately.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want."

"Tell me, Savine," he ordered.

"God, Ash, I need your mouth on me, now, please now."

"Like this?" he asks as he again kisses her mound, his fingertips fluttering along her inner thighs.

"Please, you're torturing me!" She raised her voice and Ash grinned when he succeeded in making her lose her head and his face is buried in her folds. He's overwhelmed by her scent and he immediately licks from her entrance up to the apex, finding his very favourite spot. Giving Savine pleasure is like nothing else he's ever known. She's so uninhibited, accepting everything he gives her.

Soon he's lapping at her enthusiastically and she's grinding against his face, pulling at his black silk shhets. He snakes his hands under her thighs and holds her tightly to him, his fingers kneading into her flesh.

He loves how she tastes, being surrounded, engulfed by Savine. He could do this for hours. Maybe today he will, find out just how many orgasms he can coax from her body.

Both of her legs are over his shoulders, keeping him firmly in place, not that he has any intention of moving away from her delectable clit.

"I'm already so damned close!"

"Oh yes, my beauty, let go my beloved. Give me your song."

"Yes, yes, I'm -I'm." Then she's calling out and pressing herself to his face. He senses her shatter through her mind and he almost loses the cadence as he's swept under by her orgasm. He half expects to look down and find that he's come himself. But it was just sharing the sensation of her climax.

She's lying back, panting. Then she holds his eyes and grins wickedly. She turns onto her belly and arches her back, creating a very inviting picture. Turning, she looks over her shoulder.

"You're not done yet," she cooed, wiggling her luscious behind to underscore her point.

Unwelcome memories of dark corners, cheap inns and fancy feasts flash through him and he quickly shields his thoughts, grateful Savine has already turned back around so she can't see his stricken expression. He doesn't know if he can be with Savine in this position, it feels like he'd be treating her like so many others treated him. This was way too close to his dark past.

He can't, in fact he won't take her like that.

Instead, he gently turns her over and her eyes cloud with confusion.

"I want to see your face," he explains and she tilts her head but smiles. He reaches for her, pulling her into his lap. Her eyes burn with lust and she wraps her legs around him, swiftly pulling him flush against her. He gasps at the sudden feeling of all of that warm skin and he wraps his arms around her, wanting to be as near as possible.

She slips her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely. He adores the feel of her lips moving against his own, the way the sensations make him shiver. Kissing, he decides, is very much like making love. It's so intimate and he feels exceptionally close to her right now, feeling her body gently undulating under his hands as she rolls her hips.

Just being pressed up to her center feels wonderful, each snap of her hips stimulating his throbbing cock. She's so hot against him. He'd been focused on her but now his desire sears through him. Desperately, he takes himself in hand and finds her entrance. While still kissing heatedly, he slides into her and groans into her mouth. Nothing feels so right as being within her.

He grabs her by her thighs and pulls her to him as he plunges into her, their mouths still fused. She clings to him and he's transported by how she's wrapped around him. He feels so treasured, wanted, precious as she keeps him tightly in her arms. Her breasts are pressed against his chest and with each thrust her perfect nipples add another layer of delectable feeling to this symphony of sensation.

Finally, he must stop kissing her, he needs air and he needs her eyes. He pulls back and slows his pace. Tenderly, he draws back and again presses home, holding her gaze. Her lips are parted and she's panting quietly.

"Oh, Savine. You are so beautiful," he murmurs and she smiles slightly. It quickly turns into a gasp as he buries himself as deep as he can. Just as he'd imagined, his large hands cup her bottom, and he pulls her to him as he thrusts into her, allowing him to go even deeper.

"You feel incredible. Don't stop, never stop," she cries out.

I'll never stop making you mine, he silently promises.

Exquisite tension is building within him as he continues to drive into her, each stroke growing more frantic. She holds onto him, keeping him close. Their hot, sweaty skin touching everywhere. It's almost too much, the way the energy crackles where they're skin to skin.

It's happening again, he's beginning to lose the sense of where he ends and she begins. He cries out, "Gods, Savine!"

"I know, I know," she moans.

"So good, how can you feel so good?" Then he's kissing her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he plunges his cock into her welcoming center. She's all he wants, all he'll ever want. Savine …

He's nearing the precipice, but she's not with him and he starts to panic.

"No, don't. You already gave that to me, just let go. I want you to let go. I want to hear you, please, let me hear you."

He can't think it through, she feels too amazing. Instinct takes over and he just needs to claim her as his. His fangs lengthen and he bites her breast.

"Yes, oh god, yes!" she howls. The taste of her blood and the feel of her walls clenching him tightly push him into his own orgasm. He pushes deep inside her and growls her name as he climaxes.

His chest is heaving as he slips from her. He shudders and gasps, trying to recover.

He leans his forehead against hers and he's trembling, overwhelmed by the intensity of his climax, the feeling of her skin, and the way a foray of warm emotion is flowing between them. His throat is tight and his eyes are stinging.

He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He just loves her so much. He can't express it, but he needs to.

Her arms and legs are still wrapped around him and he has her clasped to him. He pulls back slightly so he can see her face. He cups her cheek with his hand and looks deeply into her eyes. "Savine, I …" he trails off, his voice breaking over the syllable of her name. He can't speak yet, afraid he might actually start to cry.

He blinks and clears his throat and tries again. "I need more words to describe what you mean to me." He takes in a shaky breath, trying to figure out how to say what's inside, how she has changed everything. Changed him.

Ash kisses her cheek then presses his face next to hers, trying to calm his racing heart. "You've brought me to life," he breathes into her ear. "Before you, I struggled with who I am, who I should be, who I want to be." He draws his cheek against hers as he pulls back to again look into her eyes. "You are the call to the light. You are the light to my dark. You are balance," he whispers. He can feel unshed tears gathering in his eyes.

Then she's kissing his cheeks and he realizes they've broken free. She kisses away his tears and holds him as tight as she can.

"I know, I understand. I don't know how to say it either." Through her mind, she simply lets her feelings flow and his tears begin again at knowing this tremulous, beautiful warmth is for him. That Savine, perfect, brilliant, exquisite Savine has these feelings hiding within her, that she has gifted him with their abundance. He can't quite believe it certain that if he reaches out and touches them this dream will surely shatter.

"Oh, Ash if you can feel what I'm feeling… yes, this is for you, only for you," she says.

He closes his eyes and pulls her as close as he can, burying his face at her neck. He chokes back a sob. He's been so lonely for so long and now she's here. The torment is finally over.

"Shhh," she soothes.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"No, don't be just help me to understand."

Keeping his face hidden, he tries to explain. "I cut myself off from everyone. They cut me off, I'm not really sure. I just know that sometimes I was so alone that I thought I would drown in the solitude. I never spoke of anything inside me. I never let anyone even touch me. And now there's you. You see me. All of me. And you don't draw back in revulsion."

She gasps and swiftly pulls his face to hers and looks into his eyes intently. "How could I? Who you are is so beautiful. I know you turn into a fierce demon but that's not who you are."

She blinks a bit, looking sad, but then she kisses him so tenderly.

"Neither of us will be lonely again, even without the journals, what's between us is too strong now."

"You … even without the journals?" He's always felt that way, but never for one moment did he think that Savine would feel that way as well.

"It's far too late for that, Ash. I don't think I could ever stop feeling this way. I fought against it but it won." She smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

But it can't be like this not forever… just two days but he doesn't say that. Instead, he helps to tug her into bed when she starts to yawn and she lets him help her. He begins to leave her side when she grabs his arm, giving him a stern look while she tries to tuck him under the blankets too.

He frowns slightly, not entirely comfortable with this. She catches his expression. "Why can't I do this for you?"

"You can, I just …"

"You take such good care of me, why don't I get to care for you?"

"Taking care of you is my privilege. I don't want you to have to."

"But it's not about having to. I want to."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You don't think I get the same satisfaction that you do?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, then rest up and think about it," Savine smiles as she pulls him close under the blankets and Ash couldn't help but hold her in a tight embrace.

"I will," he agreed with a slight smile.

"Good because I care a lot about you so expect to be pampered," she yawned and moved around until she found a comfortable spot to rest across his chest. She was way too spend to clean up the beautiful mess they made whenever they made love.

* * *

Six months ago, Sivan Taylor was a completely different man.

He worked a job, he loved and in his spare time he hanged out with the boys and chased beautiful women. Oh and annoy his twin sister up the role when he didn't need to play the over-protective brother.

These days, he was fifty percent that man and the other fifty percent? Well, that part of him was all scrambled up with memories from a time and culture that no other existed.

He had a goddess to thank for that. In particular, an Atlantean goddess of destruction called Apollymi.

In her point of view though, she was a godsend because without her instead of dealing with one past life, he would be dealing with eight others.

Six months ago, he died from smoke inhalation from robbing a house on fire because he wanted to experience a thrill and when he flatlined in the back of the ambulance, Apollymi came and changed his entire world.

"You do realise that all of this could've been done quicker if you said the brooch became a priceless family heirloom."

Apollymi, looking quite transparent in her apparition form, rolled her eyes.

"I didn't bring you back to life for nothing."

No, she certainly didn't and Sivan moved to the window to peek through the dusty old curtains. He looked down below into the thriving marketplace of Alexandria, Egypt and the sight of it hardly changed much since he last saw it, eleven thousand years ago. The greedy merchants were still tricking travellers with unfair prices and bickering with the locals over goods.

The dusty old curtains did nothing to spice up the décor of the rundown hotel he stayed in and he thanked his luck that he didn't have to spend another night in this dump.

With his modern expertise in this life, he was able to quickly track down his past self's descendant and bought back Artemis's brooch for a nice but overly generous price.

The old Egyptian lady was a descendent of his and now she could retire from selling pottery in the markets.

"I thought you fled Didymous to begin a new life in Egypt," Apollymi said.

"I did," Sivan rubbed his face as he tried to keep back the haunted memories of his first life.

"When you fled, you let the past die and by doing that, I just assumed you wouldn't take any mementos."

He couldn't fault the goddess for thinking that way, he just thanked his lucky stars he remembered that he took the brooch with him to Egypt because of sentimentality.

 _Ryssa._

The mere thought of her still made his insides lament at her death and what could've been if she wasn't forced to be with Apollo.

"But that's water under the bridge now," Apollymi tried to lift up the mood with a clap of her hands and Sivan scowled at the goddess that started this crazy fucked up journey for them all.

A part of him did pity Acheron for having this murderous goddess as his mother. The other part of him just continued to be pissed at the bastard for simply breathing.

His sister died because of him and all the fucked up crap he has with Artemis.

The greek goddess of the hunt expressed her desire for her death to a bunch of daimons and off they went to complete the deed.

But he couldn't think of that right now. He needed to take a breather, get his head out of the gutter for a bit.

"Your boss has the other journal," Apollymi hissed and Sivan just looked out the window again.

"I know."

"You didn't hide them well and now he is going to auction them off!"

His mind drifted to his old comrades, Xander and Xavier and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of them.

"I told you they would meddle, Savine included. My sister's a lot more stubborn these days."

Apollymi narrowed her silver eyes. "You did this on purpose!"

Sivan shot her a 'duh' kind of look. He did this to spend up this shit of a prophecy along. It was time to see Apollo and Artemis burn for their never-ending treachery.

Thanks to the brooch now, he didn't have to die and be reborn to see it come to full fruition. The brooch will protect and keep his soul intact while he ascended to his full power.

But only when the timing was right.

"You gods have fucked with my life and my sister's life for the last time," Sivan growled and Apollymi scowled at his defiant nature.

"You are just lucky my son thinks the world of Savine because if he didn't," Apollymi let her threat trail off with fiery eyes and Sivan just laughed.

"Don't make threats you can't follow, old girl. You need me."

Apollymi frowned. "And you need me."

Sivan snorted. "Don't remind me and now that you've done your bitching, what did you really come to say?"

"The auction is in three days."

"Well… goody for them."

"Sivan," her voice got stern. "Your sister will be there. She will need you."

"On her death bed, she will need me. Besides, I've told her to stay away from the likes of your son. She will be fine."

Now, it was Apollymi's turn to laugh.

"If Ryssa was reincarnated today, would you stay away from her?" Sivan's dark frown was her answer and he cursed loudly in Greek.

Of course, he wouldn't. He would follow her like a lost puppy in any form she took in her reincarnation.

 _Bloody hell, Savine!_ _Damn you, Acheron!_

But he couldn't intervene, no; it was too late for that now. Word about how to truly destroy Apollo and Artemis had to get out. He couldn't fuck that up now.

"Looks like you're going to the auction after all," Apollymi mused and she vanished into thin air with another laugh. Sivan scowled at where she used to stand and went to grab his packed bags.

Like hell, he would.

No.

He will stay away. Go to the desert and get lost in it until his sister really needed him.

He exited his crappy hotel room in a fury and he was so far deep in his own head that he barely registered the other man that stood in the old elevator until he cleared his throat to get his attention.

Hazel eyes meant crystal blue, decorated with black kohl and he froze.

There was no doubt he didn't know who those eyes belonged too. The man was nearly seven feet tall and he was covered navy blue fabric from head to toe. He was dressed in the same garb, the locals wore when they travelled across the desert and his face was covered except for the eyes.

"What floor do you need? The lift won't move until you chose." That familiar aristocratic voice washed straight through him and he fought hard to not breakdown in front of the man, he called his best friend.

He hadn't changed a bit.

Styxx looked at the western tourist in backpacker gear with a strange look and cleared his throat again.

"What floor do you need?" He prompted in a stronger voice, it was the same one he used to command his armies and the tourist blinked several times before rubbing his tired eyes.

"Ah… ground," Sivan forced out and Styxx hit the button again. It was the same floor he needed too.

* * *

 **A/N: the end is in sight! Thanks for reading and I will be accelerating Styxx's book as well to happen at the same time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Curious as to what the non-eater had to eat, Savine went in search of a kitchen when she woke up some time later to have a shower.

Ash was out like a light and he looked too adorable to wake up to give her a tour of wherever he lived.

A part of her felt like she definitely wasn't in New Orleans anymore because this place was why too big to fit in the suburbs.

Her man lived in a gigantic palace that looked quite Greek in its architectural design.

Another hungry grumble came from her belly and Savine groaned. The sex was great don't get her wrong but afterwards? She needed to refuel.

"Food, food, food, where are you?" She said to no one in particular while she continued to walk down the massive white tiled hallway but she was determined to not give up.

She could totally do this. She didn't need Ash to show her where the kitchen is so she sped up her search while hoping against hope that no one will catch her wearing nothing but one of Ash's large shirts. Due to his height, the shirt nearly brushed her knees so it looked like she was wearing a short dress.

In her mad dash for food, she didn't think to grab pants.

She then spotted what looked like a black countertop to her right and she hightailed it into the room. A large and gigantic kitchen with squeaky clean countertops greeted her and Savine cheered in victory.

She went for the fridge first and peeked inside… only to see half a packet of cheese, an empty egg carton and out of date milk.

"Bugger," she closed the fridge and went to look in the nearby pantry. The shelves were full of bottle of barbeque sauce.

 _Okay._

Feeling unsure about what to do next, she closes the pantry door only to have the confusion scared out of her good when she spotted someone suddenly standing in the kitchen.

In her fright, she attacked first and punched her assailant, clean across the face.

Urian groaned when her fist collided with his jaw and Savine panicked when she realized who it was.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Urian!" She exclaimed with a look of shame and Urian rubbed his sore jaw but he didn't look too pissed off just slightly annoyed.

"Good hit," he grumbled and moved around her to get to the fridge. He took one look at her attire and figured he will hightail it before Ash caught him around his woman in nothing but a shirt.

But he was salivating for some of Danger's leftover lasagna. He had his priorities sorted all right.

He opened the fridge and an abundance of food appeared before him. Savine let out a gasp behind him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Haven't you seen a fridge before?" He arched an eyebrow at her shocked expression but his sarcasm totally flew over her head.

"That fridge was empty," she breathed and Urian made a face of realization.

"Oh, that. We hide the food when the demons have had enough."

"Demons?" Savine's voice grew high.

"Yeah… Simi and Xirena?" Urian looked at her oddly. "Hasn't Ash told you he's got kids yet?"

"No!" Savine's tone turned into a shocked shrill and he shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Well… did you want anything?" He pointed at the fridge and he had to give the human credit for quickly pulling herself together after that bit of surprising news.

"Ah… yeah sure. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Good choice," he praised and reached for the lasagna. He moved to put the whole bowl in the microwave and he whistled a tune while the food heated up.

Savine just watched the whole scene unfold with unsure eyes. This was the guy that pulled her to safety after she got shot and this was the first time she had seen him since… wherever they were now.

The microwave beeped with the food was done and Urian pulled out some cutlery and a bowl. He served Savine a generous portion and took the rest for himself.

He sat on one of the stools at the countertop and started to dig in. All the while, Savine just continued to stare at across the kitchen, which started to annoy him.

"Staring at the guy that pulled your bleeding ass into a van is kind of rude, you know?"

His words instantly kick started her brain to work again and to his surprise, Savine joined him at the countertop with her bowl of lasagna.

"Right," she murmured to herself while she concentrated on her food and they both fell into an awkward silence until Urian couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh just get out with it," he grouched and Savine perked up on her stool.

"I just wanted to say thank you-

"Don't mention it," he quickly brushed off her gratitude like it was nothing but Savine wouldn't have a bar of it.

"You didn't have to do that, Urian so yeah, I do have to mention it because in my book it is a big motherfucking deal." Her strong tone surprised him and he glanced at her.

"In my world it is everyone for themselves. You did not abandon me like so many others have before on the job and for that, I owe you big time so if you need anything, you let me know," she outlined and Urian glanced back at his plate, feeling a tad touched by her words but also uncomfortable by it.

"And also expect a huge thank you card or something cause Urian, what you did for me was insanely brave."

"You can thank me by keeping the praise on a down low," he murmured and Savine smiled when she noticed the slight reddening of his cheeks.

"Okay," she agreed and went back to eating.

"So… you know about our hocus pocus things now?" Urian asked with a mouthful of food and Savine nodded.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I would keep that on the down low too," he advised and Savine nodded when the smell of their food finally caught the sensors of two demons, Urian avoided whenever he tried to eat in this place.

"Uri?" Simi poked her head in the kitchen. "Whatcha eating? The Simi is awfully hungry?" She sniffed the air some more before she noticed Savine.

Her red irises widened in excitement and she skipped into the kitchen with a squeal.

" _Akra!"_

So this was one of the demons Urian talked about, she quickly connected the dots before she got a whole lot of excited demon jumping to sit on the counter top beside them.

This actually wasn't the first time, she had seen this demon, she saw her in the vision when Ash brought her here for safe keeping that night in Nashville.

Ash's demon daughter was actually quite a beautiful dark-haired teenager. Her long hair reached the middle of her back and she had bright red streaks like Ash running through them. She was wearing a red and black-checkered corset with a matching mini skirt with stripped tights under them and boots. And she has little red horns; so she was definitely a demon.

But that wasn't what drew her attention the most; it was her purse sitting on the table, a coffin purse.

"Um… I like your purse," she indicated and Simi beamed at the compliment. "Akri bought it for Simi."

Demonic tendencies aside, she just looked like another happy and spoiled teenager. She could totally handle this.

"I'm Savine, by the way. What's your name?"

"Simi!"

"Cool name, I like it."

"The Simi likes it too, Akra."

Akra? There was that strange word again, she wondered what it meant but at the same time… she felt like she knew that already.

"Akra should eat the lasagna with barbeque sauce. Everything tastes better with barbeque," Simi pulled out a bottle of barbeque sauce from her coffin purse and handed it to Savine.

"Akra can have this, the Simi has plenty more."

"Ah… thank you Simi," Savine couldn't help but smile at the demon's love of barbeque sauce and then Simi glanced at Urian, still chowing down his food.

"Uri doesn't like barbeque sauce but that's okay because the Simi is converting him."

Urian held back his snort so he didn't upset the demon and as a precaution, he went back to the fridge.

"Okay, Simi, what will it be?"

"Ribs!" Simi bounced where she sat on the counter and waited while Urian fixed her a plate.

"The Simi is really happy to meet you finally Akra," Simi gushed and Savine didn't know what to say so she just smiled and played nice.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Simi."

"Sav?" Ash called out suddenly and he raised his eyebrows at the scene the three of them made when he walked into the kitchen on bare feet.

He still looked good enough to eat even though it looked like he just rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. His long hair was messy and he had a five o'clock shadow coming along.

Simi, however, gasped at the sight of him and in horror covered her eyes.

"Ew! Akri! Put some clothes on, the Simi don't want to see you with no shirt on!" She complained and Urian chuckled quietly in the background when Ash realised the gravity of his mistake. He quickly flashed on a long sleeved shirt and Savine rolled her eyes when he clothed her as well in an oversized black bathrobe that belonged to him. It covered her up nicely and will keep her warm.

"I was dressed… decently." Ash snorted at her words and moved to kiss her forehead in greeting. She scared him half to death when he woke up to find her gone.

"Is it safe now to look?" Simi asked behind her hands and Savine quickly reassured her with a gentle pat to her shoulder.

"You're all good Simi, your father is appropriately dressed," she said with hazel eyes on him and Ash turned to Simi with a sigh. He helped her get down from the counter and encouraged her to sit down properly to eat her food.

"I don't want you falling down now, Simi," he commented in quite a fatherly tone and Simi happily listened. She was too excited from finally meeting her Akra and she squealed when Urian served her a large plate of ribs with two bottles of barbeque sauce.

"Thank you, Uri, you are quality peoples!" Simi cheered and Urian quickly took his leave with a snigger or two at his boss's expense.

 _Someone was in trouble._

"So… you have kids?" Savine jumped right to it and Ash felt a little unsure.

But not Simi. "Akri, sure does! There is the Simi and Katra but the Simi calls her Akra-Kat!"

"Thank you for sharing that, Simi," Ash grumbled at his demon and Simi beamed up at him. "You're welcome, Akri!"

"And how old are these daughters of yours?" Savine fired another question.

Again, it was Simi who answered her question. "Just as old as Akri but the Simi is still in the… what stage is it again, Akri?"

"Adolescent," Ash quickly supplied and Simi grinned. "Yeah, that stage, Akra! Akra-Kat is all grown up though! She lives in Vegas!"

Savine hummed at that information. "That's cool."

"Akri adopted the Simi but Akri had Akra-Kat with-

"Okay, Simi," Ash loudly interrupted his demon daughter's babble and he used his powers to hand her another credit card.

Simi cheered excitedly on her stool and he pecked her forehead. "Go shop and have fun, Simikey," Ash patted her hair and Simi powered out of the kitchen with her ribs, barbeque sauce and coffin purse.

"Was that wise?" Savine arched an eyebrow and Ash took the now empty stool beside her and he shrugged.

"Keeps her out of trouble."

"Ahuh," Savine concentrated on her food and ate a bite while Ash felt like he was sweating bullets.

"Savine?" He sighed. "Are you mad?"

And to his surprise, Savine looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Gods no, Ash. I'm just surprised that's all. You've lived far longer than I have so of course, you would have a life before I met you. I just need more time to get my head around the fact that your over eleven thousand years old."

Ash breathed out in relief and Savine nudged his shoulder. "You have a gorgeous daughter by the way," she commented and Ash whispered his gratitude while his heart swelled with pride.

He was quite proud of his Simi.

"But just out of curiosity, you're not still with Katra's mum are you? Cause I don't aspire to be a homewrecker."

Ash quickly put her concerns at ease with a fierce shake of his head. "That ended many, many centuries ago. We never got married or anything like that. In fact, I just found out about Katra myself, a few years ago."

Savine felt her mouth drop open and she quickly closed it when she noticed how he flinched to say that.

"Ash, I am so sorry-

"It's okay, you didn't know," he reassured her by lacing their hands together and Savine frowned at the thought of whoever Katra's mother was and how she kept his daughter away from him for so long.

"What a bitch," she said.

"You could say that," Ash agreed and from that point on, Savine made a mental note to not mention it again.

"Can you tell me about your daughter?" She switched the subject to something lighter and Ash smiled at the question before he started gush about his daughter's many achievements which lifted the mood in the kitchen in no time.

But with all this talk of teenagers, Savine thought of Sebastian and she asked for her cell so she could check in on him. She knew she said no cell phone for two days but Sebastian was the exception and Ash promised to let her know whenever Sebastian tried to contact her.

That teenager was doing fine and Savine promised to be back in a few days. To her relief, Sebastian wasn't upset at all; he was really enjoying his time with the Peltiers especially the quadruplets. They were teaching him how to be a man's man like how to play pool and defend himself in a fight.

Savine then told him to stay safe and that she will ring any the Peltier boy's necks if they got him into trouble. Sebastian just laughed and bid her farewell.

Her mother-hening towards the teenager then got her thinking while Ash offered to give her a tour of his home.

Maybe she could do what Ash did with Simi and adopt Sebastian? He was still only seventeen.

* * *

The sand was a harshness Sivan welcomed. It kept him focused on his target and conveniently covered his tracks.

As for the camel? He could do without the smell. He briefed horses in his first life and it seemed he still did in his ninth. But this was the Egyptian desert and camels were the Royal Royce's when travelling in these conditions.

Styxx knew this too and Sivan wasn't surprised.

This was the prince that once brought all of the soldiers of Atlantis to their knees.

Styxx was one of the greatest warriors to ever live and once upon a time, he followed him blindly into the most dangerous of battles.

And once upon a time, he protected him with his very life.

It was a vow he took quite seriously and old promises were hard to break, especially the one he made at the end of a sword to his best friend nearly eleven thousand years ago.

When Acheron died so did Styxx and that was why he fled to Egypt. It was the final nail in the coffin for him.

But since Styxx's life is tied with Acheron's, he came back only to be condemned to Tartarus by Artemis for centuries. Sivan felt a huge amount of guilt for not being able to help him then but he could now.

He will stay in the shadows, keep a watchful eye on the ancient prince he vowed to protect. It was the only way. If he came to the light, it would be no use thanks to his curse.

Styxx did not remember him, he quickly learned that in the elevator and he fought with everything he had to not embrace his old friend so they could lament together in their shared despair over lost loved ones.

Bethany was his dear cousin and their unborn son was his nephew.

He felt guilt over their deaths too.

Sivan couldn't do anything then but he could do something now.

Styxx kept a steady pace while he followed him into the desert and he kept his rifle close.

* * *

For hours now, Styxx had seen the vultures circling something. Since they continued to be airborne, he knew their victim was still breathing. But it wasn't until he neared the top of a dune and Skylos took off barking that he realized their intended meal was human.

He kicked his horse forward, pulling Jabar behind him as he closed the distance to see a body half buried in the sand.

After dismounting, he approached slowly. Sometimes bandits would use this as a ruse to trap victims. But since Skylos continued to be occupied by the man on the ground and wasn't running around to warn of others, it was a good bet the man was alone.

However, treachery and trickery were often a necessary part of desert survival. With one hand on the gun concealed at the base of his spine, Styxx closed the distance cautiously.

It was a tall, frail man whose pale skin had been ravaged by the harsh sun.

Carefully, Styxx placed his hand to the man's exposed, blistered shoulder. "Are you Egyptian?"

"Yes." The response was so low, he wasn't sure he heard it. No trickery here. The man was practically dead.

"I mean you no harm." Styxx pulled his aba off to cover the man's raw, sun-ravaged skin. "I'm going to slowly roll you over, okay?"

He didn't respond.

As gently as he could, Styxx dug the man's body out of the sand. He cursed as he saw the rusted stake and chains that had been used to secure his legs to the ground. Unsure if it'd been meant as tribal punishment or had been done by raiders, Styxx pulled his canteen off and opened it. He helped the man to drink. "Slow and easy." If he drank too fast in this condition, it'd only sicken him.

Styxx made him as comfortable as possible. "I'll be back. I need to get bolt cutters to free you."

His breathing ragged, the man said nothing as Styxx left him to go through his pack on Jabar. Just as he found the tool he was looking for, Skylos started barking again. He looked up to see the wall of rushing sand several miles away.

 _Crap ..._

Clicking his tongue to urge his camel forward, he pulled Jabar toward the man and had the camel sit so that both of them were on the leeward side of it. "Wasima!" he said sharply to his horse, calling her over so that he could have her lie down on the ground to prepare for the coming storm.

Panic was in the man's eyes as Styxx returned to him.

"Simoon," he explained as he covered the stranger's mouth and eyes to protect them from the sandstorm headed their way.

Skylos ran back and forth, barking to alert him.

"Here, boy!" Styxx shouted, trying to get the dog to calm down enough to sit by the man so that the camel could protect the dog, too.

He'd barely cut through the steel and pulled the man against the camel and covered him and Skylos with a blanket before the storm hit. Since there wasn't enough room for all of them under the blanket, Styxx kept his head down as the harsh wind and sand tore at his clothes and exposed skin.

Luckily, it was a short storm and was over in about twenty-five minutes. After shaking the sand off himself, Styxx dug the animals and man out. Jabar nipped angrily at his shoulder as Styxx helped him to stand. "I know. Sorry, old friend."

Wasima wasn't much happier, but Skylos didn't mind. He rolled over for Styxx to scratch his belly. He patted him gently on the ribs laughed at the dog's playfulness.

"Later, Skylos." He had the man to see about.

Gratitude shined in the man's eyes. "Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome." Styxx pulled out an energy bar and pressed it into his hands. "I'll get camp made as soon as I can."

He attacked the bar while Styxx went to unpack. Since Styxx was still on the move toward his usual campsite, he normally wouldn't have pitched the tent or stopped this early in the day, but the man needed care before he traveled or he wouldn't make it.

Once Styxx had the tent up and his bedroll out, he carried the man in to lie down while he finished preparations. "My name is Styxx," he said as he tucked the blanket around him.

The man placed his hand to his heart and bowed his head. "Seti."

Styxx covered his hand with his own. "Rest easy." He pulled his backpack over to Seti. "I have more food and water in here. Eat slowly and let me know if you need anything else. I have a few more things to do and the animals to care for then I'll be back."

"Thank you, Styxx."

He inclined his head before he left to tend the animals and unpack the rest of his supplies.

By the time he returned, Skylos was lying beside Seti who looked a lot better than he had earlier. He was still blistered and skeletal, but there was now life in his blue eyes.

Seti smiled as he saw him entering the tent.

Styxx pulled his keffiyeh down to expose his face. He set the medical pack next to his pallet and knelt by Seti's side. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by a vicious bastard and his she-bitch and left for dead. May they rot for all eternity."

Grimacing in sympathetic pain, Styxx handed him a bottle of aloe gel. "That'll help with the sunburn."

Seti caught his hand and frowned at the sight of the cuts on his skin the storm had given him. "I am sorry I caused you to be harmed."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I got to you before the simoon hit."

"Me, too."

Styxx set up the lanterns, but didn't turn them on. He paused as he saw his sketchbook on the ground near Seti. It'd been inside the backpack with his food.

"Your drawings?"

"They are." Embarrassed that someone else had seen them, Styxx picked the book up and returned it to the backpack.

"You are very talented, my friend. The woman ... is she yours?"

"My beautiful wife, Beth."

Seti inclined his head respectfully. "You're a very lucky man."

"I was, indeed."

"Was?"

His heart aching, Styxx glanced down at the names on his arm as he zipped his backpack closed. "She died a long time ago."

For a moment, Seti's eyes darkened as if he felt the pain of her death as deeply as Styxx did. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"And the boy? Your son?"

With a ragged breath, Styxx stood up. "Yes, but I never met him. My wife was expecting him when I lost her."

"Again, I am very, very sorry."

Styxx pulled out a new stick of lip balm and handed it to Seti. "What of you? Have you a wife?"

Seti frowned at the balm as if he'd never seen anything like it before. "I've had many. And you ... have you another?"

"No. Just the one."

"You're a young man. Why only one?"

Styxx smiled wistfully. "You can't improve perfection, Seti, and there will never be another woman equal to my precious Bethany. But I am sure your wives will be glad to have you back. And your children, too."

"Alas, I have no children. Not anymore." The sadness in Seti's voice said that they shared the same pain.

"I'm sorry." Styxx cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I have coffee and tea. Which would you prefer?"

"I would sacrifice a goat for coffee."

He let out a short laugh at the desperation in Seti's voice. He'd been there himself. "Coffee it is. I'll be back with it shortly."

It didn't take Styxx long to make the coffee and return to Seti, who was propped on his bedroll, rubbing Skylos's ears.

"So what has brought you to the desert, my young friend?"

Styxx handed him a cup of thick Greek coffee. "I'm at peace here." At least that was what he thought until the sign on his back started tingling...

"Are you all right?"

Styxx glanced around. Was Apollo nearby? He turned back toward Seti and smiled. "Fine. Just a ... weird feeling I haven't had in a long time."

One that told him something evil was watching. He just didn't know what or who.

* * *

"Zakar!"

Styxx slowed down as Seti shouted. When Seti had told him where his brother lived, he'd expected a camp or small village. That was not where they were. "Your brother lives in a cave?"

"He does, indeed." Seti dismounted from Wasima and led Styxx toward the small opening.

There was something very peculiar about this place. Other than the fact it was ancient. While Seti went inside to look for his brother, Styxx watered the animals. They'd been traveling most of the morning, and on his own, he'd have never gone this long without a break for them. But Seti had been dying to let his brother know he lived.

A small group of goats came down the side of the hill to chatter at him. Actually, they wanted water, too.

Laughing at their eagerness, Styxx pulled out another bowl and poured them some. He'd just finished when Seti returned with a man who was almost the same height as Styxx. There was something he didn't see every day, especially with desert people.

"Styxx, meet my brother. Zakar ... Styxx."

Much younger than Styxx expected, Zakar had curly black hair and eyes that were very different from Seti's red hair and baby blues. They looked nothing alike, but Styxx wasn't about to mention it. And now that he thought about it, Zakar reminded him a lot of Acheron's son-in-law, Sin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Styxx. Thank you for freeing my brother. I'd begun to despair of ever seeing him again."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm merely grateful I got to him when I did."

The brothers exchanged an odd look and it wasn't until then that Styxx realized he couldn't hear either of their thoughts... Because he'd been alone for so long, it hadn't dawned on him that he couldn't hear Seti's until now.

Hmmm, peculiar.

Zakar gestured toward the cave. "I have fresh coffee and yogurt, as well as some fruit and hummus with crackers."

Even though he'd rather be on his way, Styxx smiled and yielded to desert custom and hospitality. "Thank you, that would be wonderful and much appreciated."

He followed them inside to find a surprising home. Outside, it looked meager and uninviting. Inside, it was a palace. He uncovered his face as he glanced around at the ornate and expensive furnishings. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Zakar went to get the coffee and refreshments while Seti led him to an actual couch and chairs.

Styxx sighed as he sank down into an extremely comfortable recliner.

"Good, eh?"

Completely amazed, Styxx nodded. "Not used to anything this luxurious." It felt so good, he had to struggle to stay awake and bite back a yawn.

Seti said something, but honestly he was too drowsy to understand it. Styxx tried to blink his eyes open, but the next thing he knew, he was out.

Zakar set the coffee down and arched his brow. "Is he an offering?"

"No!" Seti snapped.

"But he's marked by Apollo."

"He wasn't marked by choice and he's no friend of our enemy's."

Zakar frowned. "Is that why you brought him here?"

"No. I brought him here so that we could use him."

"For what reason?" Zakar reached for a cup of coffee and Seti just looked at the Sumerian god of dreams and visions like he was dense.

But Seti did not call him on it, instead the Egyptian god of chaos simply walked outside without a word. Zakar took one last look at Styxx to make sure he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon and he followed his brother outside.

The mighty Egyptian sun belted down on their faces once again and Zakar looked into the shiny desert horizon, wondering what caught Seti's keen eye in the distance.

"What is it?" Zakar questioned and his answer was Seti suddenly pushing him to the right. A mere second later, a bullet landed where he just stood.

With a scowl, Zakar immediately went on the defense and conjured a bow and arrow but Seti, to his further amazement, took the weapon off him.

"Sivan, son of Bastet, show yourself! We mean no harm!" Seti shouted across the sand dunes and Zakar arched an eyebrow when he spotted someone emerge from the sand.

The stranger blended quite well with his cream coloured garb and camouflaged rifle. He yanked gently on a rope and a camel also emerged from under the sand. Together, they approached the two gods at a leisurely pace but the closer they got, the more Zakar felt a tiny tendril of power from the stranger.

He felt like close to a demigod but not… his presence carried a familiar edge and he grinded his teeth when he caught a whiff of Greek and a dash of sun.

The stranger felt like his archenemy, Apollo.

Zakar prepared to shoot a godbolt at the stranger until he ripped off the cloth covering his face and shook out the sand from his short black hair and full beard.

"Let me guess, your Set, god of chaos?" Sivan prompted while he kept his rifle aimed in their general direction.

Apart from Ra, his mother Bastet and Apollymi, Set was the only one who could know about his existence due to being the god of chaos.

The reasoning for his whole existence was made from chaos so of course, the ancient Egyptian god would recognize him.

Set nodded his head politely in affirmative, which was a new experience for Sivan. Gods weren't usually so polite.

"Free my friend or risk my wrath, the choice is up to you," Sivan warned and Zakar was the only one to not take him seriously.

"And what could a mortal that reeks of Apollo, possibly do?" He asked in jest and Sivan narrowed his hazel eyes on the extremely tall, Zakar.

He might be six foot two and shorter in comparison to the seven foot tall man but he could still rip him apart.

"I might reek of the sunny side up bastard now but when I through of him, only his blood will stain the walls of Olympus."

That dark vow spurred something in the Sumerian god and his eyes widened when he finally saw who Sivan truly was and what he was born to do.

"Gods," he breathed feeling more shocked than anything that someone like Sivan still managed to exist. Then the strategic part of his mind raced and a sinister grin spread across his face.

Set gave him a knowing look and he felt like clapping the old bastard on the back for his never-ending genius.

"What will it cost to get our hands on the bastard when he is defenseless?" Zakar bartered and Sivan slowly held his rifle skyward while he thought it over.

"You can start with a cup of coffee and water for my camel," he started with the basics and Zakar gave him a hospitable tilt of his head.

"Very well."

An unknown ceasefire quickly grew between the three men and Zakar let him into his humble abode. They stopped to give his camel some water first and made their way inside.

Styxx was still out to it on the chair and Sivan quickly went to check him for any further foul play. After all that the man has been through, he still played the good samartian whenever he could.

It seems like some things never changed.

 _Bloody hell, Styxx._

Sivan mentally shook his head at him and took a seat beside him. At least, his old friend was getting some decent shuteye now. The prince suffered from insomnia some nights.

Set and Zakar sat across and helped themselves to coffee. It was Set who poured him a cup and Sivan thanked him.

"Name your price," Zakar started the negotiations and Sivan didn't beat around the bush.

"An alliance against Apollo, Zeus and Artemis obviously and anyone else if they get pissed that my sister and I took over."

"Done," Set and Zakar said at once.

"I want to know what happened to Bethany."

A look of sadness flashed across Set's face at the mention of his lost daughter.

"And my final price… I want Styxx to remember me. The joy of having nine lives is that every time I died, everyone forgot who I was," Sivan bit out sarcastically.

When the time came, he wanted his old buddy with him when he took down Apollo.

* * *

To lie down beside Ash was to worship and feel why concepts like devout religions existed.

The sun was nice and lovely in Katoteros, the name of the realm he lived. Once upon a time, all of the Atlantean gods lived here, she learned.

Ash also learned something new, that his beloved loved the beach. After the tour, they ended up outside and Savine took one look at the waves, handed his bathrobe back before she sprinted for them like a little kid.

He took joy in her excitement and when she waved at him to join her in the shallow waves, he ran to join her side.

Then they goofed around when Savine splashed him first. Together, they quickly got drenched in their play and relaxed beneath the palm trees when they were spend.

Savine surprised him when she didn't go for the deck chairs he had nearby and simply laid back on the warm sand in the shade. With a smile, she made an angel in the sand and asked if he wanted to do the same.

He made a much taller sand angel beside hers and when he was done, Savine was up again to his amusement.

She spotted some coconuts up the palm tree and slowly started to climb up.

"Fresh coconut is amazing!" She beamed, going up the tree.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying not to have a heart attack at the fact that she kept climbing up higher and higher.

"Ah… Sav… you do realize I can easily get them down for you."

Savine paused to look down. "And where would the fun be in that?"

She had a good point.

"If I can't get one then you can try by doing it the human way."

Ash raised his eyebrows at that and flashed her a look of disbelief. There was no way that he, god of final fate and last of the Atlantean gods was climbing a tree to get a coconut.

He didn't even do this when he was human.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that look! It is more satisfying getting it this way! You feel like you've conquered gravity!"

Little did she know but he could already do that… with his eyes closed.


	19. Chapter 19

Climbing up that palm tree to get coconuts was not a smart idea. One, she didn't have a machete to cut the coconuts and two; coconuts were not easy things to yank on with bare hands.

Poor Ash, she literally gave that man a heart attack when she suddenly lost her grip and tumbled down.

Gravity = 1. Her? A big fat zero.

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Ash barely managed to stop her going head first into the sand. He caught her around the middle but the force of the impact made him stumble a little and she twisted her ankle.

The pain was instant and her beloved went into 'worried protective mode.'

With quick feet, he carried her to one of the deck chairs and laid her down. He vanished for a few seconds and returned with an icepack. Her ankle instantly started to swell and Ash carefully elevated her ankle onto his thigh and held the icepack to it.

With her faster healing, she will be okay by tomorrow, he thought.

He then told her she wasn't allowed to climb palm trees for coconuts anymore, which made Savine pout.

She still wanted coconuts. Freshly hand picked coconuts. So he called, Urian and Alexion outside and ordered them to go get them because his first priority was Savine's wellbeing.

The looks on the two ancient beings' faces were priceless and he wished he had a camera to capture it. Since he was the boss, they reluctantly did what they were told but they weren't happy about it.

Alexion was the first to suggest to cut the tree down which made his beloved immediately sad. Despite falling out of the tree, she still loved the palm tree and didn't want to see any harm come to it.

Urian rolled his eyes and got on with it after Alexion passed him a machete. He went up the palm tree first but when he started to take too long, Alexion climbed up another palm tree to speed up the process.

It was then that Danger came outside to see what all the fuss was about and she thankfully kept it together when Ash introduced her to Savine.

His beloved, of course didn't recognize her and Danger pretended they were meeting for the first time. He owed his ex-dark huntress a thank you gift or something for that.

He didn't want to put more on Savine's mental shoulders.

Then it was like an avalanche of coconuts and Savine cheered when they all came tumbling down.

They now had coconuts coming out of their ears but Savine was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

She saw that immediately. Ash really did get a lot of joy from pleasing her with the littlest of things and in another life, she would've married him at the drop of a hat.

If she didn't injure herself, she was pretty sure Ash would've been the one to get the coconuts.

Simi was also excited about the coconuts and when her ankle started to feel better, she showed the demon how to cut it up so she could drink out of it.

She showed Simi the same way; her father showed her how to do it when she was a kid. Once upon a time, they went on many family vacations to Hawaii.

This was why she loved freshly hand picked coconuts so much and when she told Ash that story, he thanked her for sharing the story.

It still wasn't easy to talk about the happier times she had growing up but Savine knew she had to try. It was the only way she would get better with her lifelong grief over her parents.

And since, she was now chair bound, Ash took great delight in carrying her around everywhere. In fact, he didn't even let her leave his lap when they sat down to watch a movie later in his spacious living room.

"If I knew that all I had to do to get you in my arms was a twisted ankle then I would've dared you to jump off the stage at Sanctuary," Ash mused with a chuckle. Savine stuck her tongue at him and continued to concentrate on the movie they were watching.

She let Ash choose and he had great taste. He put on _Die Hard,_ which in her opinion was the best action film of all time.

"I'm here now ain't I?" Savine wriggled in his lap and she giggled when she felt one of her favourite parts of his body start to stir with excitement. The response of her wriggling behind was immediate and Ash narrowed his eyes on her.

"Keep doing that Savine Taylor and you won't get to see the rest of the movie," he tried to scold but failed miserably when she gave him of his favorite grins: the cheeky seductive one.

Savine dared to wriggle around again and she laughed when Ash let out a low growl. The sound travelled deliciously up his strong chest and she gently curled her fingers around his neck, forever mindful to not yank on his hair and Ash relaxed into her touch.

"Maybe we can hit pause for just a minute so I can makeout with my man."

Ash felt his heart grow with warmth and a thousand other good things when she called him 'her man.' He reached for the remote and hit pause. Savine immediately turned towards him and gently guided him into a sweet kiss on the couch.

As always, one brush of her kissable lips wasn't enough to satiate his never-ending hunger for this woman and he sweeped his tongue into her mouth. What followed was one of the hottest makeout sessions of his life. The only other one that could compete with it was when Savine kissed him out of the blue in the storeroom where she worked at Tulane.

"Mmm." Savine arches her neck and shivers when Ash laps at his bite marks; she loves it when he does that, especially with his fangs. It makes her belly tremble.

Ash chuckles and drops a kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's finish the movie."

"But I'd rather have smooches." Savine pouts.

The arousal that pumped through his body was near-excuriating and he groans. They laid side by side on the couch now and Savine's curves were flush against his and he kissed her forehead, silently willing his heartbeat to quit racing.

"Your ankle," his silver eyes flooded with concern and Savine nuzzles into her favourite spot on his chest.

"We can makeout."

Ash groans at the idea and cups her face.

"Savine, you're killing me here," he lets her see and feel how much he wants her already.

Savine just looks up at him with another cheeky grin.

"There is great power behind delaying gratification. It makes the satisfaction taste so much sweeter… do you want to try it?" She teased and the look Ash gave her, sizzled her insides. He looked at her like an all you can eat buffet.

"I have wished for you for over eleven thousand years… I think I've waited enough, don't you think?" His husky tone sent fire to her blood and Savine swallowed hard at his brutal honesty.

There was no way she could doubt the sheer depth of Ash's feelings for her anymore.

"I wished for you too," she whispered and Ash held her close. He felt the truth of those words like a dagger to the gut and he breathed out deeply in relief.

The truth of his feelings for her, stained the back of his throat and he wanted nothing more than to spit out those three little words. But he was afraid, so very afraid. So he stuck to the basics and want he knew… which was touch.

Her body. Her pleasure. Her mouth. Her…

Suddenly, his mind tipped to other things. Other very important things that involved how they joined.

"I should've asked you this sooner… do I need to get you anything during your stay here? Like a pill or…?"

Savine quickly caught onto his trail of thought and shook her head.

"I'm not on the pill, Ash," she sighed and Ash grew worried when her forehead furrowed. But he didn't push it, he rubbed her back and waited for her to continue.

"It's okay… there is no way you can get me pregnant, you see, I'm infertile," she revealed with haunted eyes.

"When I was younger, Sivan and I made donations to get money for food. We didn't exactly go to the right places because we were desperate and since eggs were worth more than sperm, I kept making donations until I couldn't anymore. Something went wrong on my last donation and now, my ovaries don't work properly. They are scarred."

"Savine…?" Ash tried to get her attention when something really important just dawned on him but Savine covered her face in embarrassment.

"I am half a woman, Ash," she muttered in a broken tone and she cautiously looked at him when he reached for her hands.

But Ash's reaction stirred her the wrong way. His silver eyes were wide open and he looked alarmed.

"Savine… all of your scars have disappeared," he breathed and she sat up in alarm when she suddenly got what he was alarmed about. Her ability to heal was now times a thousand percent and she laid a hand on her lower abdomen.

 _And all this time, they had been having a ton of unprotected sex!_

She swallowed hard and Ash sat up, looking a tad flushed too. Hazel eyes connected with silver and they read each other's minds, perfectly.

 _"We have to see Carson, now."_

Ash agreed to the plan straightaway while he tried his hardest not to freak the fuck out until they knew for sure. Savine led the way by getting off the couch but when she struggled to walk, he was instantly at her side.

"I need my pants and shoes," she leaned against him, gratefully and Ash used his powers to quickly clothe her properly but he left her in his huge band shirt.

He clothed himself properly too and lifted her up, bridal style.

"Hold on," he muttered and Savine gripped his shoulders when he flashed them over to Carson's medical bay at Sanctuary.

The werehunter, used to such intrusions by now, went into full doctor mode as soon as he saw them rock up. He prompted Ash to set Savine down on the nearby medic bed and when he went to look the human over, he looked confused when he didn't see any injuries.

"Ah… what seems to be the problem?" He questioned them both and it was Savine who answered because Ash looked like he has having a hernia.

"I need a pregnancy test," she breathed, looking worse for wear.

 _Oh, boy!_

Carson glanced at Ash, cautiously and the Dark-hunter leader clenched his jaw when he got wind of the Werehunter's thinking. He thought Savine was sleeping with someone else.

"Of course, it's mine!" He growled and Carson looked up at him in a new light.

Dark-hunters were sterile and he gripped Carson by his lab coat.

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll take your head," he threatened darkly and when Carson agreed with a fearful nod, he released him to do his work.

"Was that necessary?" Savine couldn't help but scold Ash on his behavior and he just looked at her. The black sunglasses were back on so she couldn't get a gauge on his mood properly.

Ash sighed. "Dark-hunters are sterile."

"Oh," Her face said it all and Ash rubbed his face. Bitter silence followed and they both felt more awkward as time went on.

No one but her knew that Ash was really a god, shit. How were they going to explain this?

Carson was quiet while he worked and he concentrated on preparing Savine for a blood test. Ash comforted her when Carson took her blood and when he pulled the syringe out; Carson raised his eyebrows when she healed straightaway.

He knew better not to say anything.

"Give me ten minutes to do the test," he said and took off with Savine's blood for another room in the makeshift clinic.

This was going to be the longest ten minutes of her life.

Savine let out a long sigh when Carson left and she ran her hand through her hair. She was a bundle of terrified nerves in that moment and she didn't know what to say.

Ash didn't either. In fact, he took up pacing around the room in a brooding fashion.

That was definitely a trait their kid would inherit, no doubt and then she hoped the kid would grow up to be exactly like Ash.

Tall with his face and gorgeous heart.

Ash stopped pacing then and he glanced her way but said nothing.

 _Fuck, he was beautiful._ Her heart grew ten times big whenever he looked at her.

The sheer depth of emotion he evoked in her was indescribable and it was unlike anything she ever felt before.

Old dreams, old wishes, she thought were ripped away from her came rushing back to the surface and she felt her eyes start to water.

"I know I am freaked to the fuck out but fuck…" she trailed off when she felt a mixture of hope flare so bright in her chest and ran her hands over her abdomen.

She was losing her mind but she didn't care. What happened and what could happen was a fucking miracle and she cried.

"The timing might be all wrong but fuck it, fuck everything that is wrong… fuck it all," she glanced down at her belly.

"I want this and if the test is positive, I will do it."

Her sincere honesty and naked hope, propelled Ash to her side in an instant and he kissed her with everything he had and hope.

His large hands covered her belly and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We will do this," he corrected her choice of wording and Savine crushed him to her in joyful surprise. Then she was kissing him and staining his cheeks with a mixture of happy tears.

Time suspended for Ash when she kissed him and he soaked up the moment with everything he had. This moment held so much potential, it was exhilarating and his thoughts buzzed with the endless possibilities.

He stayed in that bubble until Carson came back and he barely noticed the doctor.

Terror of the deepest kind kept him still and it was Savine who acknowledged Carson over his shoulder.

"Yes?" She perked up in a high-pitched tone and Ash braced himself with eyes clenched closed.

"It's positive," Carson revealed in the strongest voice he could muster and Savine grew slack-jawed.

"When you're ready, come see me and we'll take it from there," he offered and left them alone once more.

Ash suddenly stopped breathing, going still as a statue for a long moment before cupping Savine's face in his hands and gazing down at her in shock when he drew in another breath. Savine slowly reached to push his sunglasses back to rest in his hair.

His feelings, always so rigidly concealed, were laid bare on his face as he stared at her. "You're sure?" he whispered hoarsely, a part of him still couldn't believe it.

Those swirling eyes of his were ablaze with such naked hope and longing it made her heart ache to see it.

She nodded and took his hand, guiding it down until it rested on her still-flat belly. "Very sure," she murmured. "Carson said it was positive… can't you feel it?"

He did then. The wool was pulled from his eyes and his head was clear. The tiniest spark of life, he felt it in between Savine's hip bones and that spark was merely two days old.

They created the child when they made love in Sanctuary.

Ash closed his eyes tight as he suddenly pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. Savine wrapped her arms around him as he clung to her and his shoulders shook as he finally let loose his own tears. She comforted him as much as she could and when he raised his head slowly and to rest it up against hers once more, there was no way she could hold back anymore.

She loved him with everything she had and more.

She smiled up at him and hugged him once more, giving him a chance to wipe his eyes.

"I love you."

Those three powerful words caressed his ears and found a home deep in his heart and he cupped her face again while he tried to keep it together but he just couldn't.

A knot of pure joy and endless love for this woman exploded through his entire being.

"I love you too," the words spilled out of his mouth in quick succession and he grinned from ear to ear now that the shock had worn off and the joy overtook him.

"And we'll make it work?" Savine chewed on her lower lip and Ash kissing her deeply was her answer.

* * *

Once they pulled themselves together, they saw Carson and the doctor was amazed that he was able to detect the pregnancy at such an early stage. But then he concluded it was properly due to Ash's large power base that the baby had a strong presence.

Savine had to reel Ash back in when he started to grill Carson all that he knew about the baby's health, which was good but still way too early to determine anything so Carson drew up a prenatal plan.

Their first appointment was in eight weeks. Ash was happy with that so they left the fearful werehunter after Ash threatened to kill him again if he told anyone.

Then it was like her beloved was running a thousand miles an hour but in a hyper excited way. He started talking about building a nursery and buying baby things.

He really was all in with this and Savine thought his excitement was precious. She knew this meant a lot to him. He did miss out on most of his daughter's life.

But for safety, they both agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret until their circumstances got better and less dangerous.

She was now carrying the child of a god and apart from them knowing about it, the only other person who would know, would be Savitar.

The ancient Chthonian never poked his nose in unless he had a good reason and this was it.

The bugger knew and didn't share the good news.

So, Savine wasn't really surprised when Ash took them to see Savitar after they left Carson.

The giant surfer wasn't surprised to see them. He waved and continued to relax on his deck chair on the beach under a giant umbrella.

He was soaking wet and looked like he just finished a round of intense surfing. His surfboard was mounted in the sand beside him.

"Gidget, Grom! Nice to see you again!" Savitar greeted and Ash stormed to his side, looking a tad pissed.

"You knew," Ash growled and Savitar quickly lost his chilled out expression but before the ancient teacher could scold his old pupil, Savine came between them.

Ash eased up with the crankiness when she patted his stomach and drew soothing circles on his lower back.

"Ease up tiger, I'm sure Savitar has a good reason for not telling us straightaway like how you had a good reason to not tell me you were a god when we first met," She gently pointed out and Ash sighed because she was right.

Savitar watched how quickly the human calmed the cranky god down with amused eyes and Savine gently guided Ash to take a seat on the vacant deck chair beside him.

She sat down beside Ash and reached for his hand.

"So… ancient one of the surf?" She started to get his attention and Savitar sat up properly.

"It is actually thanks to our baby that I can heal freakishly fast now?"

"Ten points to the mortal," he praised. "Ash completely healed your insides when he brought you back."

"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" Ash piped in with a grumble and Savine squeezed his hand in reassurance. But a grumble was a tad better than a growl.

Then a strange stare-off enveloped the two ancient beings and Savine waited patiently for them to knock it off.

It was Savitar who broke it first and he turned to face the waves.

"I told you Grom, only by your own actions will you succeed."

That was the extent of what Savine heard but what she didn't hear was Savitar whisper in Ash's mind…

 _"Be brave Acheron, read Sabine's journal already and you will get the answers you seek."_

* * *

The least glamorous part of his job at Sanctuary wasn't the customer service. It was the garbage run and he still did it, holding his breath so he could avoid the stench.

Sebastian lowered the dumpster lid and backed up before taking a fresh breath of air.

A few days ago, he was dumpster diving for scraps and now, he was getting paid to dump the scraps.

A part of him still couldn't believe how much his life could change for the better in a mere few days.

But the older and hollowed part of him didn't have trouble believing that your whole life can go to shit in one day.

That belief turned into a universal fact for him, one year ago.

Images of that night made him cringe and he had to take a breather before he could return to the kitchens. He settled for sitting on the back steps in the alleyway behind the bar.

It was dark out now so no one could see him, which suited him perfectly. He needed those few minutes to get his head out of the gutter and to refocus. Calm down his racing heart rate too.

Sometimes, the harder he fought against the memories, the harder they were to keep at bay. Other times, they obediently went back into his mental vault of things he didn't allow himself to think of anymore.

But this today was not one of those obedient times where his mind listened to his logic. The memories screamed to be looked at again and Sebastian clenched his fists on his lap.

That night just kept on eating him up inside and it got harder everyday to keep quiet about it. But who would believe him?

There was no such thing as vampires called Daimons and vampire slayers called Dark-Hunters.

He hid in the closet like the weak coward; he truly was when he witnessed the two Daimons bleed his mother dry.

And he still stayed in the closet when the Dark-Hunter came to make golden dust of the Daimons.

That was how he ended up on the streets. His mother was the only family he had left and she wasn't a model citizen either. She earned her money from stripping and prostitution. Both of which fueled her drug habit and Sebastian hardly got a dime. He had to rely on his own wits and talent for staying invisible from the system.

Thank god for Savine for bailing him out when she did.

Sebastian was so caught up with the past that it took him a while to hear what sounded like a scruffle up ahead in the alleyway. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye and he sucked in his breath.

A man twice his height and build with blonde hair was roughhousing with a brunette haired fellow and the guy was losing.

The blonde-haired man barricaded the brunette against the brick wall and held his mouth shut with one hand. The blonde then started to speak and Sebastian stiffened when he spotted the fangs in the man's mouth.

 _It was a Daimon!_

Fear and adrenaline pumped through his body like liquid fire and he was moving before he realised it.

The Dark-Hunter staked the Daimon in the heart, he remembered that fact as clear as mud and he quickly looked around for a weapon he could use.

He spotted a broken broomstick by the dumpster and armed himself with it. A primal and angry part of him didn't want to be a weak coward anymore.

He was not life's bitch and on quick but light feet, Sebastian stalked the Daimon as quietly as he could.

The brunette spotted him straightaway when he neared and Sebastian signaled to him to stay quiet.

"I like my blood with adrenaline," The Daimon cooed in a sickly sweet voice and he yanked his victim's neck to the side. His fangs elongated and he reared his head to make the first strike.

In his vast experiences as a hunter of human souls, this was a quick and easy kill. So, it was a huge fucking surprise when he got impaled by a piece of wood through the back.

He stumbled with a yell and his victim bolted for the street when he was free.

Pumped up on anger, Sebastian quickly did a sweep of the Daimon's legs like the Peliter brothers showed him and he went straight down.

The Daimon cried out when the wood cut through deeper and Sebastian cursed when he noticed just how much he missed the bastard's heart.

Okay, time for plan B and he frantically looked for another weapon.

"A wannabe vampire slayer, this must be my lucky day," The Daimon pushed through the pain with amusement when he noticed Sebastian's lanky teenage form wrapped up in a busboy uniform.

He pushed himself to his feet only to get whacked across the face with a bin lid. The Daimon clutched his jaw and growled. Now, he was just annoyed by the pipsqueak.

Caught up with adrenaline, Sebastian kept hitting the Daimon with the bin lid and yelled bloody murder. He got in a few more hits before the Daimon ripped the bin lid from his hands and returned the favour with a manic laugh.

The force of the blow made him crash into the dirty gravel and he vaguely tasted blood in his mouth while his head spun in circles.

"I admire your spunk kid." The Daimon tossed the bin lid like a frisbee to the side and he reached for the brooms lodged in his upper back. With a yell, he ripped it clean out and tossed that to the side as well.

"But spunk doesn't get you very far."

"Och, I wouldn't say that… how about you brother mine?"

Through his dizziness, Sebastian vaguely saw Dev and Remi enter the picture and the Daimon spun around to growl at them. Then to Sebastian's further shock, he watched the Peltiers growl right back with black claws growing out of their hands and they sounded bear-like.

Then the real fight was on and Sebastian quickly learned that there were more creatures that went bump in the night.

* * *

He has her back pressed against her door as soon as the bedroom door slides shut. He's kissing her deeply, hungrily, as his hands disappear under her shirt… his shirt. He smooths his fingers along the silken skin of her waist and he grasps her firmly, holding her against his throbbing, aching length. Being able to touch her like this has him completely in her thrall.

Ash slides his hands down her thighs until his large hands cup her luscious, jean-clad bottom and he lifts her as her legs wrap around his waist. He forcefully grinds his painfully hard cock against her, and gods, she feels glorious.

His restraint has been waning steadily since Savitar advised him to read Sabine's journal and stars, he needs her one last time before it possibly could go all to shit.

Savine moans into his mouth and writhes against him.

"Please," she begs as she rolls her hips. Ash groans helplessly. He wants to take his time, but she's making that impossible.

He tries to slow down, holding his forehead against hers, panting harshly. "Savine, you're killing me."

"Then let go, stop trying to control this. I want you, I need you. I want to feel you deep inside me."

He whimpers in need and she pulls him closer with her lithe legs. He can feel how hot she is through her jeans.

"Gods, I love you," he moans as she keeps drawing herself against his hardness.

"Then love me, please Ash." Her pupils are huge with desire and he wants to give her what she wants.

Ash had imagined long, slow lovemaking once she told him she loved him. But she's frantically rubbing herself against his erection and he's instinctively meeting each undulation of her hips. He can't take much more of this.

"Please," she begs.

He growls his surrender, vanishes both of their clothing and reaches between them, aligning himself. He captures her eyes and he sheaths himself within her in one swift movement. Only after he's buried deep in her core does he realize he hadn't prepared her at all. His love for this woman is overflowing between them and his eyes snap to hers.

"I've been ready for you since I told you, I love you. Now stop thinking and take me."

"Anything you want. Everything you want," he purrs as he pulls back and thrusts into her, causing her to ride up the door.

"Yes," she moans.

How could he have forgotten how perfect she feels? She's so vibrant and blessedly responsive as he drives home. Gods, he won't last long.

"Good, I want you out of control," she pants.

He sets a punishing rhythm, his eyes searing into hers. She's so open to him and he's soaring, diving, reveling in all of her. She's burning away the anguish with her body and her soul. In that moment, he refuses to think that he could lose her.

"Oh, you make me feel so alive!" she howls. He loves how loud she gets. Her sounds of pleasure are probably echoing down the corridor.

He keeps her trapped in his gaze and her face is contorted in ecstasy. Her eyes grow wide and he feels her surprise as her orgasm comes on her fast. Her pleasure twines with his and now he's the one to start shouting. Holy hell, she feels so impossibly good. He'll never get enough of the feeling of her walls shuddering around him.

She's holding onto him for dear life when another wave overtakes her body.

"I love you," she pants and he falls into her hazel eyes. He continues to push into her frantically, he is complete, he is whole, now that he is within her.

It only takes a few more thrusts and he's calling out her name, shuddering as he spends himself inside her. This blissful moment, where all that there is Savine and her love, holding him close. Her eyes are round and her lips parted. The aftershocks of his release are receding and he's beginning to think clearly again.

He realizes he has her pinned against her door and he flinches in shame. He'd meant to undress her slowly, rediscover her treasures one by one. Instead he'd taken her against the door, like some sort of animal. He might as well have bent her over, for all the respect he's shown her.

Savine frowns. "Stop that. We have all the time in the world for slow. I needed you now. I wanted this. I begged for it." She pushes him away from her gently as he slips from her and she finds her feet again. "Carry me to bed like I know you wanted to."

He pauses, looking down on her before realizing she's quite sincere. He sweeps her into his arms and holds her for a moment, simply looking at her beloved face.

"Now, we'll be able to concentrate," she says with a knowing smile.

He smirks and does as he's told, carrying her off to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Savine yawns and burrows further into the warmth beside her. Ash's large, warm hand is under the t-shirt she's wearing, resting on the small of her back. One of her legs is between his and her face is tucked against his bare chest. He's completely naked while she still has on his shirt and her panties. And she has to pee, really bad. She tries to wiggle out from under the weight of his heavy arm but he just tightens his arm around her. "Ash, I have to go to the bathroom."

Ash grumbles and pulls his arm off her, turning over onto his stomach to bury his face into her pillow.

Savine shakes her head as she scurries into the bathroom; he hated waking up too. She liked that because she hates getting up, though she's not so tired right now. She got eight hours of sleep while Ash probably only got two or three. He left sometime while she was sleeping and came back, she's not really sure when. She just remembered him kissing her softly and then wrapping his long frame around her smaller one.

His bathroom is huge. Black and white marble, crystal clear glass and everything is completely clean. She's almost afraid to touch anything in case she gets it dirty but she really does have to pee. And after doing that, she washes her hands, washes her face and then brushes her teeth. Once done with that, she pushes a hand through her tangled hair and heads back into Ash's bedroom where she comes to a dead stop.

He's sprawled out on the large bed, face buried in a pillow with his long hair fanning out around him. A black silk sheet is gathered at his waist, leaving his entire back bare. His right knee is bent, his bare, hairy leg not covered by the sheet. He looks so freaking good she can barely stand it. Seriously, the reactions he brings out in her can't be normal. She's been with him only a few days and she wants to do things that she's never been ready to do, until now. She knows he's awake, knows he feels her eyes on him, and grins then she runs to jump on him.

Ash grunts a little when Savine's weight settles on his back, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Sav," he scolds her playfulness. "The baby."

Then he groans when she starts to knead his shoulders.

Man, he's tense. His shoulders were rather knotty so she got to work. Savine slowly works her way down his back, kneading every bit of skin as she moves. His skin is so warm and muscled under her hands.

Ash could lay here all day and he wants to, even though he knows he can't. Her hands feel unbelievable on his skin and when she reaches the small of his back, he quickly turns over, hands moving to grasp her waist.

"Hey," Savine grinned down at him.

"Hey," Ash reaches up to trace his thumb over her lips.

Savine playfully nips his thumb, teeth biting down slightly before she soothes the wound with her tongue. She sighs happily when a growl rumbles up his chest; she's becoming quite addicted to that sound. Then she leans forward and rests her chin on his, their noses bumping against each other, and mouths in perfect kissing range which she instantly takes advantage of.

His hands work back up her shirt, his shirt actually and he lifts it up to bare her stomach. Ash gently palms her stomach and rolls so she lies beneath him.

"Hey to you too," he greets their unborn child too and gives her stomach a loving kiss before resting his ear against it, looking quite serene and curious to what he could hear inside.

"Don't worry little one, I will make it my personal mission to curb your mother's adventurous ways until you are born then in a few years, you can join her crazy ass, in jumping on beds."

Savine laughed at his words and Ash delivered another light kiss to her stomach.

"You are seriously in need of a thorough massage."

"Not this again," Ash crawled up her side to nuzzle in his favourite spot along her body, the dip where her neck met her shoulders and he nearly whimpered when Savine stopped him from suckling on her neck.

His beloved turned on her side and gave him serious face.

"I know you bought the massage oil from Tabitha's shop, Acheron. I saw you slip it into your jacket."

Ash pretended he didn't know what she was talking about and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Why won't you let me pamper and care for you?" She couldn't help but say and Ash looked at her with serious silver eyes.

"I'm not used to it Savine and let's leave it at that," his serious tone put an almighty end to the subject and Savine knew instinctively not to push him on it. If she did, she would no doubt piss him off and she didn't want that.

Instead, she tried to stay helpful and she reached to softly knead the hard chiseled muscles in his glutes. Ash can't help but groan and lean into her ministrations.

"Let me work on your back and glutes, please baby? Let me help you relax."

But her voice, her words already helped him to relax. It was her need to help him that made him surrender and get off his high horse so to speak.

His silver eyes dared her not to push it anymore when he turned back onto his stomach. Savine smiled softly when he did and she bit her lip when his hand went under a pillow and pulled out the massage oil he brought from Tabitha's shop.

He passed it to her without a word and buried his face back into his pillow. Meanwhile, Savine tried not to do a victory dance when she finally got him to loosen up and work with her a little. This was huge, so she kept her gob shut and got to work but not before taking a delectable bite out of his perfect behind, hard enough to mark but not break skin.

Ash bit the pillow with a moan. He's never felt anything like her human teeth biting into his flesh. It's by far the most arousing thing he's ever experienced and pushes his control over the edge.

And she knows this so she moved onto the massage oil. His back and her hands were lathered up in mere minutes and her tender touch pulled him asunder. She was really good at getting rid of the numerous knots he had in his back.

He quickly lost track of time under Savine's hands and he nearly fell asleep until he felt her thread her fingers through his hair. He immediately tensed up like no tomorrow and twisted around, much to Savine's surprise.

"Whoa, baby," She pulled her hands away when she caught wind of his anxiety. "I was just going to massage your scalp."

Again, Ash rubbed his face and moved to get out of bed. "That's enough now," he grumbled and headed to the bathroom without another word.

"Okay, baby," she said softly and but deep down inside she wondered what the actual fuck was going on with him.

Never had she seen someone react so defensively against being touched before except for a few members of her old crew, she didn't run with anymore.

They reacted quite violently though against being touched but they had their reasons. Their own dark, forced into sex trade reasons until they could take up thieving.

The similarities in their reactions to being touched, eerily reminded her of Ash in some regard and she felt twisted up inside at that line of thinking. In fact, she nearly felt sick.

She needed some water and pronto so she scrambled for the bathroom.

There was no way that could be a reality for her Ash. No. No way. He was too beautiful to be treated that way.

"Sav… are you alright?" Ash poked his wet face out of the shower when he spotted her running in to use the sink and she nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thirsty," She spat out and turned on the faucet full blast. She cupped her hands under the running water and washed her face. Ash hummed as if he accepted her reasoning and returned to his shower.

After she doused her face with water several times, Savine watched the silhouette of her beloved in the shower.

He really was beautiful. In fact, some might say… too beautiful and she wondered again.

She knew how the criminal mind worked. You saw something pretty and you took it with no questions asked. If you had something truly unique, you would exploit it for all the money in the world.

Savine swallowed hard again and watched her beloved exit the shower, still dripping wet. He reached for a towel to dry his face and she couldn't help but watch him in a new light and she noticed a few things.

Ash was quite rough with how he towel dried the front of his body but when he got to his hair and back? His movement grew quite gently and unhurried.

"I love you and I'm sorry," the words spilled out of her mouth again and she had no idea why… except she had to tell him. Ash met her hazel eyes in the mirror and sighed.

He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and gently guided her to face him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… it's just," Ash trailed off with his words and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to be with, I know that but I want you to know that I am doing my best. I am willing to try but I need you to work with me here."

"Ash," Savine's voice made him grow quiet. "That's what being in love is all about and it is a journey I am willing to take with you."

Ash embraced her tightly and buried his face in her neck with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," he mumbled against her hair and he reared back to stroke her cheeks.

"Thanks for the massage… it was nice," he took the opportunity to admit and Savine smiled. "And thank you for letting me do that."

Ash met her halfway for a soft kiss that would've led to more if Alexion didn't thunder down his bedroom door with his fists.

"Acheron! You're going to want to take this!"

"You deal with it!" Ash thundered right back at his second in command and Savine giggled when he kissed his way down her neck.

"It's about some teenage boy called Sebastian!"

They were at his bedroom door in an instant and it was Savine who bet him with opening the door.

"What about Sebastian?" She demanded and her vibe was all warrior thief, mother hen mode.

Alexion glanced down at the much shorter woman and took a deep breath. Call it a gut feeling but he just knew Savine's temper would be just as bad as Ash, if not a lot worse.

"Mama Lo called. A daimon got him," He said.

"Fuck!" She cursed with murder growing in her hazel eyes.

"He's okay except for a head concussion." Savine immediately looked relieved but she still looked pissed. "Dev and Remi got the daimon."

"Thank fuck for that!"

"That's not all," Alexion quickly added and Ash arched an eyebrow at his second in command.

"What is it?" He ordered.

"The Peltiers were going to let the daimon finish his kill because it was outside of Sanctuary grounds but Sebastian spotted them… the kid tried to stake him."

Now it was Ash's turn to curse and Savine's face said it all.

"Well… fuck."

Looked like their little getaway was over.

* * *

" _I leave you once only to bail you out of jail for thieving! I leave you a second time and you nearly get killed because you wanted to be a vampire slayer! Are you crazy?!"_

The Peltier brothers all cringed simultaneously when they heard Savine finally rip into the teenager for his foolish behavior. Her shouts through the closed door reminded them of Mama Lo when she caught them doing something equally stupid.

Even Carson and Ash feared to go in the teenager's room in fear of igniting Savine's temper too.

If Ash ever doubted that Savine wouldn't be a good mother to their young one, those concerns were now nonexistent. She cared fiercely about Sebastian but she still wasn't afraid to draw the line on his behavior.

Thanks to Carson's help, the teenager was now confined to bed rest until his concussion improved and it sounded like, he was now getting grounded too.

"Maybe, one of us should go in to defend the little man. He was insanely brave for taking on a daimon with half a broomstick and a bin lid," Cherif thought out loud.

" _Who attacks a vampire with a bin lid?!"_ They all heard Savine shout once more and the men all looked at each other.

"On second thought… nah."

" _It was all I could find! And they're not vampires! They are daimons! The cursed children of Apollo! That is a huge difference!"_ Sebastian finally raised his voice and Ash raised his eyebrows at the teenager's knowledge.

"How the hell does the kid know about daimons?" Dev piped in and they all shrugged.

"That's what Savine is trying to find out," Ash folded his arms and looked deep in thought.

" _Vampires? Daimons?! Whatever! You do not go around staking them unless you have been trained!"_ Savine relented.

Oh shit. The looks on all the men's faces said it all. What the hell, Savine? And as they collectively predicted, the teenager jumped on the offer.

" _Then train me since you know so much about them!"_ Sebastian thundered.

" _I bloody will train you, Bas! In fact, I will get you the best teacher there is and you will train everyday after school!"_

" _I will believe that when I see it happen!"_ Sebastian dared and Dev smirked at the teenager's guts.

" _Be ready, Bas because after I adopt you, I will call the shots as your legal guardian!"_

" _As if you will! No one wants to be my mother so quit lying to me!"_

Ash cursed when he heard the teenager crumble into tears and he figured that was enough disciplining for one day. The Peliter brothers did too and they all stood at Ash's back when he pushed the door open.

Savine immediately shooed them when they poked their faces in. She was now sitting next to Sebastian and giving him a hug while he cried against her shoulder. She patted his head and rocked him gently.

He was babbling now, right through his tears and it sounded like he was finally spilling the beans.

The Peliter brothers eased back but not Ash. He slipped in and closed the door gently behind him.

"Better out than in, Bas," he encouraged by saying Savine's nickname for the teenager. That was when he spotted the same stray black cats, he saw accompany the teenager at the airport when Sebastian first met Savine.

The two cats were now sneaking out from under the bed and they scurried to come say hello to him. They sniffed his boots, looked up at him and then turned to go jump on the bed. One curled into Sebastian's lap and the other snuggled up against Savine's legs.

Sebastian's story was raw and Savine did a hell of a job with comforting him. She simply listened and prodded with a question or two.

The teenager only ever knew his mother and she was a drug addict, stripper that did prostitution on the side. To Ash, it was like he was staring at a younger version of Nick Gautier, except his mother only did stripping until she got a better job as a cook.

A daimon killed Sebastian's mother and nearly him too if it wasn't for the Dark-Hunter who saved him. It was Sundown, he could see it now by probing Sebastian's mind and he saw it all.

The years of struggle and heart-breaking loneliness. He knew that well.

"Bas?" Savine rubbed Sebastian's shoulder when his crying turned less harsh and she reached for the tissue box. Ash moved to pass her a few tissues and she thanked him.

He sat down on the chair beside the bed while she helped Sebastian clean up his face.

"I can call you Bas, can't I? I haven't exactly checked if that's okay."

"You can," Sebastian blew his nose. "I like it."

"Thank you for sharing that, Bas. I appreciate it and I'm sure Ash does too." Savine glanced his way and Ash nodded.

"I will take it to the grave," he promised when Sebastian glanced his way. "You have my word as the leader of the Dark-hunters."

The teenager's eyes went as wide as saucers then and he looked at Ash in a new light.

"I'm the reason why Savine knows about daimons," he answered to ease the teenager's curiosity.

"And I will happily teach you all that I know so next time you can stake a daimon with a bin lid," he added and Savine looked at him like he was crazy.

"A bin lid is not a weapon," she argued and Ash folded his long arms.

"It is when I use it."

"I would like that," Sebastian moved to sit up properly but he still leaned in Savine's side and she patted his arm.

"Told you, I'll get you the best teacher," she indicated and Sebastian concentrated on patting the cat on his lap.

"And about the adoption?" He asked with downcast eyes and Savine glanced at Ash.

"How fast can you get that rolling with your connections?" She probed with hopeful eyes.

"He can legally be a Taylor by the morning," he answered and Sebastian glanced at both of them in shock.

"You're joking?" He blurted and Savine nudged his side with folded arms.

"That all depends on you buddy and if you want to be a Taylor but I'm only going to warn you once… expect to be pampered like the prince you really are and guided to be the best person you can be. No kid of mine will be limited and that includes using bin lids as weapons. Besides, my brother has always aspired to be a kickass uncle."

A slow smile stretched across Sebastian's face.

"If I say yes, will you still ground me?"

"What would any good legal guardian do after getting freaked the hell out that their teenager decided to turn into a vampire slayer?" Savine fired back.

"Ground me?"

"You bet."

"Okay then but just to let you know, I've never been grounded before," Sebastian pointed out and Savine stood up. She automatically smoothed out the blankets on the bed.

"Well… it's not fun Bas. You pretty much get a list of things you can't do for a week or two so you can spend that thinking about your actions."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Sebastian looked pensive and Savine laughed.

"It is if you're a huge gamer and you get banned from the tv but since it's you, Bas, you're not allowed to leave Sanctuary unless I okay it and no more dark alleyways until Ash thinks you can take out a Daimon."

"Yes… mum," Sebastian rolled his eyes with a tiny smile and Savine felt her heart melt when the teenager called her 'mum.' It was definitely something she could get used too.

Then Sebastian looked unsure when she stayed quiet. "It's okay to call you mum now, right?"

"Yeah, that's cool, Bas. We'll do whatever you are comfortable with." Sebastian leaned back into the pillows with a small smile and they bid the teenager sweet dreams.

When Ash closed the door behind them that was when the entirety of what she just agreed to take on, slammed into her hard. A sliver of doubt bloomed in her gut and Ash quickly took notice.

"Sav?"

"A baby and now, Bas? Wow?" She breathed at how much her life was going to change and Ash kissed her forehead to ease her worries.

"You can do this, Sav, I believe in you… besides you'll have me and I'm not going anywhere. Sebastian is a good kid and I'm more than happy to take him on as well. After raising a demon that wants to eat everything in sight and doesn't like the word no, Sebastian will be a walk in a park."

Savine stretched her neck to look up at him properly and she smiled. "Have I told you today, how amazing you really are?"

Then it was Ash's turn to crack a smile but a bashful one.

"I really… really love you too." Ash's cheeks bloomed with a nice red, which was beyond cute. Savine kissed her index finger and delivered the kiss to his strong chin before she turned to make her way downstairs.

But when she didn't feel Ash at her back, she glanced at him curiously. He still stood next to the door with a dreamy look on his face now.

Savine held her hand out and raised her eyebrows. "Are you coming?"

Yes, yes he was. Ash cleared his throat and pulled himself together. He reached for her hand and for the first time, he didn't enter the bar by himself.

The intro of 'Sweet Home Alabama' washed over him and it felt like he was hearing the song for the very first time.

Savine laced their fingers together and led him through the crowd. He happily followed and when they got to the bar, Savine ordered his favourite beer and got a glass of lemonade for herself.

Aimee served them their drinks with a smile and let them be. Savine passed him his beer and she held up her glass.

"To family... our family," She toasted and Ash clinked his beer against her glass. That was a good toast and he leaned down to give Savine a kiss after they drank up.

"I really really… _really_ love you too," he repeated her earlier words and she happily sinked into his side, fully enjoying this precious moment.

And to think, she spend three months openly avoiding this man. What a bloody idiot she was. When they finished their drinks, they started to sway to the music. The Howlers were playing their usual set of heavy metal covers and when they started to do Scorpion covers, Savine pulled Ash to the dancefloor near the stage.

That was when they truly got lost in the music and once again, the world just involved the two of them, relaxing and having some fun.

They danced their fill and Ash laughed at how unafraid Savine was when she let loose. Her long hair flew in a thousand directions when she head banged along to the music, she looked utterly ridiculous and she knew this but still, she did not care.

He never had the balls to do such a thing so he thought that was incredibly brave. Savine even head banged and jumped around with a few strangers and he joined in when she grabbed his hand. It was the darnest thing he had ever done at Sanctuary but it was easy. In fact, it wasn't scary at all, as long as Savine held his hand. She also shielded him and kept others from touching him, which he was internally grateful for. He hated to be touched by people he didn't know.

They danced until they were both a sweaty mess and Savine signaled that she was hungry and thirsty. So Ash took her to the back of Sanctuary to cool off and get something from the kitchens. They both needed a breather from the crowds at that point.

Savine settled on a steak burger with chips and a glass of water. Ash got another beer and he kept a protective arm around Savine's waist while she ate. Once she demolished her plate, he popped her on his lap and held her closely.

"Hmmm… that was good," Savine looked pleased and Ash rested a hand on her lower belly. It was his new favourite place to caress her, she quickly noticed.

"Are you hungry?" She whispered and Ash quickly shook his head. Now that they knew she was pregnant, there was no way he would be sinking his teeth into her.

He will go to Artemis and he planned to delay that visit as long as possible. Then it was like thinking of that bitch suddenly became more of a bad omen for him. Their bubble busted and in a major way.

"Ash?" Mama Lo interrupted their quiet nook with a knock and Ash glanced at werehunter with his hands tightening around Savine.

"What is it, Nicole?" He addressed her by name and Mama Lo, silently indicated to whoever was behind her to enter the room.

A line of women, he didn't recognize, walked in. They stopped a few feet behind the table they sat at and Savine quickly grew alert in his lap. The two in front were armed turned their backs to them as they scanned the room. But what caught his attention most was the gold sun symbol emblazoned on the back of their Brazilian leather Stitch suits.

His mother's symbol.

The rest of the women approached them like a single trained unit. They stopped before him and stood wide legged until they each brought their right fist to their left shoulder and bowed their heads. Then they sank down to one knee.

 _What the hell was this?_

The one who was the leader got up and lifted her head. She was breathtakingly beautiful with long blond hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. In the leathers, her broad shoulders would make her easily mistaken for a man, but there was nothing masculine about her. "Sorry we couldn't arrange a better introduction. I'm Katherine Zanakis, head priestess of the Apollymachi."

Ash looked over them as he realized they were all human women in service to his mother. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine moved to the side as the others rose and another one came forward lifted her head. Very cute and probably a good ten years older than Katherine, she had short black hair and warm eyes.

"I am Justina."

She came forward and pulled the messenger bag off her shoulder. "I was told to deliver this to you." She handed the bag to Savine.

Savine looked as confused just as much as he did. "What is it?"

"Sivan wanted you to have this," Justina explained. "I was there when the Atlantikoinonia stormed in and I managed to escape out the back door with him and he gave me this."

"The Atlantikoinonia?" Savine asked Justina.

"A group of lunatics," Justina spat. "They've chased us all the way from Greece to New Orleans. Every time we turn around, there they are trying to take what we have."

Katherine nodded. "They're a group of men who are sworn to protect the secrets of Atlantis and they're ruthless."

"They destroyed your brother's boat," Justina told Savine. "I killed one of them as he fled and that's what made me run to Sivan to see what was going on."

Savine shook her head as if all this was making her dizzy. "I am so confused."

Ash put an arm around her to hold her steady. "She has just found out about our world and the true reality of Atlantis, take it easy on her." Justina nodded at the order but Katherine looked a tad rattled.

"Your brother is working for our great goddess Apollymi… we were under the impression that you knew," Katherine explained and Savine moved to stand on her own two feet. Ash instantly let her go when he felt her unease.

"Well that's news to me… Katherine Zanakis, head priestess of the Apollymachi," She couldn't help but bite out sarcastically and Katherine opened her mouth to speak once more but Savine held up a hand to stop her.

She kept that one hand up and analysed the women who still bowed towards Ash on their knees. The sun symbol on their jackets rattled her even more and she lowered her hand with a sigh.

It was the same blasted sun symbol she kept seeing pop up everywhere and it was the same bloody sun symbol, she inherited as a family heirloom.

"Let me guess, Katherine, that sun symbol you bare on your jacket represents the goddess you serve," She quickly pulled one and two together and she wasn't surprised when Katherine nodded her head.

Then she figured, she might as well check in on the double bow and arrow mark.

"And does the double bow and arrow symbol mean anything to you?" She demanded and she vaguely heard Ash let out a sigh behind her and she glanced at him.

She knew her beloved bared such a mark on his hip but she didn't dare to ask him. She didn't like to pry and she wanted Ash to share the tale behind his other tattoos when he was good and ready. He had already told her that Simi manifested as his dragon tattoo when she settled on his skin and that was why it changed all the time in placement.

Ash fell back hard into old habits and Savine felt like she was staring at the Ash she met three months ago. He was as silent as a mouse.

"That is the Greek goddess, Artemis's symbol," Katherine answered and Savine snorted, she really couldn't help it.

"Of course it fucking is," she scowled.

"Sav?" Ash said her name and she glared at her lover and father of her unborn child.

"You are branded by the exact same goddess that created the blasted brooch my idiot of a brother is searching for and you didn't think to tell me?" She asked him in a frustrated tone and Ash was by her side in an instant. He held up his hands in a pleading manner but that still didn't calm down the fiery glare, Savine was giving him.

"It's complicated," he muttered and Savine narrowed her eyes.

"Who is Apollymi?" She demanded with her hands on her hips and Ash lowered his hands.

"The Atlantean goddess of life, death and wisdom… the great destroyer of Atlantis. She wanted to destroy the rest of the world after she buried Atlantis but she is now imprisoned in Kalosis, the Atlantean underworld. She is also my mother."

Savine's eyes immediately widened at his answer and she breathed out deeply.

"Well… that's quite the interesting family tree you have babe," she blurted.

"That's putting it mildly," Ash said otherwise and Savine folded her arms with a thoughtful look. At least she now knew what those symbols represented and why her bloody sibling decided to go after Artemis's brooch.

"We'll talk about Artemis later," she muttered and when she glared back at Katherine, Ash sighed a little in relief. He wasn't in the doghouse so to speak.

"So… your boss hired my brother to go after Artemis's brooch." Katherine nodded in affirmative.

"And am I right in thinking that you don't know why your goddess wants the brooch?" Again, Katherine nodded and Savine ran a hand through her hair.

"Figures," she scoffed and her eyes landed on the messenger bag, Sivan wanted her to have and she opened it. They all watched her curiously rummage her way through the bag until she pulled out the only thing she could find.

A short golden dagger and Ash couldn't help but growl when his eyes immediately connected with it. It was not an ordinary dagger but an Atlantean dagger and those things were powerful enough to kill gods like him.

He thought he destroyed the last of them by now.

Katherine and Justina's eyes were as wide as saucers when they realised what it was and they immediately bowed at Ash's feet.

"We swear sire, we did not know that was in there." They defended themselves. Savine unsheathed the dagger out of curiosity and twirled it around her hands. She stopped playing with it when Ash backed up like she was fiddling with poison.

"Ah… am I doing something wrong?"

"You are playing with one of the few things that can kill me," Ash bit out and Savine quickly sheathed the dagger with an apologetic look. But that didn't help to improve Ash's mood one bit.

"And your brother gave it to you," he hissed and Savine put it back in the messenger bag with a shrug like it didn't matter.

"He threatens to kill all of my boyfriends, honey, I wouldn't take it personally. This is just him," She explained but Ash didn't buy it one bit.

"Don't worry about it, you two will get on like a house on fire after he gets the overprotective brother threats out of his system and gets used to you. He has the same taste in music as you so you can bond over that."

"Savine," Ash clutched her shoulders so she knew he was being serious. "I have made it my personal mission to destroy all of these daggers over the centuries. I thought I destroyed them all."

"Oh," Her expression said it all and she glanced at Katherine and Justine again. It looked like her brother was up to more than just getting a brooch for some Atlantean goddess.

"What happens now?" She asked the two women and when Katherine stood, she ordered all the women to get to their feet.

"Apollymi has ordered us to serve her son and his woman in anyway we can."

Okay… Savine thought and Ash folded his arms. "You can help by keeping Savine safe. We go to the Greek islands in less than 48 hours," he quickly took advantage of their offer and made it work in their best interests.

The women bowed simultaneously at the order and that was Savine had her fill of gods and goddesses for the evening. She squeezed Ash's hand in passing and when he moved to stop her, she glanced up into his dark sunglasses.

"I'm going to bed," she said and Ash let her go with a silent nod.

* * *

The Atlantikoinonia were the ones to open fire at Savine. Katherine confirmed it and Ash added to it to his ever-growing list of grievances against Artemis.

After he took charge of the situation and organized the Apollymachi with their new guard duties at Sanctuary, he went in search for Savine. He found her in the room the Peltiers gave her and she was lying in bed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her drying skin while she flicked through what looked like an old scrapbook.

It looked like she didn't bother to dry herself off after her shower and just went to bed to read. She hummed a 'hey' when she heard him enter but didn't look away from her scrapbook.

He hummed his own 'hey' back and went to have a quick shower himself. He needed another to calm his nerves for what they were about to talk about… his red headed problem.

Ash cringed at the mere thought of having that conversation with Savine and the shower didn't help settle him at all when he returned to the bedroom, wrapped up in his own towel while he towel dried his hair.

Savine hardly glanced in his direction when he moved to sit beside her on the bed and that action alone spoke volumes. Usually, she ate him up when he paraded around in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

So, he went for a different approach and moved to towel dry her wet locks and he was a bundle of coiled up muscle when he dared to run his hands through her hair. He sighed out in relief when she didn't push him away and thanked his lucky stars. She must not be that ticked off with him.

Savine knew intuitively that her crappy mood was putting Ash on edge and she finally glanced up at him with her own sigh.

"I don't hate you Ash. I'm just mad and when I'm mad, I want my own space."

Ash leaned over her fully and braced himself for her reaction for what he needed to say.

"I understand but you will also need to understand where I'm coming from as well," he said and Savine raised her eyebrows at that one. "Which is what? Still keeping secrets? Or, only telling me what I need to know?"

Ash couldn't help but frown a little at her words. "If you're expecting an apology for not telling you about my connections with Artemis then you are flogging a dead horse."

His sudden dark tone made her step a bit with the defensiveness and she just looked at him.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't be expecting an apology?" She countered.

Ash tensed and a tic formed along his strong jaw.

"She's Katra's mother."

Savine immediately grew speechless at those three words.

"She is also the creator of the Dark-Hunters. She lets me lead them."

 _Well… shit._

"I only bare her mark to make people think I am a Dark-Hunter."

"And… she's your ex?" Savine finally found her voice again and Ash nodded. "And now you're having a kid with the woman destined to take her place?" Again, he nodded at her words.

"I can see why you won't apologise for not telling me… those are good reasons… really good fucking reasons."

Ash ran his fingers down her cheek, "Still mad at me?"

"God, no! Now that you've put it that way but Ash… what will happen if she does find out about me?"

Gods, he really didn't want to think about that now so he tried to ease her worry.

"She won't but if she does, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

* * *

Circumstances were getting dire now and Ash finally acted on Savitar's advice after she fell asleep while showing him her scrapbook.

He saw it all.

The old pictures of her parents and her brother from her childhood. The old drawings; her twin and her drew in their youth of Didymos and the imaginary friends they used play with.

There was an Egyptian goddess called Bethany and she was blind in her human form. She was in love with a young farmer called Hector but Hector wasn't really Hector. He was the prince of Didymos and his name was Styxx. He was a great warrior and Sivan's best friend.

Bethany was hers but when she ran off to be with Styxx, she had to create a new imaginary friend. So, she created Castor and they liked to share stories.

Ash also saw the sketches they made of random Atlantean words, sun like symbols being pierced with lightning bolts and bows and arrows.

Savine repeating facts about his brother, Styxx was the final straw for him so while Savine slept beside him, he called Sabine's journal forth and finally started to read.

He gets two pages in before he seethes in jealousy.

What kind of a doofus name was Castor? And what in the world did Savine, in her first life, see in this creep?


	21. Chapter 21

Savine sleeps right through the night until she couldn't. It was like her body suddenly depended on his presence to stay asleep. She vaguely feels Ash kiss her gently on the forehead and when she opens her eyes, she feels him go.

"Ash?" She double checks to be sure in the dark and when she doesn't get an answer, she reaches out to feel the other side of the bed.

It is empty and she reaches to turn the lamp on. The amber light illuminates the bedroom and all she could see were her things lying about.

Ash's trusty backpack was nowhere to be found… even the shirt he let her wear was gone.

Savine scurried to her feet and went to check the bathroom. The towels he used were backed away nicely on the towel rack and they smelt clean.

 _What the hell?_

She walked back into the bedroom, feeling confused as heck and that was when she spotted Sabine's journal on the small dining table and it had a note attached to it.

With quick fingers, she unfolds the note and reads. The handwriting was in an elegant cursive and she had a feeling it was Ash's handwriting.

 _Savine,_

 _As soon as you open the journal, you will possess all the skills you need to read it._

 _The princess of Didymous originally owned the journal and her name was Ryssa. I assume she gave it as a gift to the girl who penned its many pages._

 _Her name was Sabine._

 _Do not be alarmed if she seems eerily familiar. It is going to be alright, Sav, for she was you… eleven thousand years ago and this is her story._

 _I hope you find what you need from it._

 _And I know this will never be enough but I am sorry, Sav._

 _Ash_

Again, what the hell?

Needing more answers, Savine reached for her cell and dialed Ash. To her surprise, he answered on the first ring and she wished she could jump down the line to get to him.

"Ash? What the hell is going on here?" She demanded.

"Have you read the journal yet?" He fired back, sounding grim.

"No," she spluttered and Ash breathed heavily on the line.

"Just do it, Sav," he stressed and the obvious distress in his voice made her insides feel constricted.

She had no idea what was going wrong, she just needed to see him and feel that he was okay.

"Come back to me," she pleaded, "baby, please?"

"I- I have to go now."

Savine cringed when he suddenly hanged up and she tried to call him back but Ash forwarded her call to voicemail.

"Shit," she cursed and dropped her useless cell onto the table while she racked her brain for answers.

 _What the hell did she do to piss him off?_

She couldn't think of anything but what drew them together.

 _Artemis's brooch._

Her eyes flew to the journal and she gently fingered the front cover. As soon as she opened it, she could read Atlantean. Her thumb lifted the cover a mere inch before she dared to open the journal fully.

The ancient scribblings on the page twisted and churned until she felt like she was going crossed eyed. Her head was on fire and she felt a major migraine coming on.

Words leapt off the page and she started to hear a voice. Her own.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today, I met the mysterious stranger who lurks in the royal box at the theatre. He helped me up when I slipped but I couldn't get a good look at his face._

 _I sprained my ankle…_

The bedroom around her spun and turned into shards of glass.

" _Savine?!"_

Someone cried out her name and it wasn't Ash. It was someone else, a he but she didn't know who.

Her surroundings faded to black and it was like she was dying all over again. Terror seized her throat and made her spin on her own two feet.

A sharp pain speared through the back of her skull and she clutched her head with a scream. It was as if, she was being apart into a thousand piece and ants were trying to crawl out of her skull.

" _Savine, stay present!"_

Large male hands gripped her shoulders and the pain along with the blackness started to lift.

A matrix of blue hues started to blossom and swirl until they made the telltale shape of two glowing eyes. Now that was familiar, she had seen those eyes before and a long angelic face appeared soon after. Long black braids and long cream robes that hugged a lean but tall man.

She knew this man. "D'Alerian?" She breathed and the familiar face smiled in what looked like relief.

They were back in her room at Sanctuary and she felt her legs give out.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you," D'Alerian held her up and gently made her sit down.

The pain in her head was now a dull roar and that was when she realised how inappropriately she was dressed. She still had nothing but a towel on but D'Alerian didn't seem to mind.

His tall frame folded into the chair across of her and he kept his bright blue eyes pinned on her every move.

"I know you," her jambled thoughts pushed her to say and she suddenly got a flicker of something distant… a memory… hers.

" _Zeus must not know you exist, Sabine, not yet," D'Alerian cautioned while they stood on the steps to Zeus's temple on Didymous._

" _But, he is my father… my real father," Sabine said._

" _He is a god that kills anything he deems a threat and that includes his children… like us."_

"You're my brother through Zeus," Savine rubbed her eyes when the memory cleared and she wondered how the hell she knew that.

"Yes… I am," D'Alerian confirmed and he reached to hold her hand on the table.

"Acheron did not think this through properly, I warned him," He looked pissed now.

"Granting you the ability to read Atlantean has unraveled everything."

A spark of pain made her crouch in her seat with a groan and she was sweating bullets. "What's happening to me?!" She cried out.

"Your first life has been triggered in its entirety and your brain is adjusting to the new influx of memory."

" _It hurts!"_ She wails and D'Alerian cringes in sympathy. With clenched teeth, she pushes through the pain and fists her brother's robes.

" _You are a dream-hunter! Fix it!"_

"They are memories not dreams, Savine," D'Alerian looked lost and he watched his little sister churn through another spark of pain. She shrieked her way through it and he tried to offer her what comfort he could.

" _Then put me to sleep, goddam it!"_ She screeched and that was what he did with his next intake of breath.

Savine slumped into his lap, fast asleep and he gently stroked her hair.

 _That bloody Atlantean,_ he growled mentally and he quickly went to work with closed eyes. Dreams, he could deal with and he carefully webbed a funnel for Savine's memories to drift through like dreams in her sleeping brain.

* * *

"Am I asleep?" She questioned D'Alerian as soon as he appeared in the wispy plain now surrounding them and the dream-hunter nodded.

"We are in the Vanishing Isle… the dream world."

"What happens now?"

And D'Alerian's glowing blue eyes seared right through her soul.

"What do you want to happen?"

Savine grew tongue tied that question and she paced which way and that.

 _What did she want to happen?_

Her twin back for one and she wanted everyone to survive the onslaught from her terror of a boss, Vincent. One of her hands drifted down to her stomach.

She also wanted her family. Her child. Sebastian and Ash. She wanted to live as happily as she could with them all.

"I want my family. Happy and safe," she confessed and D'Alerian held out a hand for her to take.

"Then you need to know what happened eleven thousand years ago, one memory at a time," D'Alerian retold and Savine stared at her brother's hand like it was both the enemy and her salvation.

"If I don't take your hand, I will just wake up and experience my first life all at once, true?" She demanded and D'Alerian's nod spoke volumes.

"And it will hurt like a bitch," he referenced her earlier experience when remembering the fact that he was her brother through Zeus.

"Fuck, I really do hate this whole sodding mess," she grumbled and then against her better judgement, she grabs her brother's hand and he gives her a proud smile.

"Remember, you are stronger than you think," he reminds her before she is catapulted into her past.

* * *

 _I sprained my ankle…_

She sees herself in third person and she is being carried out of the theatre. She looks to be seventeen.

"Where should I take you?" The stranger in the hood asks and the familiarity of his deep voice smacks into her hard.

 _It's Ash!_

"The palace, my father works as a scribe there," Her younger self answers in a small voice and Ash continues to carry her towards the palace. He keeps his face hidden in the hood and her younger self doesn't sneak a look. She is too frightened too.

Ash takes her to what looks like the back of the palace kitchens.

"This is where I have to go, I apologise but I cannot take you any further," Ash helps her sit down and Savine watches her younger self let him go.

"Don't apologise, you have done more than enough," her younger self says and Ash backs up with a nod but she quickly stops him by grabbing a hold of his hand and it was covered with a rag.

"Will you please give me your name so I can thank my savior, properly?"

Past Ash stumbled at the question but he answered regardless.

"My name is… Castor," he blurted out on the spot and Savine felt her jaw drop open.

Her younger self, however, didn't miss a beat.

"Thank you, Castor and I'm pleased to meet you. My name is… Katra," her younger self lied for reasons she did not yet know.

"You're welcome, Katra… ah… be careful and take care," Ash promptly let her hand go and backed away.

 _I couldn't tell him my real name, diary. If I did, father would find out and he did not like it when I talked to strangers. He would surely ban me from the theatre if he found out about this. So, I told him, I sprained my ankle from running back to the palace kitchens because I worried I was going to be late for dinner._

"Hello, Castor," Time leaps forward and Savine sees her younger self-greeting Ash in the royal box at the theatre.

Her younger self is holding a thank you gift of sorts. It was a basket of food, she nicked from the kitchens.

"Hello," Ash greets but he stays cautiously hidden underneath his drawn hood.

"I wanted to give you this for helping me the other day," Her younger self passes him the basket and when Ash takes it, she shyly bids him a good day and goes to find a spare seat.

Time leaps forward again and Savine loses count on how many times she sees her younger self-go to say hello to Ash before shyly scurrying away to find a seat to watch the play. Every time, Ash would politely respond and wish her a good day until one day, her younger self cannot find a spare seat after she bids him a shy 'hello.'

"You can sit with me if you like Katra," Ash offers and her younger self smiles shyly at the offer. Very soon, she only ever sits with Ash in the royal box to watch plays and together they slowly bonded over the plays.

"I want to be playwright one day, Castor," her younger self gushes.

"And what would you write about?" Ash asks with keen interest.

"Adventure… love… heroes who always prevail over evil," She revealed.

"Have you written any plays?"

"Oh, yes! But no one wants to read them. My father says women are not meant to be playwrights," Her younger self confesses.

"I would like to read one, Katra," Ash offers and Savine watches her younger self-light up with excitement.

"You do?"

 _I am running out of plays to give Castor to read! He seems to breath them in or something and then he asks for more! I cannot bare his disappointment when I tell him that there is no more. He is my friend and I do not want to upset him… unless… we could act out the plays? Yes, that would a great idea! I know of an abandoned Amphitheatre by the beach. No one uses it anymore because it is quite small and rundown._

Ash is hesitant at first to act out the plays but he eventually gave in to her younger self's pleas so they do it. One day, a gust of wind makes Ash lose the hood covering his gorgeous face.

In terror, his long blonde locks spill forward but her younger self doesn't bat an eye at finally seeing his face and unique silver eyes.

"Oh, Castor! Let me help you fix that!" Her younger self runs to his side and helps him pull his hood back forward.

"The character doesn't reveal his face until the last act!"

Weeks of them playing around in the Amphitheatre turns into months and soon Ash doesn't bother to hide his face from her while they played.

They're in the bright sun, right next to a small creek. They have decided to explore the area around the Amphitheatre today. Past Ash is leaning back against a tree at the creek's edge, watching the younger her play in the water. It's not the same day as the one she was watching before, her dress is different, yet here they are, together again.

"Come play with me." She says, shivering as the cold water laps at her knees.

"You're going to get sick." Past Ash says.

"I can't get sick, silly." She says. And then with a giggle, she splashes a torrent of water at him, spraying him across the chest. Then she's scrambling backwards, squealing as he chases after her.

Past Ash chases her through the water, laughing as she giggles. They run through the water for a few minutes until he wraps his arm around her, swinging her up into his arms and carrying her to a small patch of grass a few feet away.

It's like those kisses in the movies, every movie, and Savine knows it's their first one. Younger her flutters her eyes closed and a soft sigh leaves her lips when Ash's lips touches hers.

 _If this is love, then I never want it to end…_

More happy times follow and the depth of their relationship progresses.

 _I am ready to tell him. I am ready to tell Castor, I love him. Tomorrow, I will ask the gods for strength and courage._

Savine witnesses her younger self enter Artemis's temple on Didymous and when she sees them the same exact time that her other self does and they both gasp.

Artemis is plastered against him and their mouths are interlocked. So, this was Artemis, Savine instantly recognized the beautiful redhead as the same one she caught flirting with Ash at Tory's presentation.

Past Ash, breaks the kiss the second he hears her gasp and pushes Artemis away at the look her face. "Kat, it's not what it looks like."

Her younger self just runs. Runs as fast as she can until she's outside but unlike Ash, she was not used to running. He catches her wrist after only a few moments and swings her around into his chest.

Savine can't keep the tears out of her eyes when the other her punches at younger Ash's chest, the cries the same thing that she fears deep down; that no matter how much Ash loves her, his attraction to Artemis will always be stronger.

"It's not what it looks like, Katra." Ash cups her face. "I was telling her I couldn't see her anymore and she didn't take it well."

Two tears slip down her cheeks and he brushes them away with his thumbs. "You love her."

"I do." Past Ash doesn't argue. "She was my first friend. But I'm not in love with her; I know that because of you. You've shown me what true love is because I'm in love with you."

She stops struggling and throws her arms around his neck with a cry. "I love you too."

Then it all unravels like quicksand…

Past Ash is flying off her and Sivan slams him into the wall beside her bed, his face tense with anger.

"I am going to rip you apart!"

In all the years that she had known her twin, she had never seen her brother look like this. Never seen him so angry. She can tell her younger self is startled too and she springs to her feet with a mere sheet wrapped around her.

"Sivan, let him go!"

"No." Sivan growls.

"No, Sivan, please don't." She begs, grabbing his arm. _"Don't."_

Savine can see that her twin is thinking about it, wanting to rip past Ash apart so badly, but instead he wraps his arm around her protectively and drops past Ash to his feet.

"Stay away from my sister, whore or next time, I will make you regret it." Sivan growls out and past Ash scurries for the door after he grabs his chiton.

 _"How could you do that?"_ Her younger self screeches in both hurt and anger. She's crying, tears flooding down her face as she curls up on her bed.

"Darling sister, you do not understand."

"You don't understand." She cries. "I love him."

"You're just a child." Sivan shouts. "You don't know what love is."

"I am not a child." She cries. "Stop treating me like one."

"That whore attacked you," Sivan growls.

"He is not a whore." She argues. "And he didn't attack me. We were playing."

Sivan scowls darkly at her explanation. "No, I forbid it."

Her eyes fill with hurt and she moves to push Sivan out of her room. _"I hate you! I hate you!"_

 _Sivan caught us about to make love in my room! And then he called my Castor, a whore and damned him for not being able to kill him due to his life-bond with his twin brother, Styxx, the prince of Didymous._

 _Sivan and father liked to keep me away from the royal family and court. So, I've never met or seen Styxx before but I heard he was beautiful to behold. They barely tolerated my friendship with Ryssa, the princess of Didymous._

 _Castor was not Castor after all, his real name was Acheron and I already knew all about him. He was the brother Ryssa fought tooth and nail to get back when she went missing a few years back._

 _And he was not a whore by choice. It was a hell that was thrusted upon him._

"You shouldn't be here, Sabine," Past Ash hisses when he catches her one-day in his room at the palace.

"You know my real name," her younger self says sadly, she liked how he called her Kat and Katra. The names felt homely.

"As you know mine," Past Ash drawls in a defensive manner and his silver eyes widen when her younger self approaches him suddenly.

He backpedals away from her touch and her eyes echo with a deep flash of hurt.

"I know who you are… Ryssa told me about you when she came back trying to rescue you from your uncle."

Anger unlike anything crosses past Ash's face and he stalks her in an aggressive manner.

" _And what, Sabine?! Now you want to play with the palace whore?"_

"No! I came because I missed you!" Her younger self cries out and she quickly turns into a sobbing mess.

"I love you and I don't care! As far as I am concerned, you are still my Castor! My best friend and the man I want to marry!"

Then Savine was somewhere else, standing on the edge of a cliff near their Amphitheatre and they were holding hands with a tall, dark-haired man standing in front of them, speaking in Greek.

"I, Acheron Parthenopaeus, take thee, Sabine Tavoularis as my lawfully wedded wife…"

"We got married… in secret?" Savine gasps, the vows that they're repeating having to be some type of ancient wedding vows.

 _Today was the happiest day of my life! Acheron and I got married! And tomorrow, I cannot wait to celebrate my beloved's twenty-first birthday!_

At that point, Savine no longer hears her younger self's voice recite what she wrote in her journal.

Instead, all she got was a huge influx of memory. She saw how Bethany, her cousin disapproved of her secret marriage to Acheron and how she ignored the commentary. For she, did the exact same thing, Bethany pretended to be someone else too so she could be with Styxx until all was revealed too and they got married in secret as well.

Then, the real horror starts, Ash ascends as a god and she finally sees how horribly Artemis truly treats him when he went to her for help.

Ryssa is murdered along with her son from Apollo, Apollodorus. Past Ash stumbled on their bodies and he is dead when her younger self finds him.

Then, Apollymi rises from her watery grave and destroys both civilisations. In a cruel twist of fate, Sivan drags her younger self to safety and they go to Egypt, bearing the brooch of Artemis.

But Apollymi is still hell-bent on absolute destruction so the gods step in to bring Ash back to life with the assistance of Artemis. Then past Ash comes for her and takes her with him. Together, they spiral into a new chapter of their lives after Atlantis and Didymous.

But before Save can even process that, they're somewhere else, this time in Ash's room on Katoteros, his past self was pacing in front of her younger self and tears were flowing down her face.

"You think I was intimate with somebody else." She accuses.

He stops pacing long enough to glare at her. "I do not, I know you never would."

"Then what's wrong?" She wraps her arms around herself.

"I'm sterile."

Sabine looks up at her Ash. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Ash nods.

"Then how exactly am I with child?"

Past Ash feels the blood drain from his face, the shock fills his body when she uncurls herself and her belly, her tiny belly greets his eyes.

"Simi!" Past Ash shouts.

Simi pops in with a flash. "Yes, akri?"

"I told you to protect Sabine while I was away." He says.

"And the Simi did." Simi pats her swollen belly. "And the baby."

"You should have came to me and told me she was with child."

"How could the Simi protect her akra if she left her?" Simi furrows her brow. "That just don't make no sense, akri."

"Sims, why don't you go play."

Then Savitar is standing in the middle of the bedroom, his face softening as he looks at her belly.

"You were sterile when you were human." Savitar tells past Ash. "But when you came into your god powers…."

"It healed my body." Past Ash realises. "It must have undone what they did to me."

Past Ash drops to his knees then, his shaking hands moving to touch her swollen belly.

Savine touches her belly, looking between the swollen belly of the her from before and the her of now. The scene changes again and the other her is screaming in agony, past Ash is holding her hand tightly as she gives birth. Then the baby is crying and so is the other her, the tiny, bloody bundle being placed on her chest. Past Ash is holding them both, kissing them both on the forehead.

"D'Alerian! I don't want to watch anymore!" Savine yells for her brother but her plea falls on deaf ears.

The scene changes and the baby is now a toddler, her parents chasing her around as she chases butterflies, little girl giggles filling the air.

"Night daddy, love you." The little girl whispers, now a few years older.

"Sleep tight, Katra." Past Ash leans down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"Night mama, love you."

"Night, my baby-girl." She leans forward to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

The little girl snuggles into the stuffed bear in her arms and within minutes, she's fast asleep.

"Night, akra, night akri." Simi singsongs and she flutters into the room and lies down on the foot of Katra's bed, hanging upside down. Her snores soon fill the air and they back up, shutting the door behind them.

The scene changes and Savine panics and she doesn't know why.

Her younger self is standing at the counter, humming under her breath as she cooks. Katra is older, about five, and is playing on the floor a few feet away.

"Acheron?" The younger her lifts her head, brow furrowing as she looks towards the door. "I thought you were going to be gone for a few days not a few hours."

It happens in a matter of seconds; she turns from the counter just in time to have her stomach slit open, from side to side, straight across her belly button. "Katra, run." She gasps out as she falls to the ground.

The little girl screams and tries to run when another man grabs her.

She dies within minutes and Savine watches in horror how her daughter screams and cries, for both her parents. One of the men slap her to get her to be quiet.

Then the bane of Savine's existence it seems pops into the room.

"What did you do?" Artemis screeches.

"You said you wanted her dead." One of the men says.

"I was ranting." Artemis growls. "I didn't mean it. Do you realize what you've done? Do you realize who that is?"

"Some human." The man kicks her body. "Dead human now."

"She is Acheron's wife." Artemis says. "He will be here soon, he will have felt that." She grabs the crying girl. "You're on your own." She's gone with a flash, the little girl screaming in her arms.

Past Ash tears into the room a second after she's gone, falling to his knees with a shattering cry of anguish. He gathers her dead body into his arms, his face falling into her split open belly as he sobs.

Then, suddenly, he stops, kisses her forehead, and blesses her body. His skin is blue, the demon inside him bursting to the forefront as he stands to face her frozen killers. He rips them to pieces with his bare hands, their blood and hers coating his body. Then he screams and the very earth shakes from his fury until the anguish in his red eyes evaporates and he forgets… _her_.

* * *

The dream instantly ends and Savine gasps for much needed air, her hands automatically covering her stomach to check if she injured but she was fine.

The pain in her skull is long gone but in its place, there now lives a deep hollowness that tastes of profound sadness, hurt and rage.

That redheaded bitch stole their daughter and raised her as her own. Suddenly, the idea, in fact the entire concept of her destiny didn't seem that bad after all.

"Ash thinks Artemis is Katra's mother," she growls and D'Alerian nods with sympathetic eyes.

"I take it, Ash only knows what happened from what he got from my journal," Savine concludes and she remembers how her younger self-stopped journaling altogether once they got married.

No wonder he took off like a bat out of hell. Her beloved was probably sweating bullets that she now knew about his dark past. It made so much sense. No wonder, he wanted the artifacts so badly.

But what he didn't realize was that Savine, like her past self Sabine, she really did not care. All she saw was the man and the god, she fell fiercely in love with.

In other news, at least she now knew where the brooch went. Sivan passed it down to his child and so forth when he lived in Egypt permanently.

"I know I shouldn't be asking more of you but I need to see her," the words spill from her lips before she could stop them and D'Alerian knew intuitively who his sister was referring too.

"Taking you to see your daughter after eleven thousand years is something I would be honoured to do."


	22. Chapter 22

"My baby-girl lives in a casino in Vegas?"

"Technically… the Ishtar Casino," D'Alerian eyes Savine in amusement and his little sister purses her lips while she continued to check out the place.

Don't get her wrong; the place was grand and gigantic. It reminded her of a grand Middle Eastern styled palace that just happened to be a massive casino.

If she got the memo, she probably would've something fancier than her standard black tank, torn jeans, boots and plain brown leather jacket. She properly would've styled her hair too and not leave it as a drying wet mess.

But, oh well, it wasn't like she was going to introduce to her daughter or anything. She only came to check out the place.

"Just to let you know," Savine indicated to their grand surroundings, "She doesn't get this from me or Ash. This right here is all Sivan."

As for Katra's other uncle, Styxx, he didn't have a large appetite for the fancy things in life.

D'Alerian laughed at her observation and followed his little sister when she eventually decided to peruse the casino further.

"Her husband, Sin, owns it."

Savine raised her eyebrows at the name of her son-in-law. "Ash let her get married to a man named Sin?"

D'Alerian chuckled. "They are expecting their first child soon."

Savine instantly froze in her tracks. Wowsers… they were going to be grandparents? She felt her mouth twitch with a smile until she remembered where they were standing.

"They're gonna raise my grand-baby in a casino?" She shook her head at the entire idea of it. "That son-in-law of mine needs to get a house."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Savine. The casino is safe."

"I'm not sure about that, I think it might need some upgrading," Someone suddenly spoke up from behind them and D'Alerian pulled Savine behind him for safe-keeping.

She looked around her brother's arm and sized up their opponent.

The man was decked out in a grey suit and a tad shorter than D'Alerian but more muscular in his build. His badge saying 'Casino Manager,' perked her interests the most along with his name. It was greek.

His blue eyes continued to size the both of them and he ran a hand over his slicked back blonde hair, as if he was checking the locks still stayed in place.

"A dream-hunter and a human that smells like Acheron," The man sniffed the air between them and Savine automatically reached for her gun holster when she spotted a flash of fang in his mouth.

 _Daimon._

"Why are you here?" The daimon interrogated them both and Savine surprised both men when she took charge of the conversation.

She side-stepped around her brother and held out her hand to the daimon with a sugar sweet smile. The daimon eyed her hand with caution.

"I'm Savine and this is my bro from another mother, D'Alerian. What's your name, daimon?"

D'Alerian instantly tsked at her foolish whims. Eleven thousand years ago, she wasn't so daring.

"Damien," he answered and he did not look charmed at all.

"Are you going to shake my hand or what, Damien? Or, am I not good enough?" Savine teased and Damien shook her hand with a reluctant grumble.

"Naww… now that was lovely. My past experiences with daimons have not been so civil, you see I'm usually cheering my man on when he rips your kind apart," She mused with a smirk and D'Alerian didn't know whether to tape her mouth shut or laugh at her antics.

"Acheron is not here, human so I would be more careful with your words if I was you," Damien warned and to his shock, Savine just rolled her eyes.

"You are not the first guy to tell me that so let's skip forward with the pleasantries, Damien. Can you now take us to see Sin please?"

Damien just glares and D'Alerian barely has time to pull Savine out of harm's way when she steps forward to tap Damien's badge on his jacket.

"This here says you are this casino's manager and since Sin owns the place, you can take us to him like a good little minion."

Damien immediately growls at the insult and Savine smirks.

"Savine, that's enough," D'Alerian pulls her away from Damien and keeps her tucked underneath his arm for safe-keeping.

"Give me one good reason to keep the two of you breathing," Damien scowls and like clockwork, eight of his henchmen decked out in bodyguard detail, decide to make their presence known.

D'Alerian automatically tenses up for battle but not his little sister. In fact, she is still smirking her little face off at Damien.

"You and I have the same enemy and I am recruiting."

Damien laughs in disbelief and glares Savine down. "Who might that be, human? IRS?"

"Apollo and Artemis," She corrects him without missing a beat and Damien looks down at her in a new light. All daimons hated the sun god for granting them their cursed lives as soul sucking demons.

"Damien, an enemy of my enemy is my friend. Their days are numbered.

* * *

Sin was not just a guy that owned a fancy casino. He was the ancient Sumerian god, Sin and according to Damien, the god equally had a bone to pick with the same crazy redhead as she did.

Savine knew who he was as soon as Damien and his guards let them to Sin, all shacked up in his office upstairs. Ash told her all about the different ancient pantheons once upon a time.

Sin took one glance at her with his ancient golden eyes and offered them a drink and a seat much to Damien's surprise.

"So… my father-in-law has finally come to his senses, he has shacked up with a woman that wants to kill his ex," Sin poured and passed D'Alerian a glass of brandy. He offered Savine a glass but she quickly declined and asked for water instead.

Sin's hospitality towards them greatly improved her opinion of the god and she could see why her daughter fell for this one.

He was same height as Ash, strong, powerful, quite well-versed in his decorative tastes and handsome in a dark sort of way.

"Katra will be fine with it, I mean, probably not at first but she will survive Artemis's death," Savine spoke and Sin gave her an odd look.

"Artemis is her mother," he muttered and the furious glare Savine suddenly shot his way made him weary of the human.

"Say that to me again and I will kick your ass," she snapped.

"But she is," Sin repeated and Savine stalked her son-in-law in an aggressive fashion in a blink of an eye.

"Savine," D'Alerian warned but his warning fell on deaf ears. She was too busy with her glare-off match with Sin and he stood toe-to-toe with her.

The feistiness and fire in her hazel eyes made him still for a moment. He had only ever seen his wife, Katra, wear the same look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Why don't you find out?" Savine dares and he does. One glance through her memories had him backing up into his desk while he stared at the human in an entirely new light.

Savine doesn't back up until she sees the look of profound realization cross Sin's face and she retakes her seat with a pleased hum.

Meanwhile, D'Alerian was pouring himself another glass of brandy, which was saying something. The dream god wasn't usually such a big drinker.

Damien and his guards watched the whole scene unfold with confused expressions.

"Sin?" Damien called to his boss and partner in crime. Sin took one silent look at him and signaled for them to leave.

He nods at the order and leads the others out. He glances at Savine when he leaves and he frowns when the human blows him a kiss.

Sin instantly notices this and leans against his desk, suddenly feeling quite worn out. Now, he knew where Katra got her spunk.

"Katra doesn't know," he states as a matter of fact and Savine straightens up in her seat. "Correct, she doesn't remember me but she will when the time is right."

"Then why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Savine replies and Sin gets a flash of longing in her hazel eyes. Of course, to catch a glimpse of her child.

"Then why ask to see me? You two could've just hanged out and take off once you saw her in the casino," Sin questioned them both and D'Alerian glanced at Savine to answer that question.

"Not many people are a fan of the bitch and bastard," she starts and Sin instantly knows she is referring to Artemis and Apollo.

"I wanted to check because when the times comes, I will need allies when I put my fist through the bitch's chest. My brother has dibs on Apollo."

"But you are human?" Sin looked at her like she grew a second head and Savine took a sip of water. "For the time being," she indicates and Sin hums an odd tune at that.

From what he gathered from her mind, he knew that won't be for much longer. The god saw her destiny.

"The bitch still possesses some of my powers –

"Powers, I will gladly return to you once I take her out," Savine quickly interrupts him and Sin folds his arms.

"And what's your price?" He probes and he watches her take another sip of water.

"Take care of my baby-girl and get her a house to raise my grand-baby in," she outlines and Sin looks at her in disbelief.

"Is that it?"

"That's my final offer, take it or leave it," Savine confirms and a rather wicked grin takes over Sin's face.

"You got yourself a deal, my mother-in-law." Savine couldn't help but grin at the title and Sin encouraged them both to stand up.

"Make yourselves scarce, I'm calling Kat up," he reaches for his phone.

* * *

Tall, beautiful and lean still despite her pregnancy, she was the spitting image of her father and when she smiled, Savine felt her heart throb.

Her blonde hair, the same shade as Ash's, flows down to her waist and she's currently dressed in a long blue dress. And her eyes are clear and bright, green eyes that she's looked into countless times.

 _Katra_.

She said her name but her daughter couldn't hear her while she discussed dinner plans with Sin. They saw her from another plain and D'Alerian squeezed her hand in comfort while she quickly turned into a crying mess.

Katra was telling Sin to feel her belly when she felt their child kick and the Sumerian god lit up with a smile.

Her baby was now about to have her own baby.

Savine automatically patted her own still flat belly and she grounded down her teeth. She vowed to do everything she could to get her family back.

"I'll go make a reservation," Katra announces and Sin gives her a brief kiss before she leaves.

They reappear on the earthy plain as soon as she closes the door and Sin eyes her in sympathy at her bloodshot eyes but Savine doesn't bother to hide her emotions.

She wears her tears like a badge of honour and lets them fall.

"Thank you… for that." She mutters and Sin nods in understanding.

"Take care of them."

"I will," Sin promises and Savine tugs on D'Alerian's hand. "We can go now."

The dream-hunter nods at Sin and they vanish. D'Alerian flashes them back to her room at Sanctuary but Savine shakes her head at the destination.

"Take me to him, please D'Alerian," she pleads and reaches to take Sabine's journal with her. D'Alerian sighs.

"Are you sure?" He asks and she nods. "Very well," he concludes and gives his little sister a hug.

"Just say my name and I will come to you."

"I will, thank you, my brother. I'm so happy to have you back in my life," Savine reaches up to kiss his cheek.

"As am I," D'Alerian smiles and he quickly fades away along with the room around her.

Her surroundings reconnect and clear once more to reveal a room she hadn't been in over eleven thousand years.

Acheron's throne room. Her beloved's throne is just as stunning as she remembered it. So stunning, it's almost surreal with its black marble floor and golden inching of his symbol on the floor.

A golden sun being pierced by three lightning bolts.

She finds her beloved sprawled out in his massive black throne with a guitar in his hands and his bare feet tapping on the marble under it. He shed his jacket somewhere and his t-shirt.

In fact, all he has on is his leather pants and a long, silk type robe thing. That was when she notices the creatures at his feet, who are now coming over to investigate her. They look like little dinosaurs but act more like puppies, nuzzling her legs and sniffing her hands when she reaches out to pet them. She pets each and everyone of them as she makes her way across the room.

Ash has stopped playing by this point and she looks up to see him watching her. She pats the animals on the top of the head and then walks through them towards Ash. "Hey."

His silver eyes hungrily take in every inch of her body and he swallows hard. He lets his desire for her, slide like water over his skin as he finds hard against the pain and anger inside him.

He can't meet her eyes just yet. Savine will never look at him the same way again. Ever.

Why the hell had he listened to his mother? He should have destroyed every one of those journals. Including the one, his beloved penned in her first life.

 _I am such an asshole._

There was no denying the truth of him. He was forever tainted by a past he'd never wanted. In this moment he hated Estes more than he'd ever hated him before. That one foul bastard had deprived him of everything.

Even the woman he love's respect. His wife.

His eyes fall on the journal on her hands when she stops to stand by his feet. The tips of her boots barely touch his toes and he breathes out heavily. Shame and embarrassment fill him at her silence as he sets down his guitar and he braces himself for her insults and anger.

"I'm sorry I ruined you, Savine. I had no right."

Tears build in her eyes at his words and Ash tenses as if she was about to hit and insult him. To Ash, he deserved no less and he expected nothing more. So when she cupped his face and kissed him, he was stunned completely.

Savine pulls away from his lips, straddles his lap and wraps her arms around his neck to hold him close as the true horror of his human life tore through her.

She couldn't speak past the tangle of emotions that gathered in her throat to choke her. She was both angry for him and heartbroken.

And in that moment, she realized how much she loved this man and how her curse was actually the greatest blessing of all.

She found her way back to him and she runs her hands down his smooth, perfect back as she remembered the stories of his beatings. They hadn't even allowed his back to scar so that the thicker, scarred skin would help to shield him from the pain of new lashes. What had been done to him was beyond wrong.

"I'm so sorry for what those bastards did to you, Acheron. I'm so sorry."

Ash closes his eyes as he holds her against him and breathed her in. "You don't condemn me for it?"

"For what?"

"I'm . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say the word whore to her.

Savine tightened her hold as she remembered his words about being broken. This was what he'd meant by them. Pulling back, she cupped his face in her hands so that he could see her sincerity. "Nothing has changed between us. I don't care about your past, Ash. I don't. All that matters to me is the man in front of me right now."

"I'm not a man, Savine."

No, he wasn't. He was a god. Powerful. Humble. Kind and deadly. For the first time, she understood all the glimpses of him that she'd seen. "I know. But if you think your godhood excuses you from diaper changes, think again."

Ash laughed, amazed by her strength and humor no matter the situation. "I'm not used to anyone standing with me."

"I know. I was always lucky. My parents would fight back anyone to keep me safe. I can't imagine the strength it took for you to be alone in the world. To have no shelter from those out to hurt you. But I won't abandon you. If I'm nothing else in my life, I'm loyal to those I call friend. And I'll be more than honored to be your friend, Acheron, if you'll let me."

Pain ravaged his heart at her offer and at a single truth he couldn't deny. "I've never had a friend who knew all about me before." He didn't count Artemis as a friend and that lack of knowledge was how Nick had ended up dead. Had he trusted Nick enough, just once, to introduce him to Simi, Nick wouldn't have slept with her because he'd have known she belonged to Ash. It was a mistake that had cost them both everything.

"I know what you're thinking, Ash," she said, leaning back to look up at him. "You have trusted me and I will never forsake you."

Time would tell.

Savine smiled warmly. "By the way, I'm totally not mad that you hanged up before on me."

Ash instantly groans and looks guilty. "I'm sorry Sav, after I finally read the journal, I got scared-

She quickly reassures him with a soft kiss and Ash tightens his hold around her with a sigh. "Just try not to make it a habit, okay? You scared him half to death when you took off. I didn't know what to think."

"I know," Ash sighs and he glances at the journal, she placed to the side when she made herself at home in his lap. He fingered the cover gently as if it might bite him.

"You've read the whole thing?"

Savine hummed in affirmative and Ash glances back at her to see a rather cheerful grin spread across her face. "Apparently, you're my husband and have been for the last eleven thousand years." She bites her lower lip and rests her forehead against his.

"Yeah… apparently," Ash agrees with a smile of his own and he palms her belly. She leans into his touch gratefully and eyes their surroundings. Apart from his pets, they were conveniently alone and that gave her ideas.

"Hey, honey?" Ash hums at her questions and sees her bite her lower lip again.

"I don't think I've ever made love on a throne before, do you want to help me change that?"

Savine was unprepared for the ferocity of his kiss as he tugged her jacket down and pinned her arms to her sides. He'd always been so reserved and cool that she'd never suspected how sexy it would be for him to lose control like this.

The fact that she was the one who drove him to it only made her hotter. His lips tormented her as his hands kept her immobile and she moaned at the heat suddenly pounding through her. Gods, she really did love this man and she arched her back when he fired a line of kisses down her neck. She never liked how small her breasts were but whenever Ash managed to fit one globe in his mouth, she started to see the benefits.

He tongued and sucked her breast through her tank and she grounded her need for him against his leather pants. Ash growled at her reaction and yanked her jacket the rest of the way.

His hands slithered up her back and Savine couldn't help but laugh when he had trouble undoing her bra.

"Do you need to use your magic to undress me, babe?"

"No," he growled as he continued to lose his patience with the garment. Savine reached under her tank to help him but Ash stopped her with a rather wicked look in his silver eyes.

"I have another way of getting you undressed," he said with fangs peeking out of his delectable lips and Savine giggled when he showed her another fun way to get undressed.

Her tank top and bra were in pieces once his fangs got to work. With quick hands, he starts to undo her jeans and she giggles again when he spontaneously tickles her sides.

"And up we go," Ash guides her up to her knees with a grin and tugs her underwear down with her jeans. Then he lifts her until she sits across his lap and goes to work on her boots. Savine helps him when she's not laughing from him tickling the back of her knees and when she's hasn't got a stitch of clothing left, she arches an eyebrow.

"Ah… what about you?" She fingers his robe and Ash gives her body a hot once over that leaves her bubbling with excitement.

"I'm perfectly happy with simply admiring my beautiful wife," his silver eyes grow warmth and Savine traces his jaw.

"I love you, always have, always will," she smiles but deep down she is on the verge of tears. Her entire being was pulsing with love and Ash held her closely, feeling perfectly content to simply weave his fingers through her long black hair.

"And I love you… always have, always will, Sav."

* * *

"It's about time, you bloody showed up!" Xander yelled when they pulled up in one of Ash's fancy sports cars and Savine quickly went to Ash's side of the car while he crawled out.

His frown at Xander said it all. He did not like the thief's tone with his wife and Savine gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I deserve it after the way I've treated him," she whispered for his ears alone before she plastered a fake smile and turned around to face her extremely pissed off best friend.

He was dressed up in his tuxedo already and he was smoking a cigarette while he waited for them on the steps to Ash's private jet.

"Sorry, Xan, we got caught up. I needed to find a dress for the auction," she apologized and moved to get her things from the back of Ash's car.

They also got the adoption papers sorted for Sebastian and Ash got his lawyer friend, Bill Laurens onto it but Xander didn't need to know that.

He also didn't need to know that they fooled around for a bit before they got their act together.

The throne got a good workout and Savine shivered when she thought about what they just did on that piece of furniture.

Ash had her gripping the arms of that grand chair until she was begging for his cock.

A spark of arousal settled in-between her legs and Ash smirked when he noticed the subtle shift in her hormones.

She narrowed her eyes on her husband and told him to keep his mouth shut about it with that one look.

He knew the rules, no sexy times when she was working. It was a new rule she just made and he was walking on thin ice.

"Do you need a hand, baby?" Ash asked innocently and she shivered when she felt him close in on her back by the car boot.

"No thanks, baby. I am good," she forced out and Ash copped a feel of her ass when he reached for his backpack and duffle bag of clothes.

Again, she narrowed her eyes up at him and Ash smirked at her like he did nothing wrong. He pecked her cheek and that soft kiss had her smiling in seconds.

She then heard the Apollymachi rock up on their motorbikes and she noticed Xander give their posse a curious glance.

Ash closed the car boot and he held out his hand. Savine looked up at him.

"Ready to finish this?"

"You bet," she takes his offered hand and he leads her to the plane. Thanks to Ash's private jet being of the military variety, they would be at Romvi in a handful of hours and that was amble time for her to get ready for her final fight with Vincent.


	23. Chapter 23

Savine knew that Vincent would outdo himself for this auction and that was why she dressed to the nines.

She opted for the colour silver and went along with the theme. So did Ash after she told him why. She chose to wear a silver dress to match his eyes.

The Apollymachi dressed to impress as well and she vaguely wondered where they hid their weapons under their skintight gowns. They went with skintight gowns so they wouldn't get patted down at the weapons check-in.

Urian wasn't happy when he had to give up his long knives. He rocked up too to support Ash and act as bodyguard.

Xander barely acknowledged her presence after they went over the plan one last time on the flight over and it was a simple one.

Bet like crazy for the artifacts and Xavier.

Kill Vincent too, if they could.

It was strange walking back into the thick of the black market antique world. Savine both felt at home and like an outsider, looking in to her past.

She used to be the life of these events. Sivan too. But now, all she got were dirty looks from her old crew when she walked into the grand ballroom of the greek styled colonial mansion.

The pre-drinks with an assortment of canapés part of the night was still happening and Savine glanced at her watch to check the time.

It was 9:30pm, so she had time to scope out the crowd and size up their competition. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter to keep up pretenses and she feels Ash's silk black shirt caress her bare back when he nears.

She automatically leans back into his chest and he wraps a protective arm around her waist.

"You're not going to drink that, are you?" His voice drips with concern and she turns her head to look into his sunglasses properly.

He is dressed to match her. His long black and red striped hair is tied back into an intricate braid; the same as hers and the color of his tie matches the silvery shade of her long silk halter dress. His black dress shoes and suit assemble; however do not match the rest of her outfit. She was sporting a pair of silver stilettos that didn't make her taller than him, much to her dismay.

"Of course not… I plan to switch it for a glass of apple juice, actually."

Ash reaches for her glass of champagne and takes a long sip. Savine gapped at him. "Hey, that's mine, you drink thief."

Ash doesn't say anything until he manages to turn the champagne into apple juice and he passes it back with a smirk. "That's much better," he strokes her lower belly and Savine looks into her glass, amazed.

She takes a sip of her drink to check if it was apple juice and it was. She leans up to peck his chin in gratitude. "Thanks babe and you are not a drink thief."

Ash shakes his head and that is when she realizes, she accidentally left some of her red lipstick on his chin so she quickly pulls a tissue out of her purse, licks it and cleans the red smudge away. Ash smiles at her mother-henning ways and wraps his arms around her fully.

"Now that's much better," she mutters and Ash tilts his head to the side. "So… this is your world?" He indicates to grand ballroom around them and Savine sighs with a nod.

"It used to be."

Once upon a time, it was thanks to her that this room was decked out with lavish paintings and unique items of antiquity. As she looks around, a particular statue on display catches her eye and she gently asks Ash to follow her to it.

Behind a glass box was an ancient black marble statue of her mother, Bastet and it had gold stitching. Her body was human but her head was of a cat.

She lets go of Ash's arm to touch the glass and Ash gently takes her drink. "Sav… are you okay?" He asks out of concern because she looks spaced out all of a sudden and he watches her come back from wherever she was by blinking excessively.

"I know this statue," she whispers for his ears alone and she traces the length of it behind the protective glass. "I stole it… many years ago."

In fact… she steps back to take another look at the numerous displays and paintings around the crowded ballroom. Each item sparked a different memory and she swallows hard.

She stole all of these items. It was if she standing in the middle of a shrine dedicated to her work. This was a message from Vincent and it communicated one thing: he was not going to let her go without a fight to the death.

"Ash… I stole all of it," she looks uneasy and Ash tenses up like there was no tomorrow.

"Sav," he reaches for her hand and squeezes. "He will pay for this and more with interest," he vowed.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she breathes and Ash reluctantly lets her go. She knows where the bathroom is from memory and her vision narrows while she guns for it.

 _Okay… breath… you can do this._

She was trembling by the time, she makes it into a vacant stall and she lowers the toilet seat to sit while her age old anxiety came full throttle.

"Breathe," she closes her eyes and forces herself to take a deep breath. She inhales, holds and releases. She does this several times until her head feels a little clearer and she's rummaging her purse for her cell.

She knows it is a lost cause by now but he needs to know how she truly feels. Savine pulls up her twin's European number and to her amazement it still rings. She crouches forward and crosses her fingers that she can get through.

"Please tell me you're not at the auction, sis," Sivan answers her call on the first ring and she breathes out loudly at the sound of his voice.

"I just want you to know that I still love you despite all of this shit you've put me through."

"Savine," he groans and he sounded greatly disappointed. "You're at the fucking auction?"

"I had too… for Ash," she answers and stills when she hears her brother curse out. _"Fucking Atlantean."_

"You know?" She gasps as realization smacks into her hard. "You knew everything all this time?"

Sivan sighs. "Yes, sis, I remember everything from our first life."

"But – how?"

"Now is not the time for explanations, Sav, you have to get out of there right now, you hear me?" Her twin starts to sound stressed.

"I remember everything too," she confesses and Sivan goes bitterly silent.

"I remember how you loved Ryssa more than anything and how destroyed you became over her death. Siv… I have to stay to help Ash. He is my everything."

"Vincent would be the least of your worries, sis. Everyone who wants Acheron, Apollo and Artemis gone will be there and we are the key to all of that. Ryssa wrote everything down even about us."

"And who's fault is that?" Savine couldn't help but frown. It wasn't her that told Ryssa about their shared destiny.

"I did it to give her hope, us hope against Apollo. I thought I could make it happen then."

"And now?" She interrupted and Sivan scowled on the line. "Sis, I love you more than I can express but right now, you need to listen to me. Go to Ash and tell him to blast the both of you out of there."

"We need the journal," she stressed.

"You're not going to budge on this are you?" He scoffed.

"Would you? If it was Ryssa's reputation on the line?"

"No," Sivan grumbled. "I would stay… why did you bloody call me then if I can't change your mind?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sivan made a surprised noise. "Not that I'm not happy to be told I'm going to be an uncle, sis but you have shit timing and you're really pissing me off right now with your 'let's risk everything and help the Atlantean,' mission. Does Ash know?"

"Yes."

This time her twin made a strangled noise that sounded like three curse words rolled into one.

"Since I can't pass you the brooch through the goddam phone, please tell me you at least have the Atlantean dagger on you?" Sivan demanded.

"I do," Savine confirmed. The dagger was strapped to her inner thigh.

"Thank heavens," he sighed. "Fuck, this is mental."

"I love you," she said it again because she needed too and Sivan sighed again.

"I love you too, sis and if you survive this… I'm coming for you." He suddenly hanged up and Savine did the same with slightly shaking hands. She then forced herself to stand up and to get on with the show.

"You can do this," She amped herself up once more and got on with the show. The bathroom was thankfully deserted when she exited the cubicle and she washed her hands before powering out of there.

"You can do this," she whispers to herself again as she retraces her steps back to the grand ballroom. A glance at her watch says it's 9:50pm and she looks through the fancy dressed crowd for Ash. In the moment, she wished she let him come in his goth getup, he would be much easier to spot then.

But she spots the Apollymachi spread out around the large room and Urian is suddenly by her side. She arches a quizzical eyebrow at the man, all doled up in a nice tailored black tux when he takes her arm without asking.

"Let's go get a good seat for the auction," Urian starts to lead her away from the ballroom but she doesn't move an inch because her honed instincts could see right through it. Something was off and in a major way.

"Where's Ash?" She demands straightaway. Urian pauses at her question and when he stumbles over his words, she pulls her arm out of his grip and quickly moves away.

"Savine?" He quickly follows after her into the thick of the crowd and when he catches up, he freezes. Over Savine's head, his eyes connect with the ancient swirling silver ones of his father, Stryker and he tenses. He also quickly took count of the few Spathi, his father had on his flank.

But all of this flew right over Savine's head, she was too preoccupied with frowning at Artemis, feeling up her poor husband.

The redheaded bitch looked particularly gorgeous this evening with her deep red curls up in a fancy bun and a sheer white dress hugging her voluptuous figure in all the right places. And her dainty hands were trying to touch her beloved's chest while he still held her drink.

A murderous growl escaped her lips while she powered over to the goddess.

"It's been a while since you last fed, Acheron," Artemis cooed and Ash angrily tried to side step her advances once more but he didn't have too.

He saw Savine come out of nowhere and his eyes widened when she roughly tapped Artemis on the shoulder to get her attention and when she turned, Savine let a rip with her fist.

She decked the goddess right across the face and in shock, Artemis tumbled to the floor, clutching her left cheek. Several people gasped in shock at the display around them and a shocked silence enveloped the room.

But Savine wasn't done, in her fury; she steals a tray full of drinks from a nearby waiter and drops the entire thing on the goddess's head. Only then did she look pleased at Artemis's drenched humiliation.

"Paws off my man, bitch," She growls and winces a little at her sore hand. She had wanted to do that for over eleven thousand years and she went to check if Ash was okay.

"Did she hurt you?" She demands while she looks him over and he shakes his head, still feeling a tad stunned.

Someone started to clap then and it was Stryker with a wide grin stretching his face. Ash immediately pulls Savine behind him and Urian nears to give him back-up.

A young woman, he did not know, then runs to help Artemis back to her feet but in her anger, she orders her servant, Ash assumes, to stay away.

Then watches his ex-lover stagger back to her feet not so gracefully because she was now drenched in champagne and a few cuts from the broken glass. Her red hair was a rugged mess on the top of her head and her makeup dripped down her face.

Her green eyes flared with rage when they landed on Savine.

" _Your whore will pay for this!"_ Artemis vowed with deadly intent and Savine angered her further by pretending to look for someone else before she sarcastically made a face of realization.

"Oh… you meant me," She points to herself for dramatic effect. "Oh, little red, you are mistaken, you see, I'm his wife," She corrected the goddess in a sickly sweet voice and Artemis looked like she was about to have a stroke.

That was when Ash had to draw the line for Savine's sake.

"Savine, it's not like I don't enjoy seeing you antagonize my ex but we are here for a reason," he tries to make her see sense but that doesn't stop Savine from giving the goddess, the forks.

Artemis growls.

"Savine!" Ash barks at her in warning and Stryker bursts out laughing while Ash tries to make her stop doing that.

"I am expressing my feelings," she pouts quietly when he finally grabs her hands, only then does he take the opportunity to glare at his redheaded problem.

"She is not a whore," he seethes and Artemis narrows her eyes on him.

"No, she isn't," A familiar voice, thick with an Italian accent calls out and Savine cringes when she spots her old boss, moving through the crowd towards them.

The crowd parts for him like magic and Vincent has two of his henchmen at his back while he nursed a glass of his usual red wine.

Aging brown eyes behind spectacles connected with hers and Vincent shook his head at the mess she made. He hadn't changed a bit, he still was quite lean and tall in his brown Armani suit with slicked back grey hair and trimmed moustache.

Vincent always looked more of a Duke than an illegal antiquities dealer.

"My Savine is more of a troublemaker than anything else," Vincent scolds her like a small child and takes a sweeping glance of his many guests.

"Let us sweep this lover's spat aside, shall we?! And get on with the show!" He bellows.

Like a herd of sheep, Vincent's men and servants direct the crowd to another room filled with elaborate chairs for the auction.

Artemis glared daggers her way the entire time; Ash held her hand and gently let her to take a seat. The goddess sat directly opposite them and she amazed Savine further by not taking a break to fix her state of dress.

In her experience, she thought Artemis to be quite vain in her appearance. She must have done a good job with pissing her off.

Stryker and his crew sat a few rows behind Artemis.

"Making friends, I see," Xander suddenly comments sarcastically by

taking the vacant seat beside her and he already reeked of alcohol. She eyed the dark coloured drink in his hand and took a sniff.

It was bourbon, oh joy.

"Is that wise?" She taps the side of his glass and Xander shrugs her concern aside.

"Thanks to you, my brother and I will be in the poor house when we get out of here," he hissed and Ash immediately took offence to his tone.

"Speak out of turn towards Savine again thief and you won't be leaving here at all," he warns and Xander rolls his eyes. Ash looks at the pair of them and thinks it is better to separate them.

So, he stands and pulls Savine to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She whispers and Ash switching seats with her was her answer.

"I am avoiding world war three," he pats the seat beside him and she takes it, weaving her arm through his. Ash interlocks their hands, squeezes her hand lightly and he breathes out deeply when the auction kicks off.

The auctioneer is one of Vincent's historians he has on payroll, they usually are and Savine eyes her old boss, kicking back with another glass of red wine behind the auctioneer's podium with dollar signs beaming in his spectacles.

The first item for auction was the Bastet statue she stole and the second was a painting. The list of items instantly put Savine on edge. The prick was auctioning off everything she stole for him over the years and he was settling for scraps.

"What is this?" Ash prompts with his bidding number and Xander is the one who answers after he sulks the rest of his drink back.

"This is how Vincent cleans up shop. He buys back everything and then sells them for scraps. It is his sophisticated way of saying, fuck you and all your work," he said and he glances at Savine but she ignores him.

"If the bastard wants to lose money, let him," she muttered and Ash rubs her arm when he notices her still in an eerily cold way. But deep down, she was hurting and in a major way with the way Vincent sold off her portfolio like all her efforts meant nothing.

She risked so much on so many jobs and for what? A big fuck you and a thanks but no thanks?

It takes Vincent a little over an hour to sell her things and he didn't bat an eye at the fact that he just lost millions. He looked too damn blessed with himself.

"I risked my life so many times to please that man," she whispered and Ash leaned down to kiss her hair.

"Fuck him," he whispered. "He doesn't deserve you and he never did."

Savine's mouth twitched with a smile and she glances up at him.

"I love you," she mouths and Ash pecks her forehead. He quickly straightens up in his seat when the slideshow on the projector screen switches to a new collection.

A golden coin with his face on it, his brother's face appears on the scene and the real bidding war begun after the auctioneer gives a spiel on how these particular artifacts were over eleven thousand years old.

With the aide of Urian, Xander and the Apollymachi, Ash barely wins each bid and he angers a lot of cranky folks.

"It seems we have a new collector in the house," The auctioneer praises Ash on his latest win, a large stone bust of his mother's symbol and a few people cheer in support.

So far, Stryker and Artemis have not placed any bids.

"And now the last item for this evening, ladies and gentlemen!" The auctioneer announces with a booming voice.

"A journal," he clicks a little remote and Ash feels his palms start to sweat at the sight of his sister, Ryssa's handwriting.

The auctioneer was about to launch into a further spiel about it until Stryker leisurely holds up his number.

"$500,000!" He offers with a smirk.

"$550,000!" Artemis rises out of her seat.

"$600,000!" Ash launches to his feet and his bid causes the entire room to gasp. Stryker frowns darkly his way and stands up too.

Within seconds, the three of them were bidding in the millions and the amount just kept climbing.

"100 million! I say that's a new record for this auction house!" The auctioneer announced in excitement and Savine glares at Vincent, having a chuckle behind his wine.

"200 million!" Stryker shouts.

"300 million!" Artemis yells.

"500 million!" Ash growls with red cheeks. He was getting desperate now and she tried to offer what comfort she could but Ash kept his focus on bidding. His skin started to take on a blue hue and she leaps up with a gasp.

"Baby, you need to calm yourself," she tries to settle him before he accidentally exposes himself as a god and he growls in her direction.

" _How can I?!"_ Ash shouts in her direction and she flinches at the pain she can sense radiating off him in waves and she knows instantly what she has to do.

Vincent always sold things for the right price and right now, money was not something he was after.

" _I can't let you expose me or anyone else. Ever."_ Ash's words sound off in her mind and she raises her bidding number without another moment of hesitation.

The auctioneer lights up when he sees her stand up and Vincent leans forward in his chair with keen interest.

"We have a new bidder in the ring!" The auctioneer beams. "What is your price, madam?"

"My life for the journal and Xavier!" Savine offers with a bitter taste in her mouth and Vincent races to the podium to smack the hammer.

"Sold!" He salutes with his wine glass and the entire room falls into bitter silence.

It was nothing new on the black market scene. People were still sold and bartered for the right price but never for something so priceless as a journal.

Ash looks down at her in horror and so does Xander.

"And that includes our auction tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" The auctioneer concludes on the mic and smacks the hammer once more.

The crowd quickly stands up to leave and there is an excited chatter in the air as they walk out.

"Sav?" Xander is the first one to break the horrified stare off and Savine shrugs her shoulders.

"I had it coming, remember?" She retorted and regret flashes through her best friend's eyes.

"Not this, not like this," he shakes his head furiously and he was on the verge of tears.

"You will not risk your life for me," Ash finally speaks and he no longer looks like he is about to break out into his demon form.

Then he is reaching to stroke her lower belly. Xander immediately takes notice and his eyes widen.

"Our child," Ash whispers and Savine takes a step back before anyone else could notice. She gives him a sad smile.

"You're my knight in shining armor and I am yours."

"Savine," Vincent calls for her and she swallows hard before she faces him. He had come to collect and he didn't come alone. He had twenty of his people at his back, heavily armed with machine guns.

"Nice to know you still don't underestimate me, old man," she comments and Vincent's mouth twitches at the nickname.

He then crooks a finger at her to come and she takes two steps towards him before Ash is pulling her back into his arms.

"My wife is not for sale," he hisses and Vincent arches an eyebrow.

"Very well then, I will put the journal back up for auction-

"No!" Savine immediately refuses and Vincent smiles. "You have thirty seconds to convince your marito to accept the price, Savine." He then pulls out a golden pocketwatch to watch the time and she turns to Ash.

"No, Sav," he pleads. "There has to be another way." Then she yanks his head down for the second time that week to kiss the ever-living daylights out of him and he holds her close.

" _There is no other way,"_ She surprises him greatly by speaking in his mother tongue, Atlantean. He gave her the power to do so when he gave her Sabine's journal.

" _Besides, I thought you were a god,"_ she adds with a secret smile and Ash kisses her again when he realizes that was her plan all along.

" _Sneaky thief,"_ he scolds her in Atlantean.

" _Come for me when you have Xavier and the journal. I will stall."_

He reluctantly lets her go when Vincent calls 'time' and he orders two of his men to handcuff her hands behind her back. She instantly flinches at the tightness and the men drag her to Vincent's side.

"Now that wasn't too hard," Vincent mused and clicked his fingers.

"Dmitri, make sure signore Acheron Parthenopaeus gets his journal and signore Xander Murphy gets the rest of his brother. Show them the door once you've completed these transactions."


	24. Chapter 24

"Savine Taylor, you are not a thief, you are a traitor."

These were the first words Vincent spoke when they resettled somewhere else for privacy. He instructed his guards to drag her willing legs to his office, deposit on her knees and then he told them to leave except for two who manned the door behind them.

"Our beloved patron saint would be very disappointed in you," Vincent continued to scold her behavior with folded arms and Savine rolled her eyes.

"Santa doesn't steal, Vincent, he gives not takes," she retorted and Vincent reached for his box of cigars. He withdrew a Cuban, trimmed the end and lit up.

"Santa Claus and Saint Nicholas are two very different beings. They are brothers."

"What's with the history lesson, Vincent? Where are you going with this?" She asked out of curiousty and Vincent paused to eye the tension he could see growing in her restrained arms.

"Do it, I know you want too," He breathed out a long stream of tobacco smoke and he chuckled at Savine's frown.

"As soon as I move to bring the handcuffs forward you will see it as another display of treachery and punish me for it."

"True… but I want you to show these two how you've duped them into thinking how they've done a stellar job in handcuffing you."

Savine scowled at being caught and the guards behind her, watched with floored expressions how she easily moved her handcuffs under her behind and slipped her legs threw the hole to bring her handcuffed hands forward.

"Next time when you handcuff someone, do not give them time to tense up, this gives them room to move," Vincent tsked at his guards and they bowed their heads in apology.

He wasn't surprised at all when Savine reached into her hair for a poppy bin and she easily popped the lock on the handcuffs open. She rubbed her wrists gratefully when they fell to the floor.

"Also look for poppy bins and confiscate them," Vincent sighed to his men and he raised his eyebrows when Savine moved to rip the seams in her tight dress so she had more legroom to fight.

The guards immediately took aim with their machine guns. She sized up both men and they both had a hundred pounds of muscle on her but were of average height.

She could take them.

"One last spar session for old time's sake?" She tried to butter up her old boss because he loved that sentimental bullshit and it was the perfect way for her to stall. Vincent hummed at the offer.

"I've always liked to watch a Taylor fight but since your brother is not here, it won't feel the same," he politely declined her offer and Savine quickly lost her lighthearted expression when Vincent reached to press something underneath his desk.

Four trap doors popped up and opened, two by her head and the other two by her feet. Then four separate sets of shackles slithered out of the trap doors.

 _Damn… she should not have gotten cocky with the handcuffs._

Vincent clicked his fingers and his guards stepped forward. One aimed his machine gun directly over her heart and the other one dug the gun into the back of her head. Great.

Vincent slowly approached her side and he did the shackling himself this time. Now, she was fucked and Vincent smirked at the first flash of fear, he finally saw in her eyes.

The guards moved back to the door when she was properly restrained this time and when Vincent moved to pat her cheek, she spat at him but he expected nothing less and he moved away just in time.

He moved back to his desk with another chuckle.

"Oh, Savine, Savine, I will miss you," He remarked with a wistful smile.

"Then don't off me so soon if my death feels too heartbreaking," She scowled and Vincent reached to press another button under his desk.

His aging brown eyes lit up in morbid fascination when the chains started to pull her arms and legs in separate directions.

The strain on her limbs was immediate and Savine groaned against the pain. She refused to give Vincent the satisfaction of her screams.

"You know what I do to people who portray me, Savine and yet here we are… how disappointing," Vincent continued to scold while he dug through one of his desk drawers and pulled out a revolver gun for the occasion.

He loaded the gun with three silver bullets and cocked the trigger.

"Technically you are about to shoot your employee, Vincent, you haven't fired me officially yet," Savine forced out through the pain and her limbs started to shake from the pressure.

"Good point," Vincent noted, walking back towards her and breaths out smoke in her face. He grins evilly at her cough and holds his cigar in his free hand.

"It's a pity, you won't get that pleasure either because I quit, you miserable motherfucker," Savine hisses and Vincent aims the revolver, directly at her temple with a dark look.

"We're going to play a little game now Savine. We'll do the best out of three," Vincent takes another drag of his cigar and keeps his hand steady on the trigger.

"And if I survive?" Savine groans again against the pain of being stretched to her limits, she was sweating bullets by this point and a cruel smile stretches Vincent's thin mouth.

"Then we take a trip back in time and do this the medieval way, limb by limb," he spoke with a psychotic look in his eyes and he prepares himself to pull the trigger by wriggling his shoulders.

"Ready to play?" He beaconed.

"Fuck you!" Savine finally lets herself scream and Vincent laughs when he pulls the trigger and releases a blank. She nearly faints at the sound of the revolver clocking.

"That's one!"

Vincent cocks the revolver and pushes it into her forehead. He pulls the trigger again and she screams out again when it was another blank, her head-dipping forward.

At this point, Vincent starts to look pissed.

"Ah… for fuck sake… that's two," he finally curses and he cocks the revolver again. Again, he pushes the revolver against her forehead.

"Lucky last and for the record, I fired you. That will be the story," Vincent growls and this time, the gun does go off but it's not his.

Confused, Vincent looks past Savine's head to see one of his guards lying face down on the ground and staining his Persian rug with blood.

The other guard was disarmed and restrained by three brute looking men with blonde hair in suits and they all had fangs peeking out of their mouths?

 _What the fuck?_

"As much as I appreciate the beauty of this scene, I would get more satisfaction doing it myself with Acheron watching."

Savine gasped when she spotted the silvery eyes of Stryker standing directly behind Vincent and in slow motion, she watches her old boss whip around but he keeps the revolver aimed at her head.

Long canines flashed in Stryker's mouth as he grinned and Savine knew without a doubt who and what he was.

This was Stryker, son of Apollo and self-proclaimed leader of the daimons and he had been fighting with her husband for centuries. It was only thanks to remembering her first life that she knew this.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vincent demands.

"You… out of my way," Stryker answers and her old boss, a true dog that he was to the very end, glances her way.

"You're fired," Vincent hisses and pulls the trigger. This time the bullet hits true and Savine knew no more after that.

* * *

Savine knew she was dead again. This whole plain felt oddly familiar. The last thing she remembered was seeing Vincent, looking all pleased with himself while Stryker reaches for him in anger.

Now there was no pain. There was nothing. No light. No sound. No smell.

The deprivation was terrifying.

Was this place she had to wonder for eternity while she got reborn as a goddess?

"Bastet?" she called just to be sure.

"She's not here."

She turned at the thickly accented, kind voice behind her to find Apollymi standing there in the darkness. "Why am I here?"

Apollymi held her hand out to her. "Thanks to your unborn child, I stole your soul the moment your body died and brought it to Kalosis."

"My baby?" Savine immediately freaked out at the loss.

"My grand-baby is fine."

"I don't understand." She put her hand into Apollymi's and the moment their skin touched, she had total clarity of everything that Apollymi knew about her and Acheron. More than that, she saw the deal the goddess struck with her mother, Bastet.

" _I will help you on one condition, Bastet. You let me mark your daughter as the protector of my son, Apostolos when she ascends."_

Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw that truth.

"You didn't just mark me as his protector, did you?"

"I am the goddess of life and death, also love and souls. I looked into your soul and saw my son's soul mate."

"But you're too late. I am dead, Ash always forgets me when I die," Savine instantly points out the flaw in her grand plan and Apollymi shook her head.

"Sivan has the brooch to protect his soul when he ascends and you have me and my grandchild to protect your soul when you ascend."

Relief unlike anything swims inside Savine's soul. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asks her mother-in-law.

"Your permission."

"Do it."

"I can send your soul back to your body for a brief moment of time but once I do, you have to stay tethered to someone who lives in that realm. The only way you can return to the living is to drink the blood of Apostolos before your soul flees your body again."

"My son is one of the rare gods who can both create and destroy life. It's his creative powers that Artemis uses to bring her Dark-Hunters back to life. Without feeding from him, she'd never have that ability. And like Artemis, if you feed from my son, you will share his powers with him and if he feeds from you - "

"He will have my powers too," She quickly understands. "You helped Bastet to make your son stronger, didn't you?"

Apollymi smiled at her logic. "A mother has to do her all with it comes to her children. But more than that, you'll have the powers to protect yourself and I will send my priestesses to serve as your guardians to make sure that no one ever harms you again."

It all sounded too good to be true. She could return to Ash and the world with the powers of a god and fulfill her destiny with her soul intact. "What's catch is only the blood-drinking, true?"

Apollymi nods and Savine shrugs as if to say: what the hell.

"You have my permission to turn me into a vampire."

Apollymi pulled the necklace from around her neck and then folded it into Savine's palm. "When are you are ready to fight for him, press that to your heart and you'll have the powers of a goddess. Forever."

Savine held the necklace in her hand and studied the red swirling mist inside a translucent stone. Grateful for the gift, she embraced Apollymi.

Apollymi was stunned by the hug-no one had touched her with so much affection since the night she'd conceived Apostolos. Closing her eyes, she held the girl close. "So long as you're kind to him, you will always be my daughter. If you ever need anything, call for me and I will answer."

"I won't let anything happen to him again. I promise."

Apollymi kissed her cheek before she pulled back. "Then go to him. He needs you."

Nodding, Savine stepped back and pressed the stone to her heart. The moment she did, a searing pain ripped through her and her head rears back with a scream.

Savine felt like something was shredding her from the inside out. Nauseated and dizzy, she blinked at the darkness that was so oppressive it was blinding.

The next thing she knew, she was in Ash's arms again. Vincent's office looks a tornado ran through it and Stryker is nowhere to be seen. The daimons were piles of golden ash and she almost threw up at the sight Vincent's decapitated head. Stryker's work, it had to be.

It was only her and Ash. He sat on the floor, holding her to him, cheek to cheek, as he rocked her and whispered to her, "Please, Savine, please don't be dead. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to live without you . . ."

Those heartfelt words choked her, but what stunned her the most was the wetness of his cheeks.

He was crying.

For her.

Lifting her hand, she brushed her fingers against the whiskers of his jaw. He pulled back with a startled gasp. "Savine?"

She nodded then she felt the hunger his mother had mentioned. It burned through her with an unbelievable ferocity that lengthened her incisors. Determined, she met his gaze. "Let me stay with you, Ash."

Ash couldn't breathe, as he understood what she was asking. What she needed. And for the first time in eternity, he was willing to bleed in order to give her life. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He brushed his hair aside and tilted his neck for her. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the pain of her bite. For the hated sensation of her breath on his neck while she fed.

Savine paused as she felt him go rigid. It took her a second to realize why. Ash couldn't stand to have anyone breathe on his neck and yet there he sat, offering himself to her without complaint or comment. In that moment she loved him all the more.

And with her newfound senses, she knew his neck wasn't the only place she could feed from . . .

Ash opened his eyes as she moved away from him. Frowning, he watched as she dipped down and bit into his inner thigh. Her fangs cutting through his dress pants like butter.

He sucked his breath in sharply as a wave of desire blinded him and hardened his cock, which was only a few inches from her mouth. But greater than that was the shock that she hadn't grabbed his hair and hurt him while she fed from his neck. She was being gentle and considerate, and when she looked up at him, her eyes matched his.

That deep swirling silver that he hated so much was beautiful on her and then she gave him her wrist. His fangs sliced into her vien like butter and he drank her blood to seal the bond.

They were forever bound together now. His powers. His blood. His life. They were hers too. And everything that made her, Savine, was his too.

But even so, he wanted her as she'd been. Kissing her lips, he turned her eyes back to the hazel color that had stolen his heart the first time she'd looked around that theatre house in wonder when she was seventeen.

 _Wait… how did he remember that?_

This was the woman he loved. The one he couldn't live without. The mother of his daughter… _Katra._

His hands immediately go to her belly, expecting to see it sliced open but all he feels is their unborn child, still alive and growing.

A bust of relief pours through him when he realizes that bastard didn't kill their child either.

"Your mother, she saved us," Savine answered his unspoken question and Ash holds her close, he sends a stream of gratitude to his mother.

"I remember you as Sabine, our daughter," he stumbles as the memories rush through him.

" _How do I know this?"_ He chokes as he remembers how it all ended, slams into him hard.

"My blood made you remember," she comforted him and she is about to pull him into a hug when her back bows from an unseen force.

"Savine?!" Ash panics at the sight of her in so much pain, she can't make a sound.

The walls of Vincent's office splinters around them into tiny pieces and Bastet waltzes in like she owns the place.

"Finally," she glances down at her daughter with loving pride as she ascends and changes into her true form.

A power-hungry goddess ready to eat the moon and reshape it.

* * *

Sivan was admiring the full moon overhanging the vast desert when he felt it. A huge dipping sensation in the middle of his core.

A glance up tells him all he needs to know what was happening. A blanket of red covered the moon and a grim smile twisted up his lips.

"She always has to be beat me," he tsked at his younger sister and he could hear the world around him start to get the message.

"Sivan! The moon!" Styxx runs to his side with a shout and Sivan catches his old friend by the shoulders before he could barge him down by accident.

"It's time, brother," He releases Styxx's shoulders and reaches for his pistol.

Styxx looks at him uneasily when he loads it and turns the safety off. Then they both feel a gush of wind and look behind them. Set and Zakar join the show and they are ready for battle.

Sivan takes a long look at all of them and points the pistol at his head. Artemis's brooch gleams under the moonlight and is attached to his dark tunic.

"See you on the battlefield," He closes his eyes and flinches. He is about to pull the trigger for a quick and painless death when Styxx yells at him to stop.

Sivan glances at his best friend and all he saw was the general he followed into battle.

"I'll do it," Styxx muttered and his blue eyes looked haunted.

"No –

"I still owe you for Estes," he interrupted and Sivan lowered the gun.

Once upon a time, he didn't believe the rumors that the King's brother and his comrades used Styxx as their drugged up whore. In fact, he refused to believe such a thing but that all changed one morning when he was ordered to check on the King's brother because he was running late for duty.

That was when he saw them and they were all naked. Estes and his second-in-command were wrapped around Styxx, chained to the bed. Styxx was the first to wake up and the horrified look of shame and embarrassment in his blue eyes, twisted Sivan badly up inside.

His prince was not in that bed by choice.

" _They plan to do the same to Ryssa," Styxx whispered._

After he revealed that, Sivan stopped being a model soldier for the royal family. He passed Styxx a dagger and he went to slit Estes's throat in his sleep. His second-in-command died by Styxx's hands.

"You do not owe me for that," Sivan said when he came back to the here and now, and he quickly moved the gun back to his head before Styxx could stop him again.

He pulled the trigger and that was that.

"No!" Styxx cried out and he caught his best friend's dead body before he could hit the ground.

That was when the night sky started to lighten and he felt Apollo's mark on his back, start to sizzle with heat.

"May the fates be merciful," Zakar muttered while they all watched the sun rise up to meet the moon.

A blood red eclipse ignited into the sky.

"Fuck the fates and the gods," Styxx growled and suddenly, Sivan woke up, gasping for air. His hazel eyes bleed into glowing orbs of gold and he started to howl in pain as he ascended.

" _Yes, my son, join us," A feminine voice whispered on the wind._

Set immediately took a look around for Bastet but his sister did not join them.

Sivan felt his entire being shake from the brutal transformation but Styxx did not let him go. He went along with the ride and held his hands with an iron case grip.

His general, his prince, did not let him to bear the pain alone and for that, Styxx did not owe him a darn thing. His best friend's blue eyes were what kept him grounded while he fought through the pain of being ripped apart and reassembled.

The pain doesn't fade until the world turns crystal clear around him and it was like he could see everything, feel everything and hear it all.

He glances at Styxx to tell him it's over when he notices something quite peculiar about him. He sees a cage containing power inside him and out of curiosity, he reaches to open it.

Styxx can only watch Sivan's hand go into his chest like he was a ghost and when he feels him start to yank on something, his back bows as if something possessed him.

In the next heartbeat, a shock wave explodes across the desert, knocking everyone off their feet, except Sivan and another shock wave pushes him away from Styxx.

"What the hell did you do?" Zakar demanded

"I don't know!" Sivan shouts back.

Styxx rose to hover over the sand.

"What's happening?" Zakar roared again and no one answered as lightning bolts shot from Styxx's body, igniting the skies above. Bolts of light pierced Styxx's eyes and mouth. They exploded through his body, strengthening him and that was when it all made sense for Set.

He had seen this before and he was gobsmacked.

This was the rebirth of a chthonian and it hurt like hell.

Savitar appears out of nowhere then and he curses up a bloody storm until he sees the light and a slow smile stretches across his face.

"Actually… this isn't so bad."

The lightning bolts reside and crawl back into Styxx's body and he crashes back onto the sand on his feet and stands.

Sivan staggers to his feet too but now he feels awfully hungry. The men all glance at him and in a blink of eye, Sivan is exploding into the sky for Olympus like a beam of light.

* * *

With her new powers surging, Savine blasted her way to Olympus. Artemis had already left Romvi.

Her heightened sensors twitched and when she caught a whiff of the goddess, she turned towards her temple and felt her canines lengthen.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Zeus standing on the roof of his grand temple and he looked down at her with a mixture of defeat and anger.

He knew who and what she was without even asking.

It was the first time she had ever laid eyes on her father, Zeus, the Greek god of the skies and he looked quite mighty despite the silvery greyness of his long hair and beard.

In fact, he looked quite youthful but she didn't have time for that now. Just like he never had time for her and her twin. So she turns her back on Zeus as her hunger mounts and storms the temple.

Artemis is sitting in her throne room when she feels the tornado of pure power heading her way like a drawn arrow.

The power felt vaguely like Acheron's but there was more.

More power and it was cold, calculating, hunger.

She also felt the moon.

That wasn't Acheron.

The doors to her throne room blasted off their hinges and when Savine walked through with a deadly lope, the blood completely drained from Artemis's face. There was no denying the woman wanted a piece of her and was ready to fight for it.

Still she refused to not let the girl see her panic. "You're nothing to me, human."

Savine scoffed, "oh, you're wrong about that, Artemis. I'm not nothing. I'm the one who's going to kick your butt."

Artemis flung her hand out and sent Savine flying across the room. "You don't threaten me."

Savine lifted her hands and just as she would have hit the wall, she stopped moving. Opening her eyes, she was stunned to find herself floating over the ground a few inches from the stone that Artemis had intended to slam her into.

Artemis shrieked in outrage while Savine laughed in relief.

Now, that was cool, even her hunger had to admire that.

Holding her hands out, she centered herself back on the ground. Artemis ran at her and caught her about the neck but Savine easily slid out of her grasp by elbowing Artemis in the face.

The force of her blow made the goddess of the hunt stagger back.

"Oh, bitch, please, is that the best you can do?" She threw her hand out and pinned Artemis to the ceiling.

 _"Let me go!"_

"As you wish," Savine released her and Artemis fell like a ton of bricks until Savine tightened her hold on her and pinned her to the ground.

"For all the times you've hurt Ash, you're lucky I'm not ripping the heart out of your chest right now. How could you?"

Tears formed in Artemis's green eyes as she struggled to free herself. "I love him."

Savine shook her head. "How can you say that? You don't even understand what love means. Love isn't being ashamed to be seen with the one you care about. It isn't about punishment or hurt."

"Love is what gives you the strength you need to face anything no matter how brutal or frightening. It's what allowed Ash to be beaten rather than tell his father about you. It's what allowed him to be gutted on the floor at your feet rather than publicly shame you. And you spat on him for that love and tore him apart. For a goddess, you're pathetic."

Artemis sneered at her. "You're human. No one cares if you sleep with a whore."

And Savine did something she'd never in her many lives done before. She straddled the goddess's waist and yanked her up by the hair.

"Never will you get to insult the father of my daughter again!" She hissed through her canines and Artemis tried to claw her away.

"Katra is my daughter!" She thundered and Savine felt her eyes bleed into a molten red.

"That's where you are mistaken, again," she growled with murderous eyes and when she feels Ash and Bastet suddenly catch up, she goes for Artemis's throat and pushes the memory of her first death into the forefront of her brain.

Ash stills at the sight of his wife collecting on eleven thousand years of revenge against Artemis and Bastet dances at the chaos, her daughter is making.

Then Savine starts to glow a brilliant white as she sucks Artemis's power from her every veins.

 _"Mother!"_ Katra suddenly appears to run to her aide and Sin appears to hold her back.

"Let me go so I can help her!" Katra fights back and Ash quickly stops her from hurting her husband by pulling his daughter into his arms. He is stronger than the Sumerian god and Katra doesn't dare to move against him.

"Show her the truth, goddamit! Acheron!" Sin relented and he suddenly is being pulled to Savine's side.

Her hand whips out and one brush of her fingers on his arm, has him kneeling. Power. His power, leaks out of Savine's hand and goes into him.

"Dad?" Katra looks up at him, feeling lost and Ash gives the memories of her stolen childhood back to her by laying a head over her forehead.

Clarity sparks in her green eyes and she starts to cry.

"Artemis took me," she breathed and looks over at her mother, her real mother, still sucking Artemis's godhood from her veins.

Sin rises when Savine is done giving him his powers back and Katra just glares up at him.

 _"You knew?!"_

And Sin was about to reply when they had another battle on their hands.

Apollo rips into Artemis's temple with a roar and he separates Savine from Artemis with a burst of power.

Ash immediately shouts at Sin to take Katra away to safety and they get the hell out of there as he runs to catch Savine flying into the air.

But then to his amazement, he watches her twist around in midair and land on her feet with Artemis's blood staining her neck and bleeding down into her silver dress.

The hunger in her eyes is still not satisfied and she flews towards Apollo to get her hands on Artemis. But Apollo stops her once more while he tries to heal the damage she's done to Artemis.

He holds up his weak sister to his side and declares war.

Blot holes open up all around them and a foray of daimons, apollites and demons burst through to fight unwilling for the god. He possessed them.

Ash immediately calls for his staff and gets to work when Stryker and Kessar rock up, looking pissed that Apollo was controlling their minions.

Ash glanced at his two enemies and a silent alliance quickly forms between them for this one fight.

Then they are fighting.

And when he saw Valerius, Talon, Kyrian, Julian, Zarek, Sin, Vane, Wulf, Wren, Alexion, Danger, Fang and Fury rock up suddenly too, he was completely stunned.

Each being nodded at him and went to work. There was time to talk later and Ash refocused on Savine. She had three demons cornering her by the wall and she was greatly outnumbered.

"Savine!" Ash fought back demons and the like to get to her side but there were too many of them so with a well calculated blast of power he cleared a path and powered over to her side, only to see his wife take each of the demons out with her bare hands.

She was dangerous as a mortal thief before but now? She was unstoppable.

She took out one demon by poking it in the eye and using his body as a shield against the others. One of the demons stabbed it with a sword and she knocked him out before she took hold of the sword.

With five calculated strikes, she had three demon heads at her feet.

Then she was charging for Artemis again. Ash flung out his hand and pulled her out of the way just in time when Apollo flung another burst of power her way.

Suddenly, the temple started to shake and Sivan crashed through the ceiling with his own set of bloodthirsty fangs. Styxx, Set and Zakar were also with him and they jumped to join the fight.

Apollo took one look at Sivan and roared with his own set of fangs. He stepped away from Artemis and let her to defend for herself while he went one-on-one with Sivan.

Savine was on Artemis's throat in a nanosecond and she took her last lot of gulps of her blood.

She took everything and stripped the goddess clean of all her powers and godhood.

The only thing she left her with was her worthless life.

"If you didn't care for Katra, you wouldn't have even gotten that!" Savine hissed when she finally returned to herself and she flung her hand out to create a shield to protect Artemis.

She wasn't done with her just yet and she looked for her twin.

Sivan was engaged in a tense hand to hand fight with Apollo and he was not winning.

"Sivan!" She moved to join him but Apollo saw her coming and threw a foray of daggers her way. She deflected the pointy things by falling back into her thief training. One by one, she managed to kick and slap them away.

Her sudden intrusion was exactly what Sivan needed to get the upper hand. Instead of blocking Apollo's attacks, he was now on the offensive until Apollo manifested two long swords. Sivan barely moved in time to avoid them and when he got his footing, he manifested the same sword he used in his greek soldier days and met Apollo stroke for stroke.

Savine growled at the greek god and manifested her own sword to join the fight. She was about to slash Apollo across the back when Styxx showed up with his own bloody sword.

"Let me finish him," he said with vengeful eyes and Savine reluctantly nodded. Styxx jumped forward and joined Sivan's side against the god.

She gasped when she saw Styxx bare the mark of Apollo on his back and her opinion of the prince, changed greatly. Then with renewed vigor, she turns to join the much bigger battle around them.

More blot holes open to their dismay and their team started to struggle and tire.

"Right," Ash muttered and he was about to vaporize the enemy to a burning crisp when his wife stopped him.

Her eyes were back to their lovely hazel and she reached to lay a hand on his staff.

"We do it, together?" She smirked and with an evil grin, Ash agrees. Together, they fly up a few inches and bring his staff down with one big bang.

Daimons, Apollites and demons screamed when they burned to a fiery crisp.

"You could've done that earlier!" Talon exclaims and before Ash can reply, Savine says, "just because you can, doesn't mean you should."

Then she's eyeing Stryker and Kessar. "Don't you have some doors to close?" She arches an eyebrow and the two take off to do her bidding before Apollo manages to possess more of their followers.

Speaking of Apollo, they all turn to watch the final showdown. This time her twin was winning and it was all thanks to Styxx and his new chthothian powers?

"Since when is your brother a cthothian?" She nudges Ash's side and he shrugs.

With a roar, Styxx finally manages to disarm Apollo and when he does, Sivan swoops in. His fangs sink into the god's throat and he is a sitting duck as soon as he feeds.

"Now, that's differently a Taylor move, always sneaking up when you least expect it."


	25. Chapter 25

_Three days later…_

It was a nice sunny day in Jackson Square, New Orleans and Savine was finally enjoying some long overdue alone time.

She sipped her coffee with a content sigh and pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes, as she left Café Du Monde and walked to sit by the fountain.

By her estimates, she probably had thirty minutes of alone time before her two teenage rugrats came back from the ice-cream parlor.

Simi, her demon daughter, made it her personal mission to educate Sebastian on all things food so she offered to take the two to Jackson Square.

Simi loved the idea of having a younger adopted brother to spoil and Sebastian loved her strange personality. Apparently, Simi's personality helped him get over his initial fear of the fact that she was a charonte demon. To him, she was just another spoiled teenage girl who had a huge appetite for food and merchant for shopping.

As for being told that she was now a goddess and Ash was actually a god? Sebastian just lit up with a grin.

" _So… I have gods for parents now? Like actual, godparents?"_

" _Ah… yep but don't let that go to your head, Bas. We are still going to be a normal family that does normal family things."_

" _Cool… am I still grounded?"_

" _You bet."_

The day trip was something they all needed. Ash wished he could be there but he had more urgent matters to attend too… like the fact that the Dark-Hunters now served a new goddess… _her._

Her husband was planning a large gathering to break the news and finally put all of those rumors to rest.

The last three days have been incredibly life changing.

Together, she and Sivan finally put down Artemis and Apollo and took their places. Not everyone in the Greek pantheon was openly thrilled but they kept their gobs shut after they saw how much damage they could do.

But Savine still expected a backlash and she was more than prepared to swish it.

After they left Artemis and Apollo as powerless immortals, it took them ages to decide what to do with them but in the end, they came up with reasonable punishments for the two of them.

Styxx handed Apollo over to Apollymi because in a past life, he promised to deliver the god to the destroyer's feet. Styxx's past life as Aricles also added more on their overflowing plate when Simi and Xirena went out of their way to bring Bethany back.

With help, they were able to bring her cousin back whole and they reunited another family. To Savine's surprise, Urian is Styxx's and Bethany's long lost son, Galen.

But in the process, Simi and Xirena also managed to awaken the entire Atlantean pantheon but in the end, they too managed to put them down as well.

Once Styxx took Archon's head, the others surrendered and Katra took some of their powers.

Katra still needed time to adjust to the news that she was actually her daughter but she was still thrilled to be reunited with her true parents and that Sin got his powers back.

Bitch that Artemis was to everyone, she was a good mother to Katra and Savine took that into account while she figured out what to do with the defeated goddess.

All Artemis ever truly wanted was to be loved and love in return. And once upon a time, she had that with Orion before Apollo killed him. So with that line of thinking coupled with Styxx's suggestion to send her to the Elysium Fields like she did to him, Savine took her to the underworld and left her on a spacious island with Orion and told them to work out their shit.

Despite all the trouble Artemis caused, she was also a victim thanks to Apollo and logically, Apollo did create problems for everyone in her family.

With all of this going on, Savine hardly had the time to talk to Sivan properly. They were both busy adjusting to their new powers and the fact that they could remember all of their previous nine lives now. But since they were gods, the influx of memory was a lot easier to navigate and it was a hellava lot less painful.

Savine recognized Danger as soon as the battle was over and they organized to have regular girl nights to make up for lost time for the sake of their friendship.

They planned for tomorrow night because she wanted to see how Xavier was doing in hospital with Sivan. She tried not to think too much about the prospect of being around her brother, all alone.

His new duties as the sun god kept me awfully busy as well so he hardly saw him after he lifted the mark of Apollo from Styxx's back. Their mother, Bastet was helping him a lot which was good because he needed her more than she did.

She had Ash, Sin, Apollymi, D'Alerian, Set, Zakar, Alexion, Urian, Styxx, Bethany, Danger and Katra to help her with the goddess stuff and Savitar, if she wanted and that support team was more than enough for her.

They offered to help Sivan too but so far, her twin was too macho to accept their help with adjusting to be a god and she wondered how that was panning out.

So far, her twin had only accepted their mother's council and speak of the devil, Sivan appears in the distance and he is walking her way.

"Hey," said a voice she hadn't heard in months and Savine looked into the familiar hazel eyes of her twin brother, Sivan surrounded by black kohl.

He still looked the same except a tad scruffier with his unruly black hair and longer beard. He was also really tanned; in fact, she was getting Ardeth Bay vibes from the movie the Mummy from him because of the long black tunic he was wearing and dark jeans with black boots.

"Hey," she mustered a smile and Sivan's mouth twitched with a smile.

"So, sis… what's new with you?"

All of her emotions that she kept under lock and key rushed back to the surface with a vengeance when he called her by that little pet name and Sivan didn't know what hit him when she finally took the opportunity to get her revenge on his dumbass behaviour.

She forced a smile and patted the seat beside her by the fountain and when her twin brother took it, she shoved his ass into the water.

"And that's for taking off in the first place," she stood up with a pleased grin while Sivan staggered to his feet, drenched from head to toe in the fountain.

He spat out a mouth full of water and his face flushed in embarrassment at the crowd of spectators they quickly gathered.

Savine sniggered at his expense and took another sip of coffee.

"I suppose I should've seen that coming," Sivan climbed out of the fountain with a grumble and since he was the god of the sun, his body temperature now ran extra hot so his clothes started to dry.

"You always were easy to prank," His sister continued to snigger and Sivan squeezed the water out of his tunic with black kohl running down his face.

"Only by you, sis. I like to give you the benefit of the doubt," he countered and to his surprise, Savine loops an arm around his and drags him to a nearby bench to sit.

"We're even now."

"Savine –

"It's water under the bridge now," Savine interrupted and Sivan shook his head, giving her serious eyes.

"No it's not," Sivan reached to hold one of her hands.

"I went back on my promise to you, I left you," he forced out because deep down he knew they needed to have this conversation for the sake of their relationship and he tried not to flinch when he saw Savine's start to cry at his words.

"Yes, you did," she agreed. "But I've realised that you made that promise when we were in much more different circumstances, bro. We are not two homeless pickpockets working for Vincent anymore."

"Savine, I made that promise regardless of our circumstances and for that, I am really sorry," Sivan squeezed her hand and Savine wiped away her few tears.

"I had to work fast when Apollymi brought me back and when I remembered our first life, only revenge drove me and for your sake, I didn't want to get you involved."

"But I was as soon as you disappeared."

Sivan sighed. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to come after me."

"Sivan –

"No, please, hear me out," Sivan pleaded and Savine nodded.

"When it comes to you, sis, I've always been the protector… the parent and that was a role, I gladly took on since day one."

"I know," she mumbled.

"You're my sister and I'm your brother. Brothers are meant to look out for their sisters not the other way around but while I was mad that you dropped everything and went after me, a part of me is happy that you did," Sivan confessed with watery eyes and Savine pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you, you big dummy, of course I would go after you. You're my brother… the butter to my slice of bread," Savine pecked his cheek and when they separated, a wonderful sense of peace enveloped the space between them.

"Are we good now?" She helped him wiped away a few of his tears and Sivan looked deeply into her hazel eyes.

"I promise to never leave you alone again, no matter what happens. I know now you are more than capable to hold your own." Sivan vowed and Savine rested her forehead against his closely, her heart swirling with love.

"And I make you the same promise, brother mine. Whatever comes, I will fight beside you."

They embraced each other tightly again and Sivan told her how much he loved her and they broke apart with identical smiles. Both siblings felt their chest lighten after their talk and they fell into old habits.

Sivan silently battled her to one of their thumb wrestling matches and Savine happily played along with a laugh. She cheered when she won the first round.

"So, you're pregnant?" Sivan blurted.

"Ah-huh and I'm adopting Sebastian. Ready to be an uncle again, twice over?"

"You bet. It's good to finally have a nephew to spoil." Sivan grinned and Savine cursed when he won their second thumb war. In their first life, Sivan spoiled Katra and Simi rotten with endless gifts and play dates.

"And a little birdy told me that you shacked up with Meredith during your time in New Orleans?" Sivan questioned and Savine ended their thumb war with a cheer. They only ever played the best of three.

"Yuhuh," she mused at the keen interest in her twin brother's eyes. Once upon a time, Sivan harbored quite a crush on the accountant in their younger years.

"Well…" he buffed out his chest. "Did she ask about me?"

Savine rolled her eyes with a laugh. Of course, she did but she wasn't going to say that. Meredith always nurtured a crush on her twin brother and that was one secret she would never reveal.

It was amazing how dense the two of them were when it came to their feelings for each other.

"Yeah but I told her, you were still a no-good criminal."

A wicked grin lit up Sivan's face. "Does she have a thing for bad boys?"

And Savine made a face of disgust. The idea of her twin being romantic with anyone made her feel sick.

"No idea. I kinda ruined that friendship when I took off suddenly."

"She'll forgive you," Sivan countered and Savine shrugged. "Who knows, bro."

"But you'll try to get me an in, yeah?" Sivan beamed and Savine rolled her eyes.

"Bro, I've tried to get you an in for years. Now, I leave that up to you," she indicated and Sivan pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Excuse me but I didn't tear you away from Ash this time, did I?"

"Nice try, bro. You had no power this time around and Ash would've kicked your ass if you caught us in bed this time around."

Meanwhile, Sivan tried not to look like he was about to be sick.

"For my sanity, sis, you are still an innocent virgin that magically pops out kids like the Virgin Mary. Ignorance is bliss, so can we leave it at that?" Sivan stressed and Savine playfully punches his shoulder.

"Only if you keep your womanizing ways on the down low around me, bro, cause eww!" Savine made a face and Sivan accepted that deal with a laugh.

"So…?"

"So…?" Savine mimicked him.

"Vincent is caput," Sivan said and Savine waves her hand like it doesn't matter.

"Stryker took him out, end of my problem."

"Speaking of Stryker…" Sivan starts and Savine raises her eyebrows for him to continue.

"I'm going to offer an out to the Apollites from the daimon curse."

Savine's brow furrows. "Why not make it a thing?"

"They won't be immortal if they don't turn daimon, sis," Sivan explained and Savine went back to serious mode. Well, that flushed the prospect of ending the war between daimons and darkhunters down the drain.

"I can't offer them immortality by other means, sis," Sivan looked troubled and Savine sighed. She knew that was a dead end as well.

"Maybe work on policing them? Give them a good reason not to turn daimon?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sivan pursed his lips in deep thought. He had a long road ahead of him and for what it was worth, with him in Apollo's place things will be better for everyone.

"It will be okay, we'll make it work," Savine reached for his hand again and Sivan smiled with hopeful eyes.

"Akra! The Simi and Bas ate all the flavours!" Simi suddenly cheered as she skipped in their direction and she beamed at Sivan.

"Uncle-Siv!" She bounced over to give her uncle a hug and Sivan ruffled her hair playfully. Sebastian groaned when he neared their side and Savine eyed him in concern.

"Are you alright, Bas?" She instantly went to his side.

"Yeah," Sebastian breathed and rubbed his tummy. "Too much ice-cream, that's all." Savine shook her head at him and wrapped a motherly arm around his skinny shoulders. With Simi, he will be bulked up to a healthier weight in a few months.

"Let's walk it off and get you some water," She led him away. Sivan followed with Simi, happily babbling in his ear about all the different ice-cream flavors they just ate.

After they walked for a bit and got some water in Sebastian, they took the teenagers back to Katoteros and Simi took of with a skip. Her QVC was calling and she dragged her sister, Xirena to join in on her shopping spree.

Danger took one look at Sebastian and asked if he needed anything.

"I'm good, thanks Danger," Sebastian smiled and he turned to Savine.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay for a nap."

"Okay, son," Savine patted his cheek and as always, Sebastian lit up like a Christmas tree when she called him, 'son' and he left for his room.

"Is he okay?" Danger eyed her in concern and it was Sivan who answered with an amused chuckle.

"Simi dragged the kid to an ice-cream parlour."

"Oh," Danger smiled in understanding.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off," Sivan added and nudged his sister's side.

"Remember when we hit the ice-cream parlor with our first pay cheque?"

"Oh yes! I swear I was having twin food babies after that," Savine chuckled and her laughter carried down the hallway so it was no surprise to her when Ash poked his head to glance her way.

"That was quick," he observed and approached her side to give her a quick kiss. Sivan made a gagging sound when they kissed and Savine playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained.

"We're married and have three kids with another on the way, get over it."

Sivan just held up his hands in defense and Danger laughed at the pair.

"If memory serves me right, he was exactly like this with all your lovers at the theatre," she noted in amusement and referred their past life together.

Ash immediately growled at the fact that his wife had other lovers and Savine calmed him with a gentle rub on his belly.

"It was another life, baby," she pecked his chest. "And if you rocked up at that theatre in my acting days… damn… I would be on you so fast and close like those rather delicious pair of leathers you're currently wearing." Ash blushed immediately at her words while Sivan looked incredibly uncomfortable again.

Danger laughed once more.

"Besides, I've only ever loved one man in my lives and not only Danger can vouch for me but Sivan can too," Savine added.

"It's true," Sivan answered and Ash pecked her forehead, looking relieved. He then palmed her belly and hugged her closely to his side.

For the first time in his long existence, he was excited for what the future might bring and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He had his wife, his family, his friends, his Dark-hunters and most importantly, he was free of Artemis.

They all then heard a collective bing of the oven and Danger perked up. "That would be my brownies!" She gushed and took off.

"Hmmm… brownies," Sivan started to follow but Savine quickly stopped her brother.

"Xavier, hospital, remember?" She reminded him in three words and Sivan nodded with knowing eyes.

"You can gorge on brownies later," Savine patted him on the arm and Sivan held out his hand for her to take so he could flash them to the hospital where Xavier was being treated when Ash interrupted the exchange.

"I want to come to support you," he said and Savine looked up at him in amazement once more. How did she get so lucky to be with this man? And she grabbed his hand with a whispered 'thank you.'

He knew this was going to be hard for her since she was still on bad terms with Xander and he would be there.

"Okay," Sivan agreed and he flashed them three of them over to the hospital. They reappeared in an empty janitor closet and Sivan checked if the coast was clear before they vacated the room.

He knew without asking reception which room Xavier occupied. Room 2C.

Xander looked up when they entered and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"My man," he shook hands with Sivan with a smile and he reserved a nod for Savine and Ash. Xavier opened his eyes at the sound of their entrance and Savine tried not to cringe at the sight of her ex-boyfriend.

Vincent really took his anger out on him for their betrayal. The bastard sawed off his right hand and half of his right leg. Xavier was right-handed so physiotherapy was going to be an all around bitch. But that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Vincent also scratched up the hell out his Xavier's chest and his face was bruised. His eardrums were no doubt damaged as well.

"Savine?" Xavier breathed out and the guys immediately took the hint to leave them alone. Xander and Sivan calmly walked away but Ash lingered.

He looked at the man that came before him behind his black sunglasses and Savine reached for his hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

He glanced down at his wife.

"I just need a few minutes with him," she said and he nodded in grim understanding but that still didn't stop him in laying his claim.

Ash kissed her lightly on the lips before he left them alone and he made damn sure that Xavier saw the kiss.

"So… you're with him?" Xavier said as soon as they were alone and Savine nodded while she held herself.

"We're married," she added, feeling a tad awkward and Xavier hummed at the news in a strange tone.

"Good," he said to her surprise and he started to cough. Savine immediately moved to help him with drinking some water.

"Thanks," he laid back and she took a seat beside him.

"I'm happy you've found someone who was ready to commit to you," Xavier forced out and Savine couldn't help but eye her ex-boyfriend strangely.

Xavier chuckled a little at the look she gave him. "Lass, you were looking for your happily ever after, even a blind man could see that."

"Then why did you try to be with me?" She countered quick smart and Xavier made a pained sound.

"I thought I could but I was wrong," he forced out and Savine silently thanked him for that admission.

"I did love you."

"And I, you but it wasn't really love, ay?" Xavier countered and Savine didn't know what to say. She cared immensely about Xavier and she still did but when it came to her profound feelings for Ash? That was another tale entirely.

"Then why did you help us?" She asked because she had to know and Xavier blinked her way with sad brown eyes.

"I owed you both for bringing you into our fucked world, Sav. It wasn't Xander that picked you lot for recruitment. It was me," he finally confessed after all these years and Savine breathed out, uneasily at the bombshell.

"And I forgive you for that but why did Xander always claim it was him?"

"The git likes to protect me, lass. You should know that by now," Xavier stressed and Savine rubbed her eyes.

"I owe him an apology."

"Yeah, you do."

"And I owe you an apology."

Xavier sucked in his breath at that admission and Savine reached to lay a hand over his busted arm.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry Xavier and thank you for everything," her eyes start to mist over and Xavier glanced away when the emotions became too much for him. Then, he was gasping as he felt a strange sensation wash over his body.

In confusion, he looked at Savine but she merely smiled his way. In that moment, she used her powers as a goddess and blessed him with good fortune.

She wished him a speedy recovery, a long happy and healthy life and love. A true and pure kind of love that lasted forever.

"Now go, Sav," Xavier ordered. "You and your brother are done with the likes of me."

And Savine surprised him by shaking her head. "But who's going to be my baby's godparents?"

"Baby?" Xavier's eyes widened and she nodded with a happy smile.

"Miracles do happen, Xav," Savine stood and Xavier smiled.

"I would be honoured to be a godfather."

"Good, cause you're sharing the title with Xander. I couldn't choose between you both."

Then she went to call Sivan in to see Xavier and he bid her farewell. When she walked out of the room, she noticed Ash lean up against the wall, further down the hall and she blessed him for his thoughtfulness.

He was giving them privacy.

Xander's brown eyes drilled a hole in her when she walked out of the room and she surprised the hell out of him by kneeling at his feet and hitting her right shoulder in salute. It was the same salute they gave to Vincent in their service to him.

"I am sorry, Xander," she looked up at him. "That day at Sanctuary, I did not mean what I said. I was only trying to protect you by pushing you away."

Xander was pulling her into his arms as soon as she finished speaking and she hugged him fiercely.

"I knew that you git, I just played along so you wouldn't push me away any further," Xander confessed and Savine cried out in relief.

The two old friends held each other in relief until Xander released her with a smile.

"You were forgiven the moment you told Xavier we were going to be godparents," he mused and Savine narrowed her eyes on him.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Of course," Xander revealed the listening device in his ear and Savine playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Such a thief."

"As are you, my dear," he countered and turned her around to face Ash.

"Now go spend some time with that man of yours, he looks neglected," he nudged her in Ash's way and Savine pecked his cheek in farewell before she did just that.

Ash straightened up as soon as she approached and he arched an eyebrow.

"All is well?" he prompted and Savine nodded.

"Sure is. I hope you don't mind that our kid has two godfathers."

Ash smiled at the news and he led his wife to the elevator. As soon as they walked in and the doors closed behind them, he flashed them back to their bedroom now in his realm.

"It works, considering we are having twins," he wrapped his arms around her closely and Savine gapped.

"We're having twins?" She beamed and in her excitement, she kisses Ash and the kiss quickly grows heated.

With one arm wrapped around her waist, he pulls her closer to him until her body was pressed against his. The other rested on the back of her head and slowly began to lead her towards their bed. He stopped the kiss, an inch away from her lips.

"Can I kiss you, Savine?" His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"You never asked before," Savine whispered, her lips brushing against his.

"I mean really kiss you."

"Yes," she whispered.

He leaned up slightly slowly moving his lips against hers, savoring the softness of her lips against his. He closed his eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh.

"I've waited over eleven thousand years for you," he whispered. His lips suddenly pressed fully against hers. His hands held the back of her head in place as if he was afraid she might pull away.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god,' was the only thought going through Savine's head.

Ash nearly groaned when he kissed her. Her lips were soft, so soft, made for kissing. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, loving the plumpness of it and he gently sucked it into his mouth. Savine whimpered. He wanted more. He parted her lips and drove his tongue between them, eager to know her taste again. This time he did let out a groan. Heaven, pure heaven, he thought to himself.

Never in her life had she ever been with a man that could kiss like Ash. This man was a professional.

At first, Ash took his time exploring her. His warm tongue raked slowly over hers, tasting her, learning her secrets. Then she heard him groan, a helpless groan, as if he couldn't stop himself and suddenly she found herself on her back with him laying on top of her. No blankets laid over them but Ash's big body kept her warm.

Oh gracious, she thought as he began to kiss her more intimately. The kiss had turned from sweet to hot and passionate. Ash's mouth slanted over hers again and again as his tongue began to do things against hers she'd never imagined. His tongue moved against her in a slow, steady rhythm, kissing her so thoroughly that her toes curled. He's driving me crazy, Savine thought as she slowly lost herself in his drug like kisses.

She gasped when she suddenly felt something huge, hard and throbbing pressing intimately against her. She realized her legs had somehow locked around his hips. The skirt she was wearing had risen up to her waist and the only thing separating them was her thin panties and the thin material of his leather pants. The clothes did nothing to hide their desire for each other.

Ash rubbed his hands against her bare thighs. He couldn't seem to stop himself from touching her. Her skin felt like warm silk. He could feel her heat against him slowly driving him wild. Can't lose control yet, can't lose control yet, he thought even as his rocked against her.

Oh gods, Savine thought in a panic. He's going to make her climax if he doesn't stop. With each stroke, he rubbed against her swollen clit. Her body responded to him like no other. She could feel her wetness soaking through her panties onto his hot throbbing cock. It felt so good, so real. It was as if they didn't have clothes on. Ash had lost complete control and so had she.

Ash released her mouth and began to plant hot erotic kisses down her neck. "Savine, my Savine," he mumbled incoherently. "Want you so badly, love you so much..."

She knew she should tell him to stop when his mouth made his way down her blouse and over her breasts, but she was overwhelmed with all the intense sensations taking over body. When his mouth settled on one hard nipple poking through her blouse and he sucked, Savine came so hard she saw stars. She buried her face against the mattress as her body trembled against his.

Ash suddenly pulled away from her and sat up taking deep breaths of air. It took a while for Savine to come back to reality. She blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"Ash?" She asked, noticing how swollen her lips felt when she spoke.

Ash took one look at his wife lying on his bed, her lips swollen from his kisses, those hazel eyes misty and filled with desire, her long wavy hair scattered about her shoulders and nearly came on himself. He moaned out loud and closed his eyes.

Ash didn't let her go, he continued to stare down at her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Savine realized it wasn't blood or words he wanted right now. He needed physical reassurance. She gently pulled him down and kissed his delectable lips.

Ash attacked her like a starving man. He needed her so much right now. He needed her in his arms, to feel her warm naked body against his. He needed to be buried so deeply inside of her, there was no way he could ever fear losing her again.

Savine let him take her right there on their bed. Clothes flew everywhere in their impatience to feel each other's skin again skin.

Ash's body felt strangely like ice. She clung to him trying to warm him with her own body heat. There was hardly any foreplay. She was ready for him like always. As soon as he started stripping her clothes off, she started dripping wet, anxious to have him inside of her.

She let out a soft scream when he thrust inside of her burying his cock completely to the hilt. He let out a sigh and held her for a long moment without moving inside of her. He kissed her tenderly, lovingly.

"Ash," she mumbled as she ran her fingers down his back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he told her. "And hold on tightly."

She looked at him curiously, but did as he requested. It was then he started to move, pulling out and thrusting deeply inside of her. His strokes were possessive, measured and intense.

Savine wrapped her legs around his hips to hold on. It was as if he was claiming her all over again, branding her to him. For someone who didn't need to eat, the man had lots of stamina. He began to thrust inside of her harder, faster, not giving her time to relax and enjoy the intense pleasure he was giving her. For once that maddening control of his seemed lost to him tonight. It had completely disappeared.

He moaned loudly with each hard thrust and mumbled about how good she felt and how he wanted to be like this with her forever until Savine threw her head back in a huge orgasm. Her body tightened around him in convulsions, her silk walls milking him until Ash let out a loud groan, completely defeated, and came inside of her.

And that was when it clicked for her. Her baby felt worried, threatened that he would lose her when she spoke with Xavier and Savine cupped his face.

Her big adorable worrywart.

"It only ever was you, Ash. You are my forever," she spoke to his heart and Ash cupped her face with relieved eyes.

"I've only ever been in love with you and I want the whole world to know it. Will you marry me? Again?"

"Yes," Ash smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

_Epilogue_

 _Four months later…_

The first time Savine touched Acheron's neck, she accidentally pulled on his long black locks and her love nearly bit her head off for it which did make her uneasy to be around him but also curious as to why he reacted that way. But that was before she read the journals and that was way before she started to remember her nine lives and was reborn as a goddess and protector of the Atlantean pantheon.

The second time she touched his neck, Acheron got on his knees and begged her not to pull on his hair while they made love for the first time and she didn't with gentle hands and even then he was still tense. Savine only loved him more for it because it meant he was trying and she was the only person he tried with. He confronted his fears and insecurities he grew used to for thousands of years, which spoke volumes, and he was so strong for confronting the horror that is his past and for daring to heal.

Savine couldn't imagine the guts it took for him to sleep in the same bed as her in the beginning of their relationship either. Even though, he did relax and loved to sleep in her arms, the nightmares still came but not as frequently and he grew restless. Acheron tossed and turned a lot, sometimes cried and bolted both of them awake by either pushing her accidentally out of bed or falling out himself and sometimes he would just turn on the lights in a panic if he felt her breath on his neck.

So, he took up sleeping with a pillow covering up his neck and he looked at her with apologetic eyes when he did but Savine didn't take it personally. She never did. She just made fun of herself for having crappy taste in toothpaste. What they were doing was progress and Acheron wanted to get comfortable with her on every level. This was why, after four months of being together, they were going to crack the pillow situation before they hit the hay after spending the day exploring the British Museum.

Acheron surprised her and Sebastian with the trip after she mentioned wanting to go there a week ago. They were now in her bedroom at her house in New Orleans. Sebastian was away at a friend's house.

Lucky and Seven, Sebastian's black cats were already purring the night away at the end of the super large king sized bed. Acheron insisted on the new bed after not fitting on her previous Queen sized bed. He was nearly seven foot tall.

"Are you ready tall, dark and handsome?" Savine rested on her side and questioned. Acheron stayed huddled in one of her pillows and didn't say a word but his gorgeous silver eyes were wandering over her form, which was surprising because Savine opted for wearing her most modest pair of pajamas this evening.

Sweat pants and a college shirt from Tulane University where she still managed to work as a secretary and studied archaeology. She also dressed Ash after his shower in some of his old clothes he left behind which was also a new experience for him: a woman dressing him up not stripping him naked.

He ate up the experience with bright eyes while Savine took care of him by toweling his hair dry, massaging his sore muscles and checking behind his ears to see if there was any dirt he didn't get in the shower. As far as she could tell, no one cared for him or her love didn't allow it until she came along. It was something she will do more often for him now.

"We will take small steps and I will only do what you are comfortable with, okay? You tell me to back off and I will," Savine said and Acheron reached out under the covers to stroke her thigh.

"I don't want you to back off, I want you to come closer," he said and he sounded husky. His silver eyes grew heated and his hand grew firmer on her leg. Savine almost fell for his seduction when he licked his lower lip and when she saw his fangs, she wondered if he was hungry and that was why she moved closer. The fangs only appeared when he felt like feeding unlike the Darkhunters, they had fangs 24/7.

Acheron wrapped his arms around her waist and shared his pillow with her and then tried to sneak a hand up her shirt and Savine hated herself for stopping him by grabbing his wrist because they had more important tasks ahead of them.

"Do you need to drop-fang baby?"

"No, are you hungry?"

"No," Savine quickly reassured. She had her own fangs too but she only dropped fang when she was really desperate for blood. Acheron was not a chew toy, he was her husband and best friend all wrapped up into one. She had no idea how Artemis or anyone could've treated him so poorly. He was a great man, an amazing human being…

Ash smiled when he caught wind of her thoughts and he placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love it when you touch me… I feel so clean… so right," he smiled another adorable smile and Savine kissed him.

"And love, I will only touch you with love," she traced his jawline and Acheron hummed in reply, his long body relaxing against her own and Savine got on with it.

"If this doesn't ease you, don't worry, I have a plan B."

"Okay." Acheron huddled a little and just like that the warrior was gone and the small shattered boy inside him made an appearance. She was the only one he showed such vulnerability too. Savine kissed his forehead gently.

"Keep focused on me, okay?"

"I trust you," Ash responded quickly and he gripped her waist tightly.

"I love you," Savine looked into his eyes deeply and Ash's silver eyes glowed brightly until she started to kiss his face. Savine kissed his eyebrow and slowly worked her way down his smooth cheek. As always he shaved before he came to her bed. He didn't want her to ever feel uncomfortable by his whiskers. This was another thing they were working on, Savine loved his whiskers and did want to experience at least one whisker burn from her beloved.

As she kissed his skin, Savine then opened up her heart chakra to him and send the most precious of memories she has of him so far. The memories helped him a little but when Savine got to where his jaw meets his neck, his body locked up and his breathing sped up. Savine stopped immediately and rubbed his back to sooth his anxiety. She was about to ask if he wanted her to back off but Ash just clutched her body tighter.

"Keep going," he growled and Savine sensed his frustrations.

"It is okay, baby," she reassured and followed his boundaries. She exhaled a little bit on his neck but before Acheron could flinch, she send him another memory, this time of her going down on him and Acheron opened his eyes with a moan. Savine then breathed in and exhaled a little bit more on his neck and again she fought back his flinch with another projection of her acceptance of him as a man with very strange tastes in music.

"Feeling okay?"

"Disco is strange not punk," he replied and for once, he mentally was not thrown back to the past when she breathed on his neck. Savine just laughed at his comment and congratulated him on his progress with a passionate kiss, he later took the lead on. He crushed her beneath him and the cats leaped from the bed from the sudden movement. They hissed loudly at being disturbed but their meows fell on deaf ears.

Savine moaned into Acheron's talented mouth and the sneaky god quickly got in-between her legs. His hands sneaking up her shirt. Savine broke for air when his hips connected with her own and Acheron wasted no time in continuing his conquest to devour her by suckling her throat.

It was only after taking in a deep breath of air, that Savine's head started to clear. Acheron's touch had a power over her body, she couldn't fight sometimes.

"Baby, we should try again," she suggested and Acheron stopped kissing her skin with a groan but at the same time he wasn't surprised. Savine was the one woman who could turn him down for sex. When it came to his curse, she was a rare moot point.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Savi."

In retaliation, he playfully bit her nipple through her shirt and Savine lightly pinched his stomach in return.

"Oh, we are playing this game now?" Acheron wriggled his eyebrows and he bit her nipple again but this time he didn't let go. This time, Savine fought against reacting to his play and she gently pushed his big body to her side and Ash let her do it but he didn't let up on her breast. With his own moan, he suckled the covered globe until Savine moved away to straddle his hips and Acheron clutched her thighs to support her. He just sat back and enjoyed the scenery with lust filled eyes.

"We are trying this thing again," Savine corrected and she lied down on top of his chest and Ash had no warning when she went for his neck again. His muscles freezed up when he felt her breath and Savine damned herself. She could get ahead of herself sometimes. Ash quickly closed his eyes and tried to calm his speeding heartbeat down.

"I am so sorry baby," Savine apologized and she went to move from his lap but Ash surprisingly stopped her. His two large hands kept her hips in place.

"Please distract me, goddess," he pleaded and Savine's heart went out to him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything that is good."

Savine then had a flashback from her first life. She remembered how they played in the abandoned Amphitheatre, as teenagers on Didymous. Reciting the old classics for hours on end. These days, they go to the cinema and modern theatre quite regularly. The last show they saw was William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?" Savine quickly blurted out dramatically and as always when presented with a great story by her, Ash started to relax.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May," Savine continued and Ash pulled her up closer. His large hands stroked her back and Savine rested her forehead against his, their noses bumping into each other and lips in perfect kissing range.

"Such a poet."

"Always," Savine giggled.

"The Beatrice to my Benedict," Ash grinned.

"Juliet to my Romeo," Savine replied and Ash shook his head.

"No, you are Juliet to my Romeo," he corrected and this time, Savine shook her head.

"Juliet was smarter and you are the more intelligent one. You would think of taking a sleeping draught to pretend death. I am the foolhardy one that would drink the poison."

"That is where you are wrong. I would lose my head quicker than you think if I came across your lifeless body once more," Ash reminded her with a grave look in his eyes and Savine cursed at herself for unintentionally reminding him of their past.

"Which will not happen. I am your guardian after all." Ash hummed at that.

"Yes… in my dreams, guardian of my body, my mind, my heart, power and soul and guardian of my bed," Ash kissed her.

"Does this mean, we done with the exercises?" Savine spoke in between kisses and Acheron vanishing their clothes was her answer.

* * *

 _One year later…_

Bethany followed Savine out of the nursery and closed the door behind her. At the same time, she heightened her senses in order to keep track of what moved in the nursery. Though, they had hidden cameras and baby monitors, Bethany didn't trust technology to protect the babies. She only trusted herself and her husband Styxx with protecting the babies, fully. Aricles was their baby boy.

As for Savine and Ash, she still had a long way to go with trusting those two fully despite the fact that they were technically family. Savine also did the same with her powers.

"Again, you think I am being silly," Savine went back to their original conversation before their babies distracted them.

"He is the harbinger and only the harbinger would survive the end of the universe," Bethany deadpanned but Savine allowed the comment to slide with a laugh. She was used to the goddess's negativity by now, it came with her whole goddess of destruction and justice package.

"Har-har, very funny."

"Silly, romantic human," Bethany rolled her eyes and Savine grinned.

"You bet."

"You really can't take the human out of the god killer."

Savine had to agree with that one, she might be a badass immortal goddess now but she will always live with the perception that she was still human but in the long run, she thought it would be a perception that will serve her well as a goddess. Life really was too short and you had to live every day like it was your last. You had to appreciate everything you had because anything could take it away and once upon a time, it nearly was if Apollymi didn't intervene and gave her dying mortal form a power boost that triggered her locked powers as a god killer.

"Mind my heartbeat for a couple of minutes?" Savine asked and Bethany's eyes warmed at the nickname she used for son, Castor and daughter, Rey. Her heart was all five of her children and Ash was her heartbeat.

"Be quick, Styxx will return soon and I have an itch to scratch," Bethany then got a faraway look in her blue eyes and it was a lusty look. Savine covered her ears and made a disgusted face. She might like her brother in-law and he might be Ash's twin but hearing about him with sex in the same sentence was just wrong on so many levels.

"Prude," Bethany nudged her arm.

"Styxx is like an annoying older brother and thinking about him having sex is just… creepy!"

Bethany laughed at her ridiculousness and with a wave goodbye, walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about Acheron," She threw back and Savine returned her wave with a chuckle before leaving Katoterous. She then scattered her powers onto the wind and in no time located her husband in a tattoo parlor of all places near the back of Sanctuary in her old hometown of New Orleans. Styxx was there too, surprisingly. Sunset was still a couple of hours away so Savine used the side alley to mask her materialization. The tattoo parlor was called, 'Tattoo Wear' and Savine chuckled at the name.

Were-hunters owned the business, it was a dead giveaway. But before she left the alleyway, Savine changed her wardrobe to her favourite pair of jeans, black tank top and leather high-heeled boots. She couldn't enter a tattoo parlor in her sweat pants. It wasn't too cold today in New Orleans so Savine dismissed her jacket and quickly tied her long black hair back into a ponytail.

Now, it was time to go see what her husband was up too which wasn't anything dangerous as far as she could tell. She sensed no daimons or demons nearby so she went to the front door and the bell above the door chimed. But Ash being Ash, sensed her presence as soon as she appeared in the alleyway and he looked up at her expectantly, looking rather worried.

"Sav, is something wrong?" He moved to get up which was a terrible idea because he was getting a tattoo on his left pectoral and the tattoo gun grazed his skin a little before Styxx managed to make him sit still. The tattoo artist quickly turned his gun off with a curse.

"Are you alright, baby?" Savine quickly rushed over to his side and Styxx moved out of her way and his blue buttoned down shirt was strangely hanging open? For Bethany's sake, she quickly inspected him for injuries and spotted a large bandage over his left pectoral. What was going on here?

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. But enough about me, are you all right? Are the kids-

Savine quickly shushed him with a peck on the lips and squeezed his hand.

"We're all fine, Beth is looking after them while they sleep, Simi is shopping and Bas is at a friend's house. I just missed you that's all," Savine looked at his hand with sudden shyness and Ash squeezed her hand back with a warm smile she didn't catch. He missed her too and his wife's presence as always instantly filled him with such warmth and love. How did he get so lucky?

"I missed you too," he replied and Savine looked into his silver eyes lovingly.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this reunion, Acheron with I assume is your wife, I have to finish this tattoo before you heal over the skin," The tattoo artist suddenly said and Savine muttered an apology. When she looked at him, the goddess inside her identified him as Cray, he was a white Siberian tiger who belonged to Wren's pack. Acheron then stroked her fingers when Cray went back to work or at least was putting the finishing touches on the tattoo it seemed and Savine's heart clenched at what she finally saw being imprinted on her husband and father of her children's chest.

There was two male hands embracing and there were inscriptions along the fingers, which said in Atlantean, 'Styxx, my brother to the end.' She couldn't help but tear up and a tear fell when Styxx pealed back the bandage over his own tattoo. He had the same thing except; Acheron's name was printed on his chest, directly over his heart. Upon closer inspection, Savine then realized that the two hands were exact replicas of their hands. Cray was a great artist indeed, the detail was too lifelike.

"That's a beautiful tattoo, Styxx," Savine said and Styxx smiled. "Thank you, I drew it," he indicated and Savine complimented him further on his work. She didn't know Styxx could draw so well.

"We need to get you a gallery," she said and Ash frowned at little at the idea. "No way, his giant ego wouldn't he able to handle it, he will explode from hubris." Styxx just laughed at his twin. He knew he was joking but not Savine, she whacked him on the leg and Ash cringed.

"You're a musician and you perform on stage every chance you get at Sanctuary, it is now Styxx's turn in this family to be the celebrated artist!" She scolded and Ash's silver eyes darkened on his wife. Whenever Savine scolded him like a naughty school boy, he grew hot for his wife and he wrapped his free arm around her hips to draw her closer.

"Is that a threat, wife?" He raised his eyebrows and Savine's skin shivered when Ash sneaked his hand under the bottom of her tank to caress her lower back. She was turning him on without meaning too again with her scolding and she folded her arms with a scowl. Again, Styxx laughed at the pouty look on her face.

"And done," Cray announced and Acheron looked at the tattoo in awe with Savine's help by holding up a mirror. Both brothers thanked Cray for his work. Then all went quiet between Styxx and Acheron then and Cray bandaged Acheron. Styxx took care of the bill and they all walked out in silence.

Savine just knew not to speak, Acheron's relationship with Styxx was quite messy and she hanged a bit back behind them while the two tall men seemed to walk a little aimlessly down the sidewalk for a couple of minutes before turning into an abandoned alleyway, Acheron then stopped walking and turned to Styxx and it was as if they mirrored each other. They both reached to hug one another and they stayed locked, chest-to-chest.

Soft words in Atlantean were exchanged and Styxx was the first to shake out a sob against Acheron before he too followed. Savine then returned to the street to give them much needed privacy. The moment was just too beautiful, astounding and incredibly emotional to witness so she buried her senses into her surroundings.

People came and went down the busy street in front of her while she leaned up against the wall and the wind started to pick up. It was jacket time, she thought and she was about to conjure her favourite leather jacket up when Acheron suddenly wrapped her shoulder with his jacket from behind. Savine jumped a little in surprise and Acheron buried his face in her neck with a chuckle.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day," she scolded and Acheron kissed her neck.

"The only things I'll be giving you is endless love, mind blowing sex, support and trust," he corrected her and Savine damned him for being so sweet and she turned around to pull him down for a deep kiss.

"Have I told you, how much I love you today?" She nuzzled his nose with hers. Ash smiled against her lips.

"Not yet."

"I love you."

"I love you, more," Ash returned.

"I love you more than life itself," Savine kissed him again and just like that she won their little love game of who loved who more before Acheron took the lead by vanishing them home and mumbling against her naked flesh in Atlantean, "I love you more than the universe itself, without you, nothing would exist."

That was the ultimate truth, her husband had the power to make it so and when he slid home, everything was perfect in Savine's world.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

For nine lifetimes she has lived, stretched out over the course of eleven thousand years and yet she could still not recall each one by vivid detail. Her husband could but he was extremely vague about it all and in a way, he was postponing the inevitable while they craved out a new life for their family and in the meantime, let the memories naturally come. They crossed paths a few times.

The call of their hearts prevailed over the odds but due to the curse something happened to ruin it. With a haunted look in his eyes, Ash said she died and since he was a god each time she died, he forgot she existed. Savine was just glad the curse saved them from having children. She didn't want another god to hand that misery to her love all over again like Artemis did.

Savine wished she could recall everything right now instead of just a scattered memory here and there. She wanted this rebirthing process to be over and done with. Her mother, Bastet said, it would take several lifetimes for everything to come back and, her grandfather, Ra made it that way as a blessing. He says it is better to process and reflect as slowly as she could otherwise she would slowly slip into.

Savine had her good and her bad days with this process and on the bad days, she did not act like her usual and bubbly self. She stayed quiet. Ash did not like her bad days one bit and he fettered but that was her price to pay for finally having an amazing life with the love of her life and it was a price she would gladly pay over and over again. They had forever anyway and forever was a lot longer than nine hundred years of reflection which is miniscule to what her brother-in-law experienced in the vanishing isle. He did eleven thousand years and his bout of reflection was a hellava lot harder than hers.

Castor and Rey, their beautiful one-year-old twins were asleep on Ash's chest. Ash didn't let them sleep in their basinets. They either slept on his chest or in their bed.

His past anxieties about his deceased nephew Apollodorus sleeping in a separate room nailed this sleeping arrangement down and Savine did not fault him for it.

In fact, she encouraged it because she knew how much it eased Ash and looking at her babies now, all snuggled up together and asleep in their bed, made her feel complete. Nothing was missing in that moment.

"If you were anyone else, I would fry you on the spot for simply looking," Ash opened his silver eyes to look at her across their bedroom. He kept his voice to a mild whisper and when Savine did not return his teasing, he grew concerned. The sudden concern on her husband's face, stilled Savine's heart and she quickly reassured him.

"It's nothing," She whispered and she moved to sit beside him but Acheron wasn't buying it.

"Who do I need to Hulk-smash?"

"You mean Papa Smurf smash?"

"Blue can be a terrifying colour," he replied and Savine moved to curl herself around his long body but Acheron wanted his wife in his arms too so he gently passed Castor to Savine's arms. He was the heavier sleeper out of the twins and Savine resettled her son on her bosom and Ash wrapped his strong arm around the both of them and Savine savoured his touch and Castor's weight on her chest.

His tiny hands moved to clutch her sweater and he took a deep breath as if he was relieved to be in her arms instead of the bassinet that he hated to use whenever his father wasn't there to play bassinet, himself. That bassinet laid within arm's reach on Ash's side of the bed.

All of her children of course had their own bedrooms to use but with Ash around those rooms acted more like decorative pieces in their home.

"So… when are you going to cut your umblical cord to the twins when it comes to them using their own bedrooms to sleep?" Savine asked her husband.

"When the world is no longer full of terrors," Ash replied in a clipped tone and he reached out to stroke Rey's sleepy head of blonde soft hair. She was their ray of sunshine. Castor took more after her with his black curls and hazel eyes. Savine just watched Ash with a mixture of sadness and love. Time might go on but the ugliness of his past stayed in some form or another.

"We could turn my closet into a room." Ash's silver eyes pierced her with a look that spoke volumes and he rubbed his daughter's back to distract himself. Savine rubbed his thigh with her free hand.

"Rey won't be one forever, baby. One day she will be eight going on thirty. Our daughter is our angel and angels have wings that need to spread," she tried to make him see her perspective and Ash nodded but his eyes still said he didn't like the idea. He liked having his children close while they slept.

"I know… and I will consider it if you tell me what's really wrong," he bargained and Savine agreed. That was the best she was going to get from her husband today. She then moved to place Castor into the bassinet gently and she did the same with Rey. She placed them how they rested in her womb, back to back and her sweet babies wiggled closer to the other and rested their tiny feet together. Her heart warmed at the sight and it stilled her world. Which was why she jumped a little when Ash moved to stand behind her suddenly. He placed a loose blanket over their babies.

"I love them so much it hurts sometimes… I would die for them," he whispered and Savine kissed his arm. "I know, baby. You are a great father."

Ash didn't move, he stayed standing there, watching his children sleep without a care in the world.

"Unless they want it, I don't want the twins separated," Ash whispered in a sad voice and Savine gently made him sit down on their bed. She straddled his lap and held his face with both of her hands.

"I promise," she rested her forehead against his closely and Ash caressed her waist in gratitude for understanding. He loved how he didn't have to filter his pain with his wife. With closed eyes, Acheron relaxed into his wife's embrace and he didn't stop her from nuzzling her nose into his neck. He stopped doing that a a year ago and now he wished he got over that particular insecurity sooner but you couldn't rush healing.

Now he loved the feel of Savine's warm breath on his neck, particularly the fang marks she left behind because it was a reminder of the delicious times they had before. Anything Savine gently did to his neck, soothed him and Acheron couldn't help but find that strange still. His insecurities were ironclad, well he thought they were but a couple of years with Savine and they became paper-thin.

"Thank you for letting me into your life," Savine suddenly whispered and a small smile crosses Acheron's features.

"No, thank you," he quickly corrects with a pointed look to his wife and Savine kisses his forehead. For centuries, he envied humans for experiencing such a kiss and now that he had it, he couldn't blame himself for envying such a kiss. To him, the forehead kiss was the most profound of all because it meant that you were treasured. It was also one of the few things that could ground him: mind, body and soul.

"Now tell me," he beaconed after he pulled himself back together and Savine sighed. "You know we've crossed paths before in a past life?"

Acheron grumbled in affirmative and he frowned as always when someone mentioned that they failed as a couple in a past life.

"I was just thinking that this time around is different, it feels different."

"How so?" Ash questioned and Savine couldn't help but smile a little at her love.

"I feel complete in this experience… like nothing is missing this time around."

"Oh?" Ash grew tongue-tied.

"Yeah, oh," Savine's smile grew and she rested a hand over his heart.

"This was missing. I was missing this," she said and Ash got a mischievous look in his silver eyes.

"A heartbeat?"

Savine crossed her arms with a huff. As always her husband though endearing at times can be a pain in the ass when he deflected her compliments.

Savine flashed them out of the room and they landed on the day bed in Acheron's throne room. Acheron then heightened his sensors so he could monitor their children sleeping from afar even though, Savine clutched a baby monitor in her left hand.

"No, you silly man!" She tsked at him with reddening cheeks and her husband dared to laugh at her. His wife was way too kind when it came to her previous run-ins with him.

"They were not as fashionable as me, now?" he said and Savine used her powers to gently rest the baby monitor on the table beside them.

"No!" She rested both of her hands over his heart. "I was missing this! Your heart! Your mind! Your soul! You and your love!"

Ash felt his heart burst at her words and he grew lost for words, as always when he felt just how much Savine loved him for him. The man not just the god. The soul that lived inside his body and not just the body at the same time. He couldn't form words in those moments but what he felt for her was beyond words anyway so he did the only thing he could, he pulled down his walls.

"You are amazing, Acheron, I want you to know that."

An overwhelming sense of love warmed Savine's insides then and the next thing she realised was that she was on her back and Ash was kissing the living daylights out of her.

"I know my dove but compliments and I are as you would say unmixy things." Ash kissed his emblem and traced the cursive lines of his name, Savine got tattooed on her right arm after they renewed their wedding vows.

He got a matching tattoo of her name with a moon on his left bicep.

"And we have forever to get you used to them."

And they did.


End file.
